


Rayofsunshine94 Has Entered Chat

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Discord Au, Discord server, Everyone Loves Hinata, Fluff and Humor, Gay Akaashi Keiji, Gay Bokuto, Gay Kozume Kenma, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Manga, Manga Spoilers, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, Trans Hinata Shouyou, ace samusa kiyoomi, bisexual tendou satori, chat fic, everyones there basically but characters are people in the discord server, gay goshiki tsutomu, gay haiba lev, gay sakusa kiyoomi, gay yachi hitoka, groupchat, haikyuubu references, more tags to be added prolly, pan kuroo tetsurou, pan miya atsumu, pan terushima yuuji, text, text fic, what a wild group of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: heystfu: Fellow setters, how do you deal with your annoying spikers? My spiker is so moody. He becomes emo so quickly...kittykatgamer: i ignore them.alienlover_69: i dont deal with them, they deal with me (._.)fizzlewhizzle: the only annoying spiker i have is my brother so. i deal with him by throwing hands, duh.heystfu: I will try that out @kittykatgamer. I won’t throw your option out either @fizzlewhizzle.rayofsunshine94: i thought you all werent, but maybe you guys actually are like my setter…aka, Hinata joins a discord server for LGBT teens in Japan and somehow they all play volleyball at their schools(probably not being finished, sorry!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Being Bullied, Terushima Yuuji & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 757
Kudos: 1305





	1. rayofsunshine94 has entered chat

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is a Mess. im just a sucker for groupchat fics because they make me happy + ive always liked this idea. alsol, im going to list everyone and their usernames even tho imo i think it might be better to read without knowing since its funnier to find out by their comments (even tho some are pretty obvious) but ive also read fics thats said the same thing and made it confusing asl so heres everyone and their usernames just incase you want to know.
> 
> okay so the usernames if you want to know:  
> rayofsunshine94: hinata  
> heystfu: akaashi  
> alienlover_69: oikawa  
> ihaveamassivedong: terushima  
> fizzlewhizzle: atsumu  
> kittykatgamer/kodzuken: kenma  
> miracleboyo: tendou  
> trashcanwhore: nishinoya  
> russianlionx: lev  
> blondiewithanxiety: yachi  
> lilbowlcut: goshiki

server name: lgbt+ japan teens 

a wild rayofsunshine94 has entered the chat

heystfu: Welcome to the server. This is made for lgbt+ teens in Japan to talk about whatever. We use this server to talk about schoolwork, sports, art, and other topics of interest. 

alienlover_69: ∩(·ω·)∩

ihaveamassivedong: haha welcome ;))

heystfu: I tell you guys not to talk to newcomers because you’ll scare them away. Why don’t you ever listen?

rayofsunshine94: !!!!! its fine!!!!!!! 

fizzlewhizzle: oh god. he’s wholesome

kittykatgamer: you’re terrible. 

ihaveamassivedong: oh i know :))))

heystfu: If you don’t mind introducing yourself? You don’t have to tell us your name, since many of us prefer secrecy online, but just your year and what you identify is good enough. Ex: I’m a high school second year, and I’m gay.

rayofsunshine94: i’m a high school first year!! and i’m bisexual!!!!! and a trans guy!!!!!!!!!!

kittykatgamer: hey. i’m a high school second year and i’m gay

fizzlewhizzle: second year, pan. high school.

ihaveamassivedong: hs 2nd year and also pan but better than @fizzlewhizzle 

fizzlewhizzle: fuck off

alienlover_69: i’m a gay hs third year (^-^)v

rayofsunshine94: oh!! senpais!!!

ihaveamassivedong: oh you’re adorable 

kittykatgamer: you don’t have to call me that personally. i don’t believe in age hierarchy stuff in clubs

alienlover_69: but i do! and i’m a third year. so you can call me senpai! (*≧ω≦*)

rayofsunshine94: okay kitty-san and alien-senpai!!!

ihaveamassivedong: wait are you going to call me dong-senpai?

heystfu: Hey, check my username. :)

fizzlewhizzle: yea stop being a massive slut 

rayofsunshine94: i’d rather not but if you want me to then sure!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: ah. well you can just call me best-senpai. 

fizzlewhizzle: or you could ignore him. just a suggestion. 

ihaveamassivedong: hey?? fuck off 

rayofsunshine94: i can call you that!!

fizzlewhizzle: don’t enable him 

ihaveamassivedong: youre just mad i’m sexier than you :)

heystfu: Please, shut the fuck up.

rayofsunshine94: hey!!!!! you said something about sports??? 

heystfu: Yea, a lot of us play on sport teams at our schools, so we end up talking about it pretty often.

rayofsunshine94: do any of you play volleyball??????

fizzlewhizzle: a man after my own heart,,,,

alienlover_69: (°o°) yea! (^O^)／

ihaveamassivedong: fuck YES

heystfu: Surprisingly, most of us are on our schools’ volleyball teams.

rayofsunshine94: :D  
rayofsunshine94: i just joined my schools team!!!!!! i tried playing in middle school but they didnt have a team :(((( so im really happy now!!! even if im not technically on the team because i have to dp this weird trial thing with this really annoying guy. but im talking too much!!!!!

kittykatgamer: im happy for you sunshine 

fizzlewhizzle: i would not survive without a volleyball team :/ kudos to you for joining a team

rayofsunshine94: thanks!!!!! im happy i can finally have someone who is capable of setting to me!!!!!! 

fizzlewhizzle: wow lucky for you you’re talking to a setter ;)

alienlover_69: wow lucky for you, you’re talking to the most talented setter in japan! (⌒▽⌒)☆

heystfu: I am also a setter.

kittykatgamer: uh yea me too ig 

fizzlewhizzle: wait how did we never realize that we are all setters

ihaveamassivedong: i’m not a setter ;(

fizzlewhizzle: yea because you’re terrible 

rayofsunshine94: woah!!!!!! you guys don’t seem like the setter i know!!! he’s very grrrrr

fizzlewhizzle: haha don’t worry one day i’ll set for you :P

kittykatgamer: i am capable of setting for you but i really don’t like extra practice 

alienlover_69: you’ll never get anywhere with that mindset! OwO

miracleboyo: i heard an owo  
miracleboyo: what did i miss?

heystfu: Scroll up. 

miracleboyo: so i see we have a new boyo!!  
miracleboyo: im a highschool third year and im bi

kittykatgamer: when you owo you’re nearly as bad as alienlover

alienlover_69: don’t listen to the haters!!! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

fizzlewhizzle: god i fucking hate you

ihaveamassivedong: agreed 

heystfu: Guys, please don’t scare rayofsunshine away. We hardly get any new members 

ihaveamassivedong: oh right htf did you find this 

rayofsunshine94: i saw a post on tumblr!!!! i don’t use tumblr very often but it was on my recommended!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: probably kittykats post 

miracleboyo: so, sunshine-san, you play volleyball?

rayofsunshine94: yea :D

miracleboyo: what position? 

rayofsunshine94: well i originally wanted wing spiker so i can be a really cool ace!!!!!! but i play middle blocker!!!

miracleboyo: ooh a blocker? i’m a blocker too uwu

rayofsunshine94: :D  
rayofsunshine94: you guys all seem close!!!!! are you internet friends????

heystfu: Yes, we all joined this server around six months ago. 

ihaveamassivedong: yea i’m friends with everyone but alien-whore! 

alienlover_69: so mean… you remind me of my irl friends (￣▽￣)

ihaveamassivedong: it brings me pleasure to know you’re hated irl 

kittykatgamer: imagine interacting irl lol

fizzlewhizzle: can’t relate i’m attractive and popular :)

rayofsunshine94: are there any other members who you guys are friends with???

kittykatgamer: well the only other person who’s online a lot like we are is @trashcanwhore but they haven’t been on in a few days for some reason. there’s also a few people who don’t talk as much tho so you’ll see them at some point 

rayofsunshine94: okay!! :D

kittykatgamer: it’s nice to meet you sun-san. 

miracleboyo: you seem interesting uwu

fizzlewhizzle: god i hate when you uwu

ihaveamassivedong: yea it was nice to meet you sunshine!

heystfu: Okay, it’s getting late so I’m going to log off. I have volleyball practice tomorrow morning and I’m assuming you all do too so you might want to do the same.

fizzlewhizzle: yea, my beauty sleep does await me. see you all later 

alienlover_69: i have more important beauty sleep! (✯◡✯)

rayofsunshine94: bye everyone!!!! i have to wake up extra early too!!!

ihaveamassivedong: goodnight ig

miracleboyo: goodnight! hope nothing terrible to you happens in your sleep! 

kittykatgamer: i will stay up finishing this level but gn to you all 

fizzlewhizzle: do you ever want to slap the shit out of your sibling? 

rayofsunshine94: never!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: oh :/ cant relate

trashcanwhore: hey y’all i’m back!!!!

miracleboyo: welc back

heystfu: Welcome back. What happened?

ihaveamassivedong: yea wtf you haven’t been on in like two weeks. you left me with these normies :[

fizzlewhizzle: i hate when you speak 

trashcanwhore: haha so Fun Story  
trashcanwhore: i got into a “fight”” at school with a teammates of mine and i accidentally “”destroyed school property””” when the vice principal tried stopping me but like if you ask me, it’s kinda bs since what the vice principal saw was tame because me and the teammate already fought before too  
trashcanwhore: but yea so i got my phone taken away for two weeks for it :/ i was suspended for a week and i have to miss club activities for a month 

ihaveamassivedong: wtf

fizzlewhizzle: i know we joke about you being the wild one of the group but like damn 

rayofsunshine94: we haven’t met yet but!!! oh no :(

kittykatgamer: damn. also yea that’s sun-san we got a new member while you were away.

trashcanwhore: nice to meet you!! i’m a second year, and i’m bisexual  
trashcanwhore: and you guys don’t have to worry aha i’m chilling 

heystfu: That sounds like a stupid mistake to pull. I hope you’ve fixed it with that teammate?

trashcanwhore: aha next question 

rayofsunshine94: do you play volleyball too?? apparently most of the server does!!!!

trashcanwhore: a) yes b) i love you already 

rayofsunshine94: :D 

trashcanwhore: not only do i play but i’m also one of the most amazing liberos to exist. and that is simply a fact. 

ihaveamassivedong: yea but that’s because you’re short tho right 

trashcanwhore: hey literally go die you piece of shit asshole bitch 

heystfu: Alright.

kittykatgamer: lol

rayofsunshine94: hey!!! height doesn’t matter!!! 

trashcanwhore: finally a goddamn respectable person in this server

miracleboyo: height kinda does matter tho 

ihaveamassivedong: all it means is you’re short too sunshine :)

rayofsunshine94: so what if i am!!!! i may be short but i can fly :D

heystfu: How are you always so… adorable?

alienlover_69: you call him adorable? but not me (＞﹏＜)

heystfu: You’re annoying. And a try hard.

fizzlewhizzle: DAMN

alienlover_69: you remind me of my friend too much (⇀‸↼‶)

ihaveamassivedong: go lament somewhere else

trashcanwhore: okay ANYWAY it’s gr8 to be back. i’ve been practicing volleyball with some old ladies in my area so i don’t get rusty lol i fucking hate being banned from club activities 

rayofsunshine94: !!! i felt the same way in middle school!!!! i had no team so i made my friends from other sports set to me!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: you’re even more respectable. god i wish i could have someone like you on my team.

rayofsunshine94: i would like that :D

trashcanwhore: :D

blondiewithanxiety: do you ever redo an assignment three times because your handwriting isn’t good enough and it makes you panic 

kittykatgamer: this is the first time you’ve spoken in months 

heystfu: Hey, I’m sure the first time was good enough. You don’t have to do that in the future. 

blondiewithanxiety: thanks. I will continue doing it tho.

rayofsunshine94: you’re offline now but!!!! nice to meet you @blondiewithanxiety   
rayofsunshine94: i’m a bisexual first year!!! since that’s how everyone introduces themselves!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: oh! nice to meet you too! :)  
blondiewithanxiety: i’m a first year too, and i’m gay because gorls :)

ihaveamassivedong: @fizzlewhizzle @kittykatgamer check ur emails. i’ve been trying to send you something for the past week. neither of you have replied.

kittykatgamer: no.

fizzlewhizzle: i marked you as spam a long time ago. 

ihaveamassivedong: who the hell is pam. 

alienlover_69: (⌒_⌒;)

miracleboyo: i love being able to read my enemies and crush them. ah. what a life uwu.

fizzlewhizzle: you confuse me so much ten

alienlover_69: my fans have not left me alone today! sheesh ^_^

fizzlewhizzle: i guarantee my fans are better.

trashcanwhore: i refuse to believe you two shits have fans

fizzlewhizzle: haters gonna hate smh

heystfu: Fellow, setters. How do you deal with your annoying spikers? My spiker is so moody. He becomes emo so quickly...

kittykatgamer: i ignore them. they don’t deserve my attention.

alienlover_69: i dont deal with them, they deal with me (._.) 

fizzlewhizzle: the only annoying spiker i have is my brother so. i deal with him by throwing hands, duh.

heystfu: I will try that out @kittykatgamer. I won’t through your option out though @fizzlewhizzle

rayofsunshine94: i thought you werent, but maybe you guys actually are like my setter…

russianlionx: hi. i barely speak here but!!

rayofsunshine94: hi!!!!!! i joined like a week ago!!!!

russianlionx: hi!!!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: i’m a first year!!!! and i’m gay!!!!!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: i’m a first year too!!!!!!!! and i’m bisexual!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: jfc shut up

rayofsunshine94: :(

trashcanwhore: what’re your opinions of eating ice cream with teeth   
trashcanwhore: personally, i am not a pussy, so i deem it socially acceptable and something i do constantly 

fizzlewhizzle: hey what the Fuck

heystfu: No… 

russianlionx: doesn’t that hurt your teeth 

trashcanwhore: again, i am not a pussy so 

rayofsunshine94: don’t say that!!! swearing isn’t very good!!

kittykatgamer: fuck

rayofsunshine94: >:[

miracleboyo: is it not normal to eat ice cream with your teeth?

trashcanwhore: that’s what i’m saying 

kittykatgamer: trashcan, miracle. im so disgusted.

ihaveamonsterdong: yea you both disgust me. i only like my ice cream melted into a soup, personally. 

fizzlewhizzle: i want to beat the shit out of you so much. do you realize how disrespectful what you said is?

alienlover_69: i love ice cream. i like to lick it slowly, up and down, while making eye contact with those around me! (◕ᴥ◕)

ihaveamonsterdong: fucking weirdo 

heystfu: I hate you all. 

trashcanwhore: ITS HAPPENING GUYS!!!

heystfu: What’s happening?

trashcanwhore: I CAN RETURN TO MY VOLLEYBALL CLUB TOMORROW!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: yay!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: i can only pray my new first years are like you <3

rayofsunshine94: <3

trashcanwhore: the weirdest thing happened when i went to practice today

rayofsunshine94: i met tHE COOLEST PERSON TODAY AT PRACTICE TODAY!!!!!!

frizzlewhizzle: oh? 

alienlover_69: ヾ(ﾟｪﾟゞ)

ihaveamassivedong: sounds like u both had interesting practices

trashcanwhore: i met some of the new first years when they were staying after to practice more. they were def not expecting anyone to receive their hit tho so i mightve scared them. one of them was super nice tho and i would die for him. that was the weirdest thing lol i overhyped it

ihaveamassivedong: you always overhype things you energetic shit

trashcanwhore: shut up whore

ihaveamassivedong: literally look at your username

fizzlewhizzle: he got a point doe

heystfu: Shut up, Sunshine was going to tell a story too. They just sent their message at the same time as Trashcan.

trashcanwhore: love my name being trashcan <3

kittykatgamer: @rayofsunshine94 yea who was the person

rayofsunshine94: um

this is the beginning of your direct message history with @trashcanwhore

rayofsunshine94: hey,,,

trashcanwhore: oh shid what up

rayofsunshine94: so. the story you just said??? in main chat?????

trashcanwhore: yea??

rayofsunshine94: ……….are you nishinoya-senpai???? sorry if you’re not and im confusing you and you think this is weird or something but what you said is what happened to me today!!!!!!! and i think you could be him????????

trashcanwhore: hinata-kun!!!!! :D

heystfu: @rayofsunshine94 ?

fizzlewhizzle: you good?

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!! :D

trashcanwhore: it is official you ARE my favorite kouhai and tomorrow i will buy you a popsicle

fizzlewhizzle: wait what

ihaveamassivedong: ???

trashcanwhore: i told a story yes?

ihaveamassivedong: yes…

trashcanwhore: and it was about meeting my first years today, yes?

kittykatgamer: oh.

heystfu: Oh.

fizzlewhizzle: oh shit.

miracleboyo: woah

ihaveamassivedong: yea lol hurry up i wanna know what happened 

trashcanwhore: isnt it a weird Coincidence that we both spoke about something weird happening at our individual practices????

russianlionx: wait what woahhh

rayofsunshine94: @trashcanwhore was the coolest person i said!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: oh nice lol

heystfu: Oh that’s actually nice.

alienlover_69: Σ(▼□▼ﾒ)

trashcanwhore: it’s amazing!!!! @rayonsunshine94 is just Like That in real life too

fizzlewhizzle: wait actually

trashcanwhore: yea man its crazy he’s so wholesome

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: you are so much cooler irl!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: you swooshed in and were like blam!!! and received the ball!!!!!! you were so quick!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: i really think you should come back!!!!!! you’re so awesome and the ace will come back eventually too!!!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: oh and i never met anyone shorter than me before!!!

trashcanwhore: you bastard. why would you finish it with that.

rayofsunshine94: :D

ihaveamonsterdong: LMAOOOOOOO

heystfu: Nice.

kittykatgamer: you guys seem happy with this so congrats. but if anyone from my team accidentally joins this server i will immediately commit suicide.

russionlionx: i wouldnt mind someone i know being on the server

kittykatgamer: yikes

fizzlewhizzle: only person who would want to join is my twin, who is a bastard

rayofsunshine94: twin????????????

fizzlewhizzle: yea. i’ve mentioned having a brother before

trashcanwhore: yea but not a twin

fizzlewhizzle: oh. well i can tell you it’s terrible :/

ihaveamonsterdong: you’re terrible

fizzlewhizzle: fuck off

russianlionx: i have an older sister who i get along with more than she gets along with me

kittykatgamer: that’s weird. you don’t seem too annoying.

russianlionx: you don’t know me irl 

rayofsunshine94: i have a younger sister!! she’s adorable!!!!

trashcanwhore: can i meet her??

rayofsunshine94: yea!! :D

ihaveamassivedong: fuck y’all making me want people i know irl here  
ihaveamassivedong: too bad my whole team blocked me on everything :/

fizzlewhizzle: i don’t blame them :)

alienlover_69: it’s okay |ω`) my team blocked my too (⊃‿⊂)

fizzlewhizzle: i don’t blame them either :)

miracleboyo: my team wishes they could block me. but alas.

ihaveamassivedong: fUCK i hate piercings. no matter how long they’ve been healing they’ll already randomly hurt if you touch them or some shit.  
ihaveamassivedong: the pain i go through just to be sexy <3

fizzlewhizzle: lmao you got a piercing?

ihaveamassivedong: my ears are pierced but they don’t annoy me, it’s my tongue piercing that does 

trashcanwhore: ngl that’s. kinda sick. i’ve always wanted an ear cartilage piercing.

rayofsunshine94: bwah!! you’d look so good with one senpai!!!!!

trashcanwhore: thank you, Favorite Kouhai.

ihaveamassivedong: it’ll hurt for a bit after but it’s a sacrifice you just gotta make to be cool 

fizzlewhizzle: even with a piercing you’re not cool :/

ihaveamassivedong: i bet you’re deadass a stinky loser 

fizzlewhizzle: got bitches calling my name at games tho 

alienlover_69: the life of being a great setter (ˇ⊖ˇ).... i feel you ＼(^o^)／

fizzlewhizzle: …

heystfu: Have fun with him on your side.

rayofsunshine94: i’m so excited!!! i have a practice match next week!!!!!!!!

alienlover_69: is it your first practice match? ●.◉

ihaveamassivedong: pls stop with the emoticons jfc

rayofsunshine94: no but!!!!!! i get to play!!!!!!!!! which is always exciting!!!!!!!!!!

kittykatgamer: meh. i don’t see the hype. 

rayofsunshine94: wah!!!!!! how not 

kittykatgamer: idk

miracleboyo: every match is fun! official games just being a new type of joy… makes your opponents more sad when they lose! owo

ihaveamassivedong: you scare me miracle 

miracleboyo: uwu

kittykatgamer changed their name to kodzuken  
kodzuken: it’s called branding.

ihaveamassivedong: sometimes i wish i had admin powers so i can change @fizzlewhizzle s stupid ass username

fizzlewhizzle: you think MY username is stupid????

trashcanwhore: eh. it kinda is 

miralceboyo: zero creativity

fizzlewhizzle: i hate you all??

ihaveamassivedong: @heystfu Why and how did you get admin powers?? Can you give me them??

heystfu: 1/2) The owner is rarely on so they gave me admin powers when I joined since I was deemed responsible enough to look after you assholes. 3) Absolutely not.

ihaveamassivedong: smh. heart been broke so many times

rayofsunshine94: ive never spoken to the owner????

russianlionx: me neither!!!!

trashcanwhore: yea same wtf

heystfu: @_daichi is the owner

trashcanwhore: ASDFRGDFF YOURE LYING

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: ????

trashcanwhore: nothing :)

trashcanwhore has been granted admin powers

rayofsunshine94 has been granted admin powers

ihaveamassivedong: HOW!!!!

rayofsunshine94: the practice match that i talked about went great!!!!!! even if we lost!!!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: Nice

trashcanwhore: yea!! it was really fun!!!!!  
trashcanwhore: i never asked how you got their setters number tho. you guys were already on a first name basis when the match started???

ihaveamassivedong: ooh sunshine~

alienlover_69: they grow up so fast (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

kodzuken: huh

rayofsunshine94: i met him when i got lost before the match!!!!!!! he was super nice to talk to!!!!!!!!!!!! so we became friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: is that what life is like when you’re a nice person lmao couldn’t be me

ihaveamassivedong: yea because u suck

kodzuken: ?

trashcanwhore: oh is that it?? i totally thought you had a crush on him lol  
trashcanwhore: not trying to make you uncomfortable!! that’s just what i thought!!!!

rayofsunshine94: it’s fine  
rayofsunshine94: and i don’t think i had a crush on him?? he was very pretty tho but we just met haha!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: i can’t even make fun of him he’s too fucking wholesome 

fizzlewhizzle: someone with a shitty personality like you just can’t handle it 

ihaveamassivedong: at least i’m not @alienlover_69 

fizzlewhizzle: true, i’ll give you that one 

alienlover_69: (◕︿◕✿)  
alienlover_69: you guys are a bunch of motherfucking assholes

trashcanwhore: LMAO

fizzlewhizzle: finally a message without a goddamn emote 

trashcanwhore: does anyone else add coca cola, sprite, and monster energy drink together?  
trashcanwhore: it’s so good 

heystfu: Ew. 

russianlionx: …

rayofsunshine94: id to try!!

fizzlewhizzle: phucking disgusting 

ihaveamonsterdong: wait. i do that  
ihaveamonsterdong: i even made a name for it

trashcanwhore: ????? WHY DIDNT I THINK TO MAKE A NAME

rayofsunshine94: rolling thunder, bev!!!!!!!

ihaveamonsterdong: i call it “dick increaser”

trashcanwhore: i love it.

fizzlewhizzle: someday you two shits will know it by its real name: diabetes.

trashcanwhore: i just found a scar INSIDE my belly button 

heystfu: How

trashcanwhore: tbh idk. it might have to do with the tree i climbed last thursday but i’m not sure.

russianlionx: i joined my school’s volleyball team !!!!!!!!!!  
russianlionx: i wasn’t planning on but they asked for my height so!!!!!!!

heystfu: Welcome to the sport

rayofsunshine94: you’re going to love it!!!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: What the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) did you just ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) say about me, you little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? I'll have you know I graduated top of my ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and I've been involved in numerous secret ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and I have over 300 confirmed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I am trained in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) warfare and I'm the top ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the entire US armed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). You are nothing to me but just another ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I will wipe you the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) out with precision the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) of which has never been seen before on this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), mark my ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) words. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) can get away with saying that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to me over the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? Think again, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). As we speak I am contacting my secret network of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) across the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and your ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is being ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) right now so you better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) for the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). The ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). You're ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dead, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I can be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), anytime, and I can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you in over seven hundred ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and that's just with my bare ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Not only am I extensively trained in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) combat, but I have access to the entire ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) of the United State-

fizzlewhizzle: SHUT UP. HOLY SHIT NEVER SPEAK AGAIN. I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS.

alienlover_69: |ω・）

miracleboyo: i, personally, enjoy vapes

ihaveamassivedong: lol no @fizzlewhizzle 

russionlionx: ?? @miracleboyo

heystfu: Don’t spam main chat with that shit.

ihaveamassivedong: :/

trashcanwhore: @rayofsunshine94 do you want to sleepover my house friday after practice????

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: id love to have a sleepover but i have to watch my sister friday!!!!!! my mom works night shift too those days!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: can i sleepover at ur house?? i’ll help watch ur sister and pay for snacks at coachs store on the way 

rayofsunshine94: yea :D!!!!!!

russianlionx: woah!!! have fun!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: @fizzlewhizzle this could be us but you’re fucking gay

fizzlewhizzle: shut up you squealing pig

heystfu: We’re all gay here 

alienlover_69: indeed (▰∀◕)ﾉ

blondiewithanxiety: yea even me 

trashcanwhore: oh hey you haven’t spoken in a while 

blondiewithanxiety: yea i’m in a constant state of existentialism 

rayofsunshine94: aw that’s okay!!!! you can talk when you want to!!!!!!!!!! 

blondiewithanxiety: :)

miracleboyo: how interesting 

fizzlewhizzle: this chat gives me whiplash like everyday 

rayofsunshine94: hey @kodzuken hasn’t spoken in a while 

fizzlewhizzle: yea like not since you talked about your practice match 

heystfu: That’s weird.

this is the beginning of your direct message history with @kodzuken

rayofsunshine94: hey????? are you okay??????????

kodzuken: yea

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: why haven’t you spoken in a while???!???

kodzuken: uh  
kodzuken: i’ll be honest. mostly fear?

rayofsunshine94: oh!!! how come!!!!!!

kodzuken: when you talked about the practice match, i figured out from the details you gave out who you are

rayofsunshine94: oh!!!  
rayofsunshine94: why did that scare you????

kodzuken: idk. i like to keep internet me and real life me separate ig. i’m a lot more talkative online.  
kodzuken: i’m kenma btw

rayofsunshine94: kenma!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: hey shouyou :)

rayofsunshine94: wait  
rayofsunshine94: you weren’t scared by what noya said right??????

kodzuken: if i was i wouldn’t have continued texting you

rayofsunshine94: oh. right. that makes sense!!!!!!

kodzuken: i’ll probably start talking on the server again. sorry for worrying you.

rayofsunshine94: don’t worry about it!!!!!! we can still skype video call later right????????

kodzuken: ofc

kodzuken: yea sorry about that 

miracleboyo: we summoned you by speaking your name 

heystfu: Welcome back.

kodzuken: nah, @rayofsunshine94 just messaged me

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!

kodzuken: i admitted that i realized i knew sunsho irl and got freaked out because Internet me met Real Life me

heystfu: Well kudos to you on returning 

fizzlewhizzle: damn sunshine really do be knowing this whole server irl 

trashcanwhore: wait what??

this is the beginning of your direct message history with @trashcanwhore 

kodzuken: i’m kozume kenma  
kodzuken: the setter from nekoma 

trashcanwhore: oh shit.  
trashcanwhore: did what i say the day of our practice match freak you out??

kodzuken: kinda but not really 

trashcanwhore: my bad

kodzuken: it’s fine 

trashcanwhore: cool. can you huh also tell yaku to stop plotting with suga against me.

kodzuken: he’s temporarily blocked for making me eat celery yesterday 

trashcanwhore: !!!!!

kodzuken: i figured it out like three weeks ago, and while i stopped messaging here sunsho still had my number so i continued to talk to him 

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!! we’re friends!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: i’m astonished everytime you manage to make friends by just. being nice. incredible.

ihaveamassivedong: that’s what i thought you’d say you filthy bitch

fizzlewhizzle: i’m going to strangle you 

miracleboyo: i wonder if the rest of us would know each other if we said our names owo

alienlover_69: |｀･ω･)9

heystfu: Stranger Danger.

russianlionx: i’m not entirely against it!!!!!

kodzuken: maybe another day

blondiewithanxiety: i don’t play volleyball and i am a female so i doubt anyone would recognize me 

rayofsunshine94: never know!!!!!!!

alienlover_69: how do you run from someone who’s mad you called them mommy again?

alienlover_69: it’s been twenty minutes why has no one replied (∥￣■￣∥)

blondiewithanxiety: no one has spoken in a while… 

heystfu: Most of us have interhighs right now and are focusing.

blondiewithanxiety: ah

trashcanwhore: @rayofsunshine94 im going on an Angry walk, do you want to meet me??

rayofsunshine94: if i bring some money can we get meat buns too?????

trashcanwhore: yea okay

rayofsunshine94: im also bringing my volleyball :)

trashcanwhore: okay. ill be at the park near your house in ten

fizzlewhizzle: why are you guys so upset

heystfu: What happened?

trashcanwhore: lost interhighs in a nasty match

alienlover_69: couldn’t be me ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ

alienlover_69: FUCK

miracleboyo: rip to yall losing at interhighs but im different

rayofsunshine94: the days almost over but!!!!!! i forgot to tell a lot of my irl friends so!!! todays my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heystfu: Happy birthday!

fizzlewhizzle: happy birthday!!

ihaveamassivedong: happy birthday!

miracleboyo: hap birthday!!

russianlionx: happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: happy birthday!

rayofsunshine94: thank you guys!!!

trashcanwhore: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME AT PRACTICE  
trashcanwhore: IM OMW TO YOUR HOUSE. IM BRINGING POCKY AND POPSICLES.

rayofsunshine94: !!!! you dont have to!!!!! i usually dont make a big deal out of my birthday!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: too late i am on my way already

kodzuken: same, except i already asked for permission to visit and sleepover over your house this weekend. ill be bringing you a gift :)

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: okay a bit ironic because i made a point about how i don’t play volleyball a few times before but. i’m now apparently a manager of my schools team??  
blondiewithanxiety: i couldn’t say no. a really pretty girl asked me and monkey brain said yes.

rayofsunshine94: that’s awesome!!!!!! our team just got a new manager too!!!!!!!!!!!! 

blondiewithanxiety: oh, nice. 

heystfu: I’m sure all of us can help explain the rules to you if you need help.

blondiewithanxiety: that would be much appreciated 

ihaveamassivedong: i spilled soup all over my lap and now my dick smells like campbell’s butternut squash 

heystfu: Go to sleep 

alienlover_69: my friend got mad at me for calling him mommy ( ｰ`дｰ´) and blocked me on everything again (¬､¬)

fizzlewhizzle: good riddance 

alienlover_69: (*￣m￣)

russianlionx: i accidentaly mde m y cereal wirh vdkoa insead fo mlk an now i can t walk

trashcanwhore: quick question- what the FUCK

alienlover_69: (ﾟoﾟ)

rayofsunshine94: oh no!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: they. don’t look similar. at all.

russianlionx: idk  
russianlionx: shuld i te ll my capnain i cnt go to sprcatice  
russianlionx: ????????

kodzuken: yea probably 

heystfu: Tell your captain you’re sick. I’m sure they’ll understand. 

russianlionx: kk

ihaveamassivedong: [image.jpeg]

heystfu: Lol.

rayofsunshine94: lmao!!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: haha

alienlover_69: （≧ｙ≦＊）

russianlionx: lol!!!

trashcanwhore: dude crop ur fucking memes

ihaveamassivedong: crop your fucking attitude. everyone else loved it

fizzlewhizzle: i didnt

rayofsunshine94: i keep meeting people from this server irl!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: wait what

blondiewithanxiety: when i said i was asked to become manager of a volleyball team, it turned out to be the same one @rayofsunshine94 and @trashcanwhore  
blondiewithanxiety: which is kinda funny because i wouldnt be the manager without @rayofsunshine94 

fizzlewhizzle: how did you find out who you guys are tho?

ihaveamassivedong: yea im confused

trashcanwhore: WAIT WHAT

blondiewithanxiety: hi

rayofsunshine94: oh!!!!!!! since shes super duper nice shes been helping me with my grades!!!!!!!!! 

blondiewithanxiety: you also helped me with my self-esteem so we both helped each other :)

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!!!! but when she let it slip she’s a lesbian while we were studying i told her that i can add her to a discord server!!!!!!!!!! and when she gave me her username i made the connection!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: !!!!!  
trashcanwhore: you know who i am right???

rayofsunshine94: yea

kodzuken: i dont think ive met you??

blondiewithanxiety: yea i wasnt at any of the practice matches but ill be at the training camp

kodzuken: k

fizzlewhizzle: literally How do you guys all know each other irl??? the internet is how big and you all find each other??

miracleboyo: it is a lil wild

heystfu: I can’t imagine anyone from my team or anyone I’m close to joining.

trashcanwhore: eh you never know

blondiewithanxiety: wait. i just remembered the conversation about the owner of the server a while ago

trashcanwhore: to answer your question: yes.

fizzlewhizzle: ????????? do you guys know the owner

trashcanwhore: ;)

blondiewithanixety has been granted admin powers

ihaveamassivedong: THATS NEPOTISM

a wild lilbowlcut has entered the chat

heystfu: Welcome to the server. We use this chat to talk about a variety of things such as schoolwork, sports, art, and other topics of interest.

rayofsunshine94: hi!!!!!!!!! im not the newest anymore!!!!!

heystfu: If you don’t mind introducing yourself. You don’t have to include your name since most of us prefer to keep secrecy online, so you can just introduce yourself with your year and identity. Ex: I’m a high school second year, and I’m gay.

lilbowlcut: im a high school first year, and im gay and trans masc

rayofsunshine94: im also a trans guy!!!!! :D

lilbowlcut: nice

fizzlewhizzle: whats up with ur username

ihaveamassivedong: do you actually have a bowl cut

trashcanwhore: haha ur username is kinda funny

kodzuken: you three cannot talk about usernames

lilbowlcut: i do have a bowl cut but the username is because my friend who is no longer my friend anymore took my phone and changed my username on everything

heystfu: Change it back

lilbowlcut: i mean i guess i can 

heystfu: I’m going to a training camp soon. @fizzlewhizzle @trashcanwhore @ihaveamassivedong Please try to not spam the chat with ridiculous shit while I’m gone.

trashcanwhore: i wish im going to training camp too so i cant take advantage of this either smh

ihaveamassivedong: you lack of trust in me hurts

fizzlewhizzle: ill try my best <3


	2. i told you not to cause trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’re the odds!” Nishinoya screamed before going into a fit of laughter. Kenma hit his head against the table twice before Hinata slid his palm under his forehead while he himself displayed a large grin. 
> 
> Akaashi dead faced. “Fuck.”
> 
> Lev looked around the group. “I’m confused.”
> 
> “Yea, so are the rest of us.” Yaku said. 
> 
> “What the hell is a discord?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo nodded in agreement. 
> 
> “Lev, Akaashi-san, check your phone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with some more bullshit. idk where im going with this but heres some more!!!! 
> 
> if you like this, drop a kudos or comment!!!! thank you!!!

miracleboyo: server has been dead for a while

fizzlewhizzle: @heystfu told us not to spam while they were away at training camp

miracleboyo: yea but still i feel like no one else is on

lilbowlcut: im new so idk whats normal

alienlover_69: it is a bit quiet… (´ω｀*)

ihaveamassivedong: i may not fear god but i do fear @heystfu

miracleboyo: still ik @trashcanwhore is also at training camp which means @rayofsunshine94 and @blondiewithanxiety are busy too, but @kodzuken and @russianlionx also havent spoken in a while 

fizzlewhizzle: the only message we got from any of them since then was a “sorry @blondiewithanxiety” from @rayofsunshine94 with like zero context

alienlover_69: good observations team! ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

ihaveamassivedong: o yea thats a little strange  
ihaveamassivedong: i mean theres a lot of training camps around this year so maybe they are at their own

fizzlewhizzle: i guess

lilbowlcut: idk

miracleboyo: what if we @ them until they appear 

fizzlewhizzle: we were told to try not to and spam main while @/heystfu was gone

miracleboyo: yea TRY and not to spam main chat  
miracleboyo: idk about you guys but i tried my best

ihaveamassivedong: i like your wayof thinking  
ihaveamassivedong: i think i will cause problems on purpose now

fizzlewhizzle: okay i can get aboard this

lilbowlcut: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

alienlover_69: i love it! ♡＾▽＾♡

miracleboyo: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

ihaveamassivedong: im just copying that  
ihaveamassivedong: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

fizzlewhizzle: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

lilbowlcut: wait i want to fit in

alienlover_69: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

lilbowlcut: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

miracleboyo: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

ihaveamassivedong: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

“Akaashi.” Bokuto whined pulling on his setter. “Your phone keeps going off.”

Kuroo let out a soft tsk as he grinned and looked at the pair. “Yea. Who knew Akaashi had so many friends?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and shoved his phone under his thigh so the buzzing was less noticeable and took another bite of rice.

Dinner was nearing the end, and all those who remained who those who spent too long practicing and missed the first half of the meal. There were also those who stayed to sit with their friends. Sat at one table were all the players from the third gym, as well as Nishinoya, Yaku, Yachi, Daichi, and Suga. Nishinoya had apparently been practicing setting with Suga, and Yaku and Daichi stayed out of lack of trust in what the players would do if left alone. Yachi hadn’t been able to help last night with the meal, so she offered to stay for the other managers. 

Yaku smiled and grabbed Kenma’s and Lev’s shoulders. “Ha. These guys’ phones are going off as well.”

Kuroo turned to his old friend with a growing smirk. “Eh? Got something you want to tell us?”

Nishinoya laughed loudly as she checked his own buzzing phone. Suga looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Nishinoya nudged Hinata, who had been sitting next to him and motioned Yachi over, who began laughing as well. Hinata pointed his phone at Kenma who groaned before taking it back, laughing. 

“Care to share what’s going on?” Suga said, looking at the surrounding players.

“Yea.” Kuroo leaned forward.

“I really don’t care.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked back down at his food.

Bokuto pressed himself closer into Akaashi, who was fighting off a subtle blush. He pointed his face towards Akaashi’s. “If it’s the same thing for them, then what is it for you?”

“It’s just a stupid discord server I’m in.” Akaashi shrugged, slowly peeling Bokuto off of him. “Sorry for the interruption. I did not mean for my notification sound to be so loud.”

“Same for me, I guess.” Lev furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Discord servers?” Nishinoya jumped up. 

“Oh no.” Suga slapped a hand on his shoulder. “You have your trouble face on.”

“No I don’t. I was just thinking!”

Kenma pressed his face into the table. “I hope you’re thinking wrong. Because I will throw myself off the surface of this planet if it’s true.”

Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was doing okay. Kenma groaned louder, but Hinata looped their arms together, causing him to stay silent.

“I-uh. Can I see your discord usernames. I want to check what Noya-senpai was saying.” Yachi appeared behind Akaashi and Lev, looking sheepish. 

Nishinoya cheered as he squirmed in Suga’s grip. Akaashi and Lev looked confused before pointing their screens at her, their discord apps open on their user settings proudly showing off their usernames. 

Yachi yelped and then nodded to the others, a light blush on her face.

“What’re the odds!” Nishinoya screamed before going into a fit of laughter. Kenma hit his head against the table twice before Hinata slid his palm under his forehead while he himself displayed a large grin. 

Akaashi dead faced. “Fuck.”

Lev looked around the group. “I’m confused.”

“Yea, so are the rest of us.” Yaku said. 

“What the hell is a discord?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

“Lev, Akaashi-san, check your phone!” Hinata took his free hand and pulled his phone. 

ihaveamassivedong: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

fizzlewhizzle: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

lilbowlcut: they all just got online

alienlover_69: it worked!

miracleboyo: told y’all

rayofsunshine94: @russianlionx @heystfu HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: huh

“Fuck.” Akaashi repeated, staring at his screen while shielding it from Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s prying eyes.

“Oh!” Lev shouted in realization. “Haha, Kenma, remember that thing you said about how you’d react if someone from your team joined-”

“Yes.” Kenma deadpanned. “I remember.”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Daichi asked looking at everyone. Nishinoya laughed even more. 

“Can you please explain for the rest of us?” Suga looked to Hinata, Nishinoya, and Yachi since they seemed to be the ones enjoying this the much.

“Uh, well, you see. Discord is an app where you can like. Join servers and talk to people online?”

“That doesn’t sound safe.” Tsukishima remarked.

“Yea! Wait no. It’s totally safe!” Hinata said. “You can find servers online and join them and talk to whoever else is in the server!”

“And we.” Nishinoya stuck a thumb at himself before pointing at the other culprits. “Randomly joined the same server online.”

Kenma groaned again but finally lifted his face from the table, forehead read from being squished, and scooted his chair closer to Hinata. Hinata smiled, and no one except the observational Kuroo noticed the interaction. 

“So. What exactly just that mean?” Yaku asked. 

“That I am going to leave.” Akaashi stood up and began stacking the empty dishes. “We should all finish up. Dinner was supposed to end ten minutes ago and the baths are going to get locked soon.”

Nishinoya continued laughing. Under his breath he mumbled how he’s the same in real life as he is online. Everyone else stood and tidied up before the teams separated and went to their rooms.

fizzlewhizzle: ???

ihaveamassivedong: @rayofsunshine94 what was that

lilbowlcut: they went offline again

miracleboyo: we should probably keep spamming them then :)

alienlover_69: makes sense ≧ω≦

fizzlewhizzle: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

ihaveamassivedong: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

alienlover_69: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

lilbowlcut: @heystfu @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanxiety @russianlionx @kodzuken

heystfu: I told you guys not to spam main chat and caused trouble. 

ihaveamassivedong: haha it worked

kodzuken: i fucking hate you all

russianlionx: why!!!!!! i dont think its bad

rayofsunshine94: i hate to agree with him but yea!!!!! Its not bad

trashcanwhore: its fucking hilarious thats what it is

blondiewithanxiety: i think they gathered from your nonstop laughing

lilbowlcut: ??????

fizzlewhizzle: what happened

ihaveamassivedong: ngl mad confused rn

miracleboyo: oh!! you guys are all at the same training camp and us spamming you made you all realize that youre at the same place right???

trashcanwhore: HOW did you guess that

alienlover_69: ◔_◔

miracleboyo: brain cells

heystfu: Unfortunately. 

lilbowlcut: kinda wild

kodzuken: i hate you. why are you the one of the server @russianlionx

fizzlewhizzle: LMAO

russianlionx: what!!!!! im not that bad!!!!!!! tell him @rayofsunshine94 he’ll listen to you!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: …

ihaveamassivedong: and he likes Everyone LMAO

alienlover_69: uwu

rayofsunshine94: top of my head still hurts

russianlionx: THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR JUMPING IN A DOOR WAY

rayofsunshine94: WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT RIDICULOUSLY TALL I WOULDNT HAVE HAD TO

ihaveamassivedong: ive never seen him not use a happy exclamation point

trashcanwhore: no no. the man has a point. hes too tall.

blondiewithanxiety: agreed

kodzuken: the man is too fucking  
kodzuken: whatever he is

russianlionx: !!!!!!!!

kodzuken: YOU LITERALLY FELL WHILE I WAS ON YOUR SHOULDERS  
kodzuken: I WAS FORCED TO WEAR A HELLO KITTY BAND AID ON MY NOSE BY THE TEAM FOR A WEEK BEFORE THE SCRAPE WENT AWAY

trashcanwhore: why were you on his shoulders

fizzlewhizzle: what is happening. ive never seen him use any sorts of caps before

alienlover_69: (^ц^ )

ihaveamassivedong: i thought russianlion was chill but apparently everyone hates him lmao

lilbowlcut: i have zero clue what is happening

blondiewithanxiety: i dont hate you!! weve never talked one on one

russianlionx: thank you!!!!! finally!!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: not even my superior brain cells can figure this one out

kodzuken: we were trying to help a cat from a tree :/  
kodzuken: but hes stupid and startled it

russianlionx: THAT WASNT MY FAULT :0

trashcanwhore: i have nothing personal against you but this is fucking funny

blondiewithanixety: yea that is pretty funny now

fizzlewhizzle: knowing you all have strong opinions of each other irl is so funny

ihaveamassivedong: yea wtf 

miracleboyo: what about @heystfu

heystfu: What?

lilbowlcut: whatre the opinions on him

kodzuken: he kept me from going insane at too many irl events with our teams far too often

heystfu: Well, they are a bit much sometimes.

trashcanwhore: honestly? My only opinion of you is that you’re insanely attractive

kodzuken: that is also true

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!!!! you’re so pretty!!!!!!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: yea im gay but i also have eyes

fizzlewhizzle: oh???

alienlover_69: i bet im prettier… （￣ε￣）

ihaveamassivedong: shut up

heystfu: Thank you, all.

miracleboyo: well what a day. youre very welcome for spamming you

heystfu: We were busy eating dinner together when all our phones went off.

trashcanwhore: yea it was really funny 

kodzuken: no i had to deal with questions for like twenty minutes straight  
kodzuken: the only reason they stopped is because everyone went to sleep  
kodzuken: k wants to be added but i blocked him

lilbowlcut: it is late, why are we all awake still

russianlionx: because everyones busy being mean to me

alienlover_69: you get used it it eventually

_daichi: Everyone please go to sleep.  
_daichi: @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 @blondiewithanixety We have an early practice match tomorrow against @heystfu  
_daichi: You all better be well rested. 

fizzlewhizzle: this is the first time ive seen the owner talk before wtf

ihaveamassivedong: smh still not over the nepotism in the server

_daichi: Go to sleep.

ihaveamassivedong: okay

fizzlewhizzle: okay

russianlionx: @heystfu @rayofsunshine94 i can still practice in the third gym right!!!!!!!!

heystfu: Of course, as long as your team doesnt need you

kodzuken: our libero tries to hunt him down everyday but he avoids him

russianlionx: yea im not needed anywhere!!! <3

heystfu has added owlspiker to the server

a wild owlspiker has appeared in chat

Heystfu: He made me add him. Terribly sorry for any trouble he causes

owlspiker: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: … he is lgbt right? ik he made you add him to the server but 

owlspiker: OFC IM DATING QKSDJFD @heystfu

ihaveamassivedong: wait WHAT

miracleboyo: oh ho ho?

heystfu: Calm down.

kodzuken: i actually did not know this

trashcanwhore: congrats!!

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
owlspiker: @rayofsunshine94 I CAN TALK TO YU NOW  
owlspiker: YOU PULLED OFF THE FEINT SO WELL TDOAY SON

rayofsunshine94: THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: o god

ihaveamassivedong: this cant be good

owlspiker: I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO TEACH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOW MY SON AND I WILL SHOW YOU EBETYTING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: He’s not your son.

trashcanwhore: DAICHIH ASDKFSL

fizzlewhizzle: smh theyre all at training camp and were left all alone

alienlover_69: yes! lets do something ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

fizzlewhizzle: oh wait you’re the one who replied. nvm.

alienlover_69: （◞‸◟）

russianlionx: @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 why are you guys doing a dance??

trashcanwhore: we found out some Information ;)

russianlionx: GOOD INFORMATION

alienlover_69: what was it? (人◕ω◕)

russianlionx: BARBECUE

fizzlewhizzle: ah i wish that was me rn

ihaveamassivedong: im currently eating ketchup and rice so i dont care

fizzlewhizzle: I FUCKING HATE YOU SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

kodzuken: someone save me from being force fed

rayofsunshine94: hes right @kodzuken!!!! you need to eat!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: @heystfu Please remove @owlspiker from our grill. He keeps stealing our food.

heystfu: I’m on my way.

fizzlewhizzle: why has the owner finally started speaking. im so unnerved.

russianlionx: what’s everyone’s favorite pizza flavor 

kodzuken: it’s 2 am.  
kodzuken: but i like plain cheese

trashcanwhore: pepperoni!!!!

russianlionx: me too!!

fizzlewhizzle: barbecue chicken 

ihaveamonsterdong: barbecue chicken and pineapple 

fizzlewhizzle: i’m going to block you 

alienlover_69: margherita (◕‿◕✿)

trashcanwhore: this bitch thinks he’s special

owlspiker: SAUSGE!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: artichoke 

trashcanwhore: ew

rayofsunshine94: i like hawaiian!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: what is up with you guys and pineapple on pizza 

miracleboyo: just cheese  
miracleboyo: and is no one going to point out he said pizza flavor?

heystfu: Hey all,

owlspiker: HE CAUGHT US

heystfu: It is 2 am and we still have to wake up early tomorrow. Go to fucking sleep.

ihaveamonsterdong: oh god oh fuck we made him mad 

heystfu: I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.

lilbowlcut: so mom for mad?

heystfu: :/

rayofsunshine94: im going to miss you all!!!!!!!!!! @heystfu @kodzuken @russianlionx @owlspiker

owlspiker: ILL MISS YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: Training camp was fun.

russianlionx: :D

blondiewithanxiety: it was nice meeting you all!!!

trashcanwhore: ye it was awesome!!!!

kodzuken: mhm it was nice. but.  
kodzuken: how are you going to miss me sunsho, im visiting you next weekend???

fizzlewhizzle: am i missing something.  
fizzlewhizzle: is onigiri secretly really good or something???  
fizzlewhizzle: my brother wont stfu

heystfu: I enjoy onigiri a good amount.

owlspiker: ALL FOOD IS YUMMY

fizzlewhizzle: you guys were supposed to agree with me :/

trashcanwhore: ive received devastating news

rayofsunshine94: oh no!!!! are you okay!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: it turns out gogurt is just normal yogurt

rayofsunshine94: :(

ihaveamassivedong: please say sike 

russianlionx: no!!! that cant be real

fizzlewhizzle: you’re all so fucking stupid

alienlover_69: keep getting told my ego is too big (•ﾟдﾟ•) 

heystfu: It is.

alienlover_69: nuh uh!! my facebook profile pic is a landscape photo!!!!! that means im down to earth |ω・）

trashcanwhore: youre psychotic 

rayofsunshine94: @_daichi can you give me a ride to the match tomorrow??? my bike broke :(

_daichi: Yes

blondiewithanxiety: how are you getting to school?

rayofsunshine94: walking!! :D

trashcanwhore: you live up a mountain. it takes you like fourty five minutes with your bike?????

rayofsunshine94: im waking up extra early tomorrow!!!!!!! :D

_daichi: I’m picking you up tomorrow morning. Text me your address. 

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: markers smell good

miracleboyo: agreed.

heystfu: No.

ihaveamassivedong: lmao y’all getting high on markers? count me in

heystfu: NO

_daichi: NO

fizzlewhizzle: @_daichi why are you talking more all of a sudden 

_daichi: @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 and @blondiewithanxiety make too many inside jokes about this. I want to understand.

fizzlewhizzle: okay 

russianlionx: @kodzuken i found another cat!!! it’s behind the school 

kodzuken: i don’t trust you 

rayofsunshine94: but you have to save the cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: yea!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: fine. i’m omw

ihaveamassivedong: my throat hurts 

fizzlewhizzle: fine. i’ll bite.  
fizzlewhizzle: are you okay?

ihaveamassivedong: no, can you come and kiss it better. my throat is sore from sucking dick <3

fizzlewhizzle: I FUCKING HATE YOU SHUT UP STOP TALKING GO DIE

owlspiker: I MISS MY DISCIPLE @rayofsunshine94 

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: IM GOING TO @kodzukens FOR THE WEEKEND SOON I CAN VISIT YOU THEN

owlspiker: YES!!!!!!!

heystfu: We can get a few other people to meet up too.

kodzuken: :/

miracleboyo: @rayofsunshine94 you sure visit @kodzuken a lot

rayofsunshine94: hm i guess i do!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: any particular reason why?

kodzuken: :/^2

rayofsunshine94: not sure!!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: well if you say so :)

fizzlewhizzle: my brother thinks im a monster for choosing bottom bunk 

ihaveamonsterdong: so he thinks you’re a monster in bed?

fizzlewhizzle: god i fucking hate you 

kodzuken: @rayofsunshine94 want to come over saturday? there’s this new museum i want to see that no one else does 

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: cool :)

russianlionx: i offered to go…

kodzuken: shut the fuck up

ihaveamonsterdong: when i sit down to take a shit i like to cross my legs 

trashcanwhore: really? i prefer doing a split over the toilet lid. helps my bowls move 

kodzuken: shut the fuck up

heystfu: It’s 3am. Go to fucking sleep. 

blondiewithanxiety: volleyball players are so chaotic me and the other managers have a group chat where we complain about you all and it gets used on a daily basis 

_daichi: Sorry for the trouble we cause you. 

blondiewithanxiety: oh!!!!! it’s definitely not you so don’t worry!!!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: Yeah. I know it’s @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94 and the other problem children from our team.

trashcanwhore: HEY!!!!

rayofsunshine94: i don’t do anything!!!!!!

_daichi: You stay late after practice everyday and you’ve had a physical fight in front of @blondiewithanxiety 

fizzlewhizzle: hold on sunshine had a fucking fight???

miracleboyo: news to me uwu

rayofsunshine94: THAT WAS A WHILE AGO AND SHE FORGIVES ME!!!!!!!!! D:

blondiewithanxiety: i forgive you!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: @blondiewithanxiety I DONT CAUSE TROUBLE RIGHT????

blondiewithanxiety: um

trashcanwhore: FUCK

ihaveamonsterdong: it’s okay!! i know i cause trouble and i do not mind :)  
ihaveamonsterdong: my manager routinely beats me with whatever sneaker or magazine is in nearest vicinity!!

fizzlewhizzle: why are you proud of that

lilbowlcut: you all seem insane 

heystfu: You should apologize to your manager sometime @ihaveamonsterdong

ihaveamonsterdong: i’ll see where the tides take me

russianlionx: do animals from different countries speak the same language???

kodzuken: wdym

russianlionx: like, would an american cat and a japanese cat speak the same language?????

kodzuken: yeah

kodzuken: wait...

russianlionx: !!!!!!! 

trashcanwhore: i’m going to punch a homophobe

rayofsunshine94: WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!! D: 

heystfu: Are you alright?

trashcanwhore: i was being my usual horny self and kissing this guy from another school when a group of assholes saw us and started making gross jokes and shit

rayofsunshine94: D:<

fizzlewhizzle: idk where you are but i’ll help fight them 

miracleboyo: i’ll bury the body <3

trashcanwhore: thenk y’all 

alienlover_69: my crush is mad because i keep annoying him 

lilbowlcut: have you tried to not annoy him?

alienlover_69: i don’t understand ಠ_ರೃ

ihaveamonsterdong: i got a single rice grain stuck in my tongue piercing and i am going insane 

alienlover_69: (＠Д＠；

ihaveamonsterdong: :/

_daichi: @rayofsunshine94 You better not stay up late practicing. Tournament starts tomorrow and we have our first match against Johzenji. You better be well-rested. 

rayofsunshine94: i will!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: wait i mean like i will go to bed early!!!! not that i will stay up late!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: Got it.

fizzlewhizzle: good luck against ur match tomorrow 

ihaveamassivedong: wait

trashcanwhore: ????

ihaveamassivedong: ahaha nothing :)

fizzlewhizzle: you’re so weird

ihaveamassivedong: hey!! random question whats everyones jersey number!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: ??

heystfu: Why.

alienlover_69: as captain, 1!! ୧⍢⃝୨

ihaveamassivedong: just curious!!

rayofsunshine94: IM NUMBER 10!!!!!!!!

_daichi: 1

trashcanwhore: four 

fizzlewhizzle: i don’t trust you 

ihaveamonsterdong: fine!!!! no one else has to answer :(

miracleboyo: as someone who likes to cause problems on purpose, i think he is about to cause problems on purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this update!!!! theres definitely going to be some more in like a day or two because i would rather work on fanfic than my homework. tht is very evident from the fact that i hadnt written fanfic in two years before this, and now my account has 6 works from the past like 3 weeks. i am a Mess.
> 
> note for future updates: im going to continue with the haikyuu timeline and theres definitely gonna be some future references/maybe some future plot points from the manga so warning for anyone whos only watched the anime!!!
> 
> anyway thank you all for reading!!!!!!


	3. i have a massive dong ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashcanwhore: you hoes wish you were me  
> trashcanwhore: [image.jpeg]
> 
> lilbowlcut: that’s a picture of your bank account statement with $5.85 balance. 
> 
> trashcanwhore: i know ;)
> 
> ihaveamonsterdong: sexy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this is so much fun LMAO. also i wanted to say thank you to everyone who’s commented i love you and would die for you. every time i get a new comment i smile right away so thank y’all 🥺.
> 
> i’m starting to add “plot”” aka literally this will just go through canon events and add memes in between. again: there’s a lot of manga references in this chapter so watch out i guess!!
> 
> anyway i hope you like this chapter!!!

“Johzenji is crazy.” Daichi stated, watching the other team lose the game after trying to copy Karasuno’s synchronized attack. The entirety of the game was filled with similar moves, whether it be spontaneous spikes at only two hits or kicking the ball far more often than necessary. Their captain groaned and took a step back from their manager who motioned him to get closer as she held a magazine to, most likely, slap him with. 

“Yeah.” Suga nodded, looking startled himself. 

“I don’t know!” Nishinoya shouted. “They’re a funky team!”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Okay, well. Let’s line up to shake hands.”

The two teams lined up on their courts before taking deep bows and thanking each other for the game. Immediately after, they each began to take steady steps towards the middle of the court and shook hands. Daichi watched suspiciously as Johzenji’s captain pulled Nishinoya close to him as the two shook hands and whispered something.

* * *

Terushima was a genius.

At least, to himself he was. Yesterday, in the discord server, Daichi said that they would be facing him. And being a genius, he managed to get their numbers out of them so he now knew who was who with 100% certainty. And had garnered absolutely zero suspicion from everyone else at that! So, he was a genius.

The game was fun. Every game was fun to him, but this one was especially fun. He never realized how good the people he talked to everyday online were at volleyball too. Trashcanwhore, or Nishinoya as his teammates called him, was an amazing libero. He received nearly every ball that went his way and his form was spot on. Little number 10, aka rayofsunshine94, double aka Hinata, had a freak quick attack that left him and his team frozen in awe and excitement the first time he pulled it off. And Daichi, who had no alias, was a good Captain and Terushima found himself admiring the older player as he watched him interact with his teammates. 

The game was fun, and the game was finished. It was a bittersweet loss, but their third years had already retired, so he knew he would be playing with this team again. 

Terushima lined up to shake hands and squinted at the team in front of him. He quickly switched with the person to his left, so he could shake hands with Nishinoya. He walked forward to the other team with a wide grin, and stuck his hand out under the net. 

When Nishinoya took his hand, he quickly pulled him closer so his ear was next to Terushima’s mouth. He ignored the bad look his bald friend was now giving Terushima.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Trash-can-whore.” His grin widened.

Nishinoya stepped back and spluttered. “Wh-”

“I guess you can say I have a monster dong.” Terushima, before waiting for a response, pointed a finger at himself and puffed his chest.

Before Nishinoya replied, Terushima felt himself getting the back of his head whacked. 

“Ow! Tsuchiyu! I wasn’t being gross, I was being _cool_. It was a cool identity reveal! What- ugh, never mind. You don’t understand.” Terushima rubbed the back of his head.

A loud fit of laughter interrupted Tsuchiyu’s reply, and Terushima turned around to see Nishinoya laughing so hard he was holding onto his bald friend for balance. 

“Shouyou! Oh, god. I can’t. What the hell.” 

Hinata bounced over to his laughing senpai. A few others from their team also got closer, including their captain. “What is it?”

“I- oh my god. Just. Tell him.”

Terushima puffed out his chest again. “You may know me as I-have-a-massive-dong.”

Hinata paused, and then a huge smile spread across his face. Daichi face palmed. 

Tsuchiyu smacked him again. “Shut the fuck up, Teru. Why do you say the things you say?”

“I told you, I’m being cool! Identity reveals are extremely exciting, and I’d prefer it if you stopped hitting me every time I pull off my very extremely cool moment!”

“It’s okay.” Daichi nodded towards the Johzenji libero. 

The rest of both teams looked extremely confused, which maybe makes sense, Terushima conceded, and they both backed away and continued their separate end of game rituals. Terushima tried flagging down his online friends in a real-life event after the game but narrowly missed them. 

trashcanwhore: @ihaveamassivedong you are insane  
trashcanwhore: how are you that fucking chaotic in real life

miracleboyo: so he did cause problems on purpose?

_daichi: Your team was very unexpected to play. It was a good game.

ihaveamassivedong: to be fair, so were you guys  
ihaveamassivedong: i dont know what the fuck @rayofsunshine94 was doing with your setter but it was very impressive

rayofsunshine94: thanks i get that a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: so your game was against each other today?

trashcanwhore: yea and his team is insane

heystfu: How so?

trashcanwhore: they kept copying our attacks in the middle of the game like while they were already at disadvantage. plus they would like send the ball over at like two hits and used their feet way more than the average team????

kodzuken: @russianlionx dont get any ideas

russianlionx: :(

ihaveamonsterdong: its called adaptation baby ;)

trashcanwhore: how is irl you exactly what i would’ve pictured 

rayofsunshine94: wait you shouldve shown us your piercing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: oh i saw it when we shook hands  
trashcanwhroe: speaking of why did you choose to tell me like that??

lilbowlcut: howd he tell you who he was

trashcanwhore: he shook my hand, pulled me under the net, and then proudly stated “nice to meet you, mr. trashcanwhore. i guess you can say i have a monster dong.”

heystfu: In front of other people?

ihaveamonsterdong: IT WAS A REALLY COOL MOMENT IDK WHY EVERYONE WAS IGNORING ME SAYING IT WAS COOL

rayofsunshine94: your libero hit you for talking about your dong out loud

kodzuken: pfff

heystfu: I’m horrified to know he’s the same virtually as he is in real life.

russianlionx: xD

trashcanwhore: it was so funny

ihaveamonsterdong: NO IT WAS COOL

fizzlewhizzle: wait  
fizzlewhizzle: i just got online  
fizzlewhizzle: youre telling you met that ugly ass shit show in real life

ihaveamonsterdong: IM NOT UGLY FUCK OFF

trashcanwhore: i have to admit he isnt ugly :/ only stupid

ihaveamonsterdong: exactly!!!

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!!!! he had this really cool undercut that was dyed blonde!!!!!!!!! it looked very cool!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: …  
fizzlewhizzle: please say sike

kodzuken: ??

trashcanwhore: sike about what

fizzlewhizzle: that he has a blonde undercut

ihaveamonsterdong: but… i do??

fizzlewhizzle: GODDAMN IT  
fizzlewhizzle: I HAVE A BLONDE UNDERCUT

trashcanwhore: LMAOO 

ihaveamonsterdong: IVE SAID THIS BEFORE. IM LITERALLY YOU BUT SEXIER

fizzlewhizzle: NO YOURE NOT SHUT UP I HATE YOU

alienlover_69: undercut blah blah. im the prettiest here in every way! (^ц^ )

fizzlewhizzle: shut up

ihaveamonsterdong: shut up

alienlover_69: (ToT)

lilbowlcut: no one recognizes me as the amazing ace im going to be and honestly? incredibly disrespectful 

rayofsunshine94: ikr!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: i relate too!!!!

owlspiker: I AM ONE OF THE NATIONS TOP FIVE ACES. ILL MENTOR YOU ALL

lilbowlcut: i mean ig. i kinda already have one of those and his vibes are rancid in my opinion

owlspiker: @heystfu hey babe

heystfu: What?

owlspiker: im lost

heystfu: Where are you? I’ll pick you up.

owlspiker: can i get the directions to your heart?  
owlspiker: hey you ruined my pick up line >:(

heystfu: We’re already dating. 

ihaveamonsterdong: [image.jpeg]  
ihaveamonsterdong: hey guys look at this dog i saw outside my school yesterday

rayofsunshine94: PUPPY!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: WHAT A CUTE DOG

lilbowlcut: thats a lizard  
lilbowlcut: you guys realize thats a lizard right? and not a dog?  
lilbowlcut: please respond  
lilbowlcut: guys…

kodzuken: i saw a hoodie i think youd like online im gonna buy it for you @rayofsunshine94

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: you dont have to!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: already purchased it

miracleboyo: you’re literally a sugar daddy

rayofsunshine94: no hes just a really good friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: wtf when our team went to get lunch last weekend you refused to lend me the extra eight cents i needed

miracleboyo: case in point

kodzuken: @rayofsunshine94 is different :/

miracleboyo: CASE IN POINT

fizzlewhizzle: heyhbj bn  
fizzlewhizzle: asfghjhgftrerdfcv 

trashcanwhore: this bitch being possessed 

rayofsunshine94: are you okay??????????

fizzlewhizzle: wtf is this shit

lilbowlcut: huh

fizzlewhizzle: this is his twin rn  
fizzlewhizzle: i took his phone because he was being an asshole and locked him out of our room

ihaveamonsterdong: HAHA ITS WHAT HE DESERVES

rayofsunshine94: its nice to meet you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: so wtf is this shit 

ihaveamonsterdong: a discord server, we use it to talk to strangers online ;)

fizzlewhizzle: whack  
fizzlewhizzle: wait the name of this server says its lgbt teens

heystfu: Yes.

fizzlewhizzle: so this is the server hes mentioned :/  
fizzlewhizzle: hes told me about it before but refused to add me/let me join even tho im bi  
fizzlewhizzle: WAIT please dont tell me my brother talks about his crush on our captain here because its so painfully obvious 

ihaveamonsterdong: NO BUT I WANT TO KNOW MORE

rayofsunshine94: wait so do you play volleyball too?????????

fizzlewhizzle: yeah 

trashcanwhore: what position?

fizzlewhizzle: wing spiker/opposite hitter

ihaveamonsterdong: with your brother as the setter? jeez lmao

trashcanwhore: wait

fizzlewhizzle: ???

trashcanwhore: you wouldnt happen to go to a school that placed top 3 last nationals right

fizzlewhizzle: no we do

lilbowlcut: ….

trashcanwhore: I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE????!!!!!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: who!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: oh? this’ll be a fun situation for my brother to come back to

trashcanwhore: i watched last years nationals its so obvious now

heystfu: I think I’m starting to follow what you’re saying. 

ihaveamonsterdong: ????????

trashcanwhore: you guys are the miya twins right???? you guys are pretty popular in high school volleyball but idk which of you is which

ihaveamonsterdong: shit wait are you

miracleboyo: interesting uwu

fizzlewhizzle: okay yea youre right  
fizzlewhizzle: im gonna give my brother his phone back now ive fucked with him enough :)  
fizzlewhizzle: see yall ill definitely be taking his phone again

rayofsunshine94: bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: asdc skodjls,

ihaveamonsterdong: and so he returns

fizzlewhizzle: im going to fucking kill samu

alienlover_69: wait  
alienlover_69: so youre miya atsumu?

fizzlewhizzle: i guess you can say that

alienlover_69: youre the number one high school aged setter in japan. 

rayofsunshine94: WOAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: thats actually pretty impressive

fizzlewhizzle: yea ik 

trashcanwhore: thats really cool wth

owlspiker: NO @heystfu IS THE BEST SETTER HES MY SETTER

heystfu: Calm down. He’s definitely better than me. 

owlspiker: agree to disagree >:(

fizzlewhizzle: what can i say? ive told yall im amazing before

rayofsunshine94: its okay!!!!!!!!!! one day were gonna go against you and win anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: what a bold little fella 

trashcanwhore: he does that a lot. thats just his thing.

fizzlewhizzle: i mean if you say so :/

a wild plswashurhands has entered the chat

heystfu: Welcome to the server. We talk about a variety of things here including school and sports. If you don’t mind introducing yourself with your year and identity. Ex: I’m a high school second year and gay.

trashcanwhore: seeing him enter admin mode is so funny

ihaveamonsterdong: YOURE AN ADMIN TOO YOU USED NEPOTISM TO GET THERE

trashcanwhore: oh yea lmao

plswashurhands: im a high school second year whos gay and asexual

heystfu: Welcome to the server.

rayofsunshine94: nice to meet you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: you hoes wish you were me  
trashcanwhore: [image.jpeg]

lilbowlcut: that’s a picture of your bank account statement with $5.85 balance. 

trashcanwhore: i know ;)

ihaveamonsterdong: sexy ;)

rayofsunshine94: that game was !!!!!!!

_daichi: But now we have to worry about this afternoon.

trashcanwhore: yea  
trashcanwhore: @rayofsunshine94 where’d you even go?? i’m gonna go find you 

ihaveamonsterdong: whats this afternoon?? 

_daichi: we’re going against a really tough school

alienlover_69: who’ll you lose to! (｀ε´)

fizzlewhizzle: wtf

trashcanwhore: ??????

rayofsunshine94: @alienlover_69 why??????? 

alienlover_69: nothing! (^^ゞ  
alienlover_69: just heard their setter was really amazing and attractive and awesome! ꈍ .̮ ꈍ

trashcanwhore: dont tell me…

heystfu: I think you’re right @trashcanwhore 

fizzlewhizzle: i think i can figure out whats happening here lmao

rayofsunshine94: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: oh wow i honestly didnt think hed realize

rayofsunshine94: YOU KNOW GRAND KIND???????

trashcanwhore: okay nope

alienlover_69: |´∀｀●)

fizzlewhizzle: @rayofsunshine94 he probably is the setter youre talking about

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: IS THAT TRUE???????????????

alienlover_69: fine! ill confess! it is i, the great oikawa-san that you speak of, small fry chibi-chan!

rayofsunshine94: :0000

trashcanwhore: since when did you have a nickname for him????

fizzlewhizzle: SMALL FRY 

kodzuken: ???

alienlover_69: a while!

rayofsunshine94: yea he called me that at our last match too. 

fizzlewhizzle: so hes like. also a weirdo irl

alienlover_69: hey! ⋋_⋌

fizzlewhizzle: stfu

_daichi: Doesn’t matter. We’ll see you later @alienlover_69. Please come back to the rest of the team @trashcanwhore @rayofsunshine94

trashcanwhore: ok dad 

_daichi: Don’t. 

trashcanwhore: ok daddy

fizzlewhizzle: fyi im definitely streaming this match im very invested

kodzuken: mhm

lilbowlcut: yea so am i

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut wanna watch together?

lilbowlcut: whatre you talking about?

miracleboyo: oh!! you dont know haha nvm

lilbowlcut: ???

owlspiker: IM WATCHING ONLINE TOO WITH @heystfu

russianlionx: i can’t :((

_daichi: @alienlover_69 stop messing with our setter

_daichi: @alienlover_69 your team better not hit on @blondiewithanxiety again

fizzlewhizzle: wtf is happening the stream hasnt started yet. you guys are supposed to be warming up???

miracleboyo: this is gonna be a fun match

owlspiker: I HAVE ALL MY FAITH IN @rayofsunshine94

kodzuken: sunsho is good

ihaveamonsterdong: is literally no one routing for @alienlover_69 ??

fizzlewhizzle: im not routing for anyone but i do despise alienlover, so take that how you will

miracleboyo: stream started!

lilbowlcut: looks like theyre about to start

fizzlewhizzle: alienlover’s team seijoh looks like theyre destroying alienlover??? why are they all walking by him and placing a hand on his shoulder??

ihaveamonsterdong: he looks so shocked too LMAO i hope hes getting bullied <3

fizzlewhizzle: me too <3

miracleboyo: owo alienlover is serving first

lilbowlcut: he looks pretty focused

heystfu: @_daichi received it pretty well.

fizzlewhizzle: haha what a little bitch alienlover is 

kodzuken: @trashcanwhore did you just set to your ace?? i didnt know you could do that?

fizzlewhizzle: damn trashcan is a really good libero

lilbowlcut: theres a lot of strong servers in this game too

ihaveamonsterdong: haha alienlover’s team looked so annoyed with him all the time

kodzuken: sunsho is in the front now

fizzlewhizzle: haha alienlover fell

lilbowlcut: why did karasunos server just kick sunshine? he looks so pissed at him 

miracleboyo: both teams are such messes

lilbowlcut: sunshine destroyed that block and alienlover looks so pissed lol

owlspiker: NICE KILL @rayofsunshine94

fizzlewhizzle: hate to admit it but aliens team is pretty good too

kodzuken: theyre starting to narrow where sunsho can hit it now

ihaveamonsterdong: sunshine did a nice block 

miracleboyo: alienlover is serving again

fizzlewhizzle: this should be aight 

ihaveamonsterdong: his team is covering the back of their heads before his serve LMAO i needed this bullying <3

lilbowlcut: okay he’s about to serve now 

heystfu: ...

fizzlewhizzle: WAIT WTF WAS THAT

ihaveamonsterdong: IT WENT OUT BUT ?????????

heystfu: Wow.

kodzukem: wow

lilbowlcut: that was really powerful woah

fizzlewhizzle: fine. i’ll concede and admit alienlover did something impressive. but i will not be happy about it.

lilbowlcut: trashcan looks excited to receive it from now on though

miracleboyo: hm seijoh is putting in someone new this late into the set

fizzlewhizzle: whack

ihaveamonsterdong: that new player just pushed his own teammate to get that ball???

heystfu: Both of these teams are insane. And I thought @owlspiker was bad.

miracleboyo: seijoh lost the first set. plus he looks mortified at his like aggressive player rn.

fizzlewhizzle: theyre keeping him in tho?

heystfu: This is a very interesting match.

miracleboyo: that guy just sprinted parallel to the net

lilbowlcut: ???? i kinda wanna try that

miracleboyo: mayhaps 

heystfu: Take pity on your setter, that looked incredibly difficult.

owlspiker: @rayofsunshine94 OYU GOT THIS YOU JSUYT HAVE TO TIME YOUR BLOCKS

heystfu: He’s not going to read these until later.

miracleboyo: seijohs 16 just took down another of their own player lmao

ihaveamonsterdong: alienlover looks both scary and like a little bitch. idk what i expected.

heystfu: 16 yelled something and everyone on the field deadpanned.

lilbowlcut: im so curious with what he said

owlspiker: NICE BLOCK @rayofsunshine94

kodzuken: o god sunsho has the face he gets when hes fanning over someone. hes definitely gonna try picking up some of 16s moves

ihaveamonsterdong: as he should

miracleboyo: impressive receive @trashcanwhore

fizzlewhizzle: o god what is this

owlspiker: NICE TRY YOULL GET TI NEXT TIME @rayofsunshine94

ihaveamonsterdong: sunshine just tried doing his back attack

miracleboyo: it seems like rn hes pissing off their setter 

fizzlewhizzle: theyre such messes

lilbowlcut: alienlover is serving again

ihaveamonsterdong: WHAT THE FUCK HE DID IT AGAIN

lilbowlcut: WHY DOES HE HAVE A SERVE THAT STRONG

fizzlewhizzle: and this time he managed to actually put it inside the court lol what a loser

kodzuken: they put in their other setter?

owlspiker: PROUD OF YOU DISCIPLE

heystfu: Again, he won’t see this for a while.

lilbowlcut: whatre they doing??? FIVE SPIKERS???

fizzlewhizzle: their regular server spiked it too. im impressed with that guy, he must be fun to play with

kodzuken: alienlover made an impressive receive :/

miracleboyo: ive got to stop watching and play my own match now 

lilbowlcut: ditto

miracleboyo: cant wait to see how this shit show turns out later :)

fizzlewhizzle: alienlover looks like such an asshole every time he makes eye contact with karasuno 

ihaveamonsterdong: yea

heystfu: 16 made an impressive serve

fizzlewhizzle: yeah  
fizzlewhizzle: i cant believe you all get to play each other all the time and i havent played any of you

heystfu: Yeah, I guess. But in the future you may.

fizzlewhizzle: hm maybe

plswashurhands: Hi. 

heystfu: Hello, we’re all watching a volleyball match between two of our members now online.

plswashurhands: You all play volleyball?

fizzlewhizzle: yea, but dont feel uncomfortable about it. we dont talk about it too often.

plswashurhands: No, I play too :/

ihaveamonsterdong: this server is cursed why do we attract so many volleyball players. volleyball isn’t even in the server name 

plswashurhands: I’m interested in watching it too. Send the link please.

heystfu: www.fakelinkahahavolleyball.com

plswashurhands: Thank you.  
plswashurhands: This looks interesting. 

kodzuken: @alienlover_69 is on the team that is currently winning this set and @rayofsunshien94 @trashcanwhore @_daichi and @blondiewithanxiety are on the other team, with blondie as one of their managers

plswashurhands: Okay.

heystfu: I hope 12 does good as a pinch server.

ihaveamonsterdong: i mean sunshine and trashcan did do a line kick to give him good luck so i hope so too

fizzlewhizzle: ooh a jump float, those are fun

ihaveamonsterdong: okay wow theyre really hyping him up for that one point

heystfu: He deserves it.

fizzlewhizzle: two service aces wow

ihaveamonsterdong: the kid did a good receive too

fizzlewhizzle: haha alienlover is pouting 

kodzuken: theyre at a deuce now

fizzlewhizzle: LMAO ALIENLOVER LOOKED LIKE HE TRIED CHEERING HIS TEAM UP AND THEY ALL IGNORED HIM

heystfu: Daichi-san looks very focused

owlspiker: AND MY DISCIPLE LOOKS LIKE EHES DOING GREAT

plswashurhands: This is @alienlover_69 serving right?

fizzlewhizzle: yea

ihaveamonsterdong: damn trashcan received it and it went into the fucking audience. he may be a dumb whoreass bitch but his serve is powerful :/

plswashurhands: They’re at a set each now, right?

kodzuken: yea

plswashurhands: This is a good game. 

kodzuken: mhm

heystfu: Everyone is finally talking less and watching more.

fizzlewhizzle: yea

ihaveamonsterdong: 16 is being aggressive again too

fizzlewhizzle: wait did one of the other players just shove him against the wall? i can barely see but it was like the edge of the frame

ihaveamonsterdong: yea wtf that’s kinda g@y

plswashurhands: @trashcanwhore Your setting skills as a libero are pretty impressive.

fizzlewhizzle: jeez alienlover is a fucking sadist for that play

plswashurhands: The other teams number 10 is kinda fun to watch.

kodzuken: thats @rayofsunshine94

owlspiker: HES AMAZING

heystfu: Daichi-san just received @alienlover_69’s serve well.

fizzlewhizzle: did sunshine just give a pep talk or trash talk?? he said something that confused both teams but also made them all smirk??

kodzuken: thats just how he is

owlspiker: THATW AS AMAZING HE HIT THE BALL EVEN TJOGH IT WAS NEAR TBEH NET

heystfu: Calm down.  
heystfu: But that was awesome though.

owlspiker: HE DID IT  
owlspiker: YOU DID WHAT I TAUGHT YOU IM SO PROUD @rayofsunshine94

heystfu: seijohs 4 just made a crazy receive 

fizzlewhizzle: yea  
fizzlewhizzle: dude his arms are so fucking nice to look at 

ihaveamonsterdong: i hate agreeing with you but yea seijohs 4 is kinda hot

kodzuken: not a good time for alienlover to serve rn

fizzlewhizzle: yea wtf that was a really good serve 

plswashurhands: It was really strong.

kodzuken: idc karasuno better win

fizzlewhizzle: someones choosing favorites

kodzuken: no shit

ihaveamonsterdong: their second setter is back in too now

owlspiker: THAT WAS AMAZING YOU JOINED THE BLOCL LAST SECOND AND STOPPED IT VERY PROUD OF YOU @rayofsunshine94

fizzlewhizzle: he nearly killed their setter tho, he deadass collided with him 

ihaveamonsterdong: DID HE JUST DO A SETTER DUMP

fizzlewhizzle: wow that was actually pretty impressive

heystfu: You can tell Karasuno’s setter was @alienlover_69‘s junior.

kodzuken: really?

ihaveamonsterdong: huh

fizzlewhizzle: i guess i can see it  
fizzlewhizzle: karasunos setter is really impressive, id like to meet him

heystfu: What the hell just happened?

fizzlewhizzle: alienlover deadass just set from outside the court

ihaveamonsterdong: he crashed into the benches too wtf

kodzuken: the ball is still in play though

fizzlewhizzle: fuck sunshine is gonna do his quick

ihaveamonsterdong: theres a block

kodzuken: that’s not gonna stop sunsho

heystfu: Alienlover is moving to receive the ball.

fizzlewhizzle: …  
fizzlewhizzle: he missed the receive

ihaveamonsterdong: wow did karasuno just win?

plswashurhands: That was an eventful game.

heystfu: The stream is ending now.

ihaveamonsterdong: mm we’ll just wait for everyone else to get online again then


	4. all in favor of bullying alienlover_69 again say aye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alienlover_69: but thank you all for the praise during the match (✪‿✪)ノ
> 
> fizzlewhizzle: i’m tired of this can we go back to bullying him  
> fizzlewhizzle: all in favor say aye 
> 
> ihaveamassivedong: aye
> 
> trashcanwhore: aye
> 
> lilbowlcut: aye
> 
> kodzuken: aye
> 
> fizzlewhizzle: motion passed 
> 
> alienlover_69: （￣ε￣）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! here is update. thank you again for everyone who comments, y’all make me very happy and i appreciate it 🥺 also half way through writing this i went into a goshiki love spiral and that may be reflected LMAO
> 
> anyway here’s a list of usernames because i realized i forgot for the past 2 updates:
> 
> rayofsunshine94: hinata  
> trashcanwhore: nishinoya  
> blondiewithanxiety: yachi  
> _daichi: daichi  
> heystfu: akaashi  
> owlspiker: bokuto  
> kodzuken: kenma  
> russianlionx: lev  
> fizzlewhizzle: atsumu  
> ihaveamassivedong: terushima  
> lilbowlcut: goshiki  
> miracleboyo: tendou  
> plswashurhands: sakusa

_daichi: Thank you for the game @alienlover_69.  
_daichi: Thank you everyone for the compliments while you watched as well. 

miracleboyo: i finished watching the rest of your match after my own, it was pretty interesting 

plswashurhands: You guys played a good game.

trashcanwhore: thank you @ everyone who complimented me during the match 

kodzuken: where’s sunsho?

trashcanwhore: still biking home probably

fizzlewhizzle: and @alienlover_69 ?

ihaveamassivedong: he’s barely ever offline smh 

trashcanwhore: his whole team was like crying and shit so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

heystfu: He’s a third year, it was an eventful last game of his high school career. Makes sense.

fizzlewhizzle: oh yea ig 

rayofsunshine94: just got home!!!  
rayofsunshine94: thank you everyone!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: YOU DID SO GOOD

rayofsunshine94: THANK YOU!!!!

plswashurhands: Your quick attack was incredibly interesting. It definitely is a sharp weapon for your team. 

rayofsunshine94: oh thank you!!! i haven’t spoken to you on the server before but i appreciate it!!!!! 

fizzlewhizzle: it was so cool to watch  
fizzlewhizzle: @rayofsunshine94 also i want to say this from watching but i would fucking love to try setting your quick attack 

rayofsunshine94: huh?  
rayofsunshine94: i actually don’t think i’d be able to pull it off with anyone else :( sorry!

fizzlewhizzle: hah yeah right

rayofsunshine94: ...

trashcanwhore: …

_daichi: …

fizzlewhizzle: oh wow you guys are being fr  
fizzlewhizzle: yea um i’m pretty sure any talented setter would be able to do your quick. or at the very least i’d definitely be able.

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: REALLY?????

fizzlewhizzle: yea definitely

rayofsunshine94: :D

trashcanwhore: how do you even know all this???

fizzlewhizzle: oh! me and my brother pull off the same quick 

kodzuken: jfc

ihaveamassivedong: wh

kodzuken: i can’t believe there’s more people like sunsho out there

rayofsunshine94: well if our teams ever play that just means it’s going to be a really fun game!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: huh yea 

ihaveamassivedong: anyway back to game y’all just played, gj @trashcanwhore your receives were pretty litty titty

trashcanwhore: thanks!

ihaveamassivedong: ugh alienlover is taking forever to get back. i miss bullying him already

plswashurhands: Didn’t he say his name? Why do you still refer to him by his username

kodzuken: a good amount of us know each other’s real names but on the server we still call each other by our usernames

plswashurhands: Why?

trashcanwhore: i mean i think its because we dont know like _everyones_ names, so it feels more natural to use screen names for the moment 

fizzlewhizzle: yea 

plswashurhands: Makes sense

alienlover_69: i’m back  
alienlover_69: gg @rayofsunshine94 @trashcanwhore @_daichi  
alienlover_69: let me backread everything (￣￢￣)

trashcanwhore: take ur time 

alienlover_69: @_daichi i wasn’t messing with that dumbass, and even if i was he started it anyway.

trashcanwhore: the maturity <3

alienlover_69: i can’t control my teammates. you should’ve figured that out  
alienlover_69: wait okay i’m reading more, yea you guys did figure that out 

fizzlewhizzle: no respectable person would listen to you, makes sense

alienlover_69: ofc my team is good too!  
alienlover_69: aw thank you guys for acknowledging my superior serve i’m glad to know im loved (✾♛‿♛)

fizzlewhizzle: and yup, instant regret for relenting on my bullying of you for a single second 

alienlover_69: wait  
alienlover_69: wAIT

lilbowlcut: drama incoming 

kodzuken: pff 

alienlover_69: @fizzlewhizzle @ihaveamonsterdong FUCK YOU BOTH 

fizzlewhizzle: LMAO why tho

ihaveamassivedong: whatd i do this time 

alienlover_69: DONT TALK ABOUT MY IWA-CHAN LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN

fizzlewhizzle: whomst?

alienlover_69: MY NUMBER 4

ihaveamonsterdong: bro what

alienlover_69: (#｀皿´)

ihaveamassivedong: ur so gay 

fizzlewhizzle: hes definitely fucking that guy

trashcanwhore: oh for sure 

alienlover_69: hey he’s just my friend (¬､¬)  
alienlover_69: anyway @heystfu HE IS NOT MY JUNIOR. DONT SPREAD THESE FALSE RUMORS ABOUT ME.  
alienlover_69: but thank you all for the praise during the match (✪‿✪)ノ

fizzlewhizzle: i’m tired of this can we go back to bullying him  
fizzlewhizzle: all in favor say aye 

ihaveamassivedong: aye

trashcanwhore: aye

lilbowlcut: aye

kodzuken: aye

fizzlewhizzle: motion passed 

alienlover_69: （￣ε￣）

lilbowlcut: you know what’s crazy?

miracleboyo: how impassive you are over text vs how emotional you are irl?

lilbowlcut: what?

miracleboyo: nothing.

lilbowlcut: ...

rayofsunshine94: @blondiewithanxiety HELP I HAVE A TEST IN TWO DAYS ABOUT GEOGRAPHY!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: we can study during lunch today! <3

rayofsunshine94: thank you!!!!!

trashcanwhore: what is it on specifically 

rayofsunshine94: american states and their capitals >:(

trashcanwhore: oh ew :/

heystfu: Surprise question: what’s the capital of Texas?

rayofsunshine94: T!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: what?

lilbowlcut: …

fizzlewhizzle: was that a joke???

trashcanwhore: i honestly don’t get what’s supposed to be a joke here 

rayofsunshine94: me neither >:(

lilbowlcut: holy shit 

fizzlewhizzle: you’re both so dumb 

blondiewithanxiety: @rayofsunshine94 we can study at my house after school too

lilbowlcut: i’m filled with a mixture of admiration, attractiveness, jealousy, and despise for one of my seniors. to solve this i’ve decided that i will be going to a park to scream.

miracleboyo: hm?

heystfu: Be careful. 

lilbowlcut: okay, i will make sure to be careful screaming in the park. 

ihaveamassivedong: god i’m so Horny 

trashcanwhore: me too

miracleboyo: hate to relate 

ihaveamassivedong: i’ve alreayd had one cup but someone dare me to finish my second one so i can start getting tipsy 

trashcanwhore: what’re you drinking 

ihaveamassivedong: monster energy mixed with bacardi 

trashcanwhore: ngl sounds pretty good 

kodzuken: you’re lying to yourself rn

heystfu: Don’t do it. 

plswashurhands: Gross

_daichi: Everyone here is underage. 

ihaveamassivedong: so? this shit is effervescent 

_daichi: I’m on my way.

trashcanwhore: what

ihaveamassivedong: on your way WHERE

_daichi: I’m confiscating your alcohol.

ihaveamssivedong: how do you know where i am???

trashcanwhore: quick run bitch 

fizzlewhizzle: hes after your ass you better hide 

_daichi: Like that’d stop me.

ihaveamassivedong: FUCK

ihaveamassivedong: @kodzuken choose between @russianlionx and all the money i have rn

russianlionx: hey!!!!!!

kodzuken: how much do you have?

russianlionx: youre not actually gonna choose the money right!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: $2.19

kodzuken: sold

russianlionx: D:

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut im omw

lilbowlcut: whatre you saying

trashcanwhore: lmao what

miracleboyo: haha i keep forgetting you havent figured it out yet

lilbowlcut: ??

miracleboyo: just unlock ur door

lilbowlcut: why

trashcanwhore: are we witnessing a murder

rayofsunshine94: i hope not!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: i think we are

lilbowlcut: GODDAMN IT  
lilbowlcut: I FUCKING YHATE YOU WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER  
lilbowlcut: I SAID SO MUCH SHIT HERE GODDAMN IT AND YOU KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING. IM NOT UNLOCKING MY DOOR YOU BASTARD

heystfu: What happened?

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!

kodzuken: who knows

miracleboyo: haha he just realized that im his senpai! 

lilbowlcut: stop knocking so loudly, this is my dorm and i say no >:(

miracleboyo: im going to pick ur lock

trashcanwhore: do it. 

lilbowlcut: yeah right you wouldnt risk getting in trouble over this

miracleboyo: fine. ill tell the server about the nine seperate times youve cried this month alone

fizzlewhizzle: oh??? 

trashcanwhore: HES SO EMOTIONLESS OVER TEXT

rayofsunshine94: crying is okay!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: SHUT UP 

miracleboyo: guess i’ll start then  
miracleboyo: 1) he thought there was a ghost haunting our school bathroom. he was too scared to piss by himself, and cried when our teammate accompanying him to the bathroom ditched him.

lilbowlcut: IM UNLOCKING THE DOOR SHUT UP ALREADY

trashcanwhore: a ghost????

lilbowlcut: IT WAS REAL, THE REST OF THE TEAM WAS JUST BEING STUPID AND IGNORED IT BUT IT WAS REAL I SWEAR

miracleboyo: aw thanks for letting me in <3

lilbowlcut: i hate you

russianlionx: wait your school has dorms???? that sounds like so much fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: if we had dorms i would strangle you within the month i met you

rayofsunshine94: dorms sound awesome!!!!!

trashcanwhore: I WANT DORMS

_daichi: I’m thankful we don’t have dorms. Dealing with you all 24/7 would give me too much stress.

lilbowlcut: theyre terrible for the sole fact even before i knew who @miracleboyo online, he would still show up in my dorm unannounced

miracleboyo: i visit everyone on the team!!

lilbowlcut: visiti ushijima-san you bastard, hes your roommate 

trashcanwhore: what?

alienlover_69: please for the love of god say sike

kodzuken: how is everyone connected?

rayofsunshine94: WOAH :0!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: why are you so scared @alienlover_69 

miracleboyo: oh! youre that oikawa that ushijima talks about

alienlover_69: HE BETTER KEEP MY NAME OUT OF HIS FILTHY MOUTH 

fizzlewhizzle: what is happening here

alienlover_69: HE NEEDS TO GET OVER IT ALREADY

miracleboyo: hey you guys know what ushijima always says…

alienlover_69: DONT SAY IT 

lilbowlcut: do it. use the finishing move.

alienlover_69: PLEASE NO

trashcanwhore: this is the most messages hes ever sent without an emoticon

miracleboyo: he always says “oikawa shouldve came to shiratorizawa”

alienlover_69: FUCK YOU

alienlover_69 has left the server 

miracleboyo: >:)

fizzlewhizle: that bitchll be back

rayofsunshine94: wait this means you guys are from shiratorizawa!!!!!! we play you next @miracleboyo @lilbowlcut !!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: yeah

rayofsunshine94: looking forward to it!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: me too

rayofsunshine94: @blondiewithanxiety how do you do it??????

blondiewithanxiety: do what??

rayofsunshine94: anxiety.

blondiewithanxiety: i dont :/

kodzuken: my thumb gets first degree burns from using my phone all the time which is constantly overheating

rayofsunshine94: oh no!!!!!!! 

kodzuken: i’m starting to become immune 

alienlover_69 has joined the server

alienlover_69: everyone better shut up (◣_◢)

fizzlewhizzle: just came up with a Brilliant idea

heystfu: What is it?

fizzlewhizzle: lets all take the rice purity test

trashcanwhore: YES

ihaveamonsterdong: for once i agree

rayofsunshine94: whats the rice purity test????? im not good at taking tests :(

trashcanwhore: its not that type of test

fizzlewhizzle: ricepuritiytest.com  
fizzlewhizzle: just take it ;)

kodzuken: i hate you all

fizzlewhizzle: i got 64

trashcanwhore: 58 while still being a virgin :/

ihaveamassivedong: 57, same but i win <3

heystfu: You can’t win at this.

ihaveamassivedong: okay but whats ur score

heystfu: 62

alienlover_69: 71 (´꒳`)

rayofsunshine94: 97!!!!!! this is the first time i passed a test in a while!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: …

russianlionx: i got the same number!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!

kodzuken: 87

lilbowlcut: i… also got the same number as @russianlionx and @rayofsunshine94 

miracleboyo: 52

lilbowlcut: you’re gross 

owlspiker: 70!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: hmm @heystfu your number is a good amount lower than ur bfs 

heystfu: Shut up.

plswashurhands: 96

fizzlewhizzle: so like equivalent to the firsties

plswashurhands: :/

_daichi: 85

trashcanwhore: dad!!!!!! how could you!!!!! :(  
rayofsunshine94: HE KEPT TALKING ABOUT SEIJOH AND OIKAWA AND THEN SAID WE WERE CONCRETE!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: hey he’s not mean 

alienlover_69: why the fuck was he talking about me god fucking damn it 

_daichi: I’m never letting you two out of my sight again. 

trashcanwhore: how many people have you met on jogs/bathroom trips????

rayofsunshine94: um

kodzuken: i mean sunsho when he was on a job 

alienlover_69: me and my ace met him in the bathroom before. but ushijima was there again, and the white haired guy from dateko ☉_☉

trashcanwhore: wtf

rayofsunshine94: i wish to never experience that again >:(

ihaveamassivedong: literally How 

_daichi: If you don’t stop I’m going to be buying you a leash. 

rayofsunshine94: :(

trashcanwhore: @_daichi can you buy us meat buns? <3

_daichi: No.

rayofsunshine94: please!

_daichi: Maybe.

blondiewithanxiety: :)

_daichi: Fine.

plswashurhands: I keep seven bottles of bleach in my room and sometimes I fear that isn’t enough

heystfu: What do you need that much bleach for...

plswashurhands: Cleaning.

heystfu: I think seven bottles is enough.

plswashurhands: I think I’m going to buy an eighth anyway :/

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut can i visit ur dorm room, ushijima is too busy reading manga to be interesting rn 

lilbowlcut: no 

miracleboyo: cool omw 

ihaveamassivedong: @trashcanwhore i’m horny, wanna hook up?

trashcanwhore: hm maybe when

_daichi: HEY

trashcanwhore: shit dads here 

ihaveamassivedong: to be continued...

owlspiker: @heystfu i miss you 

heystfu: I’m literally just in the shower. At your house. We’re having a sleepover right now.

owlspiker: you’ve been showering for like fifteen minutes :(

rayofsunshine94: i’m crying D:

_daichi: Why?

heystfu: What happened?

owlspiker: WHY

kodzuken: ??

rayofsunshine94: i tried seeing if my shampoo is lying when they saw tear-free  
rayofsunshine94: it is :(

owlspiker: RETURN IT

heystfu: That’s not the type of tear it meant 

_daichi: Rinse your eyes out with water.

private conversation between kodzuken and rayofsunshine94 

kodzuken: i love you 

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: okay!! @_daichi 

fizzlewhizzle: i just realized something  
fizzlewhizzle: why do women never have to take a dna test to realize the child is theirs? why is it only the dad?

heystfu: And you like to pretend you’re smarter than the rest of the dumbasses here.

ihaveamassivedong: what was the name of the boat in the titanic?

trashcanwhore: idk look it up 

miracleboyo: no one say a single thing 

miracleboyo: would you fuck a clone of yourself?

ihaveamassivedong: i wouldn’t even ask questions first 

fizzlewhizzle: fuck yes, it’s just upgraded masterbation 

owlspiker: yes

heystfu: I would not like to fuck my clone.

plswashurhands: Ew

alienlover_69: to be honest, fucking myself has always been a fantasy (/ω＼)

_daichi: No.

blondiewithanxiety: maybe?

trashcanwhore: i am 100% pro clone fucking, i would do all sorts of nasty shit with myself i wouldn’t do with a normal person.

rayofsunshine94: i think i would!

lilbowlcut: totally

russianlionx: i don’t understand how sex works 

kodzuken: i hate everyone here 

blondiewithanxiety: i’m tired of being single. someone give me gorls

trashcanwhore: same :/

trashcanwhore: my bank account is officially in the negatives 

heystfu: How?

_daichi: Why?

trashcanwhore: bought a hot dog costume 

kodzuken: you deserve this 

alienlover_69: the match is tomorrow right? ( *｀з´)

_daichi: Yes.

rayofsunshine94: @miralceboyo @lilbowlcut YOU GUYS BETTER BE READY!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: i’m always ready 

miracleboyo: it’s definitely going to be an interesting match ;)

trashcanwhore: yup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things!!!
> 
> a) the shiratorizawa match is literally all of season 3 so it’s gonna be a Lot to make commentary for lmao 
> 
> b) since the commentary is a Lot and my homework amount is a Lot (thank you college board for making the ap exam online and causing my teachers to freak out) the next update may not come for like 2/3 days at most. which ik isn’t a lot but just a heads up!


	5. hey karasuno, wtf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexykuroo: why do you call him sunsho
> 
> kodzuken: nickname
> 
> sexykuroo: what kinda nickname is that
> 
> kodzuken: sunshine + shouyou moron
> 
> sexykuroo: gay
> 
> kodzuken: shut up before i remove you
> 
> ihaveamassivedong: its okay if he does ill add you back! adding you as a friend now ;)
> 
> sexykuroo: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey here is updatey. my teachers have been wack lately by giving us assignments that literally make no sense and require watching like 2 hours of footage but alas, i do not sleep. i hope you guys like this chapter, i literally rewatched all of season three while writing it so!! fun. 
> 
> anyway, heres usernames + people:
> 
> rayofsunshine94: hinata  
> trashcanwhore: nishinoya  
> blondiewithanxiety: yachi  
> _daichi: daichi  
> heystfu: akaashi  
> owlspiker: boktuo  
> kodzuken: kenma  
> russianliox: lev  
> fizzlewhizzle: atsumu  
> ihaveamassivedong: terushima  
> lilbowlcut: goshiki  
> miracleboyo: tendou  
> plswashurhands: sakusa  
> sexykuroo: kuroo

_daichi: Good luck @miracleboyo @lilbowlcut 

a wild sexykuroo has appeared in chat

kodzuken: i’m so sorry he made us add him since he’s watching the game with me and lev and wants to see what y’all say :/  
kodzuken: hes pan and took levs phone 

sexykuroo: shut up you love me <3

kodzuken: actually i fucking hate you 

owlspiker: KUROO

sexykuroo: BOKUTO

heystfu: Shut up.

owlspiker: okay

sexykuroo: okay

russianlionx: the match is about to start right!!!

ihaveamassivedong: yea

sexykuroo: i like your username 

ihaveamassivedong: omg thanks

fizzlewhizzle: stream just went up 

alienlover_69: (￣ε(#￣)

sexykuroo: wth is that

kodzuken: aoba jouhsais setter. his feelings are hurt because he lost to karasuno 

sexykuroo: ew

alienlover_69: ⋋_⋌

heystfu: Are you watching the stream as well?

alienlover_69: absolutely not!!

fizzlewhizzle: what a lil bitch

ihaveamassivedong: lame

sexykuroo: boo hoo someones a sore loser

heystfu: You’ve maxed the bullying for a single statement.

plswashurhands: I’m watching as well.

sexykuroo: oh who are you?

heystfu: He’s newer and hasn’t told us who he is yet. This is still a public discord server and no one _has_ to share their name.

plswashurhands: Yeah, I don’t think I want you all to know who I am. Half of you seem annoying.

ihaveamassivedong: rude he just insulted you @fizzlewhizzle

plswashurhands: This game will be difficult for Karasuno, right? Shiratorizawa is a strong powerhouse school, and without telling you who I am, I will say that I’ve played them before and they were extremely good.

russianlionx: youve been to nationals???????

plswashurhands: Yes.

fizzlewhizzle: interesting,,

ihaveamassivedong: yea but karasuno is coolio so

kodzuken: the stream quality is a lot better this time around

russianlionx: yea and karasuno has an audience for once!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: shiratorizawa’s is still way bigger

heystfu: It’s starting.

fizzlewhizzle: lmao look at karasuno high fiving their coaches

sexykuroo: why did tsukishima have to do the lamest one smh

ihaveamassivedong: why did trashcan starfish jump after

fizzlewhizzle: shiratorizawa is trying so hard to be cool lmao

sexykuroo: trashcan?

kodzuken: nishinoya

sexykuroo: oh okay

plswashurhands: I think they’re just more serious than karasuno

heystfu: @lilbowlcut nice receive to start the game

sexykuroo: thats 8?

russianlionx: yup!!!

ihaveamassivedong: wow not even trashcan was able to get ushijimas hit

heystfu: It was the first as well.

sexykuroo: is that suga from the sidelines we just heard scream?

kodzuken: i think so

sexykuroo: awesome ;)

russianlionx: ushijimas spikes are so cool!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: yea and theyll never be urs

russianlionx: hey!!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: No bullying Lev.

russianlionx: thank you!!!!!

plswashurhands: It’s the first technical time out

fizzlewhizzle: karasunos not doing so well rn

kodzuken: theyll be fine

sexykuroo: aw look at lil kenma defend karasuno

kodzuken: i will not hesitate to stab you with a fork

fizzlewhizzle: trashcan still hasnt been able to receive ushijmas spikes

heystfu: I think he can get it, hes very talented.

owlspiker: tsukishima hit the ball before it went out!!!!!!

sexykuroo: i think he jammed his finger doing so :/

plswashurhands: I forgot how good Ushijima’s serves were as well

fizzlewhizzle: what did trashcan just yell??

ihaveamassivedong: i think bring it?

owlspiker: HE RECEIVED IT!!

ihaveamassivedong: HELL YES 

heystfu: I didnt know Suga-san was a pinch server as well

fizzlewhizzle: karasuno is getting into things 

plswashurhands: @lilbowlcut You’re pretty talented, especially to be the only first year starter at a powerhouse school.

russianlionx: karasuno lost the first set >:(

sexykuroo: shiratorizawas number 5 looks like such an interesting motherfucker

kodzuken: hes on the server too @miracleboyo

sexykuroo: pls dont kick me out of the server as soon as the match is over i wanna meet this guy

Kodzuken: i will rid you of these lands when i wish

fizzlewhizzle: hey you know how the camera is panned on the audience during the break between sets

ihaveamassivedong: yea

fizzlewhizzle: that looks like @alienlover_69 in the corner

russianlionx: yea!!!!! with his number 4 

ihaveamassivedong: @alienlover_69 confess bitch

alienlover_69: that isnt me! (￣⊿￣)

ihaveamassivedong: hey i like your glasses, are you far sighted or near sighted?

alienlover_69: nearsighted  
alienlover_69: fuck  
alienlover_69: （・―・）

fizzlewhizzle: dumbass bitch whore

ihaveamassivedong: LMAO HES DUCKING AWAY FROM THE CAMERA NOW

heystfu: Back to the match: they used their synchronized attack for the first time.

plswashurhands: There are a lot of good plays.

kodzuken: why is @miralceboyo talking with sunsho 

sexykuroo: lmao they both looked pissed  
sexykuroo: WAIT 5 IS THE GUESS MONSTER WHY DID I JUST REALIZE

ihaveamassivedong: whomst? all i know is hes a gremlin online

sexykuroo: hes infamous for his blocking, one of the few players who use guess blocking instead of read blocking

kodzuken: ew whats the difference

sexykuroo: literally in the name kenma <3\. he guesses where the ball is going beforehand instead of reading what the players are doing  
sexykuroo: hes one of the best guess blockers our age out there

fizzlewhizzle: sexy

ihaveamassivedong: sexy  
ihaveamassivedong: jinx

fizzlewhizzle: die

sexykuroo: lmao the guess monster just got siked out by hinata tho 

plswashurhands: That was fun to watch.

sexykuroo: tsuki just blocked him out too <3

heystfu: You know he hates it when you call him that

sexykuroo: hes not here to stop me

owlspiker: NICE KILL @rayofsunshine94 

kodzuken: shiratorizawas coach is so mean

heystfu: Yeah, he’s yelling at @lilbowlcut a lot for one messed up receive

plswashurhands: From what I know, they’re a very traditional sorts of team.

ihaveamassivedong: whack, could NOT be me

heystfu: Nice kill @lilbowlcut

owlspiker: NICE ONE @rayofsunshine94

russianlionx: is @miracleboyo singing?????

sexykuroo: and dancing 

kodzuken: ?

heystfu: Nice server @lilbowlcut, and nice receive of the server @_daichi

ihaveamassivedong: that sounds sarcastic

heystfu: It’s not :/

sexykuroo: tsuki did a good block, i think hes pissing off @miracleboyo now lol

plswashurhands: Karasuno is definitely starting to get into it now

russianlionx: @lilbowlcut i like ur playing style!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: @alienlover_69 still giving no commentary even tho we know ur watching

alienlover_69: (`A´)

fizzlewhizzle: ew nvm im thankful ur not talking

sexykuroo: hate it admit it but nice play @miracleboyo

owlspiker: @rayofsunshine94 IS BACK IN   
owlspiker: HE GOT A ONE TOUCH IBN @miracleboyo

heystfu: Kageyama made a good setter dump

alienlover_69: meh

fizzlewhizzle: leave whore

plswashurhands: Karasuno made a good play.

heystfu: Shiratorizawa’s pinch server is good.

russianlionx: nice kill @lilbowlcut

owlspiker: AWEMSOME ANAMAING @rayofsunshine94

kodzuken: sunsho made a great play

fizzlewhizzle: hes fun to watch

ihaveamassivedong: @miracleboyo looks ten times more of a gremlin during a game

sexykuroo: tsuki is back in

kodzuken: im gonna screenshot these and send it to him 

sexykuroo: liar you dont even like him

kodzuken: :/

heystfu: He got in a good one touch, but it looks like its going out

ihaveamassivedong: WTF @rayofsunshine94

fizzlewhizzle: HE LITERALLY CRASHED OUTSIDE THE COURT SAVING THAT AND STILL MANAGED TO RUN UP AND HIT IT

kodzuken: nice :)

sexykuroo: gay @kodzuken

kodzuken: i will gut you

plswashurhands: Karasuno is extremely persistent

kodzuken: the set to ushijima is off rn 

sexykuroo: TSUKI

owlspiker: :0

ihaveamassivedong: WOW

sexykuroo: HE STOPPED USHIJJIMAS SPIKE   
sexykuroo: HES SCREAMING NOW  
sexykuroo: MY TSUKI IS SHOWING EMOTION!!

fizzlewhizzle: WOAH

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: I’m proud of him.

russianlionx: wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

plswashurhands: I am actually impressed. 

owlspiker: @sexykuroo OUR STUDENTS ARE DOING SO WELL

kodzuken: shiratorizawa looks pissed

plswashurhands: Everyone has gotten quiet for a bit watching.

russianlionx: its the focus!!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: i think karasuno is about to lose the third set

heystfu: Yeah.

fizzlewhizzle: itll be tough for them to pick the game up after

owlspiker: D: THEY LOST THE SET

ihaveamassivedong: why does it look like usijima is talking to hinata

fizzlewhizzle: idk but he looks pissed lmao

heystfu: Starting again.

plswashurhands: @lilbowlcuts Your servers are usually good, you put too much emotion into that one and it went too far out.

fizzlewhizzle: nice receive @trashcanwhore

heystfu: @lilbowlcut Why does your coach yell at you so much?

ihaveamassivedong: who knows but now he looks Hyped 

kodzuken: nice kill @rayofsunshine94

alienlover_69: @lilbowlcut good job destroying tobios block (◑‿◐)

fizzlewhizzle: thought you were still lying to yourself about not watching

ihaveamassivedong: oh look the little bitch is back to bitch some more

sexykuroo: ew lmao

heystfu: You reached the maximum insults for a single comment again.

fizzlewhizzle: dw we’ll wait until he speaks again

alienlover_69: …φ(。。*)

ihaveamassivedong: lmao

kodzuken: ushijimas hits are terrifying

russianlionx: i can do that one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: no you cant

kodzuken: yea shut up lev

fizzlewhizzle: @rayofsunshine94 hes back in the front

ihaveamassivedong: what the hell kinda block is he doing

heystfu: He ran for it like he does for his spikes

sexykuroo: it worked pretty well tho

owlspiker: MY STUDENT IS GOING OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

russianlionx: GO HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

plswashurhands: Calm down.

fizzlewhizzle: nice receive @_daichi

sexykuroo: WHY DID I JUST FIND OUT HIS USERNAME LMAO  
sexykuroo: ITS LITERALLY ONLY HIS NAME

kodzuken: you realize your username is your name too?

sexykuroo: yes but i added sexy 

kodzuken: lame

russianlionx: nice kill @rayofsunshine94

ihaveamassivedong: @trashcanwhore you are the sexiest mf on this planet purely for ur libero sets

heystfu: Why can’t you give normal compliments?

fizzlewhizzle: that was normal for him :/

ihaveamassivedong: shut up

sexykuroo: aw look at tsuki and his spike

heystfu: I taught him how to do the one person time difference, not you.

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: yea well i taught him other stuff too

russianlionx: why didnt you guys teach me as many cool things during camp :(

kodzuken: kuroos our captain just ask him during practice 

russianlionx: !!!!!

sexykuroo: fuck you kenma

owlspiker: TSUKISHIMA SAVED IT!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: they’re at set point now.

plswashurhands: Ushiijima’s feint just closed the gap. 

fizzlewhizzle: @miracleboyo when you come back im gonna need an answer for why you dance so much on court

sexykuroo: shiratorizawa is a point ahead now 

owlspiker: D:

ihaveamassivedong: NICE FUCKING RECEIVE @trashcanwhore

kodzuken: theyre at a duece again

russianlionx: did anyone hear the weird guy from the audience yell for karasuno???????

fizzlewhizzle: yea wtf 

kodzuken: did sunsho just use his left hand?

owlspiker: IM SO PROUD

heystfu: :)

sexykuroo: why do you call him sunsho

kodzuken: nickname

sexykuroo: what kinda nickname is that

kodzuken: sunshine + shouyou moron

sexykuroo: gay

kodzuken: shut up before i remove you

ihaveamassivedong: its okay if he does ill add you back! adding you as a friend now ;)

sexykuroo: ;)

heystfu: We’re going into the fifth set now.

fizzlewhizzle: camera panned on the audience again, sad to say i see @alienlover_69 in the corner

ihaveamassivedong: wait  
ihaveamassivedong: IS THAT THE NUMBER 4 GUY HE SAYS HE DOESBT BUT TOTALLY DOES BAVE A CRUSH ON NEXT TO HIM NOW

fizzlewhizzle: LMAO it definitely is

ihaveamassivedong: what a fucking loser

fizzlewhizzle: ikr

russianlionx: woah!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: usihijimas hit rebounding onto the camera scared lev and he screamed

russianlionx: no i didnt!!!!!!!!

heystfu: It’s okay Lev.

plswashurhands: What is Karasuno doing?

sexykuroo: what rhe fuck

fizzlewhizzle: they did a five person attack with their second setter spiking and @trashcanwhore setting????

ihaveamassivedong: karasuno, i love you

plswashurhands: Strange team.

sexykuroo: this is fun

heystfu: Karasuno has the lead.

plswashurhands: Yes, but it looks like Ushijima is starting to get into it.

sexykuroo: tsuki is on a roll rn

heystfu: It looks like he did something to his hand.

sexykuroo: FUCK

owlspiker: D:

kodzuken: looks like hes on his way to the infirmary 

fizzlewhizzle: i dont think hes gonna be long

ihaveamassivedong: @miracleboyo seems to be getting into things. ngl seeing you irl you looking like a fucking demon

heystfu: That isn’t nice.

ihaveamassivedong: yea but watching him laugh while blocking is terrifying (and only a little sexy)

fizzlewhizzle: shut up shut up shut up

ihaveamassivedong: <3

kodzuken: switching sides now + sunsho is back

sexykuroo: aw look at him receive with his face

ihaveamassivedong: LMAO WHAT

owlspiker: NOT THE CHEST RECEIVE BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: ouch i hope hes okay

sexykuroo: literally just say youre in love with him already

kodzuken: im going to gut you

sexykuroo: YOURE LITERALLY STARTED DATING HIM 

kodzuken: and? youre annoying

fizzlewhizzle: oh???

russianlionx: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: when did that happen?

heystfu: Congratulations

owlspiker: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

plswashurhands: Anyway. Volleyball.

fizzlewhizzle: youre so emotionless 

kodzuken: no lets go back to the game

sexykuroo: hes ~embarrassed~

heystfu: Kageyama is back in.

alienlover_69: ew 

ihaveamassivedong: i smell bitch up in here

plswashurhands: 12-9 in Shiratorizawa’s favor

sexykuroo: wHat was that block hinata just did

owlspiker: NICE

heystfu: It looks like he blocked it a foot away from the net?

russianlionx: thats awesome!!!!!!

heystfu: Yamaguchi is being put in as a pinch server. I hope he does well.

plswashurhands: Nice block @lilbowlcut

fizzlewhizzle: he looks so fired up irl

sexykuroo: this is an intense rally, no one is giving up lol

owlspiker: TSUKISHIMA IS BACK!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: brilliant.

heystfu: Nice.

russianlionx: oh thats good for karasuno!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: is he asking the coach to be put back in?

heystfu: I think so.

sexykuroo: what an upgrade this match has had on him  
sexykuroo: “just a club” headass

russianlionx: yea!!!!!!!!!!!!

plswashurhands: Karasuno is coming back well.

heystfu: I think Ushijima aimed it for Tsukishima’s right hand

owlspiker: mean!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: i would too ngl

ihaveamassivedong: yea and ur also a bastard 

kodzuken: karasuno finally took the lead

alienlover_69: i hope they both lose rn (=｀ω´=)

ihaveamassivedong: i hOpe tHeY BotH lOse rN

fizzlewhizzle: what a fucking loser holy shit

sexykuroo: imagine being that petty

heystfu: Maxed out.

plswashurhands: Ushijima’s serving now.

kodzuken: went out

russianlionx: ouch!!!! tsukishima has to serve with his bad hand!!!!!

plswashurhands: Both teams are close to winning

kodzuken: what just happened to sunsho?

heystfu: I think his legs cramped.

ihaveamassivedong: not good

fizzlewhizzle: noice receive @trashcanwhore

russianlionx: 19-20 for karasuno!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: tsuki is making some good blocks  
sexykuroo: probably because he wasnt as lazy as @russianlionx and actually listened to me <3

russianlionx: HEY

fizzlewhizzle: what a massacre to witness

kodzuken: sunsho is going in for his back attack

plswashurhands: Ushijima saved it.

owlspiker: HINATA DID ANOTHER FACE RECEIVE!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: why are you happy about that

heystfu: They’re doing a three person block for a straight. I think that’s their first this game.

plswashurhands: Smart.

sexykuroo: crazy save @_daichi

fizzlewhizzle: karasunos determination is scary

sexykuroo: wait

russianlionx: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: :)

ihaveamassivedong: karasuno just fucking won????

plswashurhands: How did this happen? 

alienlover_69: why isnt that bastard ushiwaka more upset about losing （▽д▽）

owlspiker: KARASUNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: I’m happy they won, but don’t forget @miracleboyo and @lilbowlcut are here too

alienlover_69: time for me to leave! id rather die than see the awards ceremony (*´-｀*)

fizzlewhizzle: ur so disgusting

ihaveamassivedong: nasty whore

sexykuroo: l0ser

plswashurhands: That was a surprising match. 

fizzlewhizzle: stream is ending 

ihaveamassivedong: that was fun

kodzuken: yea

sexykuroo: okay, we should head to practice now @kodzuken @russianlionx  
sexykuroo: we have some owls to destroy tomorrow

russianlionx: okay!!!!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: YEAH RIGHT  
owlspiker: WE’RE GOING TO WIN

heystfu: It’ll surely be fun to see you try! :)

fizzlewhizzle: ive never seen him so passive before

ihaveamassivedong: me neither...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked this update!! it felt weird not having time to write a Daily update like i did for the other chapters. anyway, im gonna do some clouty self marketing rn so check out my art account mlbdraws on tumblr/insta/literally fucking everything. im literally planning on starting some haikyuu fanart right after i publish this so. yeah. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


	6. what would happen on a deserted island?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashcanwhore: @everyone WAIT I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING
> 
> _daichi: Oh god.
> 
> trashcanwhore: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE ALL STUCK ON A DESERTED ISLAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was. really fun to write?? theres a whole month of nothing before training camps so a lot more shenanigans will take place next chapter!!
> 
> anyway so. a few parts of this are references to haikyuu-bu, which is like a comedy spin off manga series and i absolutely Love it. most of the chapters are mundane but like. the chapters about shiratorizawa. are like the most chaotic pieces of shits. in an earlier chapter tendou mentioned that goshiki cried over a ghost, which was a whole chapter from haikyuu-bu. its so funny. if you want to read it, check out kuromantic on tumblr. they do free translations of it and have all of it!!!
> 
> anyway enjoy the chapter!!!

rayofsunshine94: i know all of our tokyo friends are busy now but!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: Thank you all for watching and commenting again. 

rayofsunshine94: yea!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: It was a very good game @miracleboyo @lilbowlcut

trashcanwhore: yea!!!

lilbowlcut: good game!

blondiewithanxiety: thank you for supporting everyone

ihaveamassivedong: it was fun to watch  
ihaveamassivedong: it was so fun @alienlover_69 saw it in person!!

trashcanwhore: ew

alienlover_69: NO I DIDNT

fizzlewhizzle: ok, whore

ihaveamassivedong: believable

trashcanwhore: hold on we’re all reading what you guys said now on the bus back

_daichi: Ugh, why did Kuroo join?

ihaveamassivedong: LMAO first time hes reacting

trashcanwhore: @sexykuroo whenever you see this im telling tsukishima you called him tsuki

rayofsunshine94: thank you!!!!! @owlspiker

miracleboyo: oh ho ho, @sexykuroo thank you

lilbowlcut: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

fizzlewhizzle: jesus

miracleboyo: he doesnt handle compliments like a normal person

trashcanwhore: @ihaveamassivedong omg thank you for the kind compliment of “the sexiest mf on this planet purely for ur libero sets” <3

ihaveamassivedong: <3

miracleboyo: @sexykuroo uwu

fizzlewhizzle: ew he uwud

sexykuroo: youre such a piece of work im so interested in why you act the way you do

miracleboyo: thanks <3

fizzlewhizzle: how did you take that as a compliment

trashcanwhore: wait  
trashcanwhore: @rayofsunshine94 YOURE DATING KENMA????

_daichi: What?

blondiewithanxiety: what? 

rayofsunshine94: I KNEW I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: holy shit

blondiewithanxiety: how?? it happened recently right?

trashcanwhore: tell us!!

rayofsunshine94: remember a few days ago when kenma asked on the server if he could come over because he wanted to talk?????  
rayofsunshine94: [screenshot.jpeg]

trashcanwhore: yea

blondiewithanxiety: yes

rayofsunshine94: he came to my house and basically told me he liked me, and asked if he could take me on a date if i liked him back!!!!!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: AW

fizzlewhizzle: shit that is cute

lilbowlcut: nice!

rayofsunshine94: obviously i said i did!!!! and then later that day we bought meat buns and walked around the park!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: Congratulations.

trashcanwhore: im so happy for you!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: :D

miracleboyo: adorable  
miracleboyo: anyway @ihaveamassivedong fuck you 

ihaveamassivedong: i forget what i said

lilbowlcut: you called him a demon

ihaveamassivedong: oh whoops

_daichi: Don’t say things like that about someone.

ihaveamassivedong: sorry?

miracleboyo: apology accepted <3

fizzlewhizzle: so is everyone else on the server playing their games rn?

rayofsunshine94: not yet!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: i think theyre warming up tho!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: idk about yall but im excited for the itachiyama match  
fizzlewhizzle: their spiker is so much fun to watch ;)

rayofsunshine94: whos their spiker????

fizzlewhizzle: omi-omi <3

miracleboyo: kiyoomi sakusa

rayofsunshine94: oh!!!!!!!!!!! @owlspiker told me and @russianlionx about him before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: mhm nations top ace!!!!!

trashcanwhore: cool

rayofsunshine94: their match is starting!!!!

owlspiker: SUCK IT WE WON @sexykuroo 

sexykuroo: shut up

heystfu: Today’s games were great. It was a good game against you guys @kodzuken

trashcanwhore: why did you only @ him

heystfu: Setter thing.

kodzuken: gg

rayofsunshine94: ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO NATIONALS

kodzuken: yes

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rayofsunshine94: WERE GOING TO PLAY ON THE MAIN COURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_daichi: Not right away.

sexykuroo: yea but eventually well destroy you guys

heystfu: That’s what you said to us too.

fizzlewhizzle: fucking destroyed

sexykuroo: who tf are you

fizzlewhizzle: miya atsumu, currently the top high school setter <3

sexykuroo: fine

plswashurhands: Disgusting

trashcanwhore: LMAO

ihaveamassivedong: agreed

russianlionx: im so excited for nationals!!!!!! only three months away!!!!!!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: same!!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: half this server is going to nationals

ihaveamassivedong: @alienlover_69 @miracleboyo @lilbowlcut we cant relate <3

alienlover_69: ( ￣＾￣)

lilbowlcut: hey!

miracleboyo: good one ngl

blondiewithanxiety: @owlspiker @heystfu Your managers have the best stories about you guys. Even more than Kiyoko-kun and I. 

trashcanwhore: like what?

blondiewithanxiety: Yukie-san says shes on the “Bokuto diet” where he steals her notebook and she chases him across the school. Koari-san said she tried doing the same diet but it only resulted in her punching Bokuto.

trashcanwhore: how…

sexykuroo: BAHAHA

fizzlewhizzle: LMAO

owlspiker: I REMEMBER THAT D:

heystfu: So do I. Kaori-san had her reasons.

kodzuken: what were the reasons 

sexykuroo: please tell

heystfu: Bokuto accidentally noted she gained weight the day measurements were taken.

blondiewithanxiety: bokuto!!!

owlspiker: IM SORRY YACCHAN!! it was an accident!!!! i didn’t mean to be mean!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: that’s not how you treat a lady!!

ihaveamassivedong: you’ve got to be kind and gentle or else they will not respond to you in the way you wish 

trashcanwhore: exactly, you need to worship a woman’s ground 

blondiewithanxiety: what are you guys saying 

fizzlewhizzle: ignore them, they’re entering simp mode

blondiewithanxiety: okay!

sexykuroo: @kodzuken i’m coming over leave ur door unlocked

kodzuken: no

sexykuroo: too bad i’m your best friend 

kodzuken: and? what about it. you still have your own house.

sexykuroo: im bring yaku too

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut come down to the rec room. the team is helping me write my manga.

fizzlewhizzle: your what now

lilbowlcut: is the whole team there? 

miracleboyo: theyre on their way

lilbowlcut: i dont believe you

miracleboyo: toshi is here already

lilbowlcut: okay im omw

fizzlewhizzle: why are you making manga?

miracleboyo: update: going great! toshi agreed to draw it for me and everyones giving great ideas. even @lilbowlcuts self insert plot idea

lilbowlcut: YOUR IDEA IS JUST PLAGIARISM

miracleboyo: thats in the past now 

miracleboyo: update 2: school gave me cleaning duties for the next two weeks as punishment

heystfu: Why?

miracleboyo: i have absolutely no clue

lilbowlcut: it was the smut scene you and ushi-senpai included

kodzuken: im sorry the what now

fizzlewhizzle: holy fucking shit

ihaveamassivedong: WHEEZE

trashcanwhore: WHAT THE F UCK

_daichi: First years, don’t look t the chat.

lilbowlcut: im a first year and they showed me as well as the rest of the team

heystfu: Why would you ever fucking write that?

miracleboyo: we needed a plot twist

fizzlewhizzle: that included titties?

kodzuken: why is no one questioning the fact that ushijima drew it? 

alienlover_69: revolting

miracleboyo: he had no complaints in doing so! <3

alienlover_69: ʕథ౪థʔ

trashcanwhore: incredible

ihaveamassivedong: so much respect

fizzlewhizzle: im actually laughing so much

lilbowlcut: yOU SHOULDVE WENT WITH MY STORY YOU WOULDNT BE IN TROUBLE

miracleboyo: your story was literally just your life, but with changed names

lilbowlcut: says the senpai in dentention

trashcanwhore: why did you have to say it like that

lilbowlcut: update 3 (and the final update): shirabu-san burned their manga

miracleboyo: WHAT  
miracleboyo: I TOLD SEMI TO PROTECT IT FOR ME

lilbowlcut: he is not immune to robbery

miracleboyo: im going to destroy kenjiro

trashcanwhore: how tf did i used to think shiratorizawa was intimidating

_daichi: Look at what I found. I think this would be fun to try, www.5minutecrafts.com 

rayofsunshine94: AHAHAH

trashcanwhore: DUDE  
trashcanwhore: HOW ARE YOU SO OLD

fizzlewhizzle: holy shit

sexykuroo: daichi how are we the same age

sexykuroo: @owlspiker hey bro someone said you sound like an owl

owlspiker: WHO? :D

sexykuroo: exactly bro

trashcanwhore: this server is a safe space for dumb bitches with no job no education and no ambition in life. i see you kings <3

_daichi: NO.

heystfu: Why are we cheering this on?

ihaveamassivedong: because sometimes people just don’t have ambition and are dumb, do keep up

plswashurhands: Having no ambition shouldn’t be glorified?

trashcanwhore: yes it should 

rayofsunshine94: @blondiewithanxiety is the first year function at your house thursday?? 

blondiewithanxiety: yeah!!

trashcanwhore: aw you guys are adorable

_daichi: Nishinoya why are you acting like the second years don’t do the same thing? So do the third years…

trashcanwhore: man idk i was just speaking to speak

rayofsunshine94: cool!!!!!!!!! 

lilbowlcut: you guys have hang outs for only your year?

_daichi: We’re just naturally closer.

lilbowlcut: huh. i cannot imagine that. i have like one and a half friend thats in my year.

rayofsunshine94: make it two and a half now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: i dont get it?

russianlionx: lets make a gc for our first year friends!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: oh i like that idea

lilbowlcut: am i being included in this??

rayofsunshine94: yes!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: cool!

fizzlewhizzle: haha what if us second years here did the same thing?

kodzuken: no

heystfu: No.

fizzlewhizzle: okay w0w

fizzlewhizzle: adjfkgb   
fizzlewhizzle: hey 

sexykuroo: hello?

fizzlewhizzle: this is osamu again. this time i took atsumus phone because he accidentally broke the fucking rice cooker.

rayofsunshine94: hi!!!!

plswashurhands: Hello Osamu. Atsumu is very annoying. 

fizzlewhizzle: omi?

plswashurhands: Yes, but your brother hasn’t found out. He’ll be even more annoying if he does.

fizzlewhizzle: got it  
fizzlewhizzle has deleted one mesage

sexykuroo: wait did anyone see what that was?

rayofsunshine94: no :(

fizzlewhizzle: anyway   
fizzlewhizzle: whats up with yalls. whos going to nationals?

rayofsunshine94: we are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: so are we

ihaveamassivedong: nope lol

fizzlewhizzle: what schools are you guys?

sexykuroo: nekoma

rayofsunshine94: karasuno!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: never heard of yall but nice

sexykuroo: wow

rayofsunshine94: >:(

plswashurhands: Be nice. They’re sensitive over here.

sexykuroo: wHAT

kodzuken: no hes right @sexykuroo is extremely sensitive

fizzlewhizzle: its okay i love with atsumu whos the more sensitive whiniest bitch out there

kodzuken: how?

fizzlewhizzle: he once started sobbing because they said they dont like artificial blonde  
fizzlewhizzle: it was a random classmate

sexykuroo: BAHAHA

ihaveamassivedong: what a little bitch.

fizzlewhizzle: took the words out of my mouth :/

trashcanwhore: el mayo

ihaveamassivedong: how does it feel being the superior sibling at all times?

fizzlewhizzle: it aint easy work but its honest work 

trashcanwhore: and honorable

fizzlewhizzle: yeahdwsm ASDCF

ihaveamassivedong: shit hes coming back

fizzlewhizzle: w2qe3r4t5ydhkb4

sexykuroo: damn i liked his brother better

ihaveamassivedong: we all do

fizzlewhizzle: yo wtf  
fizzlewhizzle: why would you like samu

trashcanwhore: he has a better personality

plswashurhands: He isn’t wrong.

fizzlewhizzle: fuck all of you

rayofsunshine94: @sexykuroo why is kenma offline?

sexykuroo: we’re having a team sleepover and he wasnt eating his vegetables so i took his phone until he does  
sexykuroo: its been fourty minutes

rayofsunshine94: oh!!!! makes sense

plswashurhands: That does not make sense, do not pretend it does.

trashcanwhore: @everyone WAIT I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING

_daichi: Oh god.

trashcanwhore: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE ALL STUCK ON A DESERTED ISLAND

rayofsunshine94: huh?????

heystfu: Explain the situational context leading to this.

trashcanwhore: like everyone on this server was on a cruise ship that crashed on a completely deserted island, but theres still plants and animals and stuff. 

heystfu: I would start by talking with Daichi, seeing as he is the only other sane person, and start organizing whatever useful is left on the cruise ship.

_daichi: Yes, and while he does so I will start to scout the island and see what it has to offer.

rayofsunshine94: wait if its an island does that mean theres a beach!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: yeah theres an ocean and shit. and the boat will have normal stuff

miracleboyo: i leave the boat, enter the forest, and begin foraging for a private collection of goods

rayofsunshine94: id like to immediately go swimming!!!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: ME TOO

rayofsunshine94: bokuto we should play a game in the water!!!!

owlspiker: yeah!!!!!

rayofsunshine94: i dont know any :(

owlspiker: me neither :(

trashcanwhore: i join you guys and suggest beach volleyball!!!

rayofsunshine94: YEAH

russianlionx: i want to join!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: me too

rayofsunshine94: we can set up a 2v2 now!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: :D

russianlionx: whatre the teams???

lilbowlcut: id like to be with @rayofsunshine94, i also think thatd be the most balanced

rayofsunshine94: okay!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

owlspiker: ME AND LEV START THE SET

trashcanwhore: i leave the boat and enter the forest. as of now i do not have a goal.

blondiewithanxiety: i would like to help akaashi-san and daichi-san in their organizing of things and help gather food! ill check the plants and stuff too!!

plswashurhands: I collect whatever medical supplies and make a first aid kit.

_daichi: Smart.

heystfu: We should turn the boat into a long term shelter.

_daichi: You, @plswashurhands and I can work on that while Yachi-kun continues gathering food.

blondiewithanxiety: got it!

alienlover_69: i would like to lay on the beach and tan! (◕ᴥ◕)

fizzlewhizzle: i would like to take a large stone and beat oikawa

ihaveamassivedong: i would like to help in the taking of a large stone and beating oikawa

sexykuroo: i throw in another stone to the pile

alienlover_69: what the fuck ((´д｀))

heystfu: I ask Daichi-san what we should do with the newly deceased corpse?

_daichi: That is troublesome. 

plswashurhands: Leaving a rotting corpse near our shelter is disgusting and unsanitary. Someone has to move it away.

_daichi: Akaashi-san, can you help me bury a grave for Oikawa-san in the woods?

heystfu: Yes.

alienlover_69: つ´Д`)つ

fizzlewhizzle: idk what to do now 

ihaveamassivedong: i take the rocks and attack @fizzlewhizzle 

fizzlewhizzle: i defend myself

sexykuroo: i watch them fight to the death

kodzuken: i would also like to leave the boat and watch them fight to the death

_daichi: We begin to dig the grave.

heystfu: We dig a second and third, just in case, to save ourselves from having to return.

_daichi: Smart.

trashcanwhore: i think as i wander the forest, i start to befriend the animals. i used the fruit from the trees to train them to like me.

blondiewithanxiety: while theyre doing that i return with the food!! i organize it by what we had on the boat which im assuming is canned goods, and nuts and fruits i wouldve found in the forest!!!!!

plswashurhands: I will wash the fruit she has brought back.

miracleboyo: with my private collection of food and wood planks i make a tree house for myself. i arm the surroundings with traps.

rayofsunshine94: ME AND GOSHIKI-SAN WIN THE SET!!!!!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: YES WE DO!!

russianlionx: PROVE IT!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: i form an army with the animals ive trained!!!! theyre mostly monkeys but there are a few iguanas and finches!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: thats cool nishinoya-senpai! after organizing the food, i wait for daichi-san and akaashi-san to return!

plswashurhands: I clean the boat. 

rayofsunshine94: WHY WOULDNT ME AND GOSHIKI-SAN WIN

ihaveamassivedong: atsumu loses the fight <3

fizzlewhizzle: no i dont stfu

sexykuroo: i confirm he loses the fight

kodzuken: he definitely lost

fizzlewhizzle: GUYS WTF  
fizzlewhizzle: I DONT LOSE THE FIGHT

alienlover_69: doesnt feel so nice does it ಠﭛಠ

lilbowlcut: YEAH WHY WOULDNT WE

fizzlewhizzle: shut up

sexykuroo: guys the dead cant speak

fizzlewhizzle: IM NOT DEAD

kodzuken: we drag @fizzlewhizzles body to the second grave 

owlspiker: ME AND LEV WOULD PLAY GREATLY 

heystfu: As we pass you on the path to the graves, I’d like to announce that we will have dinner planned in two hours.

_daichi: I expect the rest of you to be there in one piece.

kodzuken: okay

sexykuroo: got it

ihaveamassivedong: yup

_daichi: Thank you. 

owlspiker: IT JUST WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE FOR ME AND LEV TO WIN

russianlionx: YEA!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: WHAT SENSE I HAVE INCREDIBLY AMAZINGLY GOOD STRAIGHT SHOTS 

rayofsunshine94: YEAH AND I CAN FLY SO WE WIN!!!!!

heystfu: We return to the beach where they have _each_ won a set.

owlspiker: okay

lilbowlcut: okay

russianlionx: okay

rayofsunshine94: okay

_daichi: Dinner is in two hours you guys. Make sure you finish up before then.

rayofsunshine94: okay!

owlspiker: got it kaashi :)

russianlionx: got it

lilbowlcut: wheres tendou? im gonna look for him

miracleboyo: im currently adding the final traps to my base. my tree house is suspended between two trees and i have a collection of coconuts.  
miracleboyo: i have left a trail of palm tree leaves in case anyone needed to find me, but the trail ends thirty feet away so they cant locate my exact location

lilbowlcut: i follow the trail

trashcanwhore: me and my animals return to the main base. i start teaching them volleyball. the monkeys are good :)

sexykuroo: we find the graves and drop atsumus body into the second grave 

ihaveamassivedong: i flip his corpse off and then begin covering his body with dirt

sexykuroo: i help cover the grave too

kodzuken: and while hes distracted, i push kuroo into the third grave

sexykuroo: WHAT

ihaveamassivedong: i confirm this happens

fizzlewhizzle: karma is a fucking bitch

sexykuroo: I DONT FALL INTO THE GRAVE

kodzuken: i start to bury kuroo while hes in the grave. he cant stop me.

ihaveamassivedong: once again, i confirm this happens

sexykuroo: KENMA WHY

kodzuken: the dead dont talk

ihaveamassivedong: we continue filling the graves ;)

_daichi: Akaashi-san and I return to the main shelter.

blondiewithanxiety: while you guys were gone i organized the food!!!

plswashurhands: Yes, I’ve been cleaning the shelter as well.

heystfu: Thank you. I think our next course of action should be to prepare some sort of futon for us to be able to rest later tonight.

_daichi: That sounds very reasonable. 

blondiewithanxiety: We could use palm tree leaves for it!

heystfu: Yes, that would work. Thank you, Yachi-san.

blondiewithanxiety: :)

plswashurhands: I’ll start organizing our shelter so we have space for our futons. I also continue cleaning.

heystfu: I’ll go with Yachi-san to collect leaves.

_daichi: I’ll start preparing dinner from what we have.

rayofsunshine94: i want to climb a tree!!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: i follow kaashi!!!

russianlionx: uh i want to look in the forest for a cat

lilbowlcut: i finish the following trail tendou left 

miracleboyo: seeing that its tsutomu, ill invite him to my treehouse 

lilbowlcut: thank you!

miracleboyo: i hand him a coconut, and then kick him out again

lilbowlcut: what

miracleboyo: watch out for the traps! :)

lilbowlcut: whatever im going back

rayofsunshine94: im still climbing the tree!!!

trashcanwhore: im just having a good time rn

kodzuken: we finish burying atsumu and kuroo and head back

ihaveamassivedong: yup!

heystfu: With the new help of Koutarou, we easily gather leaves and head back.

_daichi: I finish dinner.

plswashurhands: I’m done organizing and cleaning the shelter.

russianlionx: i come back with the cat i found that totally loves me a lot

rayofsunshine94: i jump down from the tree i climbed!

sexykuroo: you break your leg

rayofsunshine94: NO D:

russianlionx: ill drag hinata back so he can receive first aid!!!!

ihaveamassivedong: uh were back too

kodzuken: ill help sunsho and splinter his leg

plswashurhands: I show them my medical supplies.

blondiewithanxiety: we make the futons and let hinata lay down since he broke his leg!!

miracleboyo: i do not return

lilbowlcut: im back by this point

trashcanwhore: ill finish and join everyone too

_daichi: Thank you all for returning in time for dinner. I tried my best with what his island has had to offer. 

heystfu: Once we eat, let’s all sleep.

blondiewithanxiety: yeah!

plswashurhands: mhm

rayofsunshine94: okay!!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: k

russianlionx: yup!!!!

lilbowlcut: yea okay

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: okay!!!  
trashcanwhore: this was fun :)

fizzlewhizzle: no it wasnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter lmao i got carried away with the island thing but i enjoyed it so i didnt stop. i hope you guys werent annoyed by that because like idk if it was Too Much but yea. it felt accurate to everyones character in my soul.
> 
> also, part of this is just like this tumblr post https://milkthybitch.tumblr.com/post/616426183320551424 so check that out too. 
> 
> also also, i spent three hours laughing at this photo please just go look at it https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/699102785001750548/703734365087334450/image0.jpg?width=1128&height=956


	7. goody two shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fizzlewhizzle: lmao look at this photo i found of me and my brother when we were little  
> fizzlewhizzle: [image.jpeg]
> 
> ihaveamassivedong: ew 
> 
> plswashurhands: Why are you guys covered in so many bandages?
> 
> fizzlewhizzle: we got into a fight with each other lol
> 
> plswashurhands: Makes sense that you have more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter update!! ive been writing/working on a few other drafts i have (ones for my dad!ukai series if any of you follow that too lol). i hope you guys like this chapter tho.

_daichi: @trashcanwhore Can you explain the meem you showed me during practice now?

trashcanwhore: the fucking what

ihaveamassivedong: holy shit

_daichi: Did I say something?

trashcanwhore: nope! :)

russianlionx: the first years gc is going great

trashcanwhore: oh yea what’s going on there

lilbowlcut: hinata has so many contacts 

blondiewithanxiety: idk how i never saw him get their numbers at games 

rayofsunshine94: i just like being friendly!!!!!!!

russianlionx: there’s all of karasuno’s and nekoma’s first years, kunimi, kindaichi, koganegawa, and goshiki! 

trashcanwhore: damn that’s a lot of people 

lilbowlcut: hinata didn’t even need to have someone else add someone, he just had everyones number 

fizzlewhizzle: you amaze me @rayofsunshine94 

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!

rayofsunshine94: kenmas going to stream doki doki literature club if anyone wants to watch!!!!

_daichi: What is it about?

rayofsunshine94: he told me its a dating simulator!!!!

_daichi: What is a dating simulator?

kodzuken: you date a fictional character

_daichi: Why are you playing that?

kodzuken: this one is a comedy :)

_daichi: Okay, I will watch.

miracleboyo: i just found goshiki in his dorm punching his wall while smiling really hard but also tears were coming out of his eyes. what a fun lad.

ihaveamassivedong: why lol

heystfu: What happened?

miracleboyo: wakatoshi gave him a compliment today

ihaveamassivedong: LMAO

lilbowlcut: what the hell @miracleboyo  
lilbowlcut: i never even saw you enter my dorm

fizzlewhizzle: lmao look at this photo i found of me and my brother when we were little  
fizzlewhizzle: [image.jpeg]

ihaveamassivedong: ew 

plswashurhands: Why are you guys covered in so many bandages?

fizzlewhizzle: we got into a fight with each other lol

plswashurhands: Makes sense that you have more

ihaveamassivedong: LMAO YOU GOT THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF YOU

fizzlewhizzle: …

plswashurhands: You deserve it, nasty whore.

ihaveamassivedong: LMFAO

fizzlewhizzle: i do Not deserve this 

ihaveamassivedong: yes u do

kodzuken: you’re still coming this weekend right @rayofsunshine94

rayofsunshine84: yeah!!! we’re seeing that new movie you wanted to right?????

koduzken: yea

sexykuroo: i wanted to see that too  
sexykuroo: i’m coming 

kodzuken: no you’re not fuck off

owlspiker: KAASHI CAN WE GO TO

heystfu: Why are you asking me for permission?

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!

owlspiker: LETS SNEAK IN LOTS OF SNACKS!!!!!! :D

sexykuroo: you always make me carry them because you’re scared of getting caught 

rayofsunshine94: can you bring chocolates!!!!

heystfu: We’ll plan the snacks earlier that day, so we don’t get caught 

russianlionx: i want to come!!!!!!  
russianlionx: someone message me the details!!!!!!!!!

kodzuken: when did this become a group thing 

rayofsunshine94: i’m so excited!!!!!

lilbowlcut: why?

rayofsunshine94: we’re taking measurements today!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: and that makes you excited?

rayofsunshine94: yup!!!!!!!

miracleboyo: k

fizzlewhizzle: guess who’s going to japan’s national training camp lol you hoes wish you were me 

trashcanwhore: watch out, hinata might see that

rayofsunshine94: UGHSJCJDNAAK

fizzlewhizzle: what

kodzuken: ??

_daichi: He’s mad Kageyama got invited to the national training camp and Tsukishima got invited to the miyagi first year camp 

alienlover_69: understandable (＾＾)ｂ

lilbowlcut: shiratorizawa is hosting the miyagi first camp, and i’m gonna be taking part in it too

rayofsunshine94: GAHBHHASHDH

fizzlewhizzle: that sucks…  
fizzlewhizzle: you hoes still wish you were me 

plswashurhands: Shut the fuck up, I’m going too and I’d slap you but I know you’re probably full of germs :/

trashcanwhore: wHAT 

lilbowlcut: that’s a lot to unpack 

rayofsunshine94: AHSHFJDJDJS  
rayofsunshine94: >:(

fizzlewhizzle: hey :/  
fizzlewhizzle: wait are you going to tell us who you are now 

plswashurhands: Why would I do that?

fizzlewhizzle: please 🥺

plswashurhands: No.

rayofsunshine94: you guys start your training camps this monday right?

lilbowlcut: yeah

rayofsunshine94: cool!! :)

owlspiker: how do you spell all tomato 

heystfu: What?

owlspiker: all tomato!!!!!

sexykuroo: buddy what are you saying 

owlspiker: like when people say you have to do something or else you get like nothing 

sexykuroo: i have no clue what you are talking about

heystfu: Do you mean ultimatum? 

owlspiker: that’s it!!!! :D  
owlspiker: thanks for the homework help!!!!!!

sexykuroo: …

_daichi: Where the fuck are you @rayofsunshine94 

kodzuken: ??

sexykuroo: he finally snapped

trashcanwhore: @rayofsunshine94 he’s going to kill you tomorrow at school 

koduzken: what happened 

owlspiker: NOOOO HINATA D:

lilbowlcut: tsukishima already destroyed him. so badly.  
lilbowlcut: i think i would’ve cried if someone yelled at me like that 

miracleboyo: well you do cry a lot! <3

lilbowlcut: shut up no i don’t 

sexykuroo: what did he say

heystfu: What happened?

kodzuken: yeah wtf

_daichi: Please tell me he realized how stupid what he did after them.

lilbowlcut: i mean coach let him stay as a ball boy so… idk

rayofsunshine94: IT WASNT STUPID 

trashcanwhore: uh oh daichi just groaned irl

_daichi: YOU WERENT INVITED TO GO TO THE FIRST YEAR CAMP YOU CANT JUST SHOW UP

rayofsunshine94: okay BUT tsukishima and yamaguchi said i would’ve gotten arrested if i tried sneaking into the national camp 

fizzlewhizzle: wait what

trashcanwhore: daichi just turned red 

sexykuroo: BAHAHAHA YOU SNUCK IN

kodzuken: oml

heystfu: …

owlspiker: smart!!!!! you probably would’ve gotten arrested!!!!!!!

alienlover_69: ☉_☉

_daichi: I’m going to kill you

trashcanwhore: kuroos right he finally snapped :/

fizzlewhizzle: you’re just sneaking into camps now?

rayofsunshine94: they’re letting me stay!!!!

lilbowlcut: as a ball boy

sexykuroo: LMAO

fizzlewhizzle: yikes

kodzuken: i mean if he’s fine with it then let’s just leave it at that ig 

sexykuroo: so protective <3

kodzuken: strangling you is never out of the question 

_daichi: We’ll talk later.

rayofsunshine94: i can’t, coach picked me so he could yell at me again but in his store this time 

trashcanwhore: lmao really 

_daichi: We’ll talk tomorrow.

trashcanwhore: what happened with takeda-sensei @rayofsunshine94

rayofsunshine94: he was terrifying  
rayofsunshine94: worse than daichi and coach combined 

trashcanwhore: fuck okay now i gotta listen to his warnings about my grades :/

fizzlewhizzle: I FUCKING SEE YOU @plswashurhands  
fizzlewhizzle: YOU OPENED DISCORD AND I CAN SEE YOUR SCREEN HAHA  
fizzlewhizzle: ANSDJnajak1928:

ihaveamassivedong: what the fuck 

kodzuken: i think he’s being murdered 

heystfu: Neither of them are replying 

trashcanwhore: dude is definitely being murdered 

plswashurhands: Sorry. Had to take care of some business. 

ihaveamassivedong: holy shit he’s actually dead <3

fizzlewhizzle: IM NOT DEAD HE JUST SPRAYED LYSOL ON ME AND TOLD ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

ihaveamassivedong: damn a little disappointed

fizzlewhizzle: everyone here lied about ur kageyama

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!!!!

alienlover_69: ew

trashcanwhore: how

fizzlewhizzle: you guys made him seem like a badass asshole or something  
fizzlewhizzle: but like  
fizzlewhizzle: hes such a goody two shoes

rayofsunshine94: WHAT

alienlover_69: WHAT

trashcanwhore: WHAT

_daichi: God, I fucking wish that was true.

fizzlewhizzle: i mean yea ig in games he make dangerous plays from what i saw  
fizzlewhizzle: but hes so tame at camp and tries to get along with everyone. its super refreshing!!

alienlover_69: i think you accidentally talked to the wrong person (O∆O)

rayofsunshine94: …

trashcanwhore: no way thats kageyama

rayofsunshine94: bAKEYAMA????

_daichi: At least he isn’t embarrassing Karasuno like some.

rayofsunshine94: hey!!! :0

fizzlewhizzle: idk man  
fizzlewhizzle: its so easy to fuck with him when hes being nice

plswashurhands: This is why no one likes you.

_daichi: Don’t do that. I want to see if he’s nice when he returns.

alienlover_69: you know, i think we can finally be friends (◕‿◕✿)

fizzlewhizzle: @alienlover_69 ew  
fizzlewhizzle: @plswashurhands mean :(

rayofsunshine94: what are you doing!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: i told him he should think about becoming a spiker because he was hitting my sets really well and he got really confused and then seemed inwardly pissed

rayofsunshine94: bakeyama… as a SPIKER????

trashcanwhore: i cant even imagine that lmao

fizzlewhizzle: i was mostly kidding but i dont think he gets my sarcasm or teasing…

_daichi: He doesn’t get humor. Or people.

fizzlewhizzle: figured, he is incredibly awkward 

plswashurhands: Don’t act like you’re fucking cool.

fizzlewhizzle: yOURE AWKWARD TOO OMI OMI YOU JUST STAND IN THE CORNER

trashcanwhore: omi omi???

fizzlewhizzle: expose time  
fizzlewhizzle: @plswashurhands is sakusa kiyoomi

rayofsunshine94: REALLY!!!!!

trashcanwhore: WOAH

plswashurhands: I fucking hate you, nasty ass bitch.

owlspiker: WHAT!!!!!!!

heystfu: Nice.

russianlionx: cool!!!!!

lilbowlcut: woah

owlspiker: YOU BEAT US A FEW WEEKS AGO

heystfu: Relax

owlspiker: okay

plswashurhands: @fizzlewhizzle I’m going to tell Osamu to beat you again 

fizzlewhizzle: haha yeah right

plswashurhands: …

fizzlewhizzle: haha  
fizzlewhizzle: fuck

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut me and the rest of your senpais will be visiting you firsties today :)

lilbowlcut: goodie

miracleboyo: use any more sarcasm and ill break into your dorm again

owlspiker: @heystfu im confused

heystfu: With what?

owlspiker: when you’re telling time from a clock, the big hand represents the minute and the short hand represents the hour right???

heystfu: Yes.

sexykuroo: anticlimatic 

owlspiker: okay, so then you take the number from the big hand and mulitple by the number on the short hand, subtract by seven days of the week, and then divide by weeks in a year  
owlspiker: right????

sexykuroo: LMAO 

kodzuken: none of that is right

heystfu: He’s gifted in other ways.

lilbowlcut: @rayofsunshine94 are you doing some sort of good luck pregame ritual??

kodzuken: what is he doing

trashcanwhore: lmao what

lilbowlcut: he entered the broom closet walking like a zombie??

trashcanwhore: weird

lilbowlcut: wait  
lilbowlcut: i think he started crying?? im gonna just close the door 

kodzuken: what.

trashcanwhore: why????

owlspiker: WHAT

lilbowlcut: idk

rayofsunshine94: iM FINE 

kodzuken: what happened

rayofsunshine94: nothing!! :D

trashcanwhore: bruh

rayofsunshine94: anyway @lilbowlcut can you stay and practice with us

plswashurhands: @fizzlewhizzle Leave me alone. We were assigned roommates for this camp go bother yours.

fizzlewhizzle: kageyamas busy with hoshiumi  
fizzlewhizzle: pwease

plswashurhands: Not my problem.

miracleboyo: @rayofsunshine94 whered you go

lilbowlcut: coach said he wasnt allowed to sleep here

miracleboyo: we have so many empty rooms lol

lilbowlcut: idk

kodzuken: hes going home?

trashcanwhore: its late 

heystfu: @rayofsunshine94 Get home safe.

kodzuken: isnt it going to take him a while to get home

trashcanwhore: probably

kodzuken: :/

rayofsunshine94: i got home fine!!!!!! it was only a three hour travel time!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: your kageyama is such a social butterfly  
fizzlewhizzle: he left practice early with us to get lunch  
fizzlewhizzle: he even got @plswashurhands to come

plswashurhands: Talk to me again and I’m going back.

_daichi: Kageyama? Left practice?

alienlover_69: sounds like hes just torturing you now 

rayofsunshine94: >:)

_daichi: Why can’t he leave practice when _I_ tell him to?

ihaveamassivedong: today is yalls last day of camps right?

fizzlewhizzle: yea

rayofsunshine94: yup!!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: yo once everyones back we should plan something to hang out irl

rayofsunshine94: YES

heystfu: That sounds fun.  
heystfu: But yes, let’s wait until everyone officially finishes their camps.


	8. where and when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ihaveamassivedong: so y’all said something about hanging out irl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this chapter is Very short but for a reason!!! next chapter is going to be pretty long and filled with Hijinks and Shenanigans. im very excited for it!! it may take me a while to write for several reasons: im working on a oneshot for my dad!ukai series + im thinking of starting a new series + i have actual homework lol. so heres a very quick update of them getting ready for Next Chapter.
> 
> also im so sorry i keep forgetting to pose the usernames list for reference omg  
> rayofsunshine94: hinata  
> trashcanwhore: nishinoya  
> blondiewithanxiety: yachi  
> _daichi: daichi  
> heystfu: akaashi  
> owlspiker: boktuo  
> kodzuken: kenma  
> russianlionx: lev  
> alienlover_69: oikawa  
> fizzlewhizzle: atsumu  
> ihaveamassivedong: terushima  
> lilbowlcut: goshiki  
> miracleboyo: tendou  
> plswashurhands: sakusa  
> sexykuroo: kuroo

ihaveamassivedong: so y’all said something about hanging out irl?

trashcanwhore: yea before all the third years go away   
trashcanwhore: plus it’ll be fun just for everyone in the server to get together 

heystfu: Is everyone online to plan?

_daichi: Can everyone else say something so we know?

plswashurhands: Here

kodzuken: i’m here 

russianlionx: !!!!!

alienlover_69: (✿╹◡╹)

lilbowlcut: me and @miracleboyo are here but he’s midway through a manga chapter and will join once he finishes 

sexykuroo: oya

owlspiker: oya oya 

blondiewithanxiety: here!

rayofsunshine94: here!!! what should we do?????

_daichi: We should decide where first.

heystfu: Most of you guys are from Miyagi, the other half of us are from Tokyo

fizzlewhizzle: i mean i’m from hyogo 

ihaveamassivedong: whack 

_daichi: Okay, so Miyagi. What is everyone’s ideas?

ihaveamassivedong: orgy

plswashurhands: Nasty

heystfu: No.

blondiewithanxiety: we can go shopping?

rayofsunshine94: that sounds fun!!!!

sexykuroo: do you country folk even have stores 

_daichi: Of course we do :)

lilbowlcut: there’s this new restaurant near shiratorizawa that’s doing a spicy ramen challenge 

rayofsunshine94: challenge?????

trashcanwhore: that sounds fun 

kodzuken: i’m down 

fizzlewhizzle: nice ;)

alienlover_69: (✪‿✪)ノ

heystfu: Sounds like basically everyone is good with that. 

sexykuroo: and we can still check out their country folk stores after 

This is the beginning of your private message history with @sexykuroo 

_daichi: Shut the fuck up

_daichi: Yes, we can go shopping after :)

sexykuroo: BAHAHAHAHA

koduzken: ?

sexykuroo: nothing ;)

ihaveamassivedong: where tf is shiratorizawa tho

lilbowlcut: we can send directions 

miracleboyo: i’m back! uwu

trashcanwhore: i’ve completely forgotten he fucking uwus. it’s been so long since it’s happened 

fizzlewhizzle: peace was only temporary 

plswashurhands: Can we get back on topic?

heystfu: Yes.  
heystfu: When should this happen?

rayofsunshine94: it’s monday now so!!!! how about this weekend!!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: idk if my mom will let me travel across the fucking country in that short of a notice 

sexykuroo: nekoma has exams this weekend 

rayofsunshine94: :(

owlspiker: :(

trashcanwhore: i got hives at the mention of exams 

rayofsunshine94: same! 

_daichi: That’s because your grades are terrible.

ihaveamassivedong: @_daichi no longer gives a shit 

_daichi: Language. 

trashcanwhore: they’re not _terrible_

rayofsunshine94: yeah!!! 

blondiewithanxiety: hinata…. didn’t you say you’ve never gotten double digits?

fizzlewhizzle: wHAT

miracleboyo: impressive

rayofsunshine94: >:(

trashcanwhore: who needs double digits?

heystfu: …Can we please get back to the topic?

ihaveamassivedong: how about next saturday?

trashcanwhore: i’m good!!!!!

kodzuken: i think so, my parents let me travel to miyagi all the time 

sexykuroo: yeah i should be good 

lilbowlcut: i’m not busy 

rayofsunshine94: i’m free!!!! i only have to watch natsu for an hour but that’s early in the morning!!!!!!

russianlionx: with kenma and kuroo going my parents will let me!!!!

heystfu: Works for me and @owlspiker 

ihaveamassivedong: you know his schedule?

heystfu: More than he does :/

blondiewithanxiety: i’m not busy!!! i may need hinata there to help me convince my mom when i ask though 

rayofsunshine94: okay!!!!

trashcanwhore: why???

blondiewithanxiety: idk but he managed to convince my mom to let me be your manager! so this should be easier 

rayofsunshine94: got it!!!! :D

_daichi: I did not know that?

heystfu: @fizzlewhizzle @alienlover_69 @plswashurhands @miracleboyo

fizzlewhizzle: i should be good. i might have to bring samu though :/

plswashurhands: If your brother is going then I’ll go.

fizzlewhizzle: fuck you 

rayofsunshine94: i mean!!! he’s spoken here before!!!!!! he’s like an honorary member!!!!!!

fizzlewhizzle: ew :/

alienlover_69: i may be a little late but i can go! (✿ヘᴥヘ)

miracleboyo: i can go ;)))

_daichi: What time are we meeting?

heystfu: 2 pm is late enough for everyone having to take a train. 

_daichi: Okay. Next Saturday, 2pm.  
_daichi: @lilbowlcut can you send the address?

lilbowlcut: okay  
lilbowlcut: www.googlemaps

_daichi: Thank you.

heystfu pinned a message   
heystfu pinned a message 

heystfu: You all better not forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!! the next chapter will be very silly and consisting purely of their irl actions. i have a few moments already drafted lmao (the spicy ramen challenge will be... them being dumbasses, mostly.) also like i just feel the need to note that the daichi and kuroo interactions are 100% based off their passive agressive smile/handshake. and!! its shown that yachis mom actually does like hinata in like side comics and stuff so thats why i added that little bit. 
> 
> okay i hope you all liked this. thank you for reading!!


	9. spicy ramen challenge but irl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new grin (and bloody nose), Oikawa turned to everyone. “So, how about some introductions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who lives,,,,, its me :/
> 
> okay so i have a _lot_ to say. 
> 
> 1) im so sorry for this taking a few days. ap exams are Coming and all my classes have been giving me extra work (i have officially no school until september so hopefully they fucking Calm Down before then). anyway, the first half of them meeting irl was easy for me to write but for some reason in struggling with the second half??? their irl encounter was gonna be one longass chapter but i feel bad for lack of update, plus i dont want to rush the second half, so this is the first half as its own chapter. 
> 
> 2) idk how japanese transportation works. i tried looking it up but google kept giving me like articles about random shit instead. so this is my best guess on how theyd all travel there, based on my own like experience with transportation (aka, literally only the nj/nyc subway and uber)
> 
> 3) if you havent seen, theres an official [biggest eaters](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DyW3ilJWoAEQHTu.jpg) and [smallest eaters](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DyW3jCSWwAE-Ufo.jpg) list of the players that like i definitely wrote considering
> 
> 4) [HINATA WOULD NOT SAY FUCK](https://classiccatra.tumblr.com/post/616797597607329792/hinata-wont-even-say-shit-yall-think-he-can-say)
> 
> 5) yall know this chapter is un-betad and barely skimmed over like always so enjoy my fucking grammar mistakes like always (im so sorry)

sexykuroo: we’re on our way  
sexykuroo: @heystfu we’re a stop away from you guys

“Lev, please scoot away from Kenma before he commits a homicide.” Kuroo sent a smirk towards his best friend who was currently glaring at an oversized toddler sitting way too close to him. Kenma had his elbows tucked uncomfortably into his sides from the lack of room as he stared at the handheld console in his hands. 

Lev blinked in surprise before scooting as far as he could on the public train-- a mere couple of inches-- and looking at the pair again. “I’m really happy you guys are coming. It’s like that time we went out in the snowstorm-- except my sister isn’t here, but she didn’t come because my parents trust you guys, since you’re older, and they’ve met you, you know?”

Kuroo grinned as he watched Lev ramble much to Kenma’s annoyance who hid irritated huffs under his breath. The train continued for a few more minutes before stopping.

The train’s doors opened, and those who stood crowded by its door left the train cart in an explosion of people. Then, those boarding stepped onto the train’s rusty metal floor. 

“Oya?”

Kuroo smiled as his friends boarded and stood in front of them, Bokuto and Akaashi holding onto the metal bars for stability as the train began to go. Behind them was another person, who most definitely did not look as calm as the two.

With a deep scowl on his face, Sakusa had entered the train at the same stop as the Fukurodani duo, as planned. 

Sakusa looked close to wearing a hazard suit. He had not one, but two masks covering his mouth, a large hoodie that nearly reached his knees covering any and all skin on his body from even touching public transport air. He even had rubber gloves that he seemed to be pouring hand sanitizer over, despite the fact the alcohol was now cleaning rubber. Kuroo watched as he let out uneven breathes as he eyes the train cart.

Even Kenma paused his game to watch the miserable ace find the least populated area of the train, a corner opposite them, and plant his feet so he could stand without touching anything.

“Was he like this at the station too?” Kenma asked.

Akaashi nodded with a grimace.

heystfu: Everyone from Tokyo is on their way

fizzlewhizzle: me and samu are on our way too

“You know what? I hate you.” Osamu said, looking at his brother. 

The two sat next to each other as the bus they were currently on bumped softly beneath them. Osamu fiddled with the bus ticket, folding and unfolding the corners. This is the second bus they had to board, and at the next station they still had a train to take as well.

“This is the fifth time you’ve said that today.”

“I’m aware. But I’m forced to spend half my day travelling so you can be a fucking whore with your friends.”

“ _You like all of them too._ ” Atsumu stared at his brother, disgruntled. 

“Yeah, but I don’t like you.”

sexykuroo: i think @plswashurhands is going to combust too

fizzlewhizzle: probably. but ive been travelling since like seven am and im gonna be murdered before getting there :/

trashcanwhore: haha l0ser  
trashcanwhore: karasuno hasnt left for shiratorizawa yet but me and shouyou are at yachis apartment waiting for daichi to pick us up

ihaveamassivedong: im about to leave now  
ihaveamassivedong: im gonna riding my motorcycle so ill park where ever you guys do

trashcanwhore: he just picked us up so ill let him know

“Guys, please. I’m trying to focus on driving.” Daichi glared at the three teenagers in his mother’s car that he was currently borrowing. 

He had thought putting Nishinoya and Hinata in the back row, much to Nishinoya’s complaint, would cause them to be less distracting. He hadn’t factored in what would happen with the loud pair together, or Yachi’s anxieties. Yachi now sat beside him in the front, looking stressed as she gave him directions too quickly and ahead of time, and warned him of every person on each block. While this happened, Nishinoya and Hinata sat in the back row playing I-Spy loudly, screaming in frustration whenever they couldn’t get it right away.

_Vroom._

Beside the car, the loud engine of a motorcycle was heard approaching. In the lane beside them, a figure was seen driving a red motorcycle, who passed briefly. 

The next block, a red light was waiting for them. They pulled up next to the motorcyclist. A familiar face accompanied by a blonde undercut and pierced ear was beside them. 

Daichi lowered the cars’ windows. “Why aren’t you wearing a helmet?”

Terushima turned to the noise. A brief look of confusion crossed his face, before melting into recognition. 

“You really should be wearing a helmet. It’s not safe.”

Nishinoya seated on the side closer to Terushima stuck his head out of the window. Then, Terushima watched as Nishinoya’s head was pushed left and a Hinata appeared beside him, straining his neck so he could see Terushima too.

“Wah! You look so cool riding your motorcycle!” Hinata sent a wide smile.

“Thanks, I’m naturally a very cool person.” Terushima yelled his reply over the hum of his engine. 

The light turned green, and Terushima fumbled to get his motorcycle going again as someone honked behind him. Daichi started going forward and they saw Terushima drive slightly in front of them for a while. 

alienlover_69: since you all asked i’m on my way too (✿ヘᴥヘ)  
alienlover_69: my plans were rescheduled so i’m not even going to be late!

fizzlewhizzle: no one asked 

“You owe new gas money for this.” Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a nasty side glance before returning his eyes to the road ahead, fingers tightening their grip on the steering wheel. 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, you know I didn’t _ask_ you to drive me. You just want to spend time with me before we graduate and I go to Argentina.” Oikawa sent a knowing smirk to his best friend.

“If I wasn’t driving right now, I’d slap you.”

Oikawa kept the grin on his face for the rest of the trip. The ride was filled with light conversation, and Oikawa was able to say he only managed to piss Iwaizumi off with a third of the things he said. But, by the time they arrived at the location, Oikawa was feeling bold, and the little monster inside of him that made him annoy others was beginning to burst from the close radiance of his best friend.

“Iwa-chan, you know I think the kouhai will miss me more when we graduate. I don’t think they respect you very much.” Oikawa put an innocence into his tone. “Plus, all the girls at school will be mourning my loss. It’s so sad they’ll ignore you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa put on another innocent grin, one that was deemed as full of ulterior motive by Iwaizumi on multiple occasions. They approached the ramen-shop that they were all meeting up at. Everyone stood outside in a group, and it seemed like the Miya twins had just gotten there last as they were still walking towards the group. 

Iwaizumi quickly pulled over to let him out at a rather illegal spot, and Oikawa muttered a thanks before stepping out of the car. Cars honked at the bad driving behind them. 

The group turned to him with faces of confusion. Why were they- oh. Oikawa turned around and saw Iwaizumi stepping out of the car despite his illegal pull over.

“Iwa-chan, what are you-?”

Oikawa was cut off by an intense headbutt to his face, as Iwaizumi slammed his forehead into his nose. 

“That’s what you get for trying to piss me off, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa pinched his nose to stop the slightly trickle of blood as he glared at Iwaizumi. He heard snickers from behind him. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled as Iwaizumi got back into his car and on the road. He heard his friend yell at the cars honking him for his reckless driving.

Turning around to face the group, Oikawa smiled. 

Kuroo let out the ugliest, yet loudest, laugh as he stared at Oikawa. 

“I’m jealous he got to do it first.” One of the twins, the blonde, spoke. Oikawa couldn’t tell which one was Atsumu and which was Osamu.

Oikawa pouted. He felt his phone vibrate— a message from Iwaizumi. He hoped that he didn’t hit Oikawa too hard. 

With a new grin, Oikawa turned to everyone. “So, how about some introductions?”

Hinata was surprised to see the Grand King face the group with a bloody face after his friend hit him. But, once introductions were brought up, he was immediately distracted. Still, out of the corner of his eye he watched as he took a tissue from Sakusa and pressed it to his nose as he made his way to what looked to be the empty most spot in the group.

Akaashi cleared his throat, and motioned towards the semi-circle the group has naturally fallen into. “I’ll go first, and we can continue down the line. I’m ‘Hey S-T-F-U’. My name is Akaashi Keiji, and I’m Fukurodani’s setter. I think that’ll do for introductions.” 

Akaashi finished with the bow of his head, and those who haven’t met him yet smirked with the likeness of his online characteristics to his real life behaviors. He gave a nudge with his elbow to Bokuto who stood beside him. 

“Oya! I’m Bokuto!” He shouted his introduction with his arms raised above him. 

“His username is owl-spiker.” 

“I’m next. I’m the sexy Kuroo Tetsurou, and I’m Nekoma’s captain.”

“My username is Russian-lion-x, and my full name is Haiba Lev! Also from Nekoma.”

“Kodzuken. Kenma.” Kenma began to nervously wring his fingers around each other.

“I’m ray-of-sunshine ninety-four! I think you all know my name but I’m Hinata Shouyou! And from Karasuno, which I think you all definitely know.”

“Hi! I’m Yachi Hitoka, but my username is blondie-with-anxiety. I’m, uh, one of Karasuno’s managers.”

“Nishinoya-” He held out the final ‘a’ for a few seconds. “Yuu! Also known as trashcan whore!”

“I have a massive dong, and my name is Terushima Yuuji.” A number of groans were heard, specifically from the twins, who no one had truthfully figured out which was which yet.

“My full name is Sawamura Daichi, and my username is simply my given name, which everyone refers to me as. I’m the Captain of Karasuno and the owner of the server.”

“You guys know me as alien-lover sixty-nine, however some refer to me as the Great and Grand King--”

“Hinata is the only person who has ever called you that.”

“--But my true name is Oikawa Tooru.” 

“Bold words for someone with a bloody nose.” A head full of dark red squinted at Oikawa. 

“Whatever.” 

“Well, I guess I’m next. My name is Tendou Satori, and I’m the delight behind miracle-boyo!”

“I’m Goshiki Tsutomu, and lil-bowl-cut.” 

“And I’m Miya Osamu-”

“Shut the fuck up, I said no to your twin switching scenario.” 

“Okay, fine. I’m Miya Atsumu, who you all know and love as fizzle-whizzle.”

“You’re a fucking bother that’s what you are.” 

“‘Samu, you’re not even introducing yourself, you’re just insulting me.”

“As he should.”

All heads whipped to the person who spoke, a forgotten Sakusa who had yet to be introduced, and lingered a few meters away from the group, staring at a crumpled piece of clothing in front of him. 

“Isn’t that your hoodie?” Akaashi asks, voicing the confusion everyone felt watching him. 

“Yes.” Sakusa held up a lighter. “I wore it on the train, so now I’m burning it.”

Sakusa dropped his lighter onto his hoodie, much to the cries of Akaashi, Daichi, Kuroo, Atsumu, Hinata, and Goshiki. A few, namely Nishinoya, Terushima, Tendou, and Oikawa laughed. Everyone else seemed too confused to react, and Osamu stayed indifferent.

“Why do you have so many lighters?” Atsumu cried as he held Sakusa from pulling out a second. “I got rid of all of yours from camp when you tried burning the building down because of a fucking cockroach.” 

“You tried burning a building down because of a cockroach? Why didn’t you just ask someone to kill it!” Daichi watched in horror.

“I did. They couldn’t kill it without spreading more germs.”

“How the fuck did you fix it then?” Kuroo asked, putting out the fire with Bokuto’s shoe. 

“Kageyama walked by with chopsticks and a plastic bag.” 

Everyone who wasn’t currently putting out the fire froze from their reactions of fits of laughter from the idea of Kageyama using chopsticks to capture a cockroach. 

“What the fuck happened at your training camp.” 

Soon, the fire was fully put out from the hoodie, and Sakusa was forced to cough up his lighters. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.” Sakusa states a moment later. “My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, and I’m from Itchyama.”

“You know what? I think you’re good on introductions.” Kuroo squinted with a smirk. 

“Chit chat, chit chat.” Tendou leaned against Goshiki, who looked mildly put out. “Can we please go inside and eat now?”

Everyone agreed, and the odd group made their way into the restaurant. Akaashi had called ahead of time since their group was so large, so in the far corner of the restaurant was a large table reserved. Everyone took a seat. 

The seating arrangement was slightly out of place compared to how everyone stood earlier. On one side of the table was Akaashi, Bokuto, Daichi, and Yachi. On the side bordering them was Hinata, Kenma, Lev, Kuroo. Then, the next angle contained Terushima, Nishinoya, Atsumu, and Tendou. The last border had Goshiki, Sakusa, Oikawa, and Osamu, with Osamu next to Akaashi, as the table had four sides. 

Akaashi had begun making small talk to Osamu. While they discussed the menu, Bokuto had started making tiny paper balls from the napkins and spitting them at Kuroo through the straw from his cup of water. Kuroo tried throwing them back at the ace but Bokuto would hide behind Akaashi before he could, and Kuroo did _not_ want to anger him. 

Kenma had brought his phone out upon being seated. Clash of Clans appeared on his screen, and Hinata and Lev had the mobile app downloaded, so they pulled out their own devices to join Kenma. The three of them had a clan in the game, to which a few other friends who occasionally played were in. Kenma ran the group seeing as he was the only one who was good. Hinata and Lev tended to their own bases on their phones. Daichi and Yachi began downloading the same app so they could be included, on Hinata’s orders. 

Sakusa, in his attempt to literally sit next to anyone who wasn’t Atsumu, was now between Goshiki and Oikawa. Tendou was on Goshiki’s other side, and for whatever reason, felt it appropriate to stare at Sakusa until he said something. Sakusa ignored him, and the other Shiratorizawa player who was staring at Sakusa with an equal intensity. Oikawa was going through the menu quote loudly, reading each item verbally for whatever reason he thought it was necessary. 

Sakusa had a feeling he would commit homicide before the day ended. 

Terushima, Nishinoya, Kuroo, and Atsumu had begun ranking everyone at the table in order of easiest to hardest to beat in a fight.

“I think I’d win in a fight with like, nearly everyone at this table.” Terushima first announced right after they sat down. 

“Who’s not included in that?” Kuroo questioned, staring at the almost-stranger seated next to him. 

“You, Bokuto, and maybe Akaashi. He’s too much of a wild card.”

“Hey!” Seated on the other side of Terushima, Nishinoya looked slightly annoyed. “I would definitely win in a fight, no offense bro. I fucking _bite._ ”

“Eh, agree to disagree, bro.” Terushima made a swaying motion with his hand, and Nishinoya accepted it. 

“When the fuck did you guys start calling each other bro?” Atsumu questioned.

“Don’t be jealous.” Terushima stuck his tongue out. 

“Hey, now that you said it, how would you rank hardest to easiest to take in a fight, from the table.” Nishinoya presented his brilliant idea to Terushima, and since he was on the boy’s other side, Kuroo. With his back turned to Atsumu, the setter was promptly cut off from the conversation with a pout.

“Okay, let’s start with the easiest.” Kuroo suggested.

With a quick peek at everyone around the table, they quickly decided on Oikawa being the easiest, resulting in a whine behind heard in the distance. 

“Second easiest?”

Nishinoya and Kuroo looked thoughtful.

“Maybe Sakusa? He doesn’t like being touched, right? He’d probably forfeit.” Nishinoya looked to the two others for confirmation. 

Atsumu, being only a single seat away and having therefore heard the entire conversation up to now, chose this point to lean inwards to the other three. 

“Listen, you’re right about that, but don’t forget Omi-Omi’s arsenic tendencies.”

“You make a valid point.” Nishinoya accepted sagely. “So, who would be the second easiest?”

“Yachi, Hinata, Kenma, or Lev, I think.” Atsumu supplied.

“Not Yachi— the emotional toll fighting her would have on someone? Unbearable.” Nishinoya explained his point effectively, and the others found themselves nodding in agreement.

“What about Hinata?”

“Oy, Hinata, how would you be in a fight?” Kuroo asked. The whole table looked up at the bizarre question, eyeing the four huddled up in the corner suspiciously. 

Hinata stared in response. “I don’t know. I’ve only been in one _almost_ fight.”

Everyone, save for the other Karasuno players and Kenma, stared at Hinata in shock. Daichi even let out a tired sigh at the memory.

Yachi shivered. “Don’t remind me! I was so scared one of you were going to- die, or something!” 

“Hinata! When did you get into a fight!” Bokuto stared at his disciple. 

“And with whom?” Tendou suddenly became interested as well. 

“I- uh, wow, I did not think everyone would be so interested.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, it was during the week in between our training camp with you guys!”

The Tokyo members began to look confused as they tried working out any details that could be pried from that. They were, for the most part, unsuccessful. Hinata continued. 

“And, well, me and Kageyama were trying to do our new quick— the one we do now. And Yachi was helping us after practice one day, and we just sorta, a little, got a _teeny tiny_ bit mad that it wasn’t working. To be fair— he started it.” 

A few seconds of silence was heard as everyone who didn’t know this already processed the information. Bokuto practically growled under his breath at the idea of someone hurting his oh-so-precious disciple. Akaashi laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but his face seemed to hold the same emotion. 

“Sounds just like Tobio-chan.” Oikawa muttered in a tone that one could distinctly be described as _know-it-all_.

“Kageyama? Really?” Atsumu seemed doubtful. Sakusa voiced his own doubts as well.

“It was terrifying to watch!” Yachi spoke up. “I had to get Tanaka-san to break them up. I used up half the band-aids in the club’s kit on Hinata after, too!”

“So, you needed more bandages than Kageyama?” Terushima honed in on the last part of what she said. 

“Kageyama’s nails are long! He knows how to scratch.” Hinata rubbed his arm as he spoke, pouting at the connotation that he had lost— which, Hinata wanted it to be clear, there were no winners. But if there was, then it’d be him on the sole fact that he was right about the new quick. 

Bokuto, and still to a less visible extent Akaashi, still looked like angry owl parents hearing the details. Kenma, who had apparently already known this, also looked put out. Everyone else still seemed… shocked? Confused? 

“Okay, so I guess this puts Hinata at second easiest.” Terushima went back to business.

“No, third easiest. Put Lev at second easiest- he may be tall but he’s uncoordinated as fuck.” Kuroo stuck a thumb towards his teammate while he spoke. 

The waitress came over before anyone could continue. She must have been the one to draw the short straw from the staff, because she looked very defeated as she approached the table. Which, yeah, you might feel the same way if you had to cater to a table of over a dozen teenagers. 

“Do you guys know what you want yet?” 

Everyone looked to Akaashi and Daichi to start them off. Daichi sighed and looked to the waitress with a smile. 

“We’ve heard you have a spicy ramen challenge?”

“Yes, we do. If you finish your bowl within thirty minutes you eat free. If you don’t, you’ll have to pay the full price. Are you all getting it?”

Some of the group nodded, others shook their head. The waitress sighed.

“Okay, raise your hand if you’re getting our spicy ramen challenge.”

Bokuto, Daichi, Hinata, Lev, Terushima, Nishinoya, Atsumu, and Goshiki all raised their hands. Akaashi, Sakusa, Yachi, Kuroo, and Oikawa ordered normal non-challenge ramen. The first two said they were slow eaters and would lose anyway, Yachi didn’t want the pressure of having to eat quickly, and the latter two confessed they weren’t the best with spiciness. Kenma tried to get away with not ordering anything, but with a pout from Hinata and glare from Kuroo, ordered a side of gyoza. (Unbeknownst to them, Tendou _had_ gotten away without ordering.) Osamu had spotted onigiri on their menu, and with an eye roll from his brother, ordered far too much. 

Everyone eventually resumed what they were doing previous. Hinata began showing Daichi and Yachi how to play Clash of Clans (Daichi hardly understood anything, but Yachi caught on quickly and seemed to be enjoying it). Lev and Kenma had initiated a Clan war, which quickly called Hinata to return to his own phone. Kenma ended up carrying them both.

Terushima, Kuroo, Nishinoya, and Atsumu came to a finalized list. They decided easiest to hardest to take in a fight would be Oikawa (should be obvious), Lev (clumsy fuck), Kenma (his murderous tendencies are halted by the fact a fight would require physical movement), Hinata (would try his best, but wouldn’t last long), Atsumu (a bitch), Sakusa (could fight if need be, but would avoid touching another person), Goshiki (there wasn’t too much reason for his placing, but they all agreed upon it), Akaashi (strong, good fighter, but his kindness would stop him from truly finishing another person), Terushima (he tried protesting his placement but the others were adamant), Daichi (solely based upon the fact they considered him fighting for one of his teammates), Kuroo (a bitch, but strong), Nishinoya (bites), Bokuto (strong, and if fighting for one of his friends, would in fact, go off), Osamu (he has trained on Atsumu before, and would probably destroy whoever he was against), and finally Tendou (fucking insane).

They seemed happy with their placement, and Kuroo wrote it down in his Notes app. 

Goshiki had gotten the courage to actually ask his question (“Can I see your wrist thing?”) and went back to being idle after. Tendou continued staring at Sakusa with a smirk. Sakusa regretted his seating placement. Next to him--

“Oikawa, what the hell is your lock screen?” Osamu had paused his conversation with Akaashi looked over the setter’s shoulder.

“Oh this? It’s a picture of Tobio-chan asking me for help!” Oikawa proudly showed his lock screen to everyone. There it was, a picture of Kageyama embarrassed looking down while the older boy looked over his shoulder to the camera roll with a peace sign.

“When was this taken?” Daichi asked. The others, namely Atsumu, Nishinoya, and Hinata, were too busy laughing to properly respond. 

“A while ago, before the recent Inter High. Tobio-chan needed help with the new quick he was trying to do with Chibi-chan and came crawling back to his favorite senpai.”

“I thought you said you didn’t claim him as your kouhai.” Akaashi deadpanned. 

“Irrelevant.” Oikawa crossed his arms.

The food came out after. The waitress and a few other staff darted back and forward between their table and the kitchen a few times before everyone had what they ordered in front of them. After, the waitress stood at the table and faced them all. 

“Okay, I’m setting the timer now. You all have thirty minutes.” 

She bowed and left, and immediately everyone began digging in. 

Hinata, Lev, and Goshiki seemed to make eye contact in between bites and fuel each other in a private competition. Terushima and Atsumu tried hiding the fact their eyes quickly became teary because this was way spicier than they imagined. Bokuto slurped, _loudly_. Sakusa cleaned his utensil again with his own private collection of wipes, earning an odd look from some staff members. Kuroo nearly abandoned his own food in making sure Kenma ate. Oikawa felt the need to hum, for whatever reason, while he ate. Osamu was close to Oikawa, but he instead emitted a sound closer to a moan than a hum. He really liked onigiri. Tendou watched everyone around him. 

Akaashi and Yachi ate like normal, functioning humans. 

Daichi ate his bowl of ramen like- 

“Are you finished, _already_?” Bokuto let out a distressed sound as he turned to Daichi’s empty bowl. 

Daichi nodded, but he didn’t smile. “Yes, but I thought it would be bigger. I should have ordered another plate for myself.”

“You’re insane.” Kuroo pointed out from afar. 

“No he’s not.” Nishinoya took a particular loud slurp and set down an empty bowl as well. “I finished too!”

“Is this is a Karasuno thing?” Tendou asked.

“No, Hinata’s struggling.” Kuroo pointed at the ginger who was giving Lev and Goshiki a dirty eye. All three of them looked pained from the spiciness but none of them relented when they saw the others continuing. Kuroo glanced back at Tendou. “Wait-- did you finish too?”

“I didn’t order any food to finish.”

Kuroo frowned at that. Kenma muttered something about that being unfair, but Kuroo leaned over Lev, who yelled _interference!_ , and grabbed one of the gyoza. He held it in front of Tendou. 

“Oy, eat this, and get a snack from a vending machine once we finish.”

Terushima and Nishinoya snickered at the interaction. Goshiki laughed as well, but that caused some of his broth to escape his mouth and fall back into the bowl, so he quickly shoveled another spoonful into his mouth before reflecting on it. 

Tendou squinted at him. “No, I’m good.”

Kuroo stared back. 

Kenma cringed at the interaction and complained about how much a mother hen Kuroo was under his breath to Hinata next to him, who chuckled the best he could with a mouth full of noodles. 

Daichi focused on the conversation and looked at Tendou with a hard stare. “You know, eating is important to being healthy.”

“Thank you very much. Alas, I’m still not hungry. So sad to disappoint you both.” Tendou laughed and drummed his fingers on the table, and finished with a dramatic bow.

Kuroo and Daichi stared at Tendou, both looking unhappy. 

“He ate breakfast this morning.” Goshiki had swallowed his ramen and looked at the others in hopes to help his teammate. “Like, a whole meal. Which to be fair, he usually doesn’t.” 

“You sound like Kenma.” Kuroo scowled and placed the gyoza on a napkin in front of Tendou. He turned to Lev and began striking a conversation with him. Anyone else who had been paying attention stopped. Goshiki went back to shoveling ramen in his mouth. 

The ramen they received was from a _huge_ bowl, and the broth was incredibly flavorful but full of strong spice. Sipping it brought tears to (nearly) everyone who was taking part in the challenge’s eyes. Terushima was about half-way, having eaten most of the noodles, but leaving the broth which was arguably the hardest to consume. Atsumu was a little above half-way, but he had been eating his noodles and broth in equal to each other. Bokuto was only a few sips, slurps, and spice-induced sniffs away from finishing his. The first years had been trying to stay in competition with one another, but none had managed to come as close to finishing as Bokuto. They were little past halfway, but all three had to pause at this point to greedily swallow water and wipe away tears brought to their eyes from the spice.

The waitress returned, the thirty minutes finishing.

“Only three of you managed to complete the challenge.” She nodded at Daichi, Nishinoya, and Bokuto. “The rest of you will have to pay. Would you like to continue eating or get the check now?”

After a quick conversation through their eyes, Akaashi and Daichi agreed on paying now. Everyone pulled out their wallets and threw their share into the pile Daichi held in his hands, and Akaashi organized the money neatly. They paid for their food, and the group headed outside. 

“Well, you _yee_ ol’ country bumpkin folks said we could go shopping, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sORRY for the shitty characterization. its so hard to write a large group yikes. 
> 
> i hope you liked this. i Wish i could tell you when ill update this but life is whack and also i get randomly motivated/unmotivated easily. in a fit to get myself motivated i joined like three haikyuu discord servers (left one tho because Intimidating) so thats fun. 
> 
> anyway have a good day, and if you want a laugh [here](https://youtu.be/cGeSRNGnMfk)


	10. shopping uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’ll be weird, once you all graduate.” Hinata spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is _slightly_ more serious???? idk theres a lot less humor and more like genuine conversations because Bonding. 
> 
> anyway im suffering why are more people finding my ao3. i hate this. mac you were first so you get a trophy.

“You yee ol’ country bumpkin folks said we could go shopping, right?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yes, we did.” Daichi scowled at the other captain. 

“Right this way,” Tendou dipped dramatically and walked to the front of the group, his legs theatrically swung out with each step. “Considering we are in Shiratorizawa territory, I will be a good person and lead the way.”

Half the group shrugged him off. Half the group mumbled _fucking crazy_ under their breaths. 

Oikawa spent the walk towards the shopping center annoying Bokuto, who Oikawa found was nearly as easy to piss off as Iwaizumi. (No one could ever get pissed off at Oikawa as quickly as Iwaizumi.) 

Nishinoya chose to test out others’ strengths by launching himself on them like he did with his teammates. Kuroo, Terushima, and Atsumu all passed despite their stumbles of imbalance, so he chose to switch between them.

The shopping center was small, compared to what the Tokyo folk were used to, but it held a few stores that the group found interesting. They had a few hours to kill before they all needed start their long journeys home. 

Once they entered, everyone split off into groups to visit certain shops first. They agreed to meet back in the middle of the shopping center once they separately finished.

Kuroo had pointed out a fashion store whose windows showcased it was the hub of Tokyo stylized streetwear fashion in Miyagi. Kuroo marched in that direction, followed by Bokuto (he gave a dramatic goodbye to Akaashi, who replied that they were only going to separate stores), Lev, Goshiki, Tendou, and, surprisingly enough, Sakusa. 

The store wasn’t extremely large, and considering the type of fashion Kuroo saw on the occasion in the city, the fashion was pretty mild. Once they stepped into the store, everyone dispersed as they began looking at the clothes the store offered.

They all met each other hovering by the changing room half an hour later.

Kuroo never took much consideration into his appearance-- his whole aesthetic was, quite literally, “woke up like this.” Even outside of school and practice, he mostly wore athletic wear (“You wear the same pair of Adidas joggers every fucking day, Kuroo”)that was only slightly nicer than his sweaty practice uniform. Still, he could appreciate a good outfit. After carousing the store, he pulled a few pairs of black slacks he wanted to try, and a plain dark red button up he liked.

Beside him stood Bokuto. According to him, he wanted to expand his wardrobe now that he was all-grown-up. He usually wore pretty basic clothes on the weekend, a simple pair of jeans He pulled a few sweaters that were loud mixtures of colors and patterns to try on. 

Sakusa hovered carrying a plain black knitted turtleneck, a couple pair of skinny jeans, and a black zip-up jacket. He had no comments on his choices, and hardly made eyecontact with anyone.

Next was Goshiki. He, much to Tendou’s combined horror and hilarity, chose the some _interesting_ selections from the clothes in the shop.

“Why are you laughing?” Goshiki asked Tendou defensively, a slight pout to his lips.

“Do you see what you’re trying on?” 

Goshiki held a few items. A sweater with a grey base and black fabric lining the neck and wrist, with a pattern of saturated purple crosses that were _almost_ straight but tilted enough that it wasn’t. A white turtle neck, with black stripes running across the material, which would have been fine in Tendou’s opinion if the stripes were horizantal, instead of the odd looking vertical they were. The pants he pulled weren’t less bold either-- each a different an odd color with rips and zippers in places they shouldn’t be.

“I called Semi-san as soon as we entered the store for his opinion on what I should wear. I hardly ever get to go shopping.”

“ _You asked Semi-semi for fashion advice?_ ”

“He always wear cool things!”

“I think you’re seriously confusing cool for, like, shitty.”

The two continued their debate on whether Semi Eita was a fashion genius or a fashion abomination. Tendou spent most of it doubled over laughing, nearly dropping the clothes he planned on trying on (all of which were oversized hoodies in a variety of simplistic colors and patterns).

Last in line for the changing room was Lev. If Lev was being completely honest, he didn’t have much of a fashion sense. _But_ he wanted one. He usually let his sister choose his outfits for the weekend. Last Saturday she helped him (read: completely picked out for him) choose a white shirt with light-washed jeans, a gray overcoat, and a dark green scarf for when the siblings left to go bother Kuroo and Kenma into enjoying the snow they had gotten with them. But he wanted to be able to make himself look good because, frankly, it was embarrassing that his sister still helped him choose outfits. So, Lev had picked out clothes similar to what Alisa usually favored, but had a bit more pattern that she usually avoided and he was now seeking. He held a dark green sweater that had an embroidered pattern, and a scarf that had splotches of bright colors. 

After trying on their clothes, everyone put away any selections they decided they didn’t like, and they all checked out. Carrying their shopping bags, they headed back to meet up with the others.

When everyone seperated, Nishinoya and Terushima had followed a tired Daichi to a couple of vending machines they had found upon entering the shopping center.

Somehow, Daichi and Nishinoya were both already starting to get hungry, and once they spotted the wall of vending machines they both naturally attracted to the possibility of more food, and headed over. Terushima, who dubbed Nishinoya as “one of the few bitches who can handle him” followed. Plus, Daichi was paying.

The two troublemakers stood behind Daichi as he pulled his wallet and fed the machine his money, pressing the buttons for the snacks. While he did so, Terushima and Nishinoya eyed the crowd of other shoppers.

“Dude,” Nishinoya elbowed the taller boy. “Look at that girl. You should go say something to her.”

Terushima looked where Nishinoya gestured. There was a girl their age wearing a summer dressed accompanied by leggings and a thick coat for the current winter weather. Her hair was a long dark brown. 

Terushima nearly stepped forward to go talk to her before shaking his head.

“Sorry, I’m working on trying to be a better person, who’s like, less creepy towards woman.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Eyeing the two Karasuno players, Terushima looked mildly uncomfortable. “I used to, like, be really aggressive when talking to girls. I was making them uncomfortable without realizing it most of the time, and I didn’t see the harm in it at the time. I feel weird telling you guys this but, a day before our match, and before I realized you guys were from Karasuno, I flirted with your manager.” 

Both Nishinoya and Daichi tensed at that. Nishinoya tried to quell his natural instinct to murder someone for talking to Kiyoko, and Daichi put his protectiveness on hold to hear him out.

“Hinata ended up intervening, actually, even thought I didn’t _know_ it was him. But after our match, he messaged me on discord saying how I made her uncomfortable, and I should probably not do stuff like that. I like Googled shit after, and realized I was probably being an asshole to a lot of people. I had Hinata read an apology I wrote to your manager for me, too. And now I’m trying to like, not be an asshole.”

Before Nishinoya could respond, Daichi handed them both their snacks and laid a hand on Terushima’s shoulder. “What matters is that you’re trying to be better now. A lot of people treat women like objects, and realizing you did in the past and changing is good.”

Terushima nodded and took a sip of the flavored milk Daichi paid for.

“I won’t kill you for talking to Kiyoko-san,” Nishinoya took a huge bite of the popsicle in his hand. “On behalf you realizing your mistake. Also, do you think you can send me what you read online?”

“Yeah.”

Nishinoya finished his popsicle in a second bite and nodded. 

Akaashi had seen a small bookstore and decided to go there. Osamu and Yachi, and Oikawa found interest in the store as well, and the four of them walked towards the store. 

“What type of books are you guys looking for?” Yachi looked at her surrounding company only slightly nervously.

“Classic literature, maybe. I’ve been getting into literature a lot recently.” 

“ _Mmm_ , a book on speaking Spanish.”

“A cooking book.”

“Oh wow,” Yachi said. “You all have interesting choices. I was just going to look around and see what I liked.”

They entered the store, tall shelves lining the aisles with a wide assortment of books, general and unspecific with a little bit of everything. Oikawa immediately skipped towards a shelf that read ‘Languages’. Osamu ended up walking down the same aisle, a few moments later, since it seemed like Cooking was sandwiched between Languages and Self-help. 

Yachi followed Akaashi to the literature aisle, since she didn’t have anything in specific. The store had two full shelves of literature, alphabetized and neatly organized. Yachi watched as Akaashi began lightly tracing his fingers over a number of book spines as he skimmed over their titles.

“Oh! They have a translated Jane Austen novel.” Yachi pulled a book from the self and stared at its cover.

“Do you like that?”

“I-uh, don’t know, actually. But my mom said once she liked reading her novels translated! So I might get this.” Yachi flipped through the pages. “What are you going to get?”

Akaashi gestured to the couple of books he had pulled of classic Japanese literature. “Just these. Do you want to find the others?”

Yachi nodded and two walked over to the aisle they last Osamu and Oikawa. In between the aisle’s bookshelves as an Osamu glaring at Oikawa over the top of a short pile of cooking books he had compiled and was now holding. 

“H-holl-lah.” Oikawa gave a theatrical bow. “Buh-eh-nos dee-as.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Akaashi gave a blank stare.

“I’m speaking Spanish.”

“No, you’re fucking not.” 

“Whatever, hates. I’m going to go buy this and find the others who’ll appreciate my multicultural awareness.”

“Stop muttering bullshit.” Osamu stuck his leg out and tripped Oikawa has he passed him. Oikawa gave a pout and continued his way to the cash register. The others followed after.

It seemed like Hinata and Atsumu vibrated on the same wavelength, because as soon as they both entered the shopping center and spotted a 100 yen store, they both sped over to it. Hinata had dragged Kenma behind him as he headed towards the store.

“Look!” Hinata held up a plastic cat-themed pencil case. It had a pudding color palette. “Kenma, this reminds me of you!”

“How does that remind you of him?” Atsumu squinted at the pencil case. 

Kenma gave a small _mhm_ of acknowledgement as he glanced towards the pencil case before looking at his phone screen.

Hinata raced to the other side of the aisle as he saw another cheap product he thought was interesting. Atsumu gave Kenma a side-long glance. 

“So… you’re a setter, right?”

Kenma nodded, eyes unmoving from his phone.

“And you play for Nekoma?”

“Mhm.”

“Uh, what’s that like?”

“Fine.”

“Cool.” Atsumu bit his lip and nodded. “Cool, cool, cool.”

Kenma looked up at him for a second before looking at his phone screen again.

“ _Guys._ ” Hinata came running back to the two setters. “I found bubble gum flavored chocolate and shrimp. I’m totally buying this so we can all try.”

Kenma made a face of disgust and Atsumu considered what that would even taste like. Hinata ran away again to look at something else.

Atsumu picked up a face mask sheet from the wall. “We’ve talked on the server before, a little.”

“Yeah.”

Atsumu decided to he was buying the face masks, and shifted it to his other hand and continued looking at the products on the walls. “So, uh, what’s your setting style?”

“I don’t know.”

“You like playing volleyball?”

“Not really.”

Cool, Atsumu officially wanted to die. 

He was a sociable fellow who liked to think he got along with new people well. He had a large fanbase that even managed to exceed his own school. He was likeable-- contrary to Osamu, his team, and the discord server. Talking to people was a skill Atsumu liked to think he had. _So why was he struggling so much right now?_

Kenma continued tap, tap, tapping. Atsumu sighed. He decided to focus on reading the ingredients on the face mask he was now getting. Huh, phenoxyethanol, that’s interesting.

A few minutes went by. Hinata was heard making sounds of excitement in the distance as he found more items.

“Sorry.” Atsumu turned to Kenma, startled that the other boy was initiating the conversation. “I’m not good at talking in real life. 

Atsumu stared at Kenma in slight shock that he . Before he could say anything, Hinata returned, arms full of a strange assortment of cheap items. He started rambling on about all the cool stuff he found, and Kenma put his phone away as he listened with a soft smile. 

Beginning to slightly regret his third wheel position, Atsumu followed them, swinging his newly purchased face mask and cheap candy, to the center where everyone was waiting.

“What the hell is this store?” Kuroo pointed. The group was on their way out, and Kuroo suddenly stopped. “You guys have a _farming_ store? You really are country folk.”

“Farming is an honorable trade.” Daichi defended. 

“What kind of people even shop in there?” Oikawa snickered into the back of his hand. Some of the others joined in a light laugh.

Then, the door opened. 

“Oh.” 

Ushijima Wakatoshi exited the farm supplies store only to be faced by a group of familiar volleyball players. 

“Hello Satori, Goshiki, Oikawa-san, Hinata Shouyou.” Nodding to each person he knew as he spoke, Ushijima faced everyone as a whole again. “I apologize for not knowing everyone else’s name.”

Immediately, Tendou looked happier at his appearance. Goshiki straightened his shoulders, and Hinata stood up straighter. Oikawa looked seconds away from losing his mind. Everyone else still seemed curious.

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou moved forward and hung off Ushijima’s arm. “What’re you doing here?”

“You know every other Saturday I buy fertilizer for my crops at home.”

“Ah, yes. How could I forget.” Tendou patted his arm. 

“What are you doing with all these people, Satori?”

The very strange group eyed each other and shrugged unanimously, as if they were also partly unsure why Tendou was with them. The explanation was complicated. Ushijima showed no visible reaction, as if he accepted the lack of answer. He then turned towards Oikawa, who was currently trying to hide behind Kuroo.

“Oikawa-san,” Ushijima looked towards the pissed off setter. 

“Go away.”

“Since you’re here, I have to say-”

“Don’t fucking do it.”

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa groaned loudly and violently. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked seconds away from pulling it out. 

“Why does that bother you so much?” Kuroo pointed out. “It sounds like a compliment.”

“It’s the principle.” Oikawa pouted.

“I have to go take care of my crops now. I’ll try to finish the manga chapter you gave me as well, Satori.”

“You take so long reading them.”

“My apologies. Farewell, Satori, Goshiki, Oikawa-san, Hinata-san, and others.” Ushijima gave a final nod and departed.

The group continued on their way out. Tendou continued repeated “You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa” under his breath in a sing-song voice, and Oikawa continued grumbling unhappily on their way out. 

They exited the shopping center and looked for somewhere to relocate.

There was a bench on the corner of the block they exited, that of which Hinata sat in the middle, Bokuto and Akaashi on one side, and Kenma leaning on his shoulder and a squished Yachi on the other side. Lev tried sitting on one of the arm rests, leaving him to be awkwardly perched with one leg touching the ground for balance. Kuroo mirrored his actions on the other armrest. Goshiki sat on the floor, a few centimeters away from Lev’s leg, back resting against the bench as he brought his knees to his elbows. Tendou leaned awkwardly on the back of the bench, one forearm parallel to the top, his other supporting his chin as his elbow held his weight against the bench. Atsumu leaned his back against the bench, back slouched, Daichi simply stood behind the bench. Nishinoya sat on the curb, knees tucked into his chin as he stared out at the street. Osamu and Sakusa stood beside the group, shifting their weight from one leg to another. Terushima sprawled against the curb, uncaring of the overall dirtiness it carried. Oikawa sat on the curb facing the street, knees touching as his ankles bent uncomfortably. 

“I’m glad we did this.” Kuroo startled the silence. “Before us third years graduate.”

“Yeah. It was nice getting to know you all through the discord server, outside of volleyball.” Daichi nodded.

“Mhm.” Oikawa agreed, his demeanor startlingly not childish. “It’ll be nice having the discord server to keep in touch with people once I leave.”

“Where are you going? Is your university far?” Terushima asked, still laying against the public sidewalk. He was seated closest to Oikawa with his leg going through the gap between his folded knees. He faced the sky with a blank stare.

“I’m going to Argentina. In, like, two and a half months, actually.”

Everyone turned to Oikawa in shock, and if they were being honest, slight disappointment. Sure, he pissed everyone off way too easily. But all the original discord members had considered each other internet friends for a long time, and even those who were added after they became friends in real life felt something akin to friendship with everyone else. They were all able to act silly and tease one another, but it didn’t mean they actually disliked anyone. 

“Woah.” Hinata voiced what everyone was thinking. “You’re just… leaving the country? Right after High School? That’s scary.”

“It is, but I’ve been wanting it for a while. Playing on Argentina’s national team was a dream of mine since I was a child and watched their matches with my best-friend, Iwa-chan. I can’t really play for them from Japan.” 

“I’m going to keep playing too!” Bokuto gave a proud look. “MSBY Black Jackals recruited me. After Nationals, I’m going to start joining their practices for a bit before playing officially.”

“At least you two know what you’re doing.” Kuroo groaned and looked mildly uncomfortable at his own words. “I still have no clue what I want to do— whether or not I want to go to University, or continue playing volleyball. I’m about to graduate and still haven’t figured it out.”

Kenma looked to his best friend, showing a hint of understanding. They’ve talked about this before, and Kenma knew his best friend worried over his indecisiveness. Akaashi didn’t seem too surprised, either. However, Lev, Hinata, and Bokuto, as they were all quite the optimistic, did look surprised. Tending to place a lot of admiration onto people, it never struck them that those they admired may not live up to their expectations.

The atmosphere of the group was quiet at the talk of the future. 

“I haven’t decided what I want to do either.” Tendou joined in. Goshiki looked to him, this being the first he has heard of Tendou’s plans after graduation-- or any of his third years, for the matter. “I’m definitely not going pro. I think I may enroll in a public University, for now, with an undecided major.”

“You _could_ go pro if you wanted to. Your blocks are incredible.” Kuroo uncharacteristically gave a genuine compliment, no intentions lurking underneath. 

“I decided I didn’t want to play volleyball after High School at the beginning of my second year. I’m content with my last match being against you crows-- you were surprisingly fun, even if you guys did piss me off a little too.”

“Thank you. It _was_ a good match.” Daichi gave a soft smiled and nodded. “After High School, I’ve actually enrolled in Miyagi’s police academy.”

Nishinoya broke into a fit of laughter, first, at that. The rest of the group started giggling quietly after. 

“I can see you being a police officer.” Nishinoya looked to his friend. “Just-- please don’t arrest me in the future.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you to not commit a crime.” Daichi teased. “I’ll have to keep you and Tanaka on my radar. Terushima, too, probably.”

Nishinoya grinned. Terushima slightly sat up at the mention of his name, and gave a mischievous smirk with no comment before laying back down on the sidewalk.

“It’ll be weird, once you all graduate.” Hinata spoke.

“Yeah. Nearly all of Fukurodani’s starters are third years, and I’m the only second year on the team. It’ll be weird having to adjust to a whole new team, one without our ace.” Akaashi nudged Bokuto with a light smile.

“I know what you mean.” Goshiki looked up mildly shy. “Shiratorizawa just started practicing with new first year and second year starters. It’s strange, compared to our previous team. Plus, the other first years are way closer to each other than to me.”

Tendou looked somewhat surprised, or at least whatever his equivalent is. Akaashi nodded in understanding. 

“I spoke to them a little when I was the ball-boy at the first year camp! I think they’re just a little bit intimidated by you, since you were a starter. I’m sure you can get along with them easily. And you’re an amazing setter Akaashi, when we practiced together at the training camp your sets were so easy to hit! I’m sure you’ll do fine with your new team too!” Hinata spoke with a genuine grin as he offered his words of support and advice. 

“Thank you, Hinata.” Akaashi sent a rare grin to the younger boy. Goshiki hummed in agreement. 

“Yer all going to be fine.” Atsumu stood up straight. “But we should probably get going now. Most of have trains to catch.”

Everyone moved in agreement, and they all stood and stretched their muscles from the long day. Bones were heard being cracked as well (namely from Tendou who cracked more joints than a person should be able to.)

Oikawa then left first. Iwaizumi texted him that he illegally parked, again, a block away, and that if Shittykawa didn’t get there in the next five minutes he was leaving him stranded.

Tendou and Goshiki left as well, both having to walk home, and with the sun beginning to set, wanted to get home before dark. Terushima startled and ran towards his bike when he realized he forgot to pay for the parking this morning, and he might have a ticket. 

The rest of the group began another round of goodbyes when Hinata jumped, suddenly, demanding everyone’s attention.

“All of us here are going to Nationals in a few weeks! We can say goodbye after Karasuno crushes you all!”

“Hah, yeah right. Yer going to get crushed by me and ‘Samu.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you at the battle of the trash heap, Shrimpy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i was gonna like forever ignore terushima flirting with kiyoko when i decided to make him a character since he was like not good in that scene but realized nah i should probably mention it. so yeah thats why that scene was there. the rest were just people interacting who i wanted to see and shit.


	11. new nicknames?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckyouatsumu: @deadchi give me admin rights 
> 
> deadchi: Okay
> 
> fizzlewhizzle: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME  
> fizzlewhizzle: HES BEEN HERE FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES
> 
> deadchi: Done
> 
> fuckyouatsumu: thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _daichi: daichi  
> heystfu: akaashi  
> owlspiker: boktuo  
> kodzuken: kenma  
> russianlionx: lev  
> alienlover_69: oikawa  
> fizzlewhizzle: atsumu  
> ihaveamassivedong: terushima  
> lilbowlcut: goshiki  
> miracleboyo: tendou  
> plswashurhands: sakusa  
> sexykuroo: kuroo  
> fuckyouatsumu: osamu  
> scrumptiousasshole: futakuchi

rayofsunshine94: today was really fun!!! :D

russianlionx: YEA!!!!!

heystfu: Agreed.

miracleboyo: yuppers 

trashcanwhore: yeah i’m glad like. we can be chaotic bastards but also sometimes fr. 

ihaveamassivedong: exactly. u get it.

blondiewithanxiety: you guys weren’t all as scary as i thought!!

plswashurhands: Today was tolerable. 

_daichi: Today was a good day, thank you everyone.

owlspiker: EXTREMELY FUN!!!!!!!!

lilbowlcut: it was really fun :)

fizzlewhizzle: yea  
fizzlewhizzle: making me remember all good times on this server now 

ihaveamassivedong: yea like every single time we bully @alienlover_69

sexykuroo: or when fake murdered one another on an imaginary island <3

trashcanwhore: or realizing we actually knew each other lol

fizzlewhizzle: or did the rice purity test 

sexykuroo: what

trashcanwhore: LMAO YOU WERENT HERE WHEN WE DID THAT

fizzlewhizzle: ricepuritytest.com 

ihaveamassivedong: take it ;) i’m excited to see your score 

heystfu: We all did it. 

sexykuroo: i don’t know what the numbers mean  
sexykuroo: i got a 98

trashcanwhore: LMAO

ihaveamassivedong: i did Not expect that 

heystfu: Huh. Not gonna lie, that’s a little surprising.

owlspiker: IM COOLER THAN YOU >:D

ihaveamassivedong: have fun being in the same league as the first years and sakusa <3

sexykuroo: wtf does the number mean 

kodzuken: it’s how much shit you’ve done out of the list. the higher the number the less experienced you are.

trashcanwhore: so you’re as experienced as lev <3

russianlionx: !!!!!!!

sexykuroo: fuck  
sexykuroo: i exposed myself  
sexykuroo: what was everyones 

heystfu: Most of us had numbers in the 60s/50s

sexykuroo: what the hell  
sexykuroo: how

trashcanwhore: horny 

ihaveamassivedong: horny 

fizzlewhizzle: horny

heystfu: I’m surprised Kenma had a lower score than you. His was in the 80s.

sexykuroo: he what now

koduzken: fuck you kuroo <3

sexykuroo: was it all shit i already knew

kodzuken: yeah

sexykuroo: whatever  
sexykuroo: :/

miracleboyo: i never would have expected you to be so mild 

sexykuroo: it is what it is 

koduzken: you guys didn’t know pre-middle school kuroo 

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!!!!

heystfu: What do you mean?

koduzken: kuroo was ten times more shy than me when we were younger

owlspiker: BRO REALLY???

sexykuroo: kENMA  
sexykuroo: WHY

koduzken: because you’re just as much a nerd as me but you get away with it and i’m sick of it >:)

rayofsunshine94: but kuroo seems so outgoing!!!!

_daichi: This is surprising.

koduzken: it took him like two weeks before he even spoke to me after we met. and we were forced to hang out every day of those two weeks 

fizzlewhizzle: wtf did you do without talking 

sexykuroo: kenma why do u hate me?

koduzken: :)  
koduzken: we played my games  
kodzuken: until i asked him if he had any of his own shit he wanted to do and he made me to play volleyball  
kodzuken: then he never stfu again

owlspiker: WHY DIDNT I KNOW THIS

sexykuroo: because i thought my friend wasn’t a snitch better

kodzuken: fuck you :)

owlspiker: no one hmu 😔 only my besties know what’s going on 😢💔

heystfu: Ignore him. He’s in his emo mode after getting in trouble for pulling the school’s fire alarm because he was “curious what it would do.”

ihaveamassivedong: tea or coffee: discuss 

heystfu: Tea is way more common.

ihaveamassivedong: yea but which is _better_

heystfu: I drink both almost daily. Don’t make me choose...

owlspiker: tea!!!!! coffee is too bitter 

rayofsunshine94: i like hot chocolate :D

blondiewithanxiety: that wasn’t an option…  
blondiewithanxiety: i like tea!! 

koduzken: coffee

ihaveamassivedong: thank you, coffee is better 

trashcanwhore: neither 

blondiewithanxiety: what does that mean?

trashcanwhore: they both taste bad 

fizzlewhizzle: wrong  
fizzlewhizzle: i have to say coffee as well, but only when it’s to my exact order.

ihaveamassivedong: what’s your order 

fizzlewhizzle: iced coffee with almond milk, caramel, and whipped cream 

ihaveamassivedong: that’s gay

fizzlewhizzle: BRUH

trashcanwhore: i’ll stick to my energy drinks :)

plswashurhands: They’re both gross. You don’t know how clean the tea leaves or coffee beans are 

ihaveamassivedong: ...cool! thanks for sharing

_daichi: Usually, tea. But when I’m meeting with my team— coffee, black.

rayofsunshine94: hey!!!!

blondiewithanxiety: i… can’t say that doesn’t make sense 

lilbowlcut: i’m going to have to agree with hinata earlier about hot chocolate

rayofsunshine94: !!!!!!

miracleboyo: i think you’re all asking the wrong questions  
miracleboyo: if given the choice, i would combine everyone’s answers into one cup and drink it

kodzuken: tea, coffee, hot chocolate and an energy drink?

miracleboyo: yup :P

lilbowlcut: gross

miracleboyo: say that again and i’m bringing that exact combination to your dorm for you to try 

lilbowlcut: …

miracleboyo: too late i’m omw 

fizzlewhizzle: you really take advantage of your dorms dontcha 

_daichi: You shouldn’t antagonize your underclassmen.

miracleboyo: too bad 

lilbowlcut: i’m locking my door 

miracleboyo: like that’ll stop me 

sexykuroo: id antagonize my underclassmen if lev didn’t end up antagonizing everyone on the fucking team constantly 

russianlionx: hey >:(

ihaveamassivedong: no side commentary until you answer the question 

sexykuroo: tea, fuck you 

russianlionx: milk tea!

ihaveamassivedong: resume your commentary :)

russianlionx: i dont antagonize you!!!

koduzken: your mere existence does 

sexykuroo: your only redeemable quality is your sister 

_daichi: No bullying Lev.

alienlover_69: daichi (╯︵╰,) why don’t you stop them from bullying me?

ihaveamassivedong: ew 

sexykuroo: shut up

trashcanwhore: bitch ass talking 

fizzlewhizzle: you deserve it bitch

alienlover_69: ...dont you want my answer to the question?

ihaveamassivedong: i dont care <3

trashcanwhore: meh 

alienlover_69: …  
alienlover_69: tea  
alienlover_69: (≖͞_≖̥)

fizzlewhizzle: yea ok whatever 

miracleboyo: @lilbowlcut unlock your door

lilbowlcut: i can’t theres a stranger waiting outside 

miracleboyo: ???  
miracleboyo: THATS ME WITHOUT MY HAIR GELLED  
miracleboyo: FUCK YOU

lilbowlcut: oh

rayofsunshine94: i’ve made the same mistake with noya-senpai before goshiki!!!!!!

trashcanwhore: hOW DO YOU GUYS NOT RECOGNIZE PEOPLE 

heystfu: Didn’t this start as a conversation as to whether we liked tea or coffee more?

a wild fuckyouatsumu has joined the chat

fizzlewhizzle: you made me fucking add you and this is how you treat me 

plswashurhands: A man of culture 

fuckyouatsumu: thank you omi-omi

fizzlewhizzle: WHY DO YOU GET MAD WHEN I CALL YOU THAT AND NOT HIM

plswashurhands: You’re more annoying about it

ihaveamassivedong: you might want to shut up, you’re only going to keep getting roasted :)

fizzlewhizzle: i fucking hate it here 

trashcanwhore: my brain had to reread osamus name like three times to realize there wasn’t two atsumus 

rayofsunshine94: same :0  
rayofsunshine94: wait… since we all know each other irl now…  
rayofsunshine94: can we change our nicknames to our names? :D

sexykuroo: i don’t need any changing 

_daichi: My username has always been my name. 

trashcanwhore: yea but look at this 

__daichi’s nickname has been changed_

deadchi: What?  
deadchi: Hey wtf.

trashcanwhore: >:)

heystfu: Your nickname needs to get changed first.

trashcanwhore: no, mine stays

ihaveamassivedong: mine too

fuckyouatsumu: @deadchi give me admin rights 

deadchi: Okay

fizzlewhizzle: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME  
fizzlewhizzle: HES BEEN HERE FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES

deadchi: Done

fuckyouatsumu: thank you :)

_fizzlewhizzle’s name has been changed_

inferiortwin: FUCK YOU

_fuckyouatsumu’s nickname has been changed_

superiortwin: sorry couldn’t hear you over the sound of you fucking sucking 

_heystfu’s nickname has been changed_

agashee: Bokuto took my phone. 

_heystfu’s nickname has been changed_

akaashi: I don’t know why he did that.

owlspiker: !!!!!!!!

_plswashurhands’s nickname has been changed_

omiomi: Who did this?

inferiortwin: no clue but you should keep it :)

omiomi: I hate you

_alienlover_69’s nickname has been changed_

greatking: i’ll take this! (✿╹◡╹)

ihaveamassivedong: why are you inflating his ego 

rayofsunshine94: it's what i’ve always called him!!

inferiortwin: whack.  
inferiortwin: someone change it

_greatking’s nickname has been changed_

shittykawa: HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THIS OUT

trashcanwhore: wdym find this out  
trashcanwhore: i just thought of it. is there something we’re missing here??

shittykawa: i always get called this (;﹏;)

ihaveamassivedong: it’s what you deserve <3

_ihaveamassivedong’s nickname has been changed_

_trashcanwhore’s nickname has been changed_

akaashi: I’ve been wanting to get rid of your names forever.

terushima: THIS IS SO BORING 

nishinoya: you couldn’t come up with anything more creative???

akaashi: Fuck you.

_rayofsunshine94’s nickname has been changed_

sunshou: kenma told me i should change my name to this!!!!

sexykuroo: @kodzuken simp 

kodzuken: what?  
kodzuken: im ignoring you 

_kodzuken’s nickname has been changed_

kenma: thank you shouyou 

akaashi: See? Simplicity works.

_blondiewithanxiety’s name has been changed_

yachi: agreed!

terushima: lame

inferiortwin: at least you’re not stuck with this 

omiomi: You want a new nickname?  
omiomi: I’ll tell Osamu to change it.

inferiortwin: i knew you loved me omi-omi <3

_inferiortwin’s nickname has been changed_

bratsumu: what the fuck.

nishinoya: LMAO

_superiortwin’s nickname has been changed_

samu: thank you for the idea omi

omiomi: Anytime.

_miracleboyo’s nickname has been changed_

miracleboysatori: this better?

akaashi: I guess.

miracleboysatori: uwu

bratsumu: gross.

_lilbowlcut’s nickname has been changed_

_russianlionx’s nickname has been changed_

_owlspiker’s nickname has been changed ___

__deadchi: They were taking too long._ _

__bokuto: :(_ _

__goshiki: i have to agree about these names being boring_ _

__lev: yeah!!_ _

__terushima: SEE!_ _

__akaashi: Just make it something more creative later on._ _

__terushima: :/_ _

__shittykawa: you shouldn’t be complaining_ _

__bratsumu: yeah come on_ _

__akaashi: You two fully deserve this treatment._ _

__shittykawa: (ノ﹏ヽ)_ _

__

__

__deadchi: Why did I just see Terushima getting chased by a security guard?_ _

__nishinoya: LMAO WHAT_ _

__bratsumu: what happened_ _

__terushima: oh i just met up with my friend. this usually happens when we hang out. don’t worry ;)_ _

__shittykawa: who the hell is your friend_ _

__terushima: futakuchi_ _

__shittykawa: okay makes sense_ _

__nishinoya: ohhh yea, understandable_ _

__deadchi: From dateko?_ _

__terushima: yup ;)_ _

__deadchi: Understood._ _

__bratsumu: who tf is futakuchi and why is this so understandable_ _

__sexykuroo: hold up  
sexykuroo: i know him_ _

__shittykawa: oh?_ _

__nishinoya: how tho_ _

__sexykuroo: daishou added the both of us to a gc once because apparently we’re the “biggest assholes he knows” lol  
sexykuroo: daishou left after an hour tho_ _

__deadchi: I’d leave too._ _

__terushima: i should add him here!!_ _

__shittykawa: no_ _

__terushima: ;)_ _

__

__

__a wild scrumptiousasshole has joined the chat_ _

__akaashi: Fuck no._ _

__terushima: futakuchi <3_ _

__scrumptiousasshole: whats up lmao thanks for the invite <3_ _

__terushima: anytime bby <3_ _

__sexykuroo: are you guys dating_ _

__scrumptiousasshole: fuck no. i may be gay but i have standards._ _

__terushima: aw thanks babe!_ _

__scrumptiousasshole: anytime <3_ _

___scrumptiousasshole’s nickname has been changed_ _ _

__futakuchi: are you fr right now_ _

__akaashi: Yes._ _

__terushima: same thing happened to me :/_ _

__futakuchi: why wasn’t i invited earlier  
futakuchi: the lack of date tech representation here? disgusting _ _

__terushima: sorry babe <3 _ _

__shittykawa: why would we invite any of you rocks here  
shittykawa: moniwa is the only respectable one of you and he’s retired _ _

__futakuchi: fuck you, im the fucking captain_ _

__deadchi: We apologize for the lack of members from your team on the server._ _

__futakuchi: thank you  
futakuchi: it had to be me tho <3 out of all the lgbt members on our team  
futakuchi: aone doesn’t talk much and koganegawa is mess trying to fuck that guy from shiratorizawa _ _

__miracleboysatori: hm? :)  
miracleboysatori: please continue explaining _ _

__futakuchi: who the hell are you_ _

__terushima: who from shiratorizawa?_ _

__futakuchi: their first year starter. koganegawa has been pining since the lil camp they had._ _

__terushima: interesting,,_ _

__miracleboysatori: awesome!  
miracleboysatori: thank you so much!  
miracleboysatori: @goshiki _ _

__nishinoya: i’m excited to see how this plays out_ _

__futakuchi: oh shit  
futakuchi: is that him?_ _

__terushima: yea_ _

__futakuchi: well he and kogane can owe me one later <3_ _

__akaashi: Psychotic._ _

__miracleboysatori: @goshiki  
miracleboysatori: you’re online, i know you’re ignoring me  
miracleboysatori: @goshiki i’m omw to your dorm_ _

__goshiki: it’s five minutes to lights out you can’t_ _

__miracleboysatori: so you _were_ ignoring! :)  
miracleboysatori: now i’m omw for sure!_ _

__goshiki: fuck everyone on this server_ _

__futakuchi: this is fun  
futakuchi: i like it here :)_ _

__

__

__bokuto: how do you surprise your boyfriend with a surprise date?_ _

__akaashi: You know I can see this right?_ _

__sexykuroo: BAHAHAHA_ _

__

__

__sunshou: WERE LEAVING!!!!!!! FOR NATIONALS!!!!!!!!! TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!_ _

___nishinoya’s nickname was changed_ _ _

__noya: HELL YEA WE ARE_ _

__sexykuroo: we’ll see you in the fucking dumpster_ _

__bratsumu: why would you ever say that as a good thing_ _

__deadchi: I hope you’ll enjoy losing, Kuroo._ _

__bokuto: NATIONALS!!!!_ _

__sunshou: NATIONALS!!!!!!!!_ _

__lev: NATIONALS!!!!!!!_ _

__kenma: nationals._ _

__

__

__shittykawa: whatever nationals sounds overrated anyway (;¬_¬)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in four days. i wish i had an excuse but i havent even done any of my homework from this week so. yea. honestly i have been like excited to update this fic but like i get excited for future scenes/interactions and write that shit instead of the actual update i should be working on. very cool! 
> 
> anyway a few things about the chapter
> 
> a) about kuroo's rice purity score, [KUROO IS A VIRGIN AND HERES WHY](https://twitter.com/lovingbokuto/status/1258974232219840513?s=21)
> 
> b) ive been wanting to add futakuchi for so long. i had no clue how i should do it and after a while it felt like too late BUT i still wanted him here so i said fuck it. futakuchi time.
> 
> c) somehow, someway its implied that futakuchi knows kuroo?? theres a scene in a haikyu bu chapter where futakuchi is teaching children on an elementary school volleyball team (oikawas nephew's team actually lol) how to trashtalk their opponets so they get pissed and play worse, and he's like "use nice smart words so theyre more pissed. you know someone who makes fun of people by being nice, right?." while like picturing kuroo. anyway i adore that. 
> 
> d) sakusas name is omiomi because atsumu took osamus phone and did it, and osamu kinda thought it was funny so he left it. 
> 
> e) the next few chapters will be nationals and holy shit. im so excited. i cant wait to make everyone love kita as soon as they see him.


	12. first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a few days,,,, HERES DAY ONE OF NATIONALS
> 
> everyone whos spectating from home is supporting karasuno becuz miyagi comradery <3\. ALSO im planning on maybe including more ships in the future during this fic but im not sure so comment which ones youd want?? might say fuck it and do rarepairs (like oikawa/suga, kuroo/daichi, or noya/yaku) in the future BUT may also do popular ships like oikawa/iwazumi (since i originally planned them lol) SO comment what you fuck with because im not set in stone/ this will probably happen in their future or something lol
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for it being short but inarizaki match will include non-chat fic parts (plus miya twin focused bits because i lvoe them) so im keeping day 2 separate lol (AND THEN ITS THE MOTHERFUCKING BATTLE OF THE TRASH HEAP LETS GOOOO)

sunshou: i’m soooo bored the bus is taking forever :(

noya: i’ll start shit 

_daichi: What do you mean?  
_daichi: ...

noya: OKAY THAT DID NOT GO HOW I EXPECTED  
noya: i asked kageyama if he looked up to oikawa or atsumu more as a setter, so i can tell y’all and watch you argue 

shittykawa: and his answer was me? (✿╹◡╹)

ratsumu: don’t you hate him?  
ratsumu: and honestly? i think i’m better than you <3  
bratsumu: plus i was nice to him during camp

noya: here’s the thing  
noya: he said “actually, the setter i respect the most is akaashi-san. oikawa has the worst personality i know and atsumu is… yeah.”  
noya: WORD FOR FUCKING WORD

bratsumu: huh?

shittykawa: he said fucking what now 

sunshou: it’s true!!!!! he said he was jealous of me and tsukishima for getting to practice with akaashi when we had our camp

shittykawa: that little fucking brat

bratsumu: friendship ended with kageyama :|

terushima: karasunos first match is about to start

miracleboysatori: theyre against tsubakihara, shiratorizawa has played them before and theyre perfectly fine uwu

futakuchi: mm we tried switching to check on nekoma, fukurodani, and inarizaki but aone said “fuck no you stinky losers”

terushima: all he did was shake his head

futakuchi: yea but you dont speak aone

shittykawa: kageyama’s first serve went out （＾ｖ＾）

goshiki: why are you so mean

shittykawa: i can just appreciate seeing kageyama off his game (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

terushima: hes not off his game anymore

shittykawa: shut it

miracleboysatori: its so interesting seeing the monsters awaken during their game!

goshiki: what are you saying

terushima: i cant tell if youre being insulting or complimenting

miracleboysatori: neither!

bratsumu: DID HINATA JUST DO TWO CHEST RECEIVES IN A ROW

goshiki: thATS WHAT HE WAS LIKE AT TRAINING CAMP

futakuchi: bro arent you supposed to be doing something rn @bratsumu

bratsumu: …

kodzuken: hinatas gonna be wild later when he rewatched this and hears the sports announcer’s comments on him

futakuchi: should you ALSO be doing something rn @kodzuken

kodzuken: ... 

akaashi: I feel bad for their underhanded pinch server. He was put in and managed to lose the set and hit their teammate… 

bratsumu: lol rip

kodzuken: unfortunate

futakuchi: bruh you all have matches that are about to start????

_futakuchi’s nickname has been changed_

futacuck: you think you’re funny, terushima? well guess what. i’m keeping this shit. i’m not embarrassed. i love it. i love it so fucking much. thank you. 

shittykawa: ugh they put mr. refreshing in

terushima: ,,,what

miracleboysatori: i know what you mean

goshiki: i dont?

terushima: KARASUNO WON

futacuck: them bastards  
futacuck: this is one of the happiest times ive seen aone

terushima: HIS FACE IS BLANK

futacuck: you dont speak aone

miracleboysatori: this is exciting

goshiki: good game karasuno!!  
goshiki: we’re switching to the fukurodani match now, we can update you guys if you want to watch the others and do the same

terushima: we’re watching nekoma

shittykawa: dont make me watch inarizaki  
shittykawa: (⊃‿⊂)

goshiki: bokuto-san seems to be in some sort of emo mode?

miracleboysatori: so much fun!

shittykawa: inarizaki is doing some stuff

terushima: thank you for the shitty update

shittykawa: |･ω･)ﾉ

sunshou: THANK YOU ALL

noya: we’re watching nekoma live now, but it looks like they’re about to win

futacuck: their libero is good

noya: I KNOW RIGHT  
noya: YAKU IS SO TALENTED

terushima: calm ur gay

noya: shut ur mouth

sunshou: KENMA IS ALSO VERY GOOD

terushima: delayed reaction

sunshou: GO KENMA!!!!!!!!!!

futacuck: good win nekoma

sunshou: ONE MORE DAY UNTIL WE CAN GO AGAINST EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!! EASY PEASY

noya: YEAH

terushima: thatll be fun to watch  
terushima: who do you guys have to beat tomorrow to play them?

deadchi: inarizaki

futacuck: LMAO 

sunshou: yeah!!!!!!!

terushima: when the rat comes back hes gonna be so pissed at how nonchalant youre taking him

sunshou: ?????

sunshou: @kenma MEAT ME BY THE FUKURODANI MATCH IM BUYING A WAY OF THE ACE SHIRT BEFORE WATCHING

kenma: meet*  
kenma: and okay

miracleboysatori: bokuto, you are SO much fun to watch

sexykuroo: oh god,, his ego  
sexykuroo: when he reads that later he’ll combust

lev: but he’s in emo mode rn!!!!!!!!! he’ll probably be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!

sexykuroo: akaashi is giving him a peptalk, its fine.  
sexykuroo: but later he’ll be too energetic 

kodzuken: hinata is showing bokuto the shirt he bought so he’s definitely fine now

miracleboysatori: and what a delight it was

deadchi: @sunshou Come back

sunshou: i was barely able to talk to them :(

deadchi: We need to talk as a team.

deadchi: WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG HINATA

sunshou: sorry!!!!! abrupt staring contest with someone!!!!!!!!!!

deadchi: You make me so much older than I actually am.

lev: @kenma donate me troops on clash of clans

kenma: you’re detrimental to our society

bratsumu: WHY DID NO ONE CARE ABOUT US  
bratsumu: FUCK YOU ALL YOU’RE ALL FAKE

samu: chill

bratsumu: WHAT THE FUCK

terushima: sorry we just like everyone more than you

bratsumu: ARE YOU KIDDING ME

omiomi: Why do you care? Everyone forgot about me, and I truly appreciate it.

terushima: fuck we did forget

omiomi: Thank you.

deadchi: @yachi Please find @sunshou  
deadchi: We’re trying to leave and he’s missing

sunshou: IM JUST TALKING TO KENMA

sexykuroo: please come get him we’re also trying to leave

kenma: god shut up kuroo

lev: DID YOU BOTH PLAN TO LEAVE AT THE SAME TIME SO YOU COULD CONFRONT EACH OTHER?????? @deadchi @sexykuroo

deadchi: I would never do such a thing.

sexykuroo: no ofc not aha aha

kenma: your trash talk was lame kuroo

sunshou: AND FALSE BECAUSE WE WILL CRUSH YOU

noya: YEA

lev: NO!!!!!!!

bratsumu: karasuno,,, STOP ASSUMING YOU’RE GONNA WIN AGAINST US TOMORROW

sunshou: huh? why not?

samu: he just screamed out loud  
samu: i really dont care abou trash talk so i dont mind  
samu: atsumu on the other hand is pouting to aran-san and is about to get beat for it

terushima: delightful

deadchi: Karasuno is going to stop replying now because we’re having a team meeting. Afterwards we should _all_ be going to sleep as well. Goodnight.

sexykuroo: yea whatever NEKOMA IS GONNA HAVE A TEAM MEETING TOO 

kenma: fuck off

samu: we also have a team meeting, gn

akaashi: And I have to tuck Bokuto into bed. Goodnight, everyone.

sexykuroo: wait wtf why are you tucking bokuto into bed


	13. monsters banquet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Inarizaki’s side, the Miya twins sat on the bench watching Karasuno, and totally not eavesdropping. 
> 
> Osamu looked at Hinata. “Rice. It’s like eating rice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. BEFORE WRITING THIS CHAPTER I FORGOT HOW FERAL THIS MATCH. 
> 
> IM SO SORRY. THIS A 13K CHAPTER. THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE ALL 1-6K. 
> 
> and YES i could TECHNICALLY break this up into two chapter but i dont want to so :) have fun fucking scrolling. i wrote all of this in on sitting (literally sat down and for almost 12 hours just went insane cool)
> 
> hope you enjoy!!! (pls read my notes at the end if you can lol) (also i hope nothing is very grammatically wrong or any of my italics gets fucked up because i most definitely am not rereading this before posting)

Takeda-sensei had gathered the team around a table to talk about their match. They let themselves have a few _whoos_ from Hinata and claps of praise from Yachi and Kiyoko on their win that day. Then, Ukai gave the team a serious stare.

“All right, let’s talk about tomorrow.” Ukai let out a huff. “I mean. The reality isn’t gonna change, so I’ll just say it… We’re going against the second place team from the Interhighs-- Inarizaki High School, representing Hyogo.”

The team let out grunts of acknowledgment. Ukai continued.

“You can call them favorites to win this thing. First, their top scorer is their #4, Ojiro Aran. He’s both very tall and powerful. Just like Fukurodani’s Bokuto, he’s just outside being one of the top three hitters in Japan. And when he’s on his game, he has the ability to surpass that. Just like when we faced Ushiwaka, you always need to think about stopping him and getting the ball. We’ll counter him with our total defense.”

Once again, everyone let out a grunt of acknowledgment. Nishinoya gave a stern nod at the mention of defense. 

“And this is their middle blocker, #10 Suna Rintaro.” The screen changed to they stared at a player with dark brown hair and eyes an odd shade of green. In the picture his hands are raised in the formation for a block. Daichi, Nishinoya, Yachi and Hinata recognized him vaguely from the background of a picture Atsumu had once sent of Osamu off guard. 

“He’s actually shorter than most middle blockers, but his instincts are on point. Make sure you’re constantly on him when he attacks. He’ll definitely get used to our quick attack, too. Make sure you take advantage of the space you have when you attack.” 

Hinata and Kageyama nodded in approval. Kageyama looked focused. 

“Ojiro and Suna are Inarizaki’s main guns, but the one that’s going to cause real trouble is the one who can precisely use all of the spikers, including those two… Their setter, Miya Atsumu.”

The screen flashed to a picture of Miya Atsumu looked left, with the camera being right. The picture must have been taken for some sort of press interview, because it’s not in-game like the others, despite him wearing the uniform. In the picture, Atsumu wears a smug grin.

Nishinoya snorts at the picture, hiding a laugh. Daichi kicks him to focus.

“Kageyama, you probably met him at the youth training camp.”

“Yes.” Kageyama answered simply. 

“That guy’s said to be the best setter in high school…” Sugawara grumbled.

Kageyama turned to him before glowering. This time, Hinata was the one to snort to cover a laugh.

“Supposedly, the way he sets the ball makes it look like the spiker’s gotten better. To be honest, his sets are really easy to hit. They’re consistent and don’t waver.”

“You’re admitting that?” Tanaka looked at their first year setter in shock. 

“Well, his setting isn’t the only thing we have to watch out for--”

“His serves.” Kageyama cut him off.

“Yes.”

“Miya-san has been basically dual-wielding spike serves and jump floaters for a while now.”

Nishinoya looked at Kageyama. “So we won’t know what he’ll hit us with until the last second.”

“I heard her earned the best server award at both the Inter-Middle and Inter-High tournaments.” 

The team shrunk at Kageyama’s statement. An anxious feeling of unease washed over them.

Hinata eventually breaks it by announcing his excitement for the match. His and Kageyama’s casual conversation of beating everyone in ridiculous overconfidence eased everyone’s fear.

Eventually, after more discussion and a revelation of Miya Osamu to some members of the team, they went to sleep. Hinata, Daichi, Nishinoya, and Yachi began trying to connect Miya Atsumu, the top High School setter, to Miya Atsumu, the fucking mess he is online. It was a little strange.

* * *

deadchi: Good luck today, everyone! Looking forward to playing you @bratsumu @samu

bratsumu: fuck off

akaashi: Good luck to you as well.

samu: ignore tsumu, good luck to you all

sexykuroo: yadda yadda luck

sunshou: :D!!!!!!

kenma: good luck shouyou

sunshou: THANK YOU KENMA ILY

kenma: ilyt

lev: gross get off main guys

kenma: stfu lev

miracleboysatori: let me in @goshiki

goshiki: YESTERDAY WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU TRICKED ME

miracleboysatori: thought youd say that. thats why i brought backup

goshiki: what  
goshiki: IS THAT SHIRABU

miracleboysatori: you dont want to make him mad, right? might as well invite us in

goshiki: :(

futacuck: you on your way @terushima

terushima: yea, im bringing a few more people this time tho

futacuck: okay bby just bring snacks 

terushima: okay <3

Karasuno was on the court, warming up at the bright and early time of 8 AM. Both Miyas stood on the opposite side of the net, practicing their attacks. 

Hinata was practicing with Kageyama in an area the others weren’t in. They were doing soft overhand tosses to one another when Hinata zoned out and the ball hit his face. 

“Hinata, boke!” 

Hinata glowered at Kageyama before noticing the head of blond approaching Kageyama.

“You look like you’re rarin’ to go.” Atsumu approached Kageyama from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was able to face Hinata as well from his position, who’s entire face was a little red still.

“How’re you doin’, Tobio-kun?” 

“Fine, thanks.”

Hinata stood still not sure whether or not to acknowledge Atsumu. In general, the server agreed to usually act like they didn’t know each other so as to not explain and have to out everyone. But, Hinata and Atsumu both tended to ignore what the others say, and Hinata really wanted to rub it in Kageyama’s face that he knew Atsumu too.

“Do your best out there today. I absolutely hate playin’ against people who suck.” Atsumu shared a smile that read passive aggressive. He opened his eyes and noticed Hinata for the first time. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Why are you apologizing! Kageyama, you jerk!”

“But I don’t suck.” Kageyama continued speaking.

“Yes, I’m very aware of that.” 

“Though he sucks.”

“How can you say that?” Hinata yelled.

“But he’s not weak, so I think we’ll be okay.” Kageyama gave a flat face to Atsumu, but you could tell from his tone his competitiveness was flaring. 

Atsumu gave a smirk. “I’m aware of that too, Tobio-kun. I’m not underestimating Shouyou-kun in this match, so don’t worry.” 

Atsumu gave Kageyama a pat on his head which caused him to frown, before walking away to rejoin his team. 

“Hinata, boke!” Kageyama screamed at Hinata, causing the team to look at the pair. “How does Atsumu-san know your name?”

Daichi shared a look with Nishinoya, who began laughing, and groaned. 

“Oh-- earlier, I saw some girls holding Miya fans.” Sugawara looked to the team as they were in the middle of changing in their alternate uniforms. “What is he, an idol?”

Nishinoya and Hinata began laughing. Daichi and Yachi cringed.

“He pretty much is.” Ukai joined the conversation. “He’s got a different kind of popularity than the champions, Itachiyama. He’s definitely got the skills and impressive plays. He’s the ultimate challenger that has both of those qualities.”

“They feature him a lot on TV, too.” Sugawara nodded.

Daichi sulked. No one here knew who they were, but knew who “once accidentally sent a dick pic to the server at 3 AM and only realized the next day at 5 PM” Miya Atsumu was. The world was not fair. 

“What the hell, Daichi!” Sugawara turned to his sulking friend. “Get a grip!”

Daichi looked up with a fierce grin. Fuck Atsumu, he was the owner of the server. “It gets me even more fired up!”

“All right, let’s move.” Ukai called out to the team.

futacuck: you guys look stupid in ur orange uniforms

terushima: hinata blends in too well

bokuto: HE LOOKS FINE

futacuck: he looks like a tangerine

bokuto: NO HE DOESNT >:(  
bokuto: okay maybe a little… 

The teams stood, about to start the game. Inarizaki’s band covered the stadium’s audience section, loud trumpets and cheers and drums. The sound was near deafening.

Inarizaki entered the main court, their captain throwing their jacket off to the side. 

“All right, let’s go!” 

Daichi turned to his team. No one heard him over the symphony that was Inarizaki’s audience. 

“Let’s go!”

No response.

“LET’S GO.”

Official warm-ups were beginning.

miracleboysatori: i forgot what a delight inarizakis audience was

goshiki: theyre so loud

terushima: atsumu does not deserve those hoes  
terushima: osamu, maybe

Karasuno idly watched from the corner of their eyes as Inarizaki began to play. 

“Last one!” Their coach called as he sent the ball up. Karasuno payed attention. 

“Soul swap delayed spike!” Atsumu cried. Osamu set the ball for him, and Atsumu spiked instead. The crowd cheered and the two waved to the cameras.

“Rolling thunder has a cooler name…” Nishinoya grumbled. 

miracleboysatori: get off your phone @goshiki

goshiki: why youre on ur phone too

miracleboysatori: yeah but shirabu looks more pissed at you for it

goshiki: WHY

The crowd cheered loudly as the match was set to begin. Trumpets continued playing their tune, and everyone waited in anticipation. Inarizaki were serving first.

Atsumu raised his hand. When he brought it down in a swoop, the crowd immediately became silent.

“What the heck was that?” Hinata stared. “That was super cool.”

terushima: holy SHIT ur a fucking huge bitch on the court @bratsumu

futacuck: @bratsumu fuck you? who do you think you are

shittykawa: disgusting… @bratsumu 

goshiki: i thought that was pretty cool? what the hell?

Atsumu threw the ball in the air for a serve. He began running for a jump serve.

Two girls from the crowd with Miya fans continued cheering.

“Oh no.” Osamu commented on the two girls, his arms resting behind his head.

Atsumu served with force, and the ball landed between Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were staring at him in a mixture of awe and surprise. Neither had moved before the ball became an ace.

The crowd cheered again at the service ace, and Ukai yelled at Karasuno to loosen up. 

Atsumu turned towards the girls who spoke during his serve. He gave them a dirty look that was strong enough they both startled. While doing so, he grumbled something about squealin’ pigs under his breath. 

Atsumu threw the ball up and went for another serve. He grinned wildly while doing so, and sent it for the gap between his two friends Daichi and Nishinoya this time. The ball ended up going out.

Daichi and Nishinoya let out a breath of tension as the ball was out, and they wouldn’t have to deal with another serve right then. 

Okay, maybe they had subconsciously forgotten how powerful Atsumu was because of how annoying he was online. Nishinoya teased him fairly often, and forgot that they never really watched him play like the others watched Karasuno. Atsumu wasn’t the dumbass that was online when he was on the court.

“ _Damn it!_ ”Atsumu screamed, startling half the players as he held his hands up. 

“Lame.” Osamu spared a glance towards him.

“Shut yer trap!” Atsumu held his arms out as he glared at his brother. After a few seconds, he placed his hands back on his hips nonchalantly. “My serve toss got a bit away from me.” 

Okay, never mind. Atsumu was the same dumbass on the court as well. 

terushima: pls tell me ur roasting atsumu rn @samu

Asahi was serving. The crowd booed. Daichi and Nishinoya swore to somehow take this out on Atsumu online later.

The game went back and forth in the beginning. Inarizaki served and missed as well-- back to Karasuno. Tsukishima served and it went over, with the other team receiving it nicely. When they sent it back to Karasuno, Nishinoya received it perfectly, and Kageyama prepared to send it to Hinata.

Hinata ran up. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help thinking about his jump. Kageyama told him a week ago that he was doing it wrong-- that he could go higher if he jumped differently. Seeing the other tiny giant player the day before, Hoshiumi, had only fired him up in aspects of wanting to jump. 

Now was a good of time as other, Hinata thought. He jumped and thought about he saw Hoshiumi do it, with the soles of his feet, and--

The ball hit the ground next to Hinata. He forgot to hit the ball.

“I forgot to hit the ball!” Hinata pressed his hands into his face and bent down. 

Kageyama turned to him with several emotions on his face, anger, rage, fury, so many emotions. “If you can’t jump and hit at the same time, don’t even try, dumbass!” 

terushima: bUDDY WHAT WAS THAT @sunshou

shittykawa: CHIBI-CHAN HOWD YOU FORGET TO HIT IT

futacuck: even that bastards out of hiding to comment on that

miracleboysatori: how-

bokuto: HINATAAAAAAAAA

omiomi: wow

goshiki: are you guys also watching?

akaashi: We’re on the sidelines. 

bokuto: with yachan!! but she can’t comment because she has to pay full attention :(

omiomi: I am also on the sidelines. I would never watch from the crowd of audiences. That’s disgusting. 

Atsumu watched in disbelief. _Are you sayin’ the jumps we’ve seen so far ain’t the highest he can go?_

“Is he really experimenting while playing against us? I know they were joking on the server, but…” Osamu glanced at Atsumu. 

Atsumu nodded, unable to respond. 

Kageyama was still staring at Hinata. “Just try and pull that crap a second time in the middle of our game… I’ll never ever toss to you again. If you’re going to do it get both parts right.”

Hinata pouted before nodding. “Yessir.”

The game continued with Suna serving for Inarizaki. The serve went close to the line, but Daichi received it, albeit slightly off. Hinata kept the ball in the air, and Tanaka sent it over. 

Osamu gets a one touch in, and Suna prepares to receive. Before he could get the ball, Atsumu steps in front of him and turns the first touch into a set, and Aran spikes it. 

Karasuno was in a stunned silence for a few moments.

shittykawa: disgusting revolting set 

futacuck: that’s bitch for good set

shittykawa: (ｰ ｰ;)

Suna served again. The second the ref blew the whistle, the ball was being sent across the net with zero hesitation. Karasuno was caught off guard, but Daichi managed to receive it again. Kageyama ended up being the last person to hit the ball, and seeing Osamu and Aran blocking him, he hit the ball off of Aran’s hand so the ball was nearly returned as a chance ball to Karasuno. 

Karasuno received, and Kageyama set for Hinata’s quick. The ball hit Inarizaki’s side before the team could fully react. 

The sports announcer watched and added commentary. “Hinata Shouyou with a dash and a score! Now that is what I call fast! We just bore witness to the Karasuno’s first year combo’s explosive broad attack special skill!”

bokuto: HINATA!!! :D

miracleboysatori: delightful 

futacuck: johenzji cheered too fucking loudly for this small ass clubroom 

terushima: that’s just how we do bby 

omiomi: My friend Komori was impressed.

“That’s so cool. Seeing it up close makes it even cooler.” Atsumu commented with a smirk. 

Osamu looked at his brother with a deadpan. “Why is it that when you’re in the middle of a game your mental age drops by five years?”

“Shut it.”

Kageyama was next to serve. Inarizaki’s band stopped booing and instead began to play an odd rhythm that slowly picked up pace. Kageyama’s serve went over but was off.

Suna received the ball, and Atsumu did a flawless first step before setting the ball to middle blocker Omimi. 

akaashi: That was a polished first step @bratsumu

miracleboysatori: such flexibility!

Osamu was serving. He waited the full eight seconds allowed before serving. Nishinoya received, but he was a half step too slow in the process. Kageyama sent it to Tanaka, who spiked it over and scored a point.

Tanaka server right after scoring the point. Inarizaki’s audience began their rhythmic beat that was designed to throw Karasuno off. Tanaka’s serve hit the net.

Ojiro Aran served a service ace. The score was 7-4 in Inarizaki’s favor. A time out was taken.

shittykawa: inarizaki’s cheer squad is nasty

terushima: jealous much, hoe 

akaashi: No, he’s right. Their cheer squad is throwing Karasuno off on purpose with that rhythm. It’s subconsciously luring them knot their unusual rhythm.

miracleboysatori: goshiki, you should teach shiratorizawa’s cheer squad to do that!

goshiki: why me

miracleboysatori: because i’m graduating silly!

goshiki: …

Things began to change as Karasuno’s own cheer squad rolled in with Saeko in command with her Taiko drum. Karasuno’s audience began drowning out Inarizaki’s audience.

Inarizaki’s coach commented on Atsumu’s serves being off due to the crowd earlier. Osamu and Aran give him smug smirks, and the time out finishes.

Aran served again. Tanaka received it, Kageyama set it, and Hinata spiked it. A point for Karasuno.

Saeko began to lead the audience in a chat. “Let’s go, let’s go, Shouyou! Push ‘em, push ‘em Shouyou!”

Hinata looked to the audience with a face of awe.

bokuto: NICE KILL HINATA!!!

akaashi: It’s a good thing for Karasuno that their cheer squad is now drowning out Inarizaki’s. I’m sure Hinata will be extra happy they’re also cheering for him.

omiomi: Yeah

It was Hinata’s turn to serve. He stood smiling widely as he stared at the ball before throwing it up and hitting it. The spike went over in perfectly good average-ness.

Aran received the ball. Atsumu set as his team did a double quick combo. The ball didn’t go to Aran, and instead went to Ginjima. Daichi and Tsukishima went for a block, but Ginjima went for a straight where no one was.

Hinata moved last second to receive the ball, but his position was slightly off. The ball missed his arms and bounced off his foot instead. 

terushima: wtf

futacuck: is that even allowed 

shittykawa: yup, it’s just embarrassing (•ﾟдﾟ•)

bokuto: GOOD REACTION HINATA :D

“What the hell!”Atsumu made a face that was disturbingly close to a pout.

Hinata screwed his face up in embarrassment and disappointment. Not again, he thought. Why won’t my hands take the ball?

Nishinoya crossed his arms from where he stood off court and smiled. “That was some sweet positioning, Shouyou!”

Hinata looked at Nishinoya before smiling and running for a quick. _My honor has been restored._

Kageyama didn’t end up setting it to Hinata, though. Hinata ran up and decoyed the blockers, and Daichi spiked it over instead and earned Karasuno a point. The score was 7-6, Inarizaki still in the lead.

terushima: i totally thought hinata was gonna hit that 

akaashi: Nice kill @deadchi

futacuck: karasuno is catching up ;) 

bokuto: hinata may be tiny but his presence is huge! :D

The sound of the volleyball hitting the floor and sneakers squeaking in movement continued. The score was 9-7, and it was Atsumu’s turn to serve again.

Karasuno watched carefully as Atsumu took four steps back. They prepared for a jump floater.

Knowing what it was didn’t help much. Nishinoya went to receive the ball in an overhand receive, but it went through his hands. Atsumu got a service ace.

terushima: id say nice service ace but meh it’s that bastard 

shittykawa: agreed (^-^*)/

Daichi gave his team a mini pep talk while the sport announcers commented on how Karasuno needed to cut Atsumu off if they wanted a chance at winning this set. Inarizaki was now in a three point lead.

Atsumu stood next to his brother, looking straight ahead. “Heeey ‘Samu.” 

“What’s up ‘Tsumu.”

“Don’t mess up the timing of the attack, ‘kay?”

Osamu stares at Atsumu with a look of disgust. Before Osamu could say anything, Atsumu went to serve again.

This time, Nishinoya managed to get it back into the air. Asahi ended up spiking the ball over before Inarizaki’s libero picked it up. 

Osamu and Atsumu made eye contact. 

_At this place… At this angle… At this time…_

Dead on. 

Osamu hit the ball and the twins pulled off the same quick Kageyama and Hinata have been doing all along.

shittykawa: are you fucking kidding me

akaashi: Did the twins just pull off the same quick…?

futacuck: goddamn okay

terushima: holy shit wtf

akaashi: By deliberately imitating your opponent’s specialities in front of them, you exert a lot of mental pressure. Wow.

shittykawa: i hate it here (ｰ ｰ;)

Suna looked at his team. “You guys seriously went ahead and did it?”

Hinata watched as he bit his lil and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. 

“There’s no way I could ever be as precise as Tobio-kun but, y’know. You get the urge to imitate those flashy moves, I’ve been watching that quick for a while now.”

Hinata glared at Atsumu as if this was the first time he knew Atsumu watched their quick, and not that it was because the entire server did so. Atsumu flashed a cocky smirk towards him and Kageyama, and both of them growled under their breaths.

Atsumu served again, for the third time. Daichi received it, but it was off. Nishinoya hit it again, and Asahi got the last touch in and scored a point. Atsumu’s serves were cut off.

Asahi went up to serve now. He threw the ball up, and hit it in a spot that made Aran receive it badly. He scored a service ace. Score was 11-9, Inarizaki still in the lead.

The game continued on, and the Miya twins eventually pulled off another freak quick. The score was 12-10 went Nishinoya went out and Hinata went in.

Atsumu set to Suna, who sent the ball over only to be received by Daichi. The receive wasn’t perfect, and Kageyama had to cover him. Inarizaki was able to predict he was going to use Hinata, since he was Kageyama’s go to when things were off. Hinata was blocked by Osamu, Suna, and Aran.

Ukai yelled for Hinata to keep his cool and stay calm. Kageyama commented how he himself was _totally_ calmly cool. 

The game continued. Both sides received the ball and kept sending it over. 

From the audience, Japan’s national coach watched with a careful eye. He made a comment to his assistant about about Hinata Shouyou hasn’t made a name for himself yet, and how seeing his unique attack used against him must be disheartening. But it also showed that Miya Atsumu was living proof that other setters are capable of setting to Hinata. 

Hinata hadn’t thought that far ahead, but that didn’t mean he was disheartened either. He was enjoying the match quite a bit— playing against friends was always fun, especially when they were as good as the Miya twins. His face was screwed up in scary determination.

terushima: are all the miyagi teams watching karasunos matches? sfhakdksj

shittykawa: the rest of aoba johsai is watching together... but i didn’t go! (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

miracleboysatori: for shiratorizawa it’s just me and shirabu watching on goshiki’s bed

akaashi: Where’s Goshiki?

miracleboysatori: the floor

akaashi: You kicked him off his own bed?

miracleboysatori: yup! shirabu’s idea <3

Kageyama sent Hinata a set for their quick. Atsumu and Omimi blocked, but Hinata sent the ball flying off of Atsumu’s hand, scoring Karasuno a point.

Saeko led the audience in the same Shouyou cheer as earlier. Hinata smiled brightly at Atsumu who gave a shocked look before smirking. 

The game continued and Hinata switched with Nishinoya. Everyone watched as the teams kept pace with each other, Inarizaki in the lead but Karasuno following closely. At one point, Atsumu serves and it hits the net on its way into Karasuno’s court. At another point, Tsukishima blocks Osamu when the twins try doing the quick. Tsukishima had given a smirk and noted how he always wanted to try blocking that.

bokuto: tsuki blocked it!!! :D

akaashi: He sure did, buddy.

The score was 17-15 when Asahi served. Inarizaki’s libero Akagi picked it up. The gameplay continued. When Kageyama sets to Tsukishima, he sets it slightly high enough that Tsukishima has to work a little harder to jump higher. The two first years glare at each other afterwards despite the fact they made the point. 

Ukai pulled Hinata over and told him that he was leaving the other twin, Osamu, to him. Hinata had stared in confusion at what that meant until Ukai told him to essentially become what Inuoka was to him during their first practice match with Nekoma.

At 18-17, with Karasuno now only one point behind, Hinata went back in. Tsukishima was serving.

Atsumu looked at Hinata and turned to his team with an innocent smile. “Their block has collapsed! Let’s take our points back in one go!”

“What?!” Hinata grumbled, staring at the back of Atsumu’s head. 

Daichi told Hinata to not mind it, but Kageyama chose to agree with Atsumu. 

bokuto: IS ATSUMU PISSING OFF HINATA >:(

terushima: he’s an asshole, it would make sense 

futacuck: trash talk is just a part of the game <3

terushima: your favorite part <3

futacuck: you know it ;)

miracleboysatoru: 100% agreed!

Kinoshita was put in as a pinch server for Tsukishima. The ball goes over the net, and is received nicer. Atsumu begins a set for the twins’ quick, and Osamu moves quickly from the right. Atsumu sets it to Osamu, and Osamu hits it full force.

Hinata completely blocks Osamu’s hit, stuffing the ball. The score is now tied 18-18.

bokuto: YES HINATA!!!!!

futacuck: aone nodded in approval watching 

akaashi: That was an impressive commit block.

terushima: they’re tied now too

omiomi: Interesting.

bokuto: GO HINATAAAA

“A commit block… That caught me off guard.” Osamu muttered to Atsumu. 

“Yeah, I know right?” Atsumu agreed.

The game continued, and Osamu scored the next point as he sends the ball over Hinata. The ball continues to be played, and Tsukishima is switched in.

At one point, Hinata and Osamu are both battling for the ball as it hovers above the net between both teams. They both put pressure with both hands trying to nudge it over. Osamu wins, and Hinata falls to the ground as he looks up at Osamu, his friend who gives him a blank stare.

shittykawa: haha kindaichi just roasted hinata. i’m so proud (｡◝‿◜｡)

bokuto: i don’t like whoever this kindaichi fellow is

Inarizaki has regained their lead, the score now being 20-18. Both teams continue playing to their best ability. Aran accidentally touches the net at some point, giving Karasuno a point. 

As the teams continue playing, Atsumu decides to start disciplining Osamu. He yells at him for “slacking.” Osamu tells him to shut it, and they continue bickering. The rest of Inarizaki watch without intervening, as they’re used to the twins' constant arguing. Karasuno watches from their side of the court as well. Daichi rolls his eyes, Hinata smiles a bit, and Nishinoya laughs under his breath. 

akaashi: God, we can hear Osamu and Atsumu arguing from the sidelines 

terushima: i hope atsumu loses

omiomi: Atsumu nearly always loses, don’t worry.

terushima: thank you for the good news <3

“Are you for real?!” Hinata screams at Osamu when he barely concerns himself with Hinata’s block. 

“What- yeah?”

“So… I’m not scary at all…” Hinata pouts as he mutters it to himself. He begins thinking about blockers he knows so he could reflect their technique. He considers Aone, Tendou, and Kuroo, as well as a few others from Date Tech and Nekoma and Aoba Johsai. 

_Who is it? What’s the block I hate the most…_

Hinata found it. Matsukawa Issei from Aoba Johsai forced him to do straights when he wanted to do a cross. 

(Somewhere, Matsukawa sneezed in the Aoba Johsai AV Clubroom where the team was watching.)

He ran up and blocked Osamu. Nishinoya was behind him to receive the neat straight Osamu was forced into. 

The receive went straight to Kageyama, and Karasuno began to go for a synchronized attack. Hinata blends in well, confusing some of the other players, but Daichi is the one to send it over. Karasuno scores a point.

bokuto: :D

terushima: hinata forced osamu to do a straight lol 

futacuck: how’d he just change his blocking style in like 30 seconds

akaashi: That’s just how Hinata is sometimes. 

miracleboysatori: it’s how all the little volleyball monsters act uwu

akaashi: What?

miracleboysatori: nothing!

goshiki: can you and shirabu pls let me on my bed now  
goshiki: the floor is not comfortable 

“Shouyou! Did you do that on purpose just now!” Nishinoya looked to Hinata with a large smile.

“Yah… That was a block I absolutely despise.” 

Nishinoya lowered an eyebrow in slight confusion but ignored it. He gave his teammate another proud smile.

It was Kageyama’s turn to serve, and as he did he sent a powerful attack over. Inarizaki barely managed to keep it up.

“Yeesh.” Osamu muttered.

The game continued, and Inarizaki scored another point— score 22-21. Aran served and Karasuno struggled to receive it. Hinata covered and sent the second touch to Asahi. Three blockers awaited him, so Asahi lightly sent it over their heads in a feint, earning Karasuno a point.

bokuto: damn crows >:)

akaashi: You cannot comment. He learned that from Hinata who learned that from you. 

futacuck: why did you guys and nekoma teach karasuno so much??

bokuto: it’s not fun playing against a team when they’re not at they’re best!!

shittykawa: …  
shittykawa: agree to disagree  
shittykawa: i don’t teach people shit (≖ ‿ ≖)

“I’m- uh, sorry about that…” Asahi said earnestly. 

Inarizaki’s members looked at him incredulously. Daichi and Nishinoya scoffed behind him at their wimpy ace.

Hinata’s moved to the back, and he’s nearly vibrating in excitement to have the chance to receive. However he is switched out for Yamaguchi to pinch serve. 

“You better get 10 points!” Hinata tells Yamaguchi with glossy eyes. 

“What’re you all teary-eyed for?”

Yamaguchi serves a service ace, and everyone cheers. 

The game continues. Karasuno gives it their all by saving the ball through the skin of their teeth several times. 

Yuuto serves for Inarizaki. Daichi received the ball but it goes far, and Kageyama has to run beside Inarizaki’s court (the ball goes onto their side of the net but it’s out and not onto their court, only beside it) and sets it from there. Karasuno makes the point.

terushima: wtf was that

futacuck: johenzji does the same crazy shit karasuno does shut up  
futacuck: but wtf was that

akaashi: …

shittykawa: fuck you tobio-chan

miracleboysatori: he won’t ever see that

shittykawa: i dont care

Karasuno is the first to reach set point, the score now in their lead at 23-24.

Karasuno begins to give it their all, not wanting to lose this point and let Atsumu serve again this set. Each player runs a little faster and puts a little more power in their hits, but Inarizaki begins to match them. In the end, Suna commits a shut out on one of Tanaka’s hit, and Inarizaki gets the point. 

With the score 24-24, Atsumu serves. 

Nishinoya receives it. Kageyama sets it to Daichi, who does a back attack, which he had never done in an official match. He sends the ball hitting the other side of the court with a satisfying sound.

Atsumu’s serves are cut off and he gives a glare the borders a pout. 

When Atsumu sets next, he’s slightly off (“Oh crap!”), and Osamu has to save it. Karasuno uses the chance ball to send it back over with Tanaka spiking, but Inarizaki puts up a strong block with Suna leading. 

The game begins to go back and forth until Inarizaki gets the point. The score is tied at 25-25.

goshiki: this is super intense!

akaashi: It really is…

terushima: very intense ;)

omiomi: It’s interesting to watch.

goshiki: yea i haven’t given much commentary but atsumu-sans sets are better than i expected. for some reason i forgot that he would actually be good since we never saw him.

miracleboysatori: i’m telling shirabu youre talking about someone else’s sets

goshiki: WHY  
goshiki: HES GOING TO KILL ME  
goshiki: TENDOU-SAN PLEASE

Inarizaki serves and Kageyama barely manages to save it. Tsukishima ends up setting it to Asahi who traps the ball between Suna and Osamu and the net. Karasuno scores a point and now leads 25-26.

Hinata is switched back in. He immediately raises the team’s spirits, Tanaka’s in particular, with his energy. 

When Atsumu sends the ball to Osamu, Hinata, with Tanaka, performs the same block again that forces him into a straight. Daichi received it.

“Nice block Shoyo, Ryu!” Nishinoya voices his support from off court.

The game continues in the back and forth. The set ends with Tanaka spiking a set from Kageyama, proving to himself and everyone to not doubt “Mr. Nothing Special.”

omiomi: Truthfully, I did not think Karasuno would win the first set

futacuck: hells yes 

terushima: miyagi comradery stay winning 

shittykawa: whatever 

futacuck: you don’t get any comradery 

bokuto: KARASUNOOOO!!!!! HINATA!!!!!!!!

akaashi: That was a wonderful first set.

miracleboysatori: indeed ;)

akaashi: Both teams are performing well. 

terushima: yea even if you’re a little bastard bitch boy, you’re good @bratsumu

akaashi: Okay, but why do you have to talk like that?

terushima: ;)

yachi: i passed your message to hinata on @bokuto he said thank you for the support!!

akaashi: You made Yachi pass a message for you while she helped with the break?

bokuto: yea :D

terushima: how’s nekoma doing with their match rn?

akaashi: I’ll check.

akaashi: They just won :)

bokuto: @sexykuroo @kenma @lev YAYYYYY

terushima: good going yall

futacuck: nice 

shittykawa: gg

futacuck: oh look he’s growing up! he actually gave a gg 

shittykawa: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

terushima: you’re so gross

sexykuroo: yea we just finished  
sexykuroo: i agree, fuck you oikawa 

lev: :D

The game has picked back up by the time Nekoma reaches the sidelines that they’re watching from. When they get there, the score is already 14-7 in Inarizaki’s favor. The powerhouse has started adjusting to Karasuno’s array of combos.

Atsumu serves a jump floater, the oppressive noise of the cheer squad quieting down, and Nishinoya fails to receive it. 

“He got a service ace on Nishinoya…” Kai, Nekoma’s vice captain, states. Yaku frowns at the statement, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo. “I think he’s targeting Nishinoya.”

Yaku frowns further, but the game continues. Nishinoya is glaring at Atsumu on the court, but Atsumu gives an annoying smirk. He turns to his own teammates.

“Doesn’t it feel good to score a service ace on powerful opponents?”

Aran and Omimi stare blankly at Atsumu. Osamu completely ignores him while he drinks his water. 

Suna gives a flat look. “Oops, there it is.”

“There what is?”

“The thing Atsumu does where he puts such little brainpower into what he says that it shocks people.” Suna’s tone is flat.

“Huh?!” Atsumu’s jaw widens in shock as he scowls. “The hell? Rude.”

From the Karasuno’s half of the court, on the sidelines, Yaku gives Nishinoya a thumbs up while he gets water. Nishinoya smiles and returns it. 

Kuroo watches Yaku with a face of disgust. 

The time out is over, and the players step back onto the court. Atsumu serves again, but Nishinoya still fails to receive it. He furrows his eyebrow at his failure and bits his lip. 

Inarizaki is severely in the lead by 16-7.

Before anyone could say anything to comfort Nishinoya, the boy drops down into a push up. He spends a few seconds doing finger pushups, leaving everyone to only stare at him in shock.

terushima: @noya hey buddy? why the fuck are you doing push-ups 

futacuck: i do not comprehend 

akaashi: I don’t fully understand either…

kenma: why would you do MORE exercise in the middle of a match

sexykuroo: wtf @noya please explain why later 

This time when Atsumu serves it, Nishinoya picks it up. The receive isn’t perfect, but it’s workable. Tanaka and Asahi get the other two touches in, and they send it over, aiming for Atsumu. 

With Atsumu getting the first touch, Osamu sets instead, sending it to Suna. Suna destroys Tsukishima’s block with a kill.

Atsumu serves again. Nishinoya carefully avoids the ball as it goes out, and Atsumu pouts at his serve. 

17-8.

Asahi scores a service ace. His next serve is received by Aran, and Atsumu sets to Suna. This time, Kageyama joins Tsukishima in his block. But that isn’t enough, as Suna easily avoids them with the wide breadth he had for his spikes. 

sexykuroo: inarizaki’s 10 is good. he faked tsukishima and kageyama out with his body

akaashi: Yeah

sexykuroo: tsukishima is definitely gonna be pissed off :)

Inarizaki serves and Nishinoya makes a perfect receive. The spike is set for Tsukishima, and he tries sending it over, but is prevented from Suna getting a one touch. The ball continues to go back and forth between the two talented teams. The rhythm is broken when Aran spikes the ball directly to Karasuno’s court.

“Gah.” Yaku crosses his arm from the sidelines. He frowns as he watches Nishinoya.

Kenma stands similarly, not looking happy with Karasuno for losing the second set either.

Kuroo rolls his eyes at his friends, oblivious to the way his own eyes follow Karasuno’s captain.

The game continues. 

Tanaka scores a point for Karasuno. Hinata swaps with Nishinoya, and Tsukishima is taken out on his turn to server for Sugawara. 

“I shall avenge you, Nishinoya!” Sugawara flashes a twinkling smile and thumbs up.

“Hey man, I’m not dead!”

Sugawara ignores Nishinoya’s growl and looks at his team. 

“You lot better not be thinkin’ ‘Well we won the first set already, so if we flub the second set it’s cool!’ We’re gonna goose ‘em 2-0!”

Sugawara gives the team an odd motivational speech, but it works. Inarizaki watches with blank exasperation at the confidence all of Karasuno’s members seem to have.

Sugawara ends up targeting Aran in his serve, but he picks it up. When Osamu spikes and Hinata gets a messy one touch, Sugawara saves it as well.

miracleboysatori: :/

shittykawa: :/

sexykuroo: why do you guys not like suga??

shittykawa: he’s just…

miracleboysatori: yeah exactly 

akaashi: Sugawara-san is a delight.

bokuto: ALL OF KARASUNO ARE ENJOYABLE FRIENDS

shittykawa: :/

miracleboysatori: :/

kenma: sorry bokuto i don’t even agree with that part

bokuto: >:(

sexykuroo: kenma who from karasuno do you not like

kenma: uh  
kenma: tsukishima 

bokuto: WHAT D:

sexykuroo: wHAT

akaashi: How come?

kenma: :/

From the sidelines, you can hear Kuroo interrogating Kenma. But the game doesn’t stop. 

When it’s Suna’s turns to serve, he’s switched with one of the team’s pinch servers, who was a first year. His serve is received by Asahi, and Hinata spikes it.

Mid celebratory jump, Hinata stops when Inarizaki’s cheer squad begins booing their own pinch server.

terushima: jesus fuck they’re booing their own team 

futacuck: nasty

sexykuroo: i wish i had a cheer squad like that for lev

lev: HEY

sexykuroo: shut up poopy leftover bastard 

lev: WHY DO YOU STILL CALL ME THAT  
lev: IT WAS ONE TIME

terushima: wtf LMAO

futacuck: shit boy 

Kageyama serves a no touch service ace. 

“Calm-geyama.” Hinata mutters was he stares at Kageyama’s calm exterior.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tanaka looks at Hinata.

Hinata explains that caution must be exercised when Kageyama is scarily calm because he’s even more intense on the inside, and Tanaka is scarily close to his buddha face. 

Kageyama serves another service ace off of Osamu’s botched receive.

shittykawa: kindaichi is punching the air rn (´﹃｀)

Kageyama’s third serve is received, but when Aran spikes it over the net, the ball goes out. Karasuno wins another point. 

His fourth serve is received in a bit that sends it back to Karasuno immediately. Karasuno receives the ball, and Kageyama immediately sets a back attack with Hinata. 

Atsumu receives the ball and gives the first year duo a cocky grin. Aran scores a point for Inarizaki. 

Kageyama and Atsumu are now glaring at each other from opposite sides of the net. Kageyama’s glare is deadly serious, and Atsumu’s glare is more mischievous.

sexykuroo: looks like @shittykawa and @bratsumu are in a unique club called “asshole setters who enjoy pissing of kageyama”

shittykawa: only the second half of that is true (￣ー￣;)ゞ

It’s Osamu’s turn to serve. 

“Osamu, finish up the second set now!” Atsumu looks at his brother with his hands around the back of his head in protection. “Also, I’m kicking your ass today in service ace count!”

“Quiet, you.”

Osamu serves with a great deal of power, but it goes out.

“This ain’t baseball, nobody asked for a home-run serve, man!” Atsumu looks at his brother. Osamu scowls with a frown, but is stopped from replying from Aran whacking the back of both the twins’ heads.

akaashi: I’m honestly surprised neither Atsumu or Osamu have killed each other yet.

omiomi: From what I know, it’s only Aran preventing them. Literally just him.

terushima: i say we let them battle it out and whoever survives, survives ;)

The score is 21-14. 

Tanaka digs a ball that Inarizaki’s ace Aran spikes, and it’s sent over the net as a chance ball. Inarizaki spikes the ball, but Hinata, Daichi, and Asahi pull off a three-person block that snuffs the ball and earns them a point. 

Or, at least it almost earns them a point. Asahi accidentally touched the net.

Inarizaki replaces Aran and subs a new player in.

akaashi: This is late in the game to sub in a player.

terushima: yea what lol

miracleboysatori: hmm… he’s wearing the captain jersey uwu

sexykuroo: wonder why their captain hasn’t been in yet

bokuto: HIS HAIR IS MINE BUT OPPOSITE

terushima: honestly you’re not wrong 

Kita goes to serve.

As loud as possible, Atsumu screams “Nice serve!” Kita doesn’t spare him a glance, but a few of his friends from other teams on the court and sidelines are mildly confused by his passion for his captain. Everyone else Atsumu acts like an asshole with.

Kita serves, and Daichi receives it. When Asahi spikes it, he hits the ball off the blocker’s hand so it goes a bit wild. Kita manages to dig the ball with a dive. 

When the ball is returned to Karasuno, they perform a synchronized attack. Kita digs that as well, and Inarizaki spikes it and earns another point.

The score is 23-16.

terushima: their captain is good at digging the ball

akaashi: Indeed.

kenma: if karasuno loses this set, they’re gonna have to work extra hard for the next one :/

sexykuroo: haha kenma wants to verse his boyfriend in a match 

kenma: says you

sexykuroo: ????  
sexykuroo: wtf does that mean

kenma: :)

Yamaguchi is put into the game as a pinch server again. 

Nishinoya, Hinata, and Sugawara lined up and pointed at Yamaguchi, grinning and screaming “Give us a nice serve!”

Yamaguchi sends the ball over, but Kita once again receives it. Their team spikes it back to Karasuno’s pointing, killing the ball.

Inarizaki is match point, 24-16.

Suna is put back in. Inarizaki’s serve is messily received by Tanaka, and the ball is sent back to the other side as a chance ball.  
Atsumu sets to Suna. Feeling Kita’s careful eye on him to not slack off, Suna spikes it powerfully and earns Inarizaki the second set.

bokuto: >:(

akaashi: You could try being neutral you know… the Miyas are our friends too…

bokuto: but hinata is my child >:(

terushima: watch out, deadchi will commit diechi on you when he sees you call hinata your child later 

sexykuroo: lol

futacuck: third set will be fun ;)

kenma: yea 

sexykuroo: hey owls do you wanna join nekoma in the stands?

bokuto: sure!!!! i’m sure yachan won’t mind, since she has to take notes during the match! :D

akaashi: We’ll find you guys now. Is your whole team there?

sexykuroo: yeah  
sexykuroo: wait  
sexykuroo: where’s lev?

kenma: ugh

sexykuroo: @lev you russian bastard where are you 

lev: um i don’t really know 

kenma: UGH

sexykuroo: i’m sending yaku after your ass

lev: NO PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE 

sexykuroo: too fucking bad

omiomi: Why are so many first years getting murdered during this match?

futacuck: idk kicking children is fun

akaashi: NO

terushima: did goshiki actually die? we haven’t heard from in a while

miracleboysatori: he’s fine! :)

sexykuroo: that’s seem so untrustworthy 

miracleboysatori: owo

akaashi: I would like to question you but the third set is about to begin.

miracleboysatori: :)

Karasuno stood by the bench. Asahi and Kinnoshita were currently cheering Nishinoya up, and although he hadn’t seen it yet, Yaku also sent him a message. The rest of the team soon joined in on Asahi’s… _interesting_ words of encouragement. 

(“I’m terrible at encouraging people because I myself am a disaster, but even without A-passes I will still score us the points!”)

Daichi put a hand on Nishinoya’s hand as they moved. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Plus, do we _really_ want to let _Atsumu_ win? He’s a shitshow.”

Nishinoya laughed and nodded. 

On Inarizaki’s side of the court, Kita had approached Atsumu.

“Hey you, Atsumu. When you saw Karasuno’s setter serve just now, you had an itch to do spike serves yourself, am I right?” Kita’s face was neutral as he posed the question. 

“Your jump floaters are how we’ve been racking up points, alright? Keep chipping away at their libero.”

Atsumu nods as he smiled in an awkward resemblance of embarrassment. Osamu and Suna smirked smugly in the background. 

“Yes Cap’n!”

The third set starts with Atsumu’s jump floater. Atsumu serves a service ace as the ball curls at the last second to be barely in. His second serve is received by Nishinoya. Asahi calls the ball and earns Karasuno a point.

Hinata serves and the ball is in play. When Osamu spikes it, Tsukishima gets a one touch in. When Asahi spikes it, Osamu receives it. The ball continues in its game of back and forth between the two teams. 

The game of back and forth is ended when Kageyama scores a point by shutting out Aran’s spike. The score is 2-3 in Karasuno’s favor.

When it’s Daichi’s turn to serve, Kuroo noticeably leans closer to watch. Kenma steps on his foot, causing Kuroo to glare at him and miss the serve, which then caused his glare to turn into a pout.

Suna’s spike is directed by Tsukishima to go to Daichi, who receives it well. Asahi is sent a spike, and he scores a point for Karasuno. 2-4.

sexykuroo: look at tsuki thinking like a grown up blocker <3

bokuto: so proud :)

kenma: chill

“Nice receive! Nice block!” Yaku yells towards the court. “Watch and learn, Lev!”

Lev looked at him with a glare. “I’m watching!”

Both teams engage in receiving, setting, and spiking as the game continues. At 4-6, Karasuno’s favor, Kinnoshita is put in as a pinch server again. At his serve, Atsumu receives it and Aran kills it. 

The game continues, and Aran’s serve is accidentally directed at Nishinoya. With a perfect receive, Kageyama sets to Hinata who scores a point, the score now being 5-7.

Kageyama serves next, and immediately gets a service ace with a net in. 

shittykawa: tobio-chan’s serves are so stupid 

futacuck: you grasping for shit to complain about aren’t you?

shittykawa: no! (＞△＜Uu

Inarizaki calls a time out. 

On Karasuno’s side, everyone sits in the quiet, untalking. Nishinoya breaks this peace as he takes a deep breath.

“When I was a little kid, I was a huge scaredy cat.” 

Nishinoya wiped his face with a towel, and his teammates turn to him in surprise and confusion. 

“I don’t really remember it too well, but I think it continued up till I started primary school. I was scared of bugs, scared of dogs, scared of birds, scared of tricycles, scared of monsters. Even shy with strangers and stuff.”

“Uhm, are you talking about yourself in a previous life?” Asahi asked.

“C’mon, I said this was kid version of me! My gramps was all about tough love, so I pretty much built a bridge and got over it. I still hate moths and onions to this day, though.”

Sugawara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You mean like, he’d drop you straight into the deep end and told you it was sink or swim?”

“Oh, ya mean _that_ hardcore gramps.” Tanaka nodded in sudden understanding.

Nishinoya nodded and continued. “When Miya Atsumu serves, my legs feel like they’re glue to the floor. Feeling scared of something… Kinda takes me back.”

Everyone stared at him in shock again. Few people openly admitted their fear when they felt it, but Nishinoya not only did so openly, but he did so with zero hesitation or pause. 

“But y’know, my gramps said this to me, ‘Yuu, my boy. Do you know what’s so bad about being scared of something?’ And I said, ‘Because it isn’t manly?’ But he said ‘No, it’s because it’s a waste.’”

Nishinoya stood you and brushed himself off. He left everyone staring at him in slight wonder. Everyone carefully considered the words before they too stood, and the team returned to the court.

sexykuroo: wonder what karasuno was talking about, they were in deep conversation

terushima: haha probably something st00pid 

shittykawa: lol! (o>艸<)

futacuck: dude FUCK OFF with ur stupid ass emotes 

shittykawa: (ʘ言ʘ╬)

Everyone returns to the game with ease. 

Nishinoya thought about his grandfather, in the back of his mind as he watched the plays.

_What if I’m still scared, despite all that?_

_That’s an easy question! You get help._

When it was Atsumu’s turn to serve, and he sent a powerful jump float to Karasuno, Nishinoya caught it with a perfect overhand receive. 

futacuck: nice receive @noya !!!

akaashi: That was a really good overhand receive @noya

terushima: @noya you managed to subdue that ratty asshole well :)

kenma: yea gj @noya

omiomi: @noya Yes, nice receive 

Nishinoya’s receive led to a synchronized attack orchestrated by Kageyama. Asahi was the one to send the spike over, and with his kill Karasuno earned another point. 

The score was 7-10, Karasuno leading by three points.

Once the point was made, Nishinoya chest bumped Asahi, and earned a tackle from Hinata and Tanaka. He also pointed to Kinnoshita on the sidelines, and the two brought their fists down as they smiled in solidarity.

Yamaguchi was brought in as a pinch server again. When Inarizaki received and sent the ball back, Karasuno pulled its synchronized quick attack. 

Asahi spiked the ball powerfully, and Inarizaki’s libero Akagi received it roughly. 

The ball was too low, and it’d be difficult to set it but—

Atsumu extended a leg forward, bending it while his other straightened. Only a few mere centimeters from his entire body hitting the floor, Atsumu raised his hands and set a perfect toss to their ace.

Aran spiked the ball and Inarizaki earned a point.

akaashi: Wow.

kenma: ugh @bratsumu why wouldn’t you go for an underhand ross, that would’ve been so much easier…

sexykuroo: willpower :)

kenma: stfu you know i hate that shit  
kenma: hes just your prototypical setter

akaashi: That was still very impressive. Good save and toss @bratsumu

shittykawa: yeah it was good or whatever ┐(-。ー;)┌

Inarizaki began to put their everything into the match, no longer riding on their success of last year. 

_We don’t need memories._

The players of both teams kept the ball going from court to court in the intense match. Soon, Inarizaki closes Karasuno’s previous lead, and the score is now 10-11. 

Karasuno takes a time out to put a break on their momentum, and returns after the allotted time. 

Riseki from Inarizaki serves once the game starts again. Tanaka receives it, but it’s sent back across the court, where Aran kills it. The two teams become tied.

Riseki serves again. Daichi receives the ball a lot stabler this time, and Kageyama tosses the ball to Tsukishima. Tsukishima spikes it and earns Karasuno a point, managing to gain their lead again 11-12.

Suna returns. Asahi serves. Osamu serves. 

On Osamu’s serve, Tanak tries to spike the ball, but Inarizaki’s blockers shut him down easily. The score becomes 13-12, and Inarizaki finally takes the lead.

kenma: :/

terushima: agreed

futacuck: agreed ^2

akaashi: You guys could still _pretend_ to be neutral. They’re both our friends, and both are very powerful teams.

kenma: :/

A court change takes place, since Inarizaki has reached halfway to 25. Once the teams are situated, Osamu serves again (Atsumu blocks the back of his head for protection— you never know, with his brother.)

Asahi receives, Tanaka covers, and Kageyama gets the last. His hit gets through the block and the ball is directed at Atsumu, who is forced to receive it. 

Osamu and Atsumu spare a quick glance at each other.

_What shall we do today?_

Osamu sets the ball, sending a quick and brilliant toss to his brother. Atsumu hits the ball with force. 

Twins quick attack, minus tempo. 

Inarizaki gains another point. 

akaashi: @samu @bratsumu That was incredible 

terushima: good job osamu!

futacuck: that was cool osamu!

sexykuroo: you really pulled that off osamu

miracleboysatori: good set osamu!

Atsumu grinned a genuine smile before turning to his brother with his trademarked asshole grin instead. 

“That was a bit low… and a bit short to boot!” 

“Would it kill you to lower your unreasonable standards for a bit? Newsflash, I ain’t the team setter!”

Atsumu and Osamu continued and began bickering about other topics. Aran frowned at them and called them morons.

Karasuno stood in a stunned silence for a few moments. Ukai had to tell them to “pay no mind!” before they even moved.

 _Goddamn._ Daichi stared at the twins. _So stupid, yet so smart…_

With their newfound momentum, Inarizaki scored another point soon after, changing the scoreboard to 14-13.

Hinata was put back in front. Karasuno began fighting with a newfound strength, three attackers in the front ready to gain as many points as they possibly could.

The ball began being sent back and forth again in a ferocious battle. The singular gameplay ended with a point to Inarizaki after Hinata and Asahi accidentally tried to stop Atsumu’s “setter dump” that was actually a toss.

Atsumu moved to the back as it was his turn to serve again. Daichi barely managed to receive it. 

Hinata served, sending the ball over in an average demeanor. Atsumu gets the ball, and several spikes run to hit it. Tsukishima manages to block out the real hitter, Ginjima. 

The ball is sent back to Inarizaki. Atsumu turns the first touch into a set-up, and Osamu is waiting.

Osamu doesn’t spike it. 

He (in a ridiculously cool play) re-sets the ball to Ojiro Aran, Inarizaki’s ace, as well as one of the nation’s top five aces who has strength and power to boast.

Aran does spike it.

And, just as everyone prepares to take their eyes off the scene and type their thoughts into their discord server, or whisper it to the person beside them, Hinata moves.

Of course it’s Hinata.

In a flash, Hinata is right where the trajectory of the ball goes, and he makes a perfect receive. It doesn’t hit his face, or his chest, or his foot. The ball hits his arms as it should. His body may have rolled backwards in a reverse roll from the impact, but the receive was _perfect_.

Karasuno stares in awe for a few seconds.

“Nice receive.” Kageyama gives him.

Sugawara smiles proudly from the sidelines. “Go! Counter!”

bokuto: HINATA HINATA HINATA!!!!!!!!!

terushima: NICE RECEIVE @sunshou

akaashi: THAT WAS REALLY IMPRESSIVE

lev: GO HINATA!!!!!!!

kenma: HINATA!! GOOD RECEIVE!!! <3

sexykuroo: evEN FUCKING AKAASHI AND KENMA ARE USING ALL CAPS???  
sexykuroo: THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD RECEIVE SHRIMPY

Karasuno uses Hinata’s receive to start a synchronized attack. 

Asahi gets the toss, and he spikes with a loud _bam_ as his hand hits the ball, but Atsumu receives it as Inarizaki starts their own attack. 

Karasuno creates a three person block to stop Ginjima from spiking the ball. Ginjima aims the ball for Tsukishima’s fingertips, and the ball goes flying.

But once again, Hinata is there.

Running faster than anyone really should, Hinata is there. The hall is inches away from the sidelines, and Hinata is mid jump saving the ball. 

He’s inches away from the cameraman, and those streaming cringe as Hinata comes oh so close to crashing into the expensive tech. Instead, the camera gets a close up of Hinata’s face with his scarily determined face.

Kenma feels his phone vibrate from what he assumes are the others typing and sending messages in discord, but he doesn’t dare take his eyes away from the game. 

Kuroo notes his best friend's soft smile and light chuckle. 

Hinata is running back to the court.

“Kageyama!”

But Kageyama doesn’t send it to him, Hinata proves to be an effective distraction as he shocks everyone and anyone who’s watching him, and Kageyama chooses to send it to Tanaka instead. The ball rebounds nastily of Aran’s arms in his receive, and it takes their libero stretching his leg out and coming close to doing a split to dig the ball. It’s sent back over in a chance ball. 

Somehow, someway, the ball lands on Karasuno’s court, and they didn’t secure the break they were looking for.

akaashi: Woah. I’m stunned.

terushima: WHAT THE FUCKKKKK

futacuck: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

akaashi: That was a really good play.

omiomi: Agreed, they both kept saving the ball in over the top ways.

sexykuroo: YOU FUCKING CROWS  
sexykuroo: AND WHATEVER THE HELL INARIZAKI IS

akaashi: Foxes

sexykuroo: thank you  
sexykuroo: YOU FUCKING CROWS AND FOXES ARE INSANE

miracleboysatori: that was DISGUSTING

goshiki: HOLY SHIT

akaashi: Oh, you’re alive.

shittykawa: fuck this

bokuto: HINATA YOU WERE SO COOL!!!!!!

lev: WOW!!!! :0

miracleboysatori: the monsters!

sexykuroo: kenma isn’t even gonna comment because he’s enjoying watching way too much 

terushima: that was fuckinf insane 

Karasuno took a time out. 

Their spirits were being close to broken, and Ukai circled them together. He looked at them all— sweaty faces dripping with disappointment. 

“It’s fine to be hung up over your mistakes. But think of what happened just now as nothing more than the result of our opponent’s commendable tenacity.”

They nodded grimly. All of them, in their mind, relaying a constant stream of _I don’t want to lose._

“Hey guys, did you all see my receive just now?”

Kageyama looked at Hinata. “Nah, I missed it.”

Hinata’s jaw widened in horror. “You’re totally lying right?! I swear I heard you say nice receive!”

Kageyama squinted at him, refusing to break. 

“Well then,” Hinata smiled. “You better see the next receive I make!”

Karasuno began to brighten. Hinata’s reluctance to ever break in spirit inspired a change of heart. They could do this. Just one more.

On Inarizaki’s side, the Miya twins sat on the bench watching Karasuno, and totally not eavesdropping. 

Osamu looked at Hinata. “Rice. It’s like eating rice.”

Atsumu looked incredulously at his brother. “What? You’ve been thinking about rice in this match for a while now, what’s up with that?”

“If you get full eating a load of meat at Korean barbecue, you might start feeling sick and think _I’m done with this for a while_ and then not have an appetite the next day.”

“Nah. After Korean barbecue, I think I’d like to have some curry or sushi.”

Osamu ignored Atsumu and continued.

“You have rice multiple times everyday, but you start feeling hungry straight after. Everytime you eat rice, you feel happiness. You can eat rice on repeat as many times as you’d like, but the degree of happiness you feel won’t go down at all.”

“Yah, but regardless of what your actual meal is though, you always make a face that says _I’m so happy to be alive when eating_ whether it be cold onigiri or expanded ramen.”

Osamu once again ignored Atsumu’s attempts to get a rise out of him and continued. Atsumu scowled at his failure.

“He’s, you know, one of those people,”

Atsumu followed Osamu’s line of eyesight to Hinata. 

“Who can play volleyball like it’s eating plain rice.”

Atsumu stood with his brother as their team walked back towards the court.

“Hey Atsumu,” Osamu casts a side glance at his brother. “Did you know, when you’re hungry and you eat a small mouthful of something, it makes you hungrier?”

Atsumu looks at his brother, then Hinata, and then back to his brother.

_Yeah, I know that._

The game starts with Inarizaki’s Ginjima serving. 

Karasuno receives the ball (because when there’s someone with a healthy appetite eating, everyone around them starts to feel hungry too.)

The score is 18-17, and Karasuno is catching up.

Daichi is standing across from Kita, the net separating the two captains. 

_I’m not one of those players who can turn the tides of the game, but I feel like I have to be there to watch over the backs of these guys who can’t sit still, at least a little bit._

_You probably feel the same, don't you?_

The captains look at each other before the game continues.

Suna spikes the ball. 

“Nice kill Rintaro!”

The score is 19-17. 

The game begins picking up, an intense rally as neither team wants to be the ones who go home after today. One touch! and chance ball! are being screamed left and right as the ball never quite drops.

When Karasuno gets the ball again, they prepare for a synchronized attack. Kageyama sends it to Tsukishima, but their timing is off.

The score is 20-17.

Kageyama tries to apologize to Tsukishima, but the blonde doesn’t even allow that. After a while, they’re good to go.

goshiki: you got this karasuno!

terushima: you got ur miyagi bitches rooting for you

shittykawa: (；´∀｀)

futacuck: yea don’t embarrass our prefecture, win this mf 

When the score hits 20-18, Asahi steps up to serve. His serve is powerful, and it manages to hit the line cleanly, earning Karasuno another point from the service ace. 

20-19.

Atsumu notes that Asahi was probably only using 80% of his power before, and that he’s been ramping it up until he can use his 100% at the end.

“That’s makin’ me hungry, ‘Samu.”

“I know right, ‘Tsumu.”

Asahi serves again, but Kita is there. His receive is steady, and he watches his players’ backs. The ball is sent nicely to Atsumu, who in turn sends it nicely to Aran. 

Tsukishima and Kageyama worked together to get a one touch on the spike, and Tanaka saves it from hitting the floor. Asahi spikes the ball over.

Atsumu notes that he has a good feeling, and he begins running forward.

“Osamu!”

The time is now. Reverse twin quick attack, minus tempo.

Osamu sets the ball to Atsumu in a high arch and—

And he’s not there. It misses.

Kita lunges forward and digs the ball up. 

_I have to be there to watch over the backs of these guys who can’t sit still, at least a little bit._

“Chance ball!”

Karasuno went in for a synchronized attack, each attacker running forward with the thought of winning on their mind. They’re here for one more.

_Actually, maybe I’m not here to protect my teammates._

_All of us are just here to score._

Kageyama sends Daichi the ball, and he spikes it.

sexykuroo: @deadchi nice kill

akaashi: Things are looking up for Karasuno.

Karasuno is now tied with Inarizaki— that is, until Asahi’s serve throws them off and Tsukishima capitalizes on that to shut them out, and they take a one point lead. 

“The goddess of victor,” the sports announcer comments, “smiles down upon Karasuno!”

Inarizaki High takes their second time out.

Somewhere, in a Shiratorizawa dorm:

“It’s got nothin to do with some goddess or whatever.” 

Shirabu glares at Goshiki as if he was the sports announcer making the so-called ludicrous statement. Goshiki sweats nervously. Tendou laughs from where he has made himself comfortable. 

goshiki: someone save me from my teammates watching with me

miracleboysatori: you mean teammate* :)

goshiki: nope, you can go too

miracleboysatori: NO, BAD TSUTOMU!!!!!

When Inarizaki returns, they immediately take back the point, and the teams are now tied fair and square again.

And, unbeknownst to them, both teams are not the center of most of the audience’s attention. Rumors are now spreading of the intense match between last year’s runner-ups, and an unknown powerhouse from Miyagi. 

Osamu is up to serve, and he takes the full eight seconds before sending the ball through the air. It lands gracefully into Asahi’s receive, and Karasuno sends it back over.

Atsumu gets the first touch.

“Osamu!”

Atsumu runs forward.

The audience murmurs. Did Miya Atsumu just move in for a quick attack again? No, I can’t imagine they would go for such an unstable attack at a time like this. 

Kita watches. 

_They’re gonna do it._

They don’t do it. 

The blockers follow Atsumu, and so with Aran given such a clear view, Osamu sends it to him instead, and Aran kills it.

22-21.

Osamu serves again. Daichi receives it, Kageyama sets it, and Tanaka spikes it. He hits it off Atsumu’s hand, and the ball goes flying.

“Nice, nice, nice. Very good spike!” Sugawara encourages from the sidelines.

It’s Tsukishima’s serve, Nishinoya is out and Hinata is in. 

Tsukishima’s serve, like Hinata’s, is perfectly average. It goes over the net and Aran is able to cleanly receive it. Atsumu gets his hand on the ball.

Hinata’s gonna touch it. Hinata’s gonna touch it. Hinata’s gonna touch it—

Atsumu dumps the ball and Inarizaki takes the lead, 23-22. 

Kita is swapped out for Ginjima as Aran prepares to serve. 

24-22 as Inarizaki gains a service ace. 

Somewhere, in Date Tech’s club room:

Johenzji joins Dateko in watching the game. Date Tech was supposed to watch alone as a team, but they didn’t mind the new addition. They all stare at the screen with equal fervor.

_Quit messin’ around. Just, hang in there..._

Somewhere, in an Aoba Johsai AV room:

Seijoh watches the game. Yahaba, and Kindaichi, and Kunimi, and even Kyoutani who was hiding in the corner moves in closer. 

_It’s really got nothing to do with how tired you are, or how strong your opponents may be...._

Somewhere, in a Shiratorizawa dorm:

Shiratorizawa watches the game. Goshiki and Shirabu are hunched over a tiny iPad and Tendou stands over them. 

_Really, who cares if you’re already doing your best..._

Somewhere, in a public park with wifi:

Oikawa watches the game. He has headphones and his tablet. His eyes are narrowed as he stares at the screen.

**_Try harder._ **

Karasuno receives the ball. 

Kageyama sends the ball to Tanaka, and he runs and jumps and hits.

The block kills it, instantly with no effort, sending the ball falling to ground quickly.

But- but Karasuno’s guardian deity is there, and Nishinoya won’t let it fall. 

He keeps the ball in the air, and calls for Kageyama to get it. Kageyama bends down, and hits an underhand toss. Hinata hits the toss, and sends it back to Inarizaki. Aran sloppily digs it, and Atsumu nearly falls onto his back setting the ball. The ball is returned to Karasuno.

Kageyama sends the ball to Tanaka, and he runs and jumps and hits and scores.

Karasuno celebrates their newly gained point with Hinata and Nishinoya jumping upon Tanaka. Kageyama even gives a smirk.

Atsumu watches Kageyama with a curious expression.

_Where did the goody-two shoes in this guy go? What the hell happened in this short of time?_

shittykawa: stupid tobio-chan

It is now Kageyama’s turn to serve. The atmosphere is incredibly tense. The weight of the room is heavy and the pressure is building. Inarizaki is still at match point (24-23) and one tiny mistake could send them home.

Kageyama takes a deep breath and serves and—

service ace.

The atmosphere is slightly less tense (for Karasuno. Inarizaki’s atmosphere becomes noticeably tenser.)

“Bring it on!”

Kageyama serves again, and this time the ball lands closer to the front. Atsumu has to dive to get it, and he wildly sends the ball over as a “chance ball!” without anyone on his team hitting it.

Nishinoya receives the ball steadily. 

Hinata looks to Kageyama for confirmation and— yup.

Hinata is already running forward.

Kageyama gets his hand on the ball, all ten fingers giving him absolute control, right there, right now, he sends the ball to Hinata.

Hinata spikes it.

The ball coincidentally (ironically?) hits the ground right between Atsumu and Osamu and their failed block. 

24-25.

Kageyama is still serving, and this serve is just as steadily powerful as his others. Aran receives the ball, and Atsumu begins his toss.

What will he do?

He sends it to the left, and Ginjima kills it.

25-25.

Inarizaki serves, but Tanaka receives, which means Kageyama sets, and Hinata spikes. 

The ball doesn’t hit the floor because Osamu is there instead, and Atsumu tosses it to Suna who spikes it.

The rally is an intense back and forth. Neither side lets the other catch their breath as they continue the game.

The ball is above the net, and Suna is there, hands extended in reach, but Kageyama is also there and he’s not giving up. He nudges the ball back towards Karasuno so Hinata could hit it instead.

Hinata isn’t there— but his foot is, or well, could be. He puts himself off balance as he extends his foot to save the ball, and as the ball hits sneaker, it goes over the net to Inarizaki’s court.

25-26

terushima: this bitch really hit it with his foot!!

futacuck: stop typing and watch you whore

“Saved it with his foot! What terrifying balance and game sense Hinata Shouyou has!” The sports commentator is happy. “Wow! You can tell Hinata probably plays around with the ball on a regular basis!”

Karasuno cheers, but Kageyama scowls at Hinata. “Go on, complain.”

“Complain? Why?” Hinata smiles genuinely. “Give me the next one too!”

Daichi is staring with wide eyes. Suna is squinting in annoyance. Tsukishima is frustrated. Kita is poker-faced.

_It’s not only your opponents who drive you to your limits._

Atsumu is watching, very, very carefully. 

_Hey, Shouyou-kun? Please don’t awaken anything._

The match continues. 

It doesn’t take much for Inarizaki to catch up, and they’re back to a deuce. 26-26.

From the sidelines, Kita is poker-faced but he’s watching, too. He’s like a mortal who’s stumbled upon a monster’s banquet. Lucky him!

Atsumu is now set to serve. 

It’s a jump floater, and Daichi is where the ball is, hands above his hand in an overhand receive. But that’s not enough, and the point still ends up in Inarizaki’s favor.

27-26.

“The cycle of hope and despair continues!” The sports commentator says way too cheery and brightly. (Really, it’s just volleyball.)

Karasuno isn’t scared. They’re smiling as they all will the ball to come to them next. A they don’t need a miracle or a goddess.

This server is a normal jump spike, and Atsumu sends it over with a lot of power. 

But Daichi receives it, and the ball is going back over the net.

Except Hinata begins running.

(From the stands, Kenma sits with his neck tucked into his collar and careful eyes watching. Shouyou never really goes easy, huh.)

Hinata begins running, so Kageyama moves forward too. Suna is there again, reaching to win the mid air battle, but once again Kageyama manages to bring it _back._

The ball is tossed to Hinata and he hits it.

27-27.

“Haa.” Atsumu laughs. 

Osamu looks at him annoyed. “What?”

“It’s not that he trusts his setter. He just thinks the ball will be there. He’s thinking ‘you’ll toss to me, right?’”

 _Have my sympathy, Tobio-kun. You’ve got your finger wrapped around your super dangerous partner’s finger._

But Atsumu doesn’t say that last part.

“What’s wrong with that?”

Atsumu scowls at his brother. “Can’t these guys be more considerate and give me some time to think?!”

Osamu laughs at him. “Don’t be so lame.”

“Idiot! I’m not lame.”

Over on Karasuno’s side, Kageyama and Hinata are arguing over who won in scoring that point. Tanaka reminds them that it doesn’t matter who scored, morons.

The game starts back up again. Atsumu sends it to Suna, and Tsukishima jumps to block it. He doesn’t snuff the ball, but he does limit where it can go. And where the ball goes— Hinata is there, waiting.

“Middle blocker Hinata saves the ball yet again!”

Hinata performed another perfect receive.

They ride the momentum and make a counter attack. It’s a back attack from Asahi, but Inarizaki’s libero picks it up. The game continues.

When Ginjima spikes it, Tsukishima gets a one touch and Tanaka has to dive to save it. The ball is sent to Kageyama, who makes a far toss to Asahi. Asahi breaks the three blockers in front of him.

27-28. 

(From the sidelines, Kita will turn to his underclassmen and ask if they understand how everyone on the court is feeling, because not only are they hitting the limits of their stamina, but whoever scores right now is a Hero.)

(The hero is Suna, apparently, as he puts both teams at a deuce again.)

28-28.

The game once again continues. It’ll continue continuing until someone finishes it.

30-30.

Osamu serves. Asahi receives it and sends it to Kageyama, who prepared to toss it.

_Who is going to toss it to?_

No one. Kageyama dumps the ball. 

“Fearless daredevil, first year Kageyama Tobio!” The sports announcer is very happy once again.

(For the first time in history, Atsumu and Oikawa will agree on something that is the thought of “fuck you Kageyama.”)

30-31.

Tsukishima serves, and it almost doesn’t make it, but it tips over the net and lands on the front. Aran receives it, and his team covers and gives Karasuno a chance ball. 

Inarizaki’s formation is off balance.

So— Tsukishima quickly receives it, and Kageyama quickly sets it, and Hinata quickly spikes it.

“Slow down!” Ukai yells at them.

The libero catches it, and Aran’s spike avoids their block but not Daichi. Daichi receives it.

Kageyama sinks to toss the ball to Tanaka, who uses the blockers’ hands to send it back to Karasuno nearly. 

Hinata receives it, and he sends the ball up high. It’s a neat first touch. They slow down.

_Take it easy and relax._

They take a deep breath. 

(On the sidelines, Sugawara is apparently crying because of how proud he is of Hinata.)

Karasuno does a synchronized attack.

Tanaka gets the toss, but Inarizaki blocks it. Kageyama has to dive to keep it up. But it’s unsteady, so then Daichi has to also dive to keep it up. The ball is returned to Inarizaki.

Inarizaki’s formation is messed up, but the Miyas don’t care.

Twin quick attack, minus tempo. They go for it from the rear of the court. 

This timing, this place, this angle. Dead on.

Atsumu gives Osamu the toss, and it's perfect, and Osamu hits it, and it’s perfect.

But Hinata is there. Hinata is always there and he has his hand on the ball and he’s saying _No, thank you, I’m good._

The ball bounces off of Hinata’s hand onto Inarizaki’s court.

30-32.

“I reckon we were having too much fun with this, ‘Tsumu.”

“True that, ‘Samu.”

Match end.

terushima: GOOD FUCKING GAME 

futacuck: HELLS FUCKING YES GG YALL

goshiki: good job karasuno!!

sexykuroo: GG KARASUNO!!!  
sexykuroo: you too miyas, you guys were really good

miracleboysatori: that match was fucking delcious 

kenma: good job shouyou 

lev: GOOD GAME!!!!!

shitttkawa: (ˇ⊖ˇ)

sexykuroo: fukurodani and itachiyama are playing matches rn but like they basically say gg too

terushima: that shit slapped

futacuck: yea wtf

sexykuroo: yeah  
sexykuroo: ANYWAY  
sexykuroo: where tf are you @lev we’re leaving 

lev: im getting a banana

sexykuroo: hurry up  
sexykuroo: we have to prepare for our match tomorrow ;)

kenma: yea lev come on

lev: WHAT IM ON MY WAY

Inarizaki and Karasuno are shaking hands. They line up under the next and extend their arm to their opponent of the last hour.

Aran and Asahi give a firm handshake to one another, ace to ace.

Kita and Daichi shake hands, captain to captain, and give each other nods of acknowledgment.

(Kita also asks him why Osamu gave Daichi his phone number a while ago, and why Daichi was involved with the Miya twins’ fuckery. Daichi nervously laughed and avoided the question.)

Atsumu shakes hands with Kageyama, setter to setter.

“See ya later then I guess, Tobio-kun.”

“Ah, yeah.”

But Atsumu isn’t finished, because he is a bastard who lives for dramatics and would never make it that simple.

“Shouyou-kun.”

Atsumu has one leg slightly forward as he shifts his hips so he can point with proper emphasis. His finger is pointing directly to Hinata through the net.

_(“What the fuck are you doing, ‘Tsumu?”)_

“I’ll toss to ya one of these days.”

Kageyama and Hinata are staring at Atsumu.

“But before that happens, I’ll destroy you at the Interhigh, so you better brace yourself.”

Atsumu stares back.

“You know what? I’ll message you the details, Shouyou-kun.”

Atsumu makes his very dramatic exit. Osamu makes fun of him on his way out.

“Hinata, boke!” Kageyama grumbles and shakes Hinata’s whole body, head to toe. “Why does Atsumu-san have your number? Why does he know you? Tell me, Hinata, boke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> i know this is a ~funny~ fic but in this match they all just??? go feral????? 95% of the dialogue is from the fucking manga. osamu and atsumu saying theyre fucking hungry for hinata is just. what happens??????? i was gonna keep things ~funny~ but theyre took fucking insane in this match and i wanted yall to get the same feeling reading my narration of the match that you got the first time you read it, you know????? 
> 
> okay again but like 90% of the dialogue + most of the ~imagery~ in italics is from the manga. the scenes where its everyone in miyagi watching iS IN THE MANGA AND IT FUCKING KILLED ME LIKE OUCH. obviously i reworded/moved some of the exact lines around or like fiddled with them so it made sense but yea. 
> 
> warning: the battle of the trash heap may be just as long as this, so sorry lol. they also go feral in that so,,, yeah that shits prolly gonna be long too.
> 
> oh and due to the comments on my last chapter, im going with yaku/noya and kuroo/daichi as well!!! so yea yall probably saw those crumbs lol.


	14. battle of the trash heap >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata looked at each other. 
> 
> _Cat to crow._
> 
> The battle of the trash heap had begun. 
> 
> _We’re gonna eat you alive._
> 
> In the junkyard where the cat and crow lived, they attacked one another. Both were out for blood.
> 
> Karasuno served first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre wondering "hey, this is the longest (5 days) an update has taken! whats the hold up!" the answer is/was i had to stop writing this because rereading the match made me scream/cry! and i could not handle it. also,,,, this chapter is lime 19k words! sorry for the massive inconsistencies in these past two chapters being over 10k, and the rest 1-5k, but im the author and i dont care :)
> 
> also,,, since a few people are finding out about the manga plots by reading this and just spoiling it for themselves,,, the ships arent actually canon. i dont want to confuse you, im just adding in the ships i like?? sorry if that confused people, i thought it was clear but apparently i did not make that clear so,,, yea,,,,,
> 
> anyway!!! enjoy having emotions reading this

sunshou: GWAH

deadchi: He means thank you for all the kind comments. Today’s game was really good @bratsumu @samu

samu: yea gg 

bratsumu: yea whatever 

akaashi: Speaking for everyone, it was fun to watch.

terushima: yuppers

sunshou: YOU GUYS WERE REALLY COOL

bratsumu: oh? :)

sunshou: YEAH I DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO DO THE SAME QUICK ATTACK WE CAN  
sunshou: YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING IT WAS SO COOL

samu: today was our first time doing it

futacuck: ew wtf

deadchi: Really?

akaashi: …

sunshou: WAH REALLY

samu: stupid fucking tsumu gave me like thirty seconds before trying it

bratsumu: WELL IT FUCKING WORKED DIDNT IT

akaashi: You’re an incredible setter, Atsumu-san.

bratsumu: akaashi compliment????? holy shit

samu: he says thank you

sunshou: YOU GUYS WERE SUPER COOL

bratsumu: aha thank you ;)

noya: okay wait it took me a while to fucking read everything 

terushima: illiterate king <3

noya: before i reply to anything tho  
noya: your serves were really fucking good @bratsumu

bratsumu: aw shucks two compliments? now i’m blushing 

samu: ignore him

noya: i was genuinely scared at the thought of receiving them, so kudos 

terushima: is that why you randomly started doing push ups

noya: yup!

kenma: that didn’t make any sense to me during the match and it still doesn’t 

akaashi: Same…

bokuto: i get it!!!!!

omiomi: You actually weren’t as cool as they’re making it sound, Atsumu. But Osamu played well.

bratsumu: OMI-KUN :(

samu: thanks omi

deadchi: Wait.  
deadchi: I’ve reread your messages again.  
deadchi: Why do you guys not like some of our members?

sunshou: wait i didn’t fully reread what happened

noya: tendou and oikawa don’t like suga, kenma doesn’t like tsukishima 

sunshou: KENMA????? 

kenma: yea 

sunshou: ILY :D

kenma: ilyt

noya: AJSKDKDK

bokuto: i like tsuki!!!

sexykuroo: tsuki is my favorite student this is the beginning of your direct message history with bratsumu

sunshou: hey??? 

bratsumu: hey shouyou-kun!!

sunshou: what did you mean earlier???

bratsumu: aha wdym ;)

sunshou: when you said you’d set me for one day??

bratsumu: that i’ll set for you one day 

sunshou: but why???

bratsumu: aha wdym ;)

sunshou: …  
sunshou: okay nvm

sunshou: guys!!!! i didn’t collapse in the bath tonight :)

bratsumu: why is that an accomplishment 

kenma: did you collapse yesterday?

sunshou: yup!!! 

deadchi: Hold up.  
deadchi: What?

sunshou: it was fine!!! yamaguchi fanned me back to consciousness!!!!!!!

deadchi: …

kenma: be careful shouyou, you don’t want to get a fever from something like that

deadchi: Yes, please take care of your health.

sunshou: haha i won’t!!!  
sunshou: I MEAN I WONT GET A FEVER, I WILL TAKE CARE OF MY HEALTH

deadchi: Goodnight everyone.

sexykuroo: see you crows tomorrow 

noya: yeah while we crush you

lev: nO!!!!!

sunshou: I WILL DEFEAT YOU KENMA!!!!!!!

goshiki: hinata that’s your bf

kenma: i’m not gonna let that happen easily shouyou :)

sexykuroo: …  
sexykuroo: KENMA DID YOU JUST TRY TRASH TALKING

kenma: shut up kuroo 

deadchi: Okay, goodnight everyone.

Spring Interhigh Day 3

Both teams stepped onto the court to begin their warmups. The energies were high, anticipation radiating through the room. Somewhere, far away in a hospital, an old friend watched his legacy.

“Well, well, well.” The ref called for the captains to shake hands. “Why if it isn’t Karasuno, the pro of the flying falls.”

Daichi looked at Kuroo, and extended his hand. “You have all my thanks for that.”

The ref watched as the two captains plastered smiles filled with friendship, passive-aggression, and a little bit of something else. Their grip on each other’s hands were tight, and Kuroo kept a mantra of _ow_ going on in his hand.

After what was nearly two full minutes of shaking hands and trying to look cool while staring at each other (“Why are they making eye contact for so long?” Sugawara asks from afar) the referee eventually breaks them apart. The two move to rejoin their teams with a final smirk to each other.

futacuck: who’s watching 

terushima: me ;)

futacuck: you’re next to me

terushima: <3

shittykawa: i’m not watching 

terushima: that’s a “i’m watching” in asshole

shittykawa: ﾍ(￣ー￣)ﾉ

samu: me and the rat are watching. our team had to leave our hotel last night so we’re still on our bus but we’re watching from a tablet.

miracleboysatori: i’m back in goshikis room!

goshiki: why can’t you watch by yourself 

miracleboysatori: uwu

akaashi: Me and Bokuto are watching right now. But I think Itachiyama has a match. Sakusa-san may be playing already.  
akaashi: We may have to leave sometime during the match like we did yesterday for our own.

futacuck: k good luck when u leave 

akaashi: Thank you. Fukurodani plans on playing to the top. I’m confident we can manage our star player and make it to the final rounds. Quite fun.

terushima: sometimes u scare AND confuse me akaashi

akaashi: I don’t understand why. What I said made perfect sense.

terushima: dude you’re like secretly a weirdo 

futacuck: wait before they start  
futacuck: @terushima give me your phone 

_terushima’s nickname has been changed_

futacuck: okay we’re good 

terushitma: aw thanks bby

bratsumu: how long did that take to come up with 

futacuck: irrelevant

samu: good because the match is about to start 

“We will now introduce the starting members on both teams.” The sports commentator announces. He clears his throat before speaking into his mic again. “First up is Karasuno High School’s.”

“Captain, wearing the number 1. He is Karasuno’s bedrock, wing spiker Sawamura Daichi. Number 3, wing spiker, Karasuno’s main artillery, ace Azumane Asahi. Number 5, a player who has shown tremendous growth this tournament, Karasuno’s shadow ace, second year wing spiker Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Number 9, who’s had a drastic spike in attention, first year setter Kageyama Tobio.”

shittykawa: boo

bratsumu: yikes 

“Number 10 is also someone you want to keep your eyes on. He’s the smallest middle blocker in this tournament, Hinata Shouyou. Number 11, keystone blocker as the tallest member on this team, middle blocker Tsukishima Kei. The libero is number 4, the guardian deity despite also being the team’s mood maker, Nishinoya Yuu.”

bratsumu: i’m actually pretty excited to see kenma-kun’s playing style 

terushitma: kun???

samu: he enjoys being impolite 

bratsumu: :(

goshiki: why are you excited 

bratsumu: when i spoke to kenma during our group event he said he doesn’t particularly enjoy volleyball

samu: dont you hate people who aren’t in love with the sport like you are 

bratsumu: usually ;) but kenma seemed interesting about it

samu: you’re a fucking weirdo

bratsumu: says the guy who spent five minutes talking about how shouyou-kun is rice 

terushitma: wtf is happening 

samu: i’m going to kill you 

miracleboysatori: aren’t you guys next to each other irl

ratsumu: yea but our teammates are sleeping and i don’t want to disappoint kita 

goshiki: okay… they’re introducing nekoma now…

“Number 1, captain Kuroo Tetsurou, an all around middle blocker. Number 2, a cool-headed third wing spiker with stability in both offense and defense, Kai Nobuyuki. Number 4, second year ace, Yamamoto Taketora, Nekoma’s main artillery.”

The sports commentator took a deep breath and continued rattling on the players.

“Number 5, Nekoma’s brains, setter Kozume Kenma. This tournament, he’s been continuously showing his peculiar expertise. Number 6, look out for his phatasmal ball trajectories, second year wing spiker Fukunaga Shouhei. Number 11, possessing both the physique and game sense needed to make him into one of Nekoma’s up and coming pillars, first year middle blocker Haiba Lev. The team’s libero wears the number 3, and he’s the ace behind the title ‘Defensive Guardian Nekoma’, Yaku Morisuke.”

terushitma: do y’all know the history behind nekoma and karasuno

futacuck: history? wtf is this? school?

bratsumu: what history lol

terushima: smh i’m the only real friend who they told <3

bratsumu: shut up

terushitma: nah

samu: just tell us pls

terushima: okay, so like their old coaches were childhood friends who were always competing, and spent their whole life and coaching careers promising to face each other at nationals.  
terushima: but like, they never did. and eventually they retired, even tho nekoma’s coach unretired? and karasunos current coach is the grandson of their old coach that made the promise with nekoma’s.

miracleboysatori: a backstory straight out of one of my manga!

bratsumu: damn wtf

terushitma: yea so now they’re rivals and shit ;)

futacuck: this should be fun

The teams stood on their courts lines facing one another. 

“Let’s have a good match!” The teams faced each other. They bowed and screamed the words with a weight of emotion. 

Daichi and Kuroo locked eyes and gave their best smirks filled with a passive aggression that bordered passion. _Captain to captain._

Nishinoya and Yaku stared at each other, with respect and admiration for the other running through their minds. _Libero to libero._

Tanaka looked at Yamamoto. Lev to Tsukishima. _Friend to friend._

And Kenma and Hinata looked at each other. 

With those two, there were a lot of emotions. There was love, as the two had realized and figured out their feelings for the other long ago, unlike some of their teammates. There was friendship, as they had been friends first and that had stayed. There was joy, and stress, and obsession, and dedication.

And there was the unwavering intent to destroy the other.

Kenma and Hinata looked at each other. 

_Cat to crow._

The battle of the trash heap had begun. 

_We’re gonna eat you alive._

In the junkyard where the cat and crow lived, they attacked one another. Both were out for blood.

Karasuno served first.

Kageyama held a tight grip on the ball, before he threw it up, ran, and hit it over the net. 

Kai received it, and Kenma set the ball Lev. When the ball returned to Karasuno, Nishinoya received it. Kageyama went to set, mirroring Atsumu’s first step from the previous day, and sent the ball to Tanaka. Tanaka spiked the ball, and Yamamoto picked it up.

The ball had returned to Karasuno, and Kageyama looked to Hinata, and gave him the toss.

_“Those shoes! Are they volleyball ones?”_

_“Ah… yeah…”_

_“I’m in the volleyball club too! I’m Hinata Shouyou!”_

_“...I’m Kozume… Kenma…”_

_When we met on the street, you told me you didn’t especially love volleyball that much, right?_

_“How about today? How do you feel about winning today?”_

_“Hm… Not much. Just… normal… I guess.”_

_“Well, next time I’ll definitely make you try hard. Then I’ll win, and make you say something other than ‘not much’!”_

_“I’ll be looking forward to it then…”_

Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, and Hinata put his hand to the ball and spiked it.

The ball bounced off Kenma’s arms. Karasuno won a point.

The game was officially on.

terushitma: they really started off with a fast ass pace 

futacuck: it’s all the hormones fueling them

terushitma: yk makes sense 

“They’ve left the live broadcasting in the dust! The rally is at a lightning pace right off the bat!” 

The sports commentator is amused.

Both teams are screaming and grinning like it’s a festival.

_“I’ve been thinking lately…”_

_“‘Bout what?”_

_“That you’re interesting. So maybe I’d like to play against you and your team in a match that isn’t just a practice one.”_

_“Eh!”_

_“A match where it’s an instant game over if you lose.”_

“It’s a match where there’s no second chances, Kenma!” Hinata was screaming at Kenma through the net, his face screwed up in determination.

Kenma grinned. He knew what this was.

Kuroo sighed, and then verbally, “Sigh.”

Hinata turned away from Kenma to snicker at Lev, who frowned and sulked.

The ref blew his whistles as Kageyama’s eight seconds to serve started again. Once again, once the ball went over, Kai received it. Kenma got the ball, and sent it to Lev again. Lev spiked it between Hinata’s and Tanaka’s block.

1-1.

“It’s an intense fast-paced showdown between both teams!”

_The Shouyou that made it nationals is the latest version of Shouyou— and he’s different from how he was before._

_The shrimp is using the existence of the minus tempo itself as a decoy?_

_When the time comes, it won’t be the demon and his club. It’ll be demon and demon._

miracleboysatori: i love the tension. it’s like they’re actually about to kill each other!

goshiki: senpai, you’re creepy

miracleboysatori: aw thanks tsutomu!

Lev served. It hit the net and fell close on Karasuno’s side. Hinata dug it up, and Daichi called for the spike. When it went over, Lev received the ball slightly off (incredibly off according to Yaku who was now glaring at Lev), and Kenma set the ball to Kuroo. 

Kuroo spiked it at Kageyama so he got the first touch in and wouldn’t be able to receive. 

Nishinoya took the opportunity to jump from the back of the court and sent a toss to Asahi, who in turn destroyed Nekoma’s block.

_This is merely omnivores doing as omnivores do. They’ve fed off bigger and bigger opponents, and grown._

“Well then,” Kuroo looks to his team. “How do we destroy them?”

futacuck: you know, nishinoya is a really good libero. i wonder why he didn’t do to that national youth camp 

terushitma: apparently they looked for more stable people

samu: lies. i’ve come to accept the only take in the mentally unstable into that camp

bratsumu: HEY

Tanaka served and Kai’s receive was a bit short. 

Kenma stepped forward and looked right.

Hinata glances at the right spiker, Yamamoto. _Ah! Nope, wait, Kenma can really pull off glance feints!_

Kenma smirked.

_I see you’ve stopped getting tricked by those, but by the time you think ‘ah!’ you’re already too late._

Kuroo had already sent the ball to Karasuno’s court.

2-2.

“Kenma! You’ve got more finesse in your movements than usual! Is this only for the early game?” Yamamoto is screaming at his friend and setter.

Kenma squints at him. “Stop being so noisy.”

The game continues. The ball goes from Karasuno to Nekoma, to Karasuno, to Nekoma. At one point, when Yamamoto gets a bad receive from Asahi’s spike, Kenma has to lunge for the ball to dig it up. 

_Karasuno’s nothing like they were before. As usual we sound them out, get used to them, and then know them inside out._

Asahi eventually kills the rally and earns Karasuno a point.

bokuto: akhsheee!!!!  
bokuto: why are you so silent!!!!!!

akaashi: You could’ve asked me in person.

bokuto: but what if the others want to know!!!!

terushitma: i want to know

futacuck: me too

miracleboysator: yes pls 

akaashi: …  
akaashi: I’m just thinking. I tend to analyze matches when I watch.

bratsumu: whatcha analyzing 

terushima: pwease tell us 

bokuto: !!!!!!!!

akaashi: Well, Nekoma is often said to have a “slow start” but I don’t think that’s quite right. Their engines switched on, it’s just the engine is too silent. 

terushitma: damn that shit poetic

bratsumu: whatre you an author or something? howd you make volleyball sound like that. samu said volleyball is rice.

samu: shut up tsumu 

It was Hinata’s turn to serve. Nekoma got the ball neatly, and they sent it to their setter.

_Defensive guardians Nekoma as we’re often called has a nice ring to it. But it doesn’t mean we’re a passive team._

Nekoma does a first tempo synchronized attack. 

Kai is the one to actually spike it, but the ball doesn’t hit the floor as Tsukishima gets a one touch in beforehand. Hinata manages to save it, and Karasuno does a synchronized attack right back.

Like student, like mentor: Kuroo blocks it. 

From the stands, someone notes how both cats and crows are as omnivorous as each other. 

“The ball blew right through because your hands are still too high up, no?” Kuroo is smirking at Tsukishima through the net. “I’ve been tellin’ you, hands out front.”

“I see you’re so relaxed about all this as usual, you’re doling out more free advice.”

“Nah, I’m just riling you up.”

bokuto: DONT YOU LOSE TSUKI

akaashi: Kuroo is definitely saying something to piss off Tsukishima now.

futacuck: this is the reason daishou had once made an asshole gc with me and kuroo  
futacuck: it’s a real talent, i swear 

4-4.

“If we’re talking Nekoma’s middle blockers, then the tall and athletic Haiba Lev-kun stands out, but I think we should also pay attention to one more middle blocker, Kuroo-kun. Team captain Kuroo Tetsurou showed us a magnificent shut-out just moments ago. Even as a middle blocker, his receiving skills are of a high calibre. He’s not an incredibly outstanding player, but with his solid one touches and well thought out blocks which take overall floor defense into consideration, and contribute to the team’s high level of defense.”

“I think one could say that Kuroo is the ‘blocker that gives the opponents the most unpleasant time.’”

Kuroo forced Hinata to spike the ball right instead of left, and Fukunaga was waiting to receive it.

8-9, Karasuno still has a point lead.

Hinata spikes it again, and this time Yamamoto fumbles the receive.

8-10.

Hinata is serving, so Tsukishima switches in while Nishinoya switches out. 

“Go Tsukishima! Don’t lose to Kuroo!” Sugawara has his fists raised and is screaming his support at his underclassmen. 

Kuroo watches. “Suga-chan’s on fire today as usual.”

Yamamoto agrees. “Appearances are so deceiving when it comes to that guy. He’s so hyped up all the time.”

Tsukishima looks back at Sugawara. “Impossible.”

“I knew you’d say that!” Hinata interrupts.

Tsukishima continues. “I’ve never for a single moment thought I could win against someone superior to me. Me winning against Kuroo-san? Oh please! Just no!”

Kuroo matches Tsukishima’s smirk with one of his own.

“I’ve never thought for a single millisecond that I could win by myself.”

Yamaguchi is switched in. He scores a service ace off his jump floater.

With the score 8-11, Nekoma takes their first time out. The teams use it to catch a breath, and soon it is over. When Yamaguchi serves again, Nekoma receives it. 

Kenma is given the ball, and he sets it to Kuroo. Kuroo spikes but the ball doesn’t go over— Tsukishima is there shutting it down. 

bokuto: AGASHEE THATS OUR TSUKKI

akaashi: Tsukishima is not ours.

bokuto: :(

Yaku is kicking Kuroo and saying this is all his fault. Kuroo is pouting as saying that it very much isn’t.

Once Kuroo escapes his murderous libero, he looks to Tsukishima through the net. His smile is both one of malicious intent and a genuine one. “Tsukki, how’s volleyball been for you lately?”

“Thanks to you, truly, thanks to you, every once in a blue moon it’s fun.”

Kuroo will deny that he teared up to anyone who claims otherwise.

The game resumes, and Hinata is put back in. A rally begins between the two teams, and eventually Kuroo earns a point through a spike, turning the score board to 10-13. 

Lev switches with Yaku, and Shibayama tries giving Lev an indiscreet message about how he shouldn’t try anything flashy and to “to do you!” Lev doesn’t understand the meaning behind his friend’s words, so Yaku yells at him that he better not go out there and be a tryhard. Lev understands that.

Kuroo serves and Nekoma gains a point through the service ace. At 11-13, Karasuno takes their first time out.

Kuroo serves again, but Daichi is there to receive it. The two smirk as they make brief eye contact. Tsukishima spikes a point, and Kuroo is switched out with Yaku.

Kenma serves and a rally begins. 

“Isn’t it slipping past Lev more than usual?” Kinnoshita asks.

“It’s true that Haiba pulls off amazing blocks from time to time. However, rather than saying that he hasn’t done any of that, today it’s more like… There's a certain calmness to him that wasn’t there before. Haiba’s meant to be a lot more simple minded than this…”

“Tsukishima, you’re bad mouthing him in a way that sounds like factual commentary.”

Lev limits the direction of Hinata's spike, and Yaku is there to receive. When Kenma is given to the ball, Nekoma goes in for a synchronized attack and gains a point.

14-15.

bokuto: nekoma’s defense is starting to come together >:)

bratsumu: i’m confused who are you routing for

bokuto: both! :D

Lev, with Kai, once again limits Karasuno's spike and feeds it to Yaku. Fukunaga is the one given a toss, and Nishinoya has to dive to dig it. 

Karasuno’s formation is broken, but that has never bothered Karasuno. When Kageyama gets the ball, he gives Hinata the toss for their signature quick attack, and they score a point.

bokuto: looks like kageyama is still a total freak as usual!!!

shittykawa: disgusting 

bratsumu: smh

14-16.

Kageyama becomes an overwhelming presence on the court. During his server, however, the ball goes out by a few inches. 15-16. 

Lev is serving, but the ball doesn’t go over the net. 

“Sorry! C’mon; Lyovochka!” 

Karasuno turns to see a girl that looks like Lev in the stands. They bookmark their interrogation and interest for later.

Tanaka serves and Fukunaga receives it. Kenma sets the ball to Kuroo who destroys Hinata’s block. 

16-17.

Yamamoto gives a serve, and Tanaka receives it. The ball looks like it’s going to cross the net, so Kuroo is there, blocking, but Kageyama is also there to set to Hinata with one hand. Hinata spikes it.

Kenma is very excited.

Rallies take place between the two team, a back and forth between the strong defense of Nekoma and the strong offense of Karasuno. They both refuse to let the ball die and keep it in live. Nekoma is diving and digging and at one point, Kuroo uses his foot to try and keep it up. But Karasuno is a team full of weapons.

16-19.

 _Rather than fear, it’s curiosity and respect._ Coach Nekomata thinks from the sidelines. _It’s the exaltation and privilege one feels when facing off against a strong opponent._

“Both sides seem extremely relaxed, don’t they, Habuka-san?” The sports commentator asks his partner.

“You’re right, both teams have been able to bring their best abilities to the table. It’s almost like they’re playing this game on their home court, rather than in this stadium. Both teams are supposed to be made up of members who are attending their very first nationals, but what a true display of courage this is.”

bokuto: that’s what happens when you play your friends :D

futacuck: yea they both look like they’re having a lot of fun

_However, one person in particular is just a little bit different._

_A final showdown for the ages, of a long-fated match, where the third years retire upon defeat._

Kenma is standing on Nekoma’s court, carefully considering all of his team’s plays.

_He’s simply not very interested in such things._

_It’s just that he so desperately wants to pluck a crow clean of its feathers, he’s beside himself._

miracleboysatori: AHAHA that was too close karasuno is getting spooked!

goshiki: someone tell him to stop moving so much behind me while he watches 

miracleboysatori: bad tsutomu!

miracleboysatori: i’m just saying, personally, nekoma is a team i would most definitely not want to play. karasunos having a hard time because their attacks just don’t score. are they having a hard time? they must be. 

terushitma: jfc 

bratsumu: what?

goshiki: improving the quality of your defense takes a ton of your stamina right?

miracleboysatori: yes but “saving the spike” isn’t the pinnacle of flawless defensive play

goshiki: oh

Tsukishima spikes but Kuroo gets a one touch in. When Karasuno is eventually sent the ball back, Kageyama gets the ball in the air and Nishinoya follows it up. Asahi goes to spike, but Nekoma has a sturdy block of Kuroo and Kenma waiting, and the rest of the players are ready to receive elsewhere on the court. However, Asahi blows the ball off of Kuroo’s fingers, sending the ball flying and earning Karasuno a point. 

17-20.

miracleboysatori: just now he timed the hit at that fleeting second where the blockers were about to drop back down

goshiki: tHATS WHAT I THOUGHT TOO!!  
goshiki: karasunos ace did that yesterday too

miracleboysatori: karasunos coo coo crazy!!!  
miracleboysatori: it’s just that hinata’s first year combo takes the cake for being crazy! but they’re all kinda crazy too!!!

futacuck: why are you guys not talking about this irl

goshiki: i’m scared shirabu will hear us watching the match. he’s not here today and i don’t want to summon him.

“Nekoma’s big server Kuroo takes the next serve.”

18-20.

Kenma starts thinking. _Looks like winning the first set is going to be a bit of a long shot after all… It’ll make things easier down the track if we win but, if we’re going to drop this set then it’s probably better to hang on for a little longer and extract some more information…_

Kuroo serves and Daichi receives it, but the ball goes a bit far. Kageyama and Lev are at the net battling it out, and Kageyama wins. Yamamoto saves it but the ball is farther from Kenma than it usually is.

Instead of an underhand toss, Kenma moves, with speed, so he could make an overhand toss to Lev. He jumps and tosses the ball midair.

bokuto: HE MOVED!!!!

akaashi: kozume moved with speed?

terushitma: why does that confuse you???

bokuto: KENMA NEVER MOVES

miracleboysatori: eyy i thought the little kittt kay played by book but it turns out he’s quite the daredevil too!

“That one was a bit low!” But Lev is grinning and looks happy as he corrects Kenma. Kenma nods.

Kageyama is staring at Kenma through the net. “Kozume-san… you move after all.”

“Well, I mean I am a living being after all…”

Hinata cheers for Kenma from the sidelines he stood after being swapped with Nishinoya earlier.

Kenma turns away from Kageyama, and Yamamoto finds the moment to punch Kenma’s back. “You’re not losing to Kageyama, Kenma!”

Kenma glares at Yamamoto. “The hell are you on about? Putting me in the same group as a guy as hardworking as that is just rude.”

Yamamoto, and now Kuroo who joins, frown at Kenma, but the setter continues talking.

“But, whenever I witness something amazing happen, the words ‘you can do it too’ inside of me becomes just a little louder.”

Kuroo and Yamamoto look at him proudly for a few seconds before Kuroo serves again. 

Daichi receives Kuroo’s serve again, and the two make eye contact again and Kuroo scowls in frustration. Daichi just smiles in response.

Kageyama gets the ball, and Karasuno goes in for their synchronized attack.

 _Who will he use?_ Everyone asks themselves. 

The answer is Daichi, who scores a point from his back attack. 

21-22.

Nekoma has begun targeting Hinata to receive their balls once he is put back in. 

_Server receive chance!_ Hinata is excited, and he yells out that he has the ball.

His receive is perfect, and the ball is sent to Kageyama easily. Hinata looks to Kageyama for approval, who has a look that reads _that was literally a free ball dumbass._

Tanaka scores Karasuno a point by breaking Nekoma’s three person block, and it’s Kageyama’s serve. Yamamoto receives, and Nekoma owns their own point through Lev after.

Next to serve is Lev, aiming for Hinata, and Hinata receives it perfectly. But Kuroo blocks Tanaka when the toss is sent to him, and Nekoma gains another point.

23-23.

“That was a nice spot you aimed for.” Kenma gives Lev. Lev bounces with happiness and thanks Kenma.

Unfortunately, Lev is too full of energy and his next serve doesn’t go over. Alisa cringes from the audience.

23-24.

Tanaka’s next serve goes out.

24-24.

Yamamoto serves, and Tanaka receives. Kageyama sends this toss to Hinata, but Yaku keeps the ball in play. Kuroo is the one who spikes it back to Karasuno, and Daichi is there to pick the ball up and Kuroo bypasses Hinata’s block. 

Asahi spikes it, but Nekoma was prepared. After Asahi destroys their block, Yamamoto is there to dig the ball. 

miracleboysatori: the moment they sensed the block out, ther defense shifted backwards. those kitties are damn scary!

samu: idk why but for some reason, you calling them kitties pisses me off 

miracleboysatori: owo

Yamamoto sends the ball to Kenma who allows Fukunaga to spike. Karasuno gets a one touch and Daichi has to lunge out with one hand to keep it up. Asahi is prepared to spike, Nekoma’s formation still shifted backwards to deal with him again, so Asahi lets the ball fall in the front. Nekoma has to dive to save it, but it seems they were somewhat expecting that too. 

Karasuno’s attacks are being limited in this match. Kageyama has to get the first touch when Nekoma sends it back, and Tanaka covers and sends it to Asahi again, but it’s a bit short. 

miracleboysatori: if he stresses out and thinks “i’ve gotta put an end to this and score now” then it could be a chance for nekoma to shut the attempt down completely 

goshiki: he should just smash it again

Asahi does not smash it, and instead lets the ball get sucked in by Kuroo’s and Kai’s block, the ball landing between the two players and the net.

Kuroo screams in frustration. “Do these guys not understand the concept of ‘playing it just a lil’ bit safer?!”

No, they do not. 

_We will use everything we have to pull through this moment and onto the next._

The two teams catch their breaths and look at each other, matching smirks and grins and smiles on everyone’s faces.

_Because, we hate these guys._

24-25, Karasuno is set for match point. 

From an outsider’s perspective, it’s just a set. However, to Karasuno… it’s a set that means everything.

The rally is long. Tsukishima spikes, Kuroo gets a one touch, and Yamamoto receives. Fukunaga spikes, Kageyama receives, and Nishinoya tosses to Asahi. 

When Asahi spikes, Yaku receives it. Kenma jumps to commit a setter dump, but Asahi and Tsukishima read into it, and Kenma is shut down.

The point still doesn’t go to Karasuno, because the dump was a feign, and Kenma was planning on setting it. 

Kageyama scowls because Atsumu had done the same thing yesterday. 

bratsumu: HEY THATS MY MOVE

samu: you don’t own it by any moves

bratsumu: shut up samu

miracleboysatori: kenma is quite smart for that play!

futacuck: oh please, share more of your insight with us 

miracleboysatori: karasuno had gotten it in their heads that they were already going to win. he knew that, and baited them. 

goshiki: woah

Kenma stares absentmindedly. _This could be good._

With the score 26-25, Karasuno takes a time out. When they get back, Kai serves, and Karasuno picks it up. They choose to do a synchronized attack, and when Asahi is the one to spike it, Yaku manages to save it. Kuroo covers and sends the ball back over with a chorus of “chance ball!”. 

Karasuno repeats their synchronized attack, and Daichi spikes it this time. Yamamoto manages to save it this time, and the ball hits the net. Before it hits the floor, Kuroo is saving it and picking it up.

Kenma gets the last touch and sends the ball over in a toss form. 

Karasuno stares at one another.

No one gets the ball.

“What just happened here? Was that a communication error from Karasuno?”

27-25, Nekoma wins the first set.

miracleboysatori: the kitties scored the first set!

bokuto: ASKDJAKKXCJ

akaashi: Very unexpected, it’s not uncommon for Nekoma to lose the first set to learn about their opponents

bratsumu: damn

shittykawa: boo karasuno!

terushitma: why are you like this

futacuck: @shittykawa i wish i could play you again so i can spike at your face

bratsumu: LMAO THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR

shittykawa: (ｰ ｰ;)

“Just now, Kozume-kun returned the ball to a super awkward place for the spikers who were trying to get into their respective attack formations.” 

The sport commentators are talking to each other through the break, analyzing the play. 

“It was a spot which fell in Kageyama’s run-up path to toss the ball, and it was also a point where the players’ paths were bound to cross. What’s more, libero Nishinoya was blindsided.”

“Karasuno is a team with incredibly high offensive awareness in comparison to most other teams, which is what just caused the error just now, as all team members were strongly focused on making an offensive play.”

“I guess their speciality backfired…?”

“Well, to say that Kozume-kun used their own forte against them wouldn’t be an incorrect statement.”

ratsumu: for someone who said they don’t like volleyball, he’s not shitty

samu: why can’t you give normal compliments to people 

bratsumu: shut up  
bratsumu: he has good game strategy for someone who’s indifferent  
bratsumu: happy?

akaashi: Well, Kozume is the brain of Nekoma. They all trust him to make and come up with their plays.

miracleboysatori: delightful! didn’t know someone like him existed in the volleyball sense!

Kenma chuckles as he walks to the bench with Kuroo, who turns with an inquisitive stare.

“Everyone in Karasuno is getting Shouyou-fied.”

“Hmm.”

Lev runs to join the two. “Does that mean you want to date everyone in Karasuno?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Lev?”

“No. That’s not what it means.”

They step away from Lev as the teams change courts. As the two teams pass one another, Kenma stops and smiles at Hinata. Hinata returns the smile with no bitterness from losing the set.

When Hinata runs a few steps to fully join his team again, Karasuno begins talking.

“Besides the serves that Hinata happened to receive, there have been serves that seem to be deliberately aimed at Hinata. If the serve is done well then it gets in the way of the oddball quick. That said, it really has to be a good serve, otherwise it becomes a chance ball for us.” Asahi notes this to the group. 

“I’m getting targeted!” 

“They’re putting pressure on Hinata’s knees. Basically, what we tried doing to Ojiro Aran, is what Nekoma is now doing to Hinata.” Sugawara agrees with Asahi’s analysis.

Hinata’s grin widens because _does this now mean he’s equivalent to a national top 5 ace?!_

“Shut up.” Kageyama tells him.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Hinata huffs. “You’re going to say ‘don’t get complacent only doing receives’ right? I know, I know.”

“Seriously though,” Tanaka wipes a hand across his forehead. “To go up front, receive, move back again for the run-up distance, then spike is a little bit unrealistic, don’t you think?”

Daichi thinks about it. “A standard receive into a spike is a little easier to do because I can do it at my own pace, but…”

“But you know, it’s not like they’re only targeting Hinata.” Sugawara adds. 

“As long as the ball isn’t going for a spot only Shouyou can reach, the back line can take care of it.” Nishinoya tells the others.

“Last but not least, be on guard when Kuroo serves.” Daichi finishes. “Let’s cut him off in one as often as possible.”

“Gotcha.” Everyone nods.

On Nekoma’s side, half the team sits on the bench while the others stand in front of the others. 

“If we can rack up points through powerful serves, then obviously that’s ideal, but our team’s not quite there yet. Those of you who can score through serves, just do it.” Kenma says.

“There you go again.” Kuroo puts his hand on his hips akin to how an old woman does the same action. “You may as well be saying ‘those of you who want a side of pickles, help yourself!’”

“Kuroo, you said it yourself. There’s no silver bullet tactic for a perfect run against any given play, but Shouyou’s at a point where he’s consistently scoring 10 points, so if we can reduce that by 2 or 3, that’s fine.”

Kuroo sighs in agreement. The two teams return to the court.

futacuck: good luck in the second set karasuno 

terushima: ur miyagi hoes are here

miracleboysatori: indeed we are!

goshiki: i’m not a hoe

The second set begins with Fukunaga serving a floater. It’s targeted at Hinata, who is forced to receive the ball.

Hinata looks at his players while the ball goes up and Kageyama prepares to toss it. Tanaka is going left… Daichi is coming from the back… 

Hinata runs up front on the right. Kageyama tosses to him, and he spikes a broad attack that snags a point for Karasuno right off the bat. 

futacuck: dude really ran hosuzatuonally

akaashi: He ran what?

terushitma: bruh

futacuck: okay fuck off, spelling isn’t my strong suit 

“I underestimated the trajectory.” Fukunaga apologizes to Kenma.

“Seems like it. But I also honestly thought the serve looked solid.”

Kenma reassures his fellow second year before taking a few steps closer to the net. 

“Shouyou.”

“Huh?”

Kenma smiles, genuine and carefree despite the intensity of the match. “Stay interesting.”

Hinata startles as if he was given life changing news, and Tanaka raises an eyebrow. 

bokuto: GOOD NEWS JUST FOUND YACCHAN  
bokuto: SHE WAS SO SMALL WE COULDNT FIND HER RIGHT AWAY LIKE WE USUALLY DO

bratsumu: incredible, thank you for telling u

bokuto: whatever, i’m watching the now 

Kageyama serves, and Kai manages to save it. When he gets it up, Yamamoto spikes through Daichi’s and Hinata’s block, and Nekoma gains a point, 1-1.

Kenma serves next. The second the whistle blew, Kenma had the ball in the air. He aimed for Hinata once again, but Nishinoya called for it instead. Daichi got the toss from Kageyama, and earned Karasuno another point. 

The score was 1-2 until Nekoma receives Tanaka’s serve, and Lev’s spike breaks Hinata’s block.

2-2.

Lev goes to serve it, and notes that Karasuno is bunched up towards the front of the court in preparation of the serve. 

Lev squints in thought. If they’re going up front, then he’ll just aim for the back.

And he does, except Nishinoya is able to jump with overhand receive to pick it up. With the ball in play, Hinata is jumping high, and he smashes the ball onto Nekoma’s court.

Frowning as he switches out with Yaku, Lev thinks: I just did something unnecessary.

“The most wasteful thing,” Coach Nekomata catches his frowns and tells him. “Is to do something ‘just because’. To think, to try, and to fail. Sometimes those things just happen.”

Lev smiles and pumps his fists. “Yes sir!”

His attention returns to the field as Nekoma is digging up spikes from Karasuno. Half are returned as chance balls to the crows, and so the process continues. The rally ends with Tanaka spiking from the middle, 4-5.

“The two teams have built up and maintained an equilibrium in this second set.”

It’s Asahi’s turn to serve, so the referee bless his whistle for the ace.

“Cause neither side has any openings, there's the added pressure that even a small misstep could become a fatal error.”

The equilibrium is, however, broken when Asahi scores a no touch service ace. The scoreboard reads 4-6 until Asahi’s next serve goes out of bounds, changing it to 5-6.

Kuroo steps up to serve next. Asahi lunges to receive it, and Kageyama tosses to Tsukishima despite the other first year being slightly too close to the net. The attack goes over, and is received by Yaku. Kenma decides not to toss to a player and instead sends the ball over the net. He nearly scores a point, until Nishinoya moves to pick it up. 

Nishinoya’s first touch is high enough to give them all room to breathe. When Kageyama gets the ball, Karasuno moves forward with their synchronized attack, and Tanaka spikes it. The ball goes flying off Yamamoto's receive, and Karasuno earns a point, 5-7.

Kuroo gives an irritated smirk in Karasuno’s direction before turning to Kenma. “Given the communication error they had earlier, I thought they’d be a bit more indecisive.”

“Karasuno comes off as a really reckless team, and that is how they actually are sometimes, but in reality they’re a lot more coolheaded than everyone gives them credit for, and they think things through.”

The next point in the game is earned by Lev’s spike. Fukunaga’s serve starts a long rally between the two teams after, as neither side breaks their defense. 

Karasuno does their synchronized attack, and Lev is distracted by Hinata. Asahi manages to spike a powerful back attack— but they don’t call Nekoma defensive guardians for nothing, and the ball never hits the floor.

“The tenacity! This is the tenacious Nekoma!” The sports commentator announces to the audience in the stadium and those watching at home.

miracleboysaotri: they make it sound like only nekoma is being tenacious like that…

terushitma: wdym

goshiki: they’re being tenacious through defense but karasuno is persevering in their attacks 

miracleboysatori: theyre soooooo persistent 

futacuck: not as persistent as dateko tho ayooo

terushitma: haha nice 

miracleboysatori: every single time, everyone on the team is being both spiker and decoy. karasuno is tenacious in the air, nekoma on the ground, so karasuno has it a little harder  
miracleboysatori: nekoma knows that too, so they’re using it uwu

_Let’s drag those crows back to earth._

_We know it’s all the more painful for you lot._

Karasuno is running forward, each spiker going forward with the intent to spike the ball. 

_In just this one shot, it’s so easy to cut corners when it comes to the run-up or the jump itself. ‘Even if I skip out on the attack, the others are still there to do it.’_

_But if we do that too, Nekoma is going to perfectly save the next spike. From a time-based point of view, the path that looks the hardest is in fact, the easier to go._

Tanaka is given the toss, and his spike scores Karasuno a point. 

6-8.

Tanaka and Asahi are exhausted, and they catch their breath with their hands on their news. Hinata and Kageyama, on the other hand, are in the exact opposite form, and their energeticness caused Tanaka to shoo the duo away from himself.

Daichi stands staring at the scoreboard, thinking. _I thought I already knew, but I get reminded every time. There’s never going to be the kind of spike or serve where on despairs and thinks “That just can’t be saved.” But by the time I realize it, we’re already driven into a corner._

_And I am reminded, “That’s right, this is Nekoma we’re playing against.”_

Daichi’s thoughts are soon cut off. Kageyama serves, and the ball manages to land just close enough to the line so it’s in, but confuses Nekoma. A service ace.

shittykawa: disgusting 

bratsumu: revoltin’

samu: didn’t you say you were friends with kageyama?

bratsumu: yea but i didn’t forget him saying i wasn’t his favorite setter 

samu: you’re a piece of shit

bratsumu: SAMU

Kuroo is looking at his team in frustration. “What the hell is wrong with Karasuno, can they maybe chill out with their attacks a bit. I mean, ain’t they be more like “Soz I’m done g’luck spikers on the left.” Or be like our very own Kenma and just underarm toss to their left side spikers or something?”

Yaku stares deadpan at Kuroo. “Just who do you think our opponents are, this is Karasuno we’re talking about here.”

“...But they are well and truly getting worn out.” Kenma speaks from the bench. “There’s no such thing as infinitive stamina. But the same goes for us, too.”

“Kenma.” Yamamoto is staring at his close friend in a mixture of shock, awe, and pride.

“Stop. Don’t you say another word.”

Yamamoto moves in on Kenma, punching his shoulder in a friendly manner that nearly causes him to fall off the bench. “Show me some backbone!”

“Piss off!”

Their time out ends.

Kageyama is set to serve again. He aims at Fukunaga, who fumbles the receive, causing Yaku to dive to keep it up. Kenma gets the last touch, and the ball heads for an awkward position on the front of Karasuno’s court that would normally lead to him scoring a point. But Hinata is there pulling off a great receive. 

“The tricky Kozume Kenma who never returns a ball for free! Kozume-kun really has a good view of the playing field, doesn't he?”

Nekoma gets a one touch in on Tanaka’s spike, and they prepare for an attack of their own.

Hinata starts running.

_This match is extremely exhausting, but-_

_I will always have the energy to jump._

Hinata joins Daichi’s block, and shutting down Nekoma’s attack.

“I’d never have thought a blocker would be there! Hinata-kun sure moved fast.” The sports commentator is surprised as he watches the play. “Now this is a big, big, turning point for Karasuno.”

Lev smiles through the net. “You’re amazing, Hinata!”

“Yeah, I can jump.”

“You may have touched the net there in the end, but you sure gave Taketora-san a scare!”

Hinata freezes in a look of painful astonishment. He then scowls very expressively at Lev.

Kenma serves next. Once again, he hit at the same time as the whistle, and Daichi stepped forward in front of Hinata to receive the ball. Tanaka spikes but Lev jumps with his hands out and blocks him.

“Haiba Lev demonstrating some impressive speed! Not to mention height!”

Lev whoops loudly and throws his hands up.

“Unfortunately the ball is out! Point goes to Karasuno!”

Lev sulks.

futacuck: why tf are these hoes going so fast

akaashi: They're both inspired by one another, and as a result, the speed of play is accelerating.

terushitma: must be the sexual tension

Tanaka serves, and the ball manages to evade Fukunaga’s arms that were extended for a receive. Karasuno gains a point.

Kenma narrows his eyes and makes a face of disgust. “Ugh… It feels like they’re really heating up now…”

Tanaka serves again, but Yamamoto won’t lose to him, okay? His hairstyle is way cooler, and despite the popular belief that the two were somehow blood relatives, he respected the other boy. But he doesn’t want to lose to him.

Fukunaga spikes for Nekoma with a back attack, and the team gains a point, changing the scoreboard to 8-11.

The next rally is quick, back and forth, and nearly nothing is heard except for the loud squeaking of their shoes. Eventually Karasuno wins the rally, and Yamaguchi is put in as a pinch server.

Yamaguchi serves, but Fukunaga is quick with his overhand receive. The ball is put into the air, and Kenma tosses to Yamamoto, who scores for Nekoma. 9-12.

Karasuno sighs in frustration and dejection, all except for Hinata, who stood on the sidelines staring intensely at Nekoma as he studied their receives. 

The game continues being played, both teams racking up points. One more, they whisper to themselves and scream to the world, one more. 

“Karasuno does a great job getting the side-out. But Nekoma simply refuses to allow them to score a clean, easy point. They’re really focused out there. Even so, Karasuno maintains their lead.”

11-15.

“And… While he may have scored fewer points than usual today, will Hinata Shouyou be able to turn the tides of this match as he moves to the front line?”

Fukunaga is receiving the ball on Nekoma’s side. Kenma takes a second before he sends it to Lev, who spikes it. 

Hinata and Kageyama are there with a block, and Hinata gets a one touch. Karasuno keeps the ball in play, and Kageyama sends it to Hinata, who runs forward to the right. 

Yamamoto and Lev are there with a block, and Hinata hits the ball around their block. 

The ball goes out.

“Calm down, dumbass.” Kageyama looks at Hinata with disdain.

12-15. 

Fukunaga serves, and the ball is once again aimed for Hinata. Nishinoya moves forward and picks it up instead. Kageyama tosses the ball to Tanaka, who hits a powerful straight that Kai receives. Kenma runs from his position of the previous block to toss the ball with a shout of “Tora!”.

Taketora smashes through the three person block consisting of Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama. Nishinoya reacts quickly and dives to save it. Kageyama covers and tosses to Hinata. 

Nekoma shuts him down again. Kenma, Lev, and Taketora are there with a three person block, and they score a point with their block. 

“Did they see this coming? Three blockers on Hinata?” The commentator tries to read into the play. The score is 13-15. “Nekoma is slowly but surely catching up.” 

Karasuno takes their first time out.

Lev is hovering near his team, thinking. “Kenma-san is scary.”

_“Lev. The next time Karasuno attacks, if Shouyou comes in for the run-up, we’ll commit to blocking him with three men, no matter what.”_

_“The time is ripe.”_

Kai nods. “I know what you mean.”

_“Not to state the obvious, but Shouyou is going to be a thorn in our side. What do you think Shouyou needs to attack?”_

_“Will power!” Lev had said._

_“Energy!” Inuoka had joined._

_“Idiots, do some more thinking before you speak...”_

_“A run-up?” Kuroo has input._

_“Mmn. If he can’t do a run-up, his jumps will lose height. So I want the jump floater squad to be an inconvenience to Shouyou as much as you can. If at all possible, I’d like you to target the place I point out.”_

_Kenma had used the whiteboard to draw a grid on the court. Each quadrant had its own number. During the match, Kenma whispered the number of a quadrant for Lev to aim for before every serve._

“But,” Lev approaches Kenma at the bench. “How did you know that the time to commit to blocking Hinata was now? Kenma-san, you’re terrifying.”

Lev finally sits down beside Kenma and finishes his thought. “Are you a psychic 

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “...You do know that today Hinata has been spiking relatively little, right?”

“Uhm… uh- yes! It’s due to the times we’ve successfully targeted Hinata with our serves, right?”

“But it’s not just that.” Kenma stands.

Karasuno is huddled around their bench, in a crooked circle.

“They’re not just directly forcing Hinata to save the ball,” Nishinoya looks at the others. “They’re exploiting me as well.”

At the looks of confusion he receives, Nishinoya continues.

“At the very beginning of this set, Shouyou saved the ball by himself and went on to pull off a broad attack, right?”

“Ahh, that flashy play.” Tanaka nods.

“Thanks man!”

“Yeah. But, when we had the same rotation again, as well as now, making me receive that ball in that position meant that Hinata’s run-up path from the right would be blocked.

“At first, I thought it was just a fluke. But the targeting is deliberate.”

_I thought that I had done a good job handling the situation. But turns out it was a much more thorough operation to crush Hinata than we had ever imagined._

Lev nods at Kenma. “Now that I think about it, there has been quite a few times when Hinata couldn’t get a proper run-up. Feels like it was easier to tighten the block.”

“Karasuno is a team that puts their middle blockers to multiple uses. That is one of the reasons for their strength.” Kai agrees as well. “Even if their receive is a bit off, since they have Kageyama, they can still force a quick attack like it’s nothing. But if you can restrain Hinata, then that quick attack is rendered unusable.”

“I think Shouyou is feeling it himself, and his frustration or anxiety about it will definitely show through.” 

Kenma takes a pause to catch his breath, then continues. 

“Shoyou loves to jump. That his block resulted in a net-touch earlier was no coincidence— he put too much force in his jump. It became even more clear a few points ago with the overpowered spike that went out. And as a setter, you wouldn’t want to leave your spiker’s failures hanging. So as long as the opportunity presented itself, I figured the ball would go to Shouyou.”

Nekoma stares at Kenma.

“Kenma, you’re terrifying.”

“Yeah, terrifying” 

“Kenma-san, if this is how you talk about your boyfriend, I’m scared.”

But Kenma isn’t finished. 

“Just a little bit is fine. I sound like a broken record, but it’s impossible to fully shut down any given kind of attack. We just have to keep chipping away at those attacks that Karasuno would have scored any other day. The stress built up from the little things could lead to an error that scores us a point. Even if it’s just two or three of their attacks we manage to save…”

_It’s not at all about the points… It’s the flow we have to sever… Shouyou’s flow… The run-up is Shouyou’s wings…_

Kenma wants to put Hinata in a cage and clip his wings.

Ukai is smiling at Hinata. “To be marked by the other team is the fate of every ‘ace’ after all.”

Hinata rubs the back of bashfully.

“Stop making that ‘Uhm guess I’m sorry?’ face of yours!” Tanaka yells at him.

“Well, it’s not like I’m being targeted by unsalvageable killer serves, nor am I being forced to stop a giant 3 meter tall giant.” Hinata stands up straighter. “If being targeted by a serve and forced to receive is all there is to it, then I can still do a solid jump from a solid run-up if I just try.”

Karasuno brightens at Hinata’s cheery energy, and the team returns to the court.

“Will that single block point, which was powerful enough to turn the tides of the game, be the catalyst for Nekoma’s counter attack?”

akaashi: Kozume seems to be going all out in his strategy in this game. His method of targetting Hinata seems to be impacting him greatly. 

terushima: scary lil dude

futacuck: yup

Hinata makes eye contact with Kenma through the net for a brief second.

The game gets back into motion with Fukunaga serving. The ball is once again put into an awkward position between Tanaka and Hinata.

“Got it!” Hinata calls. His receive is perfect, and he begins running. “Front!”

The ball is tossed to Asahi. Karasuno’s ace slams the ball with force and he kills it. 

Previously, Nekoma had three people prepared to receive Kageyama’s serves. Now, Fukunaga joins Yaku, Kai, and Yamamoto in the back. Nekoma gets a clean receive.

“Nekoma ended big server Kageyama’s turn of serve in one fell swoop!” 

Kenma moves to serve.

_“If we can obstruct the ‘strongest decoy’ then our blockers will have a much easier time moving around. Even if we don’t force Shouyou to take the ball or block his run-up path, it’s still good if we can get them to falter for just a moment. ‘Should I get this one? Should I leave it to the back line or the sideline?’Like that”_

_“Right now, Shouyou has an ever-increasing awareness that he must receive. That sort of heightened awareness breeds hesitation, and hesitation breeds a one-step delay. Shouyou’s definitely giving it his all at everything— both receiving and securing run-ups.”_

_“However, just because you give it your everything doesn’t mean you can actually do everything.”_

_“This chaos created by sheer speed, and a jump that can hold its own against someone 190 centimeters tall can both fail if you’re just a single step too slow. Let’s dull that overwhelming presence of his. Even if we can reduce it to 99%, it’s still enough to ruin everything.”_

_“I mean, Kageyama simply has zero interest in a Shouyou who can’t jump 100%, right?”_

Kenma serves, and the ball lands between Daichi and Hinata. 

Daichi calls for it but— Hinata hesitates. 

Kageyama tosses to Tanaka, who is blocked by Nekoma. Luckily for Karasuno, the ball goes out.

_“Kenma… You like to talk all valiantly like the ‘hero’ who wants to take down a powerful boss.”_

_“But, no offense, you sound more like the ‘demon king’ in reality.”_

_“Especially with you dating the shrimp and all while saying this.”_

_“Shut up, Kuroo.”_

The scoreboard reads 15-17 as Nekoma scores a point. Lev holds the ball in preparation of his turn to serve, and Kenma holds up six fingers. 

‘Oh!’ Lev thinks. ‘We’re aiming for a spot behind Hinata.’

‘Did Lev understand what we’re going for?’ Kenma releases a huff of breath.

_The last serve Lev aimed at the back was easily saved, but I had expected as much. Shouyou does a lot more attacks when he’s on the right because he tends to switch with Sawamura-kun._

_Today, however, Shouyou is standing in a place where he knows he needs to brace himself for receives, while also knowing that he’s getting specifically targeted. When he comes in for an attack on the right, he secures a big run-up from the outside._

_That’s why we use…_

The ball is heading for Hinata, and he freezes as Tanaka calls for the ball from behind him.

_Ryuunosuke to obstruct Sawamura-kun and Shouyou’s path._

Hinata is delayed in running for the spike, and so Kageyama tosses it to Asahi. Waiting is Kuroo, who gets a one touch. 

Kuroo stares at Hinata, who scowls at the volleyball, with a sidelong glance and a smirk.

_We haven’t managed to stop the Shrimpy in his tracks for good, but… This is the first time I’ve started to think that Shrimpy’s presence is weak. Things must be working out better than Kenma initially expected them to._

Nekoma receives a chance ball, and Lev scores with a back attack. Nekoma had broken through, 16-17.

Karasuno gathers on the court, talking about— about something, but Hinata isn’t really paying attention. His mind wanders, and he finds himself staring at the volleyball net again. Kenma stands on the other side of the net.

The game continues.

Lev’s second serve goes out. Hinata rotates to the back row without having scored a point in the front. 

Kuroo looks at Kenma. “Everything went according to plan, so why’re you making a face like that?”

“I’m lamenting that the ‘interesting’ version of Shouyou— at least, for volleyball— is about to come to an end.”

Kuroo stares at his friend, and notes that calling him a demon king might’ve been too nice. 

Kiyoko watches Hinata from the bench as she rests her notebook on her lap.

_This is the first time I’ve seen Hinata make such a face during a match…_

Do you like that game?  
_Not much… Just killing some time…_

Do you like volleyball?  
_Not really… Just a normal amount, I guess…_

When Hinata looked at the net while his team talked, Kenma was there. But Kenma wasn’t looking at Hinata. Kenma was distracted— bored.

_Stay interesting._

futacuck: kenma and hinata are NOT acting like a couple at all

terushitma: they look like they want to fucking murder each other

bratsumu: that’s just the power of volleyball ;)

terushitma: shut up whore

Kenma sighs.

_Even as I tear apart their wings with my own two hands, I lament the fact they can no longer fly._

Kuroo rolls his eyes at Kenma’s explanation for his face. “You’re such a pain.”

“Shut it.”

Nekoma scores another point, 17-18.

Hinata switches with Nishinoya.

goshiki: oh come on!!  
goshiki: do something hinata!!!

miracleboysatori: crow demon is such a popular boyo!

terushitma: wtf is that string of words

Tsukishima spikes. 

_We’re going to tear off the wings of every crow._

Kuroo forces his spike to Kenma, who is waiting to receive the ball.

A rally begins between the two teams, and it seems like Karasuno is barely hanging on. They catch a lucky break when Tsukishima reads who Kenma plans on tossing to, and scores a point through his block. 

“Karasuno’s wall somehow manages to put a brake on Nekoma’s hot chase!”

Kuroo laughs to himself when he notes how Kenma is starting to get tired. 

Nekoma continues, and Asahi is forced to receive the next serve. With that, only one person is left to spike from the front— Tsukishima. But Kageyama tosses to Daichi instead, who goes in for a back attack.

“Back up!” Kuroo yells, knowing they wouldn’t have enough time to jump for a full block again.

_Daichi doesn’t have much height compared to the rest of the team, so there won’t be a back attack where the ball is smashed straight down from a back attack. It’ll pierce the back of the court._

Daichi sends the ball over, and Kai receives it. Kenma tosses the ball to Kuroo who destroys Tsukishima’s solo block.

19-19

“The claws of Nekoma has finally sunk themselves into Karasuno!”

goshiki: shit they’re tied

miracleboysatori: bad tsutomu! no cursing!

futacuck: why do you always talk to him like he’s a dog

shittykawa: i talk to my underclassmen like that too (*≧艸≦)  
shittykawa: but one actually IS a dog

terushitma: shut the fuck up 

Tsukishima looks up at Kuroo through the net. He may be taller in height but… Kuroo still feels so big.

Nishinoya dives to save the ball, and when Asahi sends it over, Yamamoto digs it up and sends it back to Karasuno as a chance ball. Asahi spikes again (Yaku is there, waiting) but he puts too much force into the hit, and the ball goes out.

20-19. Nekoma takes the lead.

bratsumu: damn karasuno is gonna lose 2-0

goshiki: don’t jinx them!

bokuto: yaku morisuke is a man who can kill a spiker without even touching the ball >:(

terushitma: huh

akaashi: The pressure that comes with a strong defense like Nekoma’s, and having your spikes repeatedly saved, coupled with exhaustion, makes you hyper aware of your actions. This led to Azumane-san’s error.

goshiki: this is what a perfected defense looks like!!!

miracleboysatori: are you hyperventilating rn? 

goshiki: …  
goshiki: no

bratsumu: LMAO

terushitma: why am i just realizing goshiki is a complete mess 

miracleboysatori: he tries very hard to be very cool and suave and (sometimes) sassy!

goshiki: SHUT UP I AM THOSE

miracleboysatori: but on the inside he is a complete mess of a child

terushitma: fuck ur right

futacuck: makes sense

goshiki: get out of my room

miracleboysatori: no, the match is still going :)

Hinata stands, frozen.

_I don’t sense any worth in you without Kageyama as the setter._

“Uoooohhh!” Hinata slaps his face. 

“A-are you alright, Shouyou?” Nishinoya looks mildly disturbed.

Hinata nods. _Why did I just think of that now?_

“Now this is a battle of the ages,” Sugawara calls out, a supportive smile gracing his features. He switches with Tsukishima as a pinch server. “It would be such a waste if it ended in just two sets!”

Kuroo scowls from his side of the court. The whole of Karasuno has been shrimpy-fied.

Karasuno takes a deep breath.

_‘We aim to score with all our might.’ That hasn’t changed from the usual._

_However, even if we don’t directly score, we should do so with that sweet, sweet, chance ball._

Sugawara throws the ball up, and serves.

_Up till now, we’ve had a thousand paths opened up for us…_

Nekoma receives and prepares their own attack.

_It’s time we do the same for Hinata._

Daichi receives the ball. Sugawara moves forward, and Kageyama moves back. 

Sugawara positions himself under the ball. He could use Hinata right now, but—

He tosses to Kageyama, and he makes a powerful spike. Nekoma has to break formation to dig the ball. 

Yaku sends the ball back to Karasuno as a chance ball.

Hinata begins moving, securing himself the run-up distance for a spike.

_I’ll toss to anyone I deem essential to winning._

_I can't sense any worth in you._

But—

Hinata instead dives and saves the chance ball that fell in the front of their court. 

‘So be it that this is a ball he’s manipulated into saving.’ Sugawara thinks. ‘But ever since yesterday, I’ve lost count of how many times we’ve been saved by these receives of his.’

_Even as I understand that I’m getting held back by Kenma forcing me to receive, there’s no way I can choose one thing over the other._

_Without a receive, there will be no spike. If the ball drops, volleyball will never begin._

_If there’s one thing I understand, it’s that there’s no shortcuts when it comes to scoring a point._

Hinata has received the ball in a crazy save, but he’s moving again. He’s pushing himself off the ground, and he’s running, and securing himself his run-up distance.

Lev is fooled by Hinata, and Tanaka is missing a blocker when Kageyama tosses to him. But they have Yaku who keeps it up.

The ball is returned to Karasuno as a chance ball.

Karasuno is on the offensive, going in for a synchronized attack, and Hinata is determined to get back to scoring. He secures himself the run-up distance and begins moving.

But- oh. Hinata slips on his sweat that has fallen onto the court.

(That’s strange— He didn’t feel warm enough to produce that much sweat?)

Hinata doesn’t participate in the offensive.  
When Tanaka spikes, he is blocked.

22-21.

Hinata stands up again, and gives himself a content smile. He nearly had it.

Kenma is staring at him from across the net with wide eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!”

“That was basically ineludible.”

“In-el-what?”

Kenma smiles and laughs lightly before they both have to return to their positions.

Fukunaga is serving, and Kageyama is calculating. He notes that Kenma has probably factored in that the pressure will start to get to all of them, and planned for the brief moment of ‘hesitation’ Hinata gets when the ball is directed at him. All in all, this game feels very measured, and Kageyama is thinking of how to get back the points Hinata is getting shaved off.

Tanaka receives Fukunaga’s serve. 

_My weapon is my mobility. Move— fast._

Hinata is running forward, his muscles straining in the quick movement.

_Make time for the spiker._

Kageyama is taking his time in the toss.

“Open!”

Everyone, Nekoma, Karasuno, the audience and their friends, startles in confusion. The set is not once they’ve seen from Kageyama before. This is high, and patient.

Open attack, Yachi recalls writing in her notes. A third tempo attack where the toss is high, and therefore the spiked has ample time to start the run-up to keep in time with the toss.

Hinata secures himself his run-up distance. He moves with wide eyes and long steps.

_You can jump higher._

_Your jumps right now are like “boing boing.”_

_Move your run-up momentum upwards._

_The truly jaw-dropping jumps… come with the sound of the floor being audibly kicked._

Hinata is running, running, running, and then, he jumps (like a bird escaping a cage) and begins flying.

His spike isn’t powerful. 

It’s a mixture of a feint and regular hit. It doesn’t destroy the block in a satisfying manner, but it manages to fly just above the tips of Nekoma’s hand and land on their court.

22-22.

bratsumu: THAT WAS THE JUMP HE TRIED USING ON US YESTERDAY

bokuto: YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!

goshiki: WOAH

akaashi: Wow…

terushitma: hinata wildin 

futacuck: what the Fuck

“What was that?” Yamamoto asks.

“Hahahaha, Hinata that was lame.”

“Lev, I’ve seen you do the exact same thing.”  
Yaku admonishes.

“Gah!” Hinata replies to Lev.

“Damn, that was a shitty pissy spike.” 

“Kageyama, shitty or pissy, pick one.” Tanaka stares.

“Ah, this kinda brings back memories.” Daichi smiles.

Kenma is further away from the others, and doesn’t join their thought provoking conversation. 

“Hold up,” Ukai states from his position on the sidelines. “Did Hinata just do a crazy jump, or what?”

_An open toss, in spite of everything? Even though “speed” is supposed to be Shouyou’s weapon? While knowing full well the blockers will follow?_

_It’s true a Ryuunosuke wasn’t poised to attack just now. However, Asahi-san was in the back. What’s more, Hinata jumped even higher than usual?_

Kenma is startled from his thoughts by Kageyama’s serve. It’s barely in, and Yamamota has to dive to dig it up. 

akaashi: If this was any other team, that’d be a service ace.

samu: prolly

bokuto: gah, damn cats >:)

A rally begins. Nishinoya and Yaku both refuse to let a ball drop on their side, making crazy dives and saves at every corner. 

When Nekoma has to break formation to keep the ball in play, Kenma gets the last touch and sends it towards the front of Karasuno’s court. 

Hinata is there to receive it, and when Kageyama gets his hands on it: “Open!”

Kenma stares. Again?!

_This confirms that they’re going for an open toss in spite of everything, what’s more, this is straight down the middle._

_We’ve got three blockers for that, you know? I hope you also know that this isn’t the kind of quick attack where the setter matches your timing._

_There’s a fair number of people who dislike doing high tosses for this reason. Shouyou has been hitting quick attacks from a very high calibre setter all this time, so why this? Why not?_

_Hinata Shouyou is a third year in middle school. Izumi is looking at him like he is insane._

_“Eh? A toss? Again?”_

_“You just gotta throw it.” Hinata is waving his volleyball around as if it was a treat. “Throwings all you gotta do. Just throw it like whoosh!”_

_“Well don’t expect much from me.”_

_Izumi sends the ball up high. “Like this?”_

_“Here.” Koji throws the ball high._

_“Shou-chan!” Izumi gives him the ball during their middle school tournament._

_Hinata Shouyou is a first year in high school. He is at the training camp for other first years, but he only participates after the camp, when they stay for extra practice._

_“Here!” Hyakuzawa gives him a high toss from his high position of 202 meters._

_“Hinata!” Koganegawa sends him an open toss._

Hinata Shouyou is a first year in high school, and he is at nationals, and Kageyama is saying “Open!”

Kageyama gets a perfect grasp on the ball and sends it up high.

goshiki: damn that’s a clean toss  
goshiki: wait…  
goshiki: oh god. shirabus gonna hear me.

Hinata begins his run-up, swinging his arms with his momentum as he runs and soars.

Lev controls the pacing of the block, but before he even counts to three for the three person block of him, Kenma, and Yamamoto to jump, Hinata has already slammed the ball down.

22-23.

bokuto: i’m such a proud parent

terushitma: be quiet you know daichi’s gonna kill you if he hears you saying that

bokuto: let him try >:)

“Did you just jump higher than usual?” Tanaka asks Hinata.

“Yeah, I’m working on my _BAM_ jump!”

Asahi and Daichi stare at Hinata is confusion and horror at the idea of Hinata jumping higher.

“That was an alright jump.” Kageyama concedes.

“Your toss was amazing!”

Kageyama stares at him in disdain. 

“I just complimented you?!”

Kageyama walks away leaving Hinata to pout.

Kenma stands hunched on Nekoma’s side of the court. His eyes focus in on the floor as he thinks of Hinata as he would a monster in a game.

_Even if nothing comes out of blocking their magic attacks, or indirect attacks, we just have to knock em down with physics-based attacks. That’s right._

Kenma looks to Coach Nekomata, who nods in confirmation. 

Kageyama serves again, and the ball goes out, evening the scoreboard to 23-23. 

Nekoma motions the referee for a member to switch out, and Inuoka is brought onto the court for Kai. Nekoma’s front line is now filled with two of their tallest players to combat Hinata.

Inuoka smiles at Hinata through the net. “I’m gonna do my best!”

Nekoma groups together quickly on their court to sort out their gameplay. 

“If an open toss goes up for Shouyou again, then hold your ground and mind the timing when blocking. I think everyone’s just used to jumping at their quick attacks. Keep in mind that Shouyou stays airborne longer than the rest of us.”

Lev, Inuoka, and Yamamoto nod at Kenma and agree. Nekoma disperses as Kenma serves. 

_Hinata._ Daichi had pulled him over earlier. _The moment Kozume’s serves goes out, watch it closely. Even if falls my way just the slightest bit, regardless if it falls in the front or back, I’ll get it._

_The important thing about receiving is not just that you must receive well. It’s also about how to make a decision on “whose ball is it?” as fast as possible._

“Mine!” Daichi calls for Kenma’s serve. 

Kageyama sets to Hinata, who after securing his run-up, manages to find a clear trajectory to get through Lev’s clock. But, Lev is not alone, and Inuoka has fast reflexes. He nearly pushes Lev over as he joins the block and shuts down Hinata’s spike.

Kageyama has to dive and get the first touch to save the ball. Tanaka covers, and he sends Hinata an underarm toss that goes high with his touch. 

“Give me another, Hinata!”

_That’s a demon and a demon right there._

Hinata jumps, and Nekoma is there with their tallest three person close consisting of Inuoka, Lev, and Yamamoto. Hinata blasts the ball off of Lev’s hand, and despite Yaku’s and Fukunaga’s attempts to save the ball, Karasuno scores.

_That’s a demon and a demon right there._

23-24.

Kenma watches.

_I wonder what will happen next._

bokuto: good job hinata! :D

goshiki: that was cool

miracleboysatori: i would’ve hated blocking that if he knew that during our match

Tanaka serves next. His serve is strong and powerful but Inuoka receives it. Ever since he changed to being a wing spiker instead of middle blocker, his receives have gotten better, and he has nothing to fear, so he is there when the ball goes over the net.

Kenma sends the toss to Lev, who spikes around Hinata’s and Asahi’s block. Nekoma scores a point.

goshiki: cats and dogs!

miracleboysatori: are you saying words of thanks to animals rn?

Nekoma calls for a member to switch on their serve. In comes Teshiro, their first year setter, and our from Lev. Teshiro serves, and he performs a strong underarm serve that goes to the ceiling. Tanaka receives, but he’s slightly off balance, and the receive is awkward. 

Kageyama covers with an underhand toss to Asahi, who calls for the ball. Nekoma receives through Fukunaga, and the ball is returned to Karasuno as a chance ball. Tanaka manages to save it. Hinata runs as if he plans on hitting it, and Teshiro follows him, leaving Asahi able to destroy the remaining block.

24-25. Karasuno is at set point.

Teshiro swaps with Yaku after his brief experience playing for the first time. 

Hinata serves, and the ball goes to Yamamoto, constraining Nekoma’s ace. For a second, Karasuno is led to thinking Kuroo will spike instead, but Inuoka is there, and so is their block. Tsukishima gets a one touch in.

With their chance ball, Karasuno goes into a synchronized attack. Asahi spikes, but Kuroo and Inuoka are there to get a one touch in. Nekoma decides to go for a synchronized attack as well.

Yamamoto is sent the toss, and his spike is powerful straight that bypasses Karasuno’s block.

Luckily, Hinata is there pulling off one of his trademarked crazy receives. The force nearly toppled him backwards, and the ball is returned to Nekoma as a chance ball. And it lands on their court, in the far corner 

_Like always, Shouyou is different every time we fight._

24-26, Karasuno wins the second set.

bratsumu: andddd third set here we go

bokuto: :D

goshiki: go karasuno!!

terushitma: GOOD JOB KARASUNO

bokuto: IM SO PROUD OF HINATA!!!!!

futacuck: hells yea, my team is so happy  
futacuck: aone is visibily Smiling now and koganegawa is straight up screaming 

goshiki: lol

futacuck: ofc you’d reply when it’s about koganegawa 

miracleboysatori: don’t tease him, he’s sensitive 

goshiki: i hate it here

akaashi: This third set should be interesting. I imagine it will take long with both of their defenses. Unfortunately, me and Bokuto now have to leave to play our own match now. I look forward to finding out who wins.

bratsumu: good luck

shittykawa: good luck

terushitma: why are the two assholes the first to reply

bratsumu: youre an asshole too shut up

futacuck: good luck on ur game, if its still going on when this match ends we’ll switch over to it

akaashi: Thank you. I am leaving now.

“Let get ‘em good! I’ll score like, 20 points or something! I’ll leave you guys to score the rest.” Lev is smiling confidently, unaware how close he is combusting.

“Hey, did you know,” Kuroo steps to Lev as he makes his rounds around his team during the break. Kuroo has a habit of trying to check in one each player when possible during a break.“That when you’re doing muscle training, rather than going for 100 sit-ups, it’s better if you do it in batches of 10.”

Yaku squints at Kuroo, “Where are you going with this-”

“Huh? Isn’t it the more the better? So basically you’re saying rather than scoring 20 points, try for an impactful single point?”

Kuroo nods, and Lev turns to the rest of the team and repeats the same fact he was just told excitedly. 

Stepping to Yamamoto now, Kuroo slaps him on the back. “Oi. You’re the one who needs to get more fired up. Your last straight right now was really something. When’d you practice that?”

Yamamoto thanks Kuroo as he now stands up straighter.

Kuroo approaches the rest of the team by the bench, and catches Kenma staring at him. “What?”

“I was just thinking you’re talking a lot. Always with the comments.”

_“Shy and withdrawn.”_

_Nowadays, upon hearing those words, people would think it was talking about me. Even if I said that Kuroo actually had it worse than me._

_There’s probably no one who’d believe it. He himself probably barely remembered those days._

_Kuroo and Kenma met hiding behind their parents’ backs._

_Kuroo’s family consisted of his father, grandfather, grandmother, and himself. Four people in all._

_When Kuroo was left at home alone, he’d come over to mine._

_The two stood in Kenma’s room in complete silence. Kenma looked at Kuroo. “Wanna play virtua fighter?”_

_There was no verbal reply, but he didn’t object as Kenma pulled out the game. They played for a few minutes, Kenma winning every round. This became a tradition, and everytime Kuroo came over the two would wordlessly play the game._

_“We always play this so well, was there anything else you want to play?”_

_Kuroo’s eyes widens, and he nods before darting out. He returns with a volleyball in his hand._

_Kenma sighs. He meant games._

_The two leave and go to a grassy area only a block away from their house, with a bridge nearby that runs over the area. They begin hitting the ball back and forth. ___

___“That one was so close! So you’re meant to put your hands like this, so if the ball hits this part, it’ll go right up!” ____ _

_____So this guy can talk after all?_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma throws the ball for Kuroo to receive, and he demonstrates the arm positioning he meant. But, he is eight, so the ball bounces off Kuroo’s arm and into a nearby puddle. The two laugh together at the fact the ball has become muddy, and continue. By the end, they’re both filthy, and Kenma stops to pet a cat._ _ _ _ _

_____As they finish up, and Kenma lets the cat walk away, he looks at his arms. His forearms are covered in the tell tale signs of muscle soreness. “What are these spots?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ahh, it’s nothin’ but a little internal bleeding. It goes away, and if you keep doing it, eventually they’ll stop appearing altogether.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What-!”_ _ _ _ _

_____And so, I started to respect the Kuroo who put “It’s nothing but” in the same sentence as “internal bleeding.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Why don’t you look for people who can play volleyball? It must be boring playing a total amateur like me, right?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo shakes his head extremely quickly. “It’s not boring at all! You’re a say learner! You’re smart!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Really?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I used to play in a team, but I moved…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“If you tried looking here, I think there’d be another team somewhere, right?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo doesn’t reply right away. He thinks to himself, I don’t do well in new places. Then: “Are you free this Sunday?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma agrees. Later that night, he tells his parents it’s nothing but a little internal bleeding._ _ _ _ _

_____That Sunday, they went to a gym for volleyball. A dozen other children, slightly older than the seven and eight year old duo, filled the room, and the squeak of sneakers echoed._ _ _ _ _

_____“What they’re doing over there sure looks cool, why don’t you go and do some of that?” Kenma asks._ _ _ _ _

_____“That’s called a spike! I know right, it’s so cool! But you gotta be tall to do it, or else you won’t be able to hit it over the net…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“All we gotta do is lower the net.” An old man smiles at the children as he enters behind them. “The ‘joy from doing’ should be what’s important, first and foremost.”_ _ _ _ _

_____The man walks around Kenma and Kuroo now, and to the elementary coach is who is leading the gym._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh my, Coach Nekomata! How lovely to see you, it’s been a while!”_ _ _ _ _

_____The two exchanged pleasantries. Kuroo watched, starstruck, and eventually he began playing. He continues to come back again and again to the gym to practice._ _ _ _ _

_____It really was a small gesture, Kenma thinks. But I remember thinking that was a moment that Kuroo probably wouldn’t forget. I found out later that the hunchbacked adult from that day was in fact Coach Nekomata, Nekoma’s high school volleyball team coach._ _ _ _ _

_____Ever since that day, Kuroo became more and more annoy- He started to love volleyball. He joined a new team, and he made friends at school. He started to become able to talk about things that weren’t related to volleyball._ _ _ _ _

_____But, there were still no volleyball players in our neighbourhood so he still came over to my house._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo brings volleyball tapes to Kenma’s room, Brazil vs. America, Japan vs. Italy. They talk about the match while they watch._ _ _ _ _

______“Did-Did you see that play right now? Did you, Kuroo? He briefly looked over to his right, and I thought he’d toss that way, but he ended up setting to the left!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kenma, you gotta play as the setter. You’re, like, the mastermind strategist! It’s so cool!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Strategist? Kenma thinks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo leaves soon after to play soccer with the other children in their neighborhood, as they agreed to meet up before the park closed. On his way out of Kenma’s house, Kuroo passes Kenma’s father._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tetsu-kun! Why don’t you bring Kenma along to play soccer every so often? Just a thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don’t think Kenma himself wants to go. I really understand the feeling of not wanting to go someplace or do something. If I thought Kenma wanted to, even a little bit, I’d definitely take him with but I don’t think he wants to. Once Kenma decides he likes something, he pours his soul into it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma’s father smiled. “Is that so?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma listened to Kuroo from his home’s staircase._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“You know,” Kenma starts. He’s sitting on the bench as he watched Kuroo comfort and cheer up half their players. “If you were just some party animal socialite, I wouldn’t have done this with you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo startles. “What? Why have you started coming at me like that?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s true that if I have to do something, I’d rather not exert myself over it. I’d rather play games than do practice. I think I might enjoy watching volleyball more than playing it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____The referee motions for the teams to return to the court for the third set._ _ _ _ _

_____“But, to feel like there’s no other way but to just do it, isn’t a bad feeling.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo looks at Kenma, and then the rest of their teammates. Yamamoto is screaming for everyone to call him “Tora-of-the-amazing-straights”, Lev is attempting is push up with Yaku on his back, Inuoka is excitedly folding towels, and Fukunaga is zoning out to the music playing over the speakers._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well… Isn’t everyone just being wild and free?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo huddles Nekoma together and prepares his choice of words._ _ _ _ _

_____“We’ve made it through the toughest of times. Now is the time to reap our rewards!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma jumps together in their circle, leaving only Kenma to watch as he’d rather save his stamina._ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata watch Nekoma jump as a team. They circle the team up as well._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oeeyy! I don't really know what’s going on over there, but let’s jump to get on board!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Sugawara are the only ones to fully jump. Daichi does a half bounce, Asahi chooses to squat, and Kageyama and Tsukishima stare blankly at their teammates._ _ _ _ _

_____Karasuno steps onto the court as the same time as Nekoma._ _ _ _ _

_____With only the net separating them, Daichi and Kuroo point at each other with grins._ _ _ _ _

______And which of us will it be to reap the fruits of our labor?_ _ _ _ _ _

______This is not the last stand._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____terushitma: god kuroo and daichi have so much sexual tension_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: yea who tf points at someone like that when you’re not trying to fuck them or lock onto the ace_ _ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: horny bastards_ _ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: when are they going to see it? uwu_ _ _ _ _

_____samu: to be fair, they’re both too busy constantly looking over their teams to realize anything._ _ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: fair_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____The third set starts with an intense rally as Tanaka serves first. Both Yaku and Nishinoya pull off crazy receives for their teams._ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka gets the second touch in at some point when Kageyama is unable to. He sends the ball up high as Hinata calls for an open toss._ _ _ _ _

_____“Sorry, that was a bit short-!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma has a three person block waiting, so Hinata decides to aim the in the middle of Lev’s hand so Karasuno receives a steady rebound. Kageyama is able to send the ball to Tanaka, who steals a point through Nekoma’s block being a second too late._ _ _ _ _

_____0-1._ _ _ _ _

_____“What a great rally right off the bat! Karasuno relentlessly attacks and attacks! And, on top of it all, the liberos from each school are one-upping each other with their nice receives!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kageyama moves to serve, freezing for a brief second, before sending the ball over. He gets Karasuno a point via service ace. His next serve is received by Kai, and Lev earns the next by through his spike._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma serves next, and when the ball is received by Karasuno, Hinata calls for an open toss. When he spikes, he’s able to cleanly go through the blockers, but Yaku is there to pick it up, and Nekoma ends up gaining the point in the rally through Yamamoto’s spike._ _ _ _ _

_____Nishinoya is sputtering as he stares at Yaku, thoughts of that was so cool! and I would like to watch him do that again! going through his mind. Though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to watch him specifically do his save again or just do anything._ _ _ _ _

_____Nishinoya himself pulls off an amazing trick moments later. In the next rally, he dives quickly for the ball, and hovers uncomfortably near Asahi after. So, he quickly shuffles and dives to the side to clear the path for Asahi when Karasuno goes in with their synchronized attack._ _ _ _ _

_____After, the commentators note Nishinoya’s quick thinking for such a movement, and Kageyama even gives him a “nice receive.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku looks on from the other side of the net._ _ _ _ _

______It was the first practice match Nekoma had with Karasuno. It had just finished, and he was standing with Sugawara as the two commented on their teams._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nishinoya was staring at Yaku. When Sugawara noticed, Nishinoya took the opportunity to run forward and comment on Yaku’s skill set. After he had run away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yaku looked after Nishinoya with a look of awe before glancing at Sugawara. “He’s an extremely skilled libero himself, yet far from possesing even an iota of self-conceit. He only looks towards improving.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____‘You’re far, far more terrifying than me, Yuu.’ Yaku thinks to himself with a light smile._ _ _ _ _

______Whilst we may be opponents…_ _ _ _ _ _

_____The score is 3-4, and Tsukishima and Kuroo are both currently on the front rotation._ _ _ _ _

______We are also each other’s teacher._ _ _ _ _ _

_____As the game continues, neither team lets their defense down. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima scream “one touch!” several times as they continue putting up strong blocks. Yaku and Nishinoya are always there to follow up._ _ _ _ _

_____The rally is only finished when the ball is over the net, and both Kuroo and Tsukishima jump for it. A quick mid air battle is fought, and Kuroo wins._ _ _ _ _

_____5-5._ _ _ _ _

_____“Tsukki, quit tryin’ so hard! Prolonging the rally only makes you more tired, right?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, Kuroo-san, if you stopped trying so hard, we’d already be finished here, wouldn’t we?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo pouts in response and moves back._ _ _ _ _

______Read blocks are the blocks that get the last laugh. Even if you got it through your head, it doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll be able to execute the play the way you want._ _ _ _ _ _

______The ideal for every blocker is of course to shut down the spikes. A clean, crowd pleasing shutdown that ends with a bang. Movements based upon pure instinct._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone chases that ideal, to the point where they exhaust themselves and put themselves at a disadvantage. But-_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo moves quickly, and blocks Tanaka and forces him to spike the ball out of bounds._ _ _ _ _

_____6-6._ _ _ _ _

_____“Tsuki,” Kuroo moves to face the first year through the net. “Your ‘absolute sticky-sticky blocks’ really make people mad, huh?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima stares at Kuroo with a face of annoyance._ _ _ _ _

_____“If it’s getting hard for you to talk back to him, just want me to punch him for you?” Daichi appears behind Tsukishima with an innocent looking smile._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo splutters. “Daichi!”_ _ _ _ _

______As everyone’s concentration intensifies, the next point becomes a point we simply can’t lose._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo serves, and Daichi receives it. Karasuno counter attacks by leaving it to Asahi to send it over._ _ _ _ _

_____With a quick flashback of Kuroo’s advice (“Come to a standstill first, then jump up”, “Increase the field area of your blocking”, “Read blocks are the blocks that get the last laugh”), Lev jumps up and limits Asahi’s spiking range._ _ _ _ _

_____The ball goes over the net and heads straight to Kuroo._ _ _ _ _

______“Lev, the moment where teamwork all clicks into place is a far more satisfying moment then you’d ever imagine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo receives the ball from Lev’s spike perfectly._ _ _ _ _

______Ah, shit._ Tsukishima thinks. _I can’t win.__ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma sets the ball, and behind Lev who runs forward is Kuroo ready to get the actual hit in._ _ _ _ _

______If I tried to compete it’d only be right at the net._ _ _ _ _ _

_____“One touch!” Tsukishima screams as he gets a hand on Kuroo’s spike._ _ _ _ _

_____From the sidelines, Yachi screams. “Chance ball!”_ _ _ _ _

______I can feel that pressure._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Lev is watching with a focus to him that is unusual for him._ _ _ _ _

_____Kageyama gets his hands on the ball, and tosses to Tsukishima, who’s less than two steps from the setter. The set up is so close that Nekoma has no time to react. Tsukishima spikes and gains Karasuno a point._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: @samu i want to try doing that_ _ _ _ _

_____samu: fuck off_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____In the next rally, Kenma tries to perform a dump. Both Hinata and Nishinoya react quickly, but their reactions work against them._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata gets a one touch, but Nishinoya has already dived forward. The ball passes where Nishinoya has moved._ _ _ _ _

______Anywhere from the top of my head to the top of my toes, my muscles are as they are now can and will react in time._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Laying forward on the ground from his dive, Nishinoya extends the heel of his foot to kick the ball._ _ _ _ _

_____The ball goes over the net and lands on Nekoma’s court in a feat nothing short of impressive._ _ _ _ _

_____7-8._ _ _ _ _

______You can’t lose yourself in the atmosphere of your surroundings. You gotta focus your eyes, and think._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____terushitma: damn wtf_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: he really use the back of his foot to save the ball wow_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: ...that was a really cool save_ _ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: i won’t even front, that was cool_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____In the next rally, Lev gets a one touch on Asahi’s spike. Fukunaga receives, and overshoots a little to the right._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma moves to follow it, and distracts Hinata from his block, allowing Yamamoto to kill the ball._ _ _ _ _

_____10-10._ _ _ _ _

_____(In the crowd, Daishou is scowling because he notices that Fukunaga must have overshot on purpose, damn Nekoma.)_ _ _ _ _

_____Yamaguchi is substituted for Hinata as a pinch server._ _ _ _ _

_____Upon his jump float serve, Yamamoto digs his knees into the ground as he barely manages to get a successful overhand receive in. When Nekoma counter attacks with Kuroo, Tsukishima gets a one touch in._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima prepares his own run-up distance, and when Kageyama tosses to him, the ball is slightly higher than usual. With the new height to the toss, Tsukishima spikes the ball over Kuroo, and earns Karasuno the point._ _ _ _ _

_____10-12._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima and Yamaguchi high five before Yamaguchi serves again._ _ _ _ _

_____Yamamoto receives the ball again, and when he goes for the spike, Karasuno’s block is delayed and he gets the point._ _ _ _ _

_____The points go back and forward again, and when Kuroo serves a service ace, the scoreboard reads 14-14._ _ _ _ _

_____Nishinoya receives his next serve, and Karasuno gains a point after counter attacking. On their serve, Tsukishima is switched with Sugawara, who proceeds to chest bump Tanaka and double high five Hinata before moving to actually serve._ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma picks the ball up, and Lev spikes the ball back to Karasuno. Sugawara receives the ball nicely, and then begins moving for a run up._ _ _ _ _

______We will prove to you all what our true essence is._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Sugawara joins the run for the synchronized attack. He distracts some of Nekoma. The toss is sent to Daichi, and Nekoma is messy in their movement back into their no-block strategy for Daichi’s back attack._ _ _ _ _

_____With the space to hit where he wants, Daichi intentionally lets the ball hit the top of the net and fall in on the very front of Nekoma’s court. Karasuno gets the point._ _ _ _ _

_____“Does nothing ever phase those guys?” Kuroo groans._ _ _ _ _

______In a battle, to truly enjoy oneself is what one needs to be strong._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma makes a member switch._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: ooh the kitty cat is being swapped with the pupper who joins the battle_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: you’re getting too hard to follow tendou-san_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______The night before, Kuroo stood looking out their hotel windows while Kenma scrolled through the discord server on his phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hinata’s probably going to come at you with everything he’s got.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, that’s the very least you gotta do it you want to win a match.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not what I meant. I meant, towards you specifically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m ignoring you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The night before, Hinata had stood in the bathroom with the first years._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kenma probably won’t really care either way if he loses. But I’m going to defeat Kenma!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama stared at him. ‘The hell is this guy on about?’_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kageyama serves, and Kai picks it up for Nekoma but returns the ball to Karasuno as a chance ball._ _ _ _ _

_____When Hinata spikes, he aims for Kenma. Kenma barely manages to put his hands up to keep the ball up while avoiding his face. Fukunaga covers._ _ _ _ _

_____A rally starts between Nekoma and Karasuno._ _ _ _ _

_____When Kenma gets the last touch in, he sends the ball towards Hinata, who dives onto the ground to save it._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata sends the ball back as a chance ball, and as soon as the ball is over the net, Kenma hits the ball right where Hinata fell._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata barely manages to push his body up and give a second time to pick the ball up. However, no one is able to cover the ball._ _ _ _ _

______There’s something about you two that I can’t wrap my head around, despite being boyfriends. It’s like you guys are rivals…_ _ _ _ _ _

______No, we’re just regular friends and boyfriends._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____futacuck: kenma and hinata are like trying to kill each other_ _ _ _ _

_____terushitma: i can totally picture them with like knives at each other’s throats rn_ _ _ _ _

_____samu: that’s fucking stupid_ _ _ _ _

_____terushitma: ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE TWIN?????_ _ _ _ _

_____samu: oh yea lol forgot_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____16-17._ _ _ _ _

_____Inuoka is placed on the front line._ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka calls the ball as he receives it, so Hinata begins running and calls for the spike. Kageyama tosses to him._ _ _ _ _

_____On Nekoma court, a block consisting of Inuoka and Lev are waiting for him._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata’s eye widens._ _ _ _ _

______My body is moving how I want it to move._ _ _ _ _ _

_____He spikes through Inuoka’s arms, and the ball bounces onto Nekoma’s court._ _ _ _ _

_____“Inuoka, that was a ‘banzai block’ just now!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m sorry!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Lev, you talk like you think you’re good.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka serves, and Inuoka receives the ball well. He then runs up and spikes the ball, making it go flying off of Hinata’s hand, and earning Nekoma a point._ _ _ _ _

_____On Nekoma’s serve, Teshiro is swapped with Lev, and Kuroo and Yaku switch quickly as well._ _ _ _ _

_____Teshiro is mildly confused by being put in as a pinch server instead of setter. Usually Kenma would be tired by now, but it seemed to Nekoma that Kenma was determined to play until the end._ _ _ _ _

_____Teshiro serves his strong underarm serve, the ball going up towards the ceiling before coming down to Karasuno. Daichi picks it up with an overhand receive, and Kageyama covers as he sets to Asahi._ _ _ _ _

_____Asahi’s spike bounces off of Nekoma’s block, going far from bounds, and Fukunaga barely reacts quick enough to save it. When Kenma gets the ball, he sets to Kuroo who is only a step away from it, hand already in the air, much like they played in their childhood._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo brings his hand down, but Nishinoya is there to save the ball. Hinata begins running, and he jumps and spikes._ _ _ _ _

______Up front, is where he’s going._ Kenma thinks, reading into Hinata’s feint. Kenma runs forward quickly for the spot open behind Nekoma’s block._ _ _ _ _

_____But Hinata does not pull a feint. It’s a long shot, and Kenma jumps to save the ball from his new position forward, but he only barely manages to get a finger on the ball before it dies on Nekoma’s court._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: that totally looked like a feint_ _ _ _ _

_____bokuto: MY STUDENT!!!!!!_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: woah_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: karasuno is crazy wtf_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“What a roller coaster of a rally!”_ _ _ _ _

_____17-19._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes, that last play was a long shot that looked as if it was going to fall down the front! Hinata Shouyou secured the point with this clever technique!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma proceeds to fall face first onto the ground._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: wait wtf happened to kenma_ _ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: kitty down! red alert: kitty down!_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“Oi, Kenma, are you alright!” Kuroo is very concerned and very nervous as he approaches his friend. “Did you injure yourself somewhere?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma smiles against the dirty gym floor. “This is fun.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo freezes. Fukunaga freezes, Yamamoto freezes. Asahi, Kageyama, and Daichi freeze._ _ _ _ _

______A brief image of Hinata and Kenma standing outside after their practice match. The wind is blowing both of their hair around as they stare at each other._ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Awww yeah!” Hinata brings his fists down as he screams._ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku freezes. Kai freezes._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo laughs with a light smile on his face._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____When the game resumes, it is at a quicker pace._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma’s sets are a little faster as he puts more effort in them than usual. Inuoka’s spikes and blocks are higher than usual. Hinata’s saves are a little quicker and stabler, his reactions on point during the height of the game. Kageyama’s sets are a little faster, and Asahi’s spikes are a little more powerful._ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma takes their second time out when Karasuno scores a point through Asahi, changing the scoreboard to 17-20._ _ _ _ _

_____“Revive the hero on the brink of death and fight on,” Kenma starts to speak, voice raspy from exhaustion as he sits on his team’s bench. “There are times where those who can no longer fight are revived and fight on. I think I'm going to give my apologies to the hero, and hang on for a little longer to fight it out.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Yamamoto and Kuroo stare at Kenma, both with identical thoughts of ‘He’s definitely on the brink of death.’_ _ _ _ _

_____“S’okay, people don’t usually die playing volleyball.” Fukunaga adds._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma lets out a single chuckle before returning to the court with his team._ _ _ _ _

_____A rally begins as they step back into the game. When Yamamoto spikes, Asahi and Tsukishima force him to send the ball where Tanaka is waiting. Upon getting the ball, Karasuno begins a synchronized attack._ _ _ _ _

_____Kageyama tosses to Asahi as Tsukishima, Hinata, and Tanaka hit their own imaginary spikes in attempts to become decoys. When Asahi hits the ball, Inuoka and Kuroo get a one touch one in, and Yaku dives to keep the ball up._ _ _ _ _

______I think I probably know what is going through Shouyou’s mind now._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma moves forward as someone yells for him to follow._ _ _ _ _

______As the demon king puppets the hero who is on the brink of death, he's fighting conflicting feelings in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you die on me yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma is surprisingly quick as he moves forward and tosses to Yamamoto. Yamamoto hits a straight that scores Nekoma a point._ _ _ _ _

______Not yet,_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Asahi spikes against Inuoka’s block, and it goes out of bounds for Nekoma._ _ _ _ _

______Not yet,_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo spikes against Hinata’s block and scores a point._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo serves and Daichi receives the ball. Tsukishima runs for the spike, but Kageyama commits a setter dump instead._ _ _ _ _

_____Fukunaga reacts quickly and saves it, and Kenma tosses the ball directly onto Karasuno’s court._ _ _ _ _

_____21-23._ _ _ _ _

_____Fukunaga serves, and Hinata receives it. Despite getting the first touch, Hinata then calls for an open toss. Kenma and Lev are there, but Hinata slams the ball into Lev’s hand, and the ball goes flying._ _ _ _ _

_____21-24._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: karasuno sure is close to winning_ _ _ _ _

_____terushitma: go whatever type of birds they r_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: crows_ _ _ _ _

_____terushitma: go crows_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: !!_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kageyama serves, and Yamamoto manages to receive the powerful jump serve. It’s sent back as a chance ball, and Karasuno uses Tanaka to send it to Nekoma._ _ _ _ _

_____Tanaka spikes, and Lev and Kenma jump to block it._ _ _ _ _

_____But, Lev is Lev, and as he jumps he crashes into Kenma. Kenma is immediately pushed onto the floor sideways as the ball is returned to Karasuno through their block._ _ _ _ _

_____“Agh! Kenma-san!” Lev cries apologetically._ _ _ _ _

_____“You idiot!” Kenma’s face is sweaty as he yells at Lev. “The ball hasn’t dropped yet!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lev, and Kuroo from the other side of the court, freeze in mild fear._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma thinks to himself:_ _ _ _ _

______This hurts._ _ _ _ _ _

_____His lungs are burning with sharp pains from physical exertion. His thighs and calves feel like they’re screaming at him that already crossed the line that read his limits minutes ago. His joints hurt from the strain of the constant movement from the game._ _ _ _ _

______This is painful._ _ _ _ _ _

_____And yet-_ _ _ _ _

______I don’t want it to ever end._ _ _ _ _ _

_____The ball returned to Karasuno, and it took a combination of quick reactions and nasty saves from Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Asahi to send the ball back over as a chance ball._ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku saves the ball on the front of Nekoma’s court, and it immediately heads to the net. Hinata is there, having seen where the ball was going, and uses Yaku’s receive as a set._ _ _ _ _

_____He slams his palm across the ball, but Lev reacts quickly as well, and he’s there to block the ball and send it back to Karasuno. Daichi is there with one arm extended to keep it up. It goes back to Nekoma’s court._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma, to the surprise of his teammates, dives and extends an arm to save the ball.  
Kai and Yaku both cover him, and the ball is sent to Karasuno as a chance ball._ _ _ _ _

_____Everyone from Karasuno begins running as they go for a synchronized attack. Tanaka gets the spike, and his line shot is limited to where Kai is waiting, by Lev and Kenma putting up a block._ _ _ _ _

_____(The two teams have been going back and forth in a state of equal fervor, any outsider who understood the two teams would see the parallelism from how this match looked from the sidelines to how their first match looked from the sidelines.)_ _ _ _ _

_____From Kai’s receive, hearing both Yamamoto and Lev call for the ball, Kenma gets his hands on the ball._ _ _ _ _

______Ah,_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kenna’s hands are on the ball but it slips from his grasp and lands on his court._ _ _ _ _

______The sweat-_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Everyone watches as the ball falls with a resulting ‘thud!’._ _ _ _ _

_____“That was the result of the sweat, wasn't it?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“The ball slipped- What on earth?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, the thing is the ballad coated in the sweat of every single player that has come into contact with it, during the course of the rally.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata turns to look at Tanaka. “Do a good serve!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s over, dumbass.” Kageyama tells him._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata stares at the scoreboard, 21-25._ _ _ _ _

_____Karasuno has won._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____terushitma: GOOD GAME YALLS_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: good game!!_ _ _ _ _

_____bratsumu: that was alright_ _ _ _ _

_____shittykawa: no comment_ _ _ _ _

_____terushitma: and he lives! now go die_ _ _ _ _

_____shittykawa: (_ _|||)_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: i can’t believe the last point was due to sweat, it’s almost anticlimatic_ _ _ _ _

_____goshiki: yea >:(_ _ _ _ _

_____miracleboysatori: well i think it’s ironic, they worked so hard for and during the game, it ended up being their downfall! uwu_ _ _ _ _

_____futacuck: well when you put it like fucking that_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kuroo falls onto his back and let’s his legs stand straight in the air before he rolls into criss-cross sitting formation._ _ _ _ _

_____On Karasuno’s court, Daichi lays on his back with the heels of his hand pressed into his eyes. Asahi sits next to him, Tanaka stands and takes deep breaths with his hands on his back. Nishinoya pumps his fists into the air, too tired to cheer, but the action speaks for itself. Kageyama stands wondering about his next meal._ _ _ _ _

_____On Nekoma’s court, Yamamoto lays on his back, heaving exhausted sighs, and Yaku barely manages to sit up and do the same._ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma sits with his legs out. Kuroo approaches him from behind, and without looking at him, Kenma begins to speak._ _ _ _ _

_____“Regardless if we win or lose, no one really dies or respawns. The dark side never prospers, nor does the world end. We don’t travel across a grand worl. All we do is stand within the four corners of a 9 x 18 meter rectangle, and give everything we got to prevent a ball from hitting the floor.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma flops onto his back, soaking in the dirty gymnasium that’s covered in sweat and dirt from the game just played. He grins, widely, before laughing softly._ _ _ _ _

_____“That was fun.” He sits up, after a second and turns to Kuroo. “Thank you, for getting me into volleyball.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nekoma watches with wide eyes. Fukunaga, Yamamoto, Yaku, Kai, all of them, are completely frozen in shock by Kenma’s unexpected behavior and words of gratitude._ _ _ _ _

_____“Uh…” Kuroo isn’t saved from the shock either. “Sure.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kenma brings himself to his feet._ _ _ _ _

_____The two teams line up:_ _ _ _ _

_____**_Thank you for the game!_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_____The teams begin shaking hands under the net, before one by one they all start to ignore the barrier and duck under the blockade of rope and plastic._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo and Daichi embrace first, slapping each on the back with one hand while keeping the other close with the other._ _ _ _ _

_____Then they all began hugging one another, or high fiving, or chest bumping, like old friends after not seeing another in far too long._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo and Asahi. Daichi and Kai. Sugawara and Yaku. Tanaka and Yamamoto. Yaku and Nishinoya. Shibayama and Asahi. Kuroo and Tsukishima._ _ _ _ _

_____Then, Kuroo rounded up his team. Inuoka, who had tears streaming down his face, was with Kai. Fukunaga was with Yamamoto, who was in the same state as Inuoka. Yaku had an arm around both Lev and Shibayama as the three let their own tears fall._ _ _ _ _

_____Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi began to walk away as well, the three with arms around one another._ _ _ _ _

_____The coaches shook hands (somewhere, far away in a hospital, old coach Ukai held a hand out in the action of shaking one’s old friend’s hand, as he watched his grandson do the same action on screen)_ _ _ _ _

_____The teams thanked the audience._ _ _ _ _

_____Coach Nekomata rounded up Nekoma. They played a good game, and they’ll reflections for later._ _ _ _ _

______Kenma and Kuroo were aged 7 and 8, stepping into a new gymnasium to play volleyball. Coach Nekomata was there, telling them all they had to do was lower the net._ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you very much!” Nekoma bows deeply and thanks their coach, nearly each and every player with tears in their eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata and Kageyama find Kenma as the teams begin to start cleaning up for the next game._ _ _ _ _

_____“Kenma-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Let’s do this again.” Kageyama says._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oi, you totally just stole my lines!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Huh?” Kageyama scowls at Hinata. “Your point is?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Hinata huffs and steps around Kageyama. He smiles brightly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Kenma!” He starts again. “Let’s do this again next year!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Kenma smiles._ _ _ _ _

_____“Look at you lot. Making plans all like ‘Oh yeah let’s play together again tomorrow, meet out the front of my place!’” Kuroo smirks at them._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ignore him.” Kenma deadpans._ _ _ _ _

_____“So…” Yaku starts, as he and Kai stand behind Kuroo. “It’s really all over, huh? Hasn’t quite hit me yet.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It may be the end, but I’m thankful that it was you two, Kuroo and Yaku, with whom I spent the last three years with.” Kai smiles softly as he reflects._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo and Yaku both hunch over as they press their hands into their eyes to stop the tears._ _ _ _ _

_____“Cut it out, Kai! Shut it, I mean!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh come on, why are you all doing this to me? First Kenma, now this…”_ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku, Kuroo, and Kai link arms as they catch up with the rest of their teams. They find Hinata and Kenma standing there, with Hinata’s arm thrown around Kenma's shoulder, watching the game on the next court— Fukurodani._ _ _ _ _

_____“It may be the end, but it's not _truly_ the end yet.”_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this!!! its been fun writing the ~super serious~ nationals battles, and i still got 1 more to go, but like im also super excited to go back to writing everyone being pure crackheads (i always keep of a note in my phone or random interactions i think of and rn its,,,, so long)
> 
> im no longer getting assigned daily essays for my ap lang class now that the ap exam is over, so ive been Thriving. using the lord and savior kita and inspiration, ive started a daily routine of going for a jog and then coming back and making myself write at least 500 words of one of my drabbles (i have,,,, so many. i promise i will finish my other series eventually but once i get an Idea i Have to write it)
> 
> anyway,,, i hope you guys liked this chapter!!! converting the manga to a readable format + adding the text intervals and other minor details is fun.


	15. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bratsumu: lava is in a LIQUID state and that shit contains water, therefore it is WET
> 
> futacuck: you know i disagreed at first but i’m seeing your point now
> 
> terushitma: oh fuck the hoes are coming online 
> 
> futacuck: oh hey what’s up y’all 
> 
> goshiki: good game you all played!!
> 
> sunsho: THANKS :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isnt very long, please read my notes at the end!

Kuroo finds Hinata and Kenma standing on the sidelines as soon as the game finished, watching the game next to them— Fukurodani.

“Left!” Bokuto calls. 

Kuroo stands behind Hinata and Kenma, Daichi, Kai, and Yaku in their group, as they watch Bokuto perform a straight shot. He scores a point for Fukurdani, and the scoreboard reads that they won 2-0.

Hinata jumps up in excitement and cheers. Kenma claps politely.

Bokuto pumps his fist in the air, and upon seeing Kuroo on the sideline, immediately runs to him and hugs him. The two slap each other’s back in the embrace before backing up, and Bokuto proceeds to then do the same to Kai and Yaku as well.

“I looked at all of you, and I thought ‘I definitely can’t lose now.’ I’m going to get the court even fired up, and show up what I’ve got.”

Daichi and Kuroo smirk.

“Bokuto-san! Your clean, clean straights are so cool!”

“Thanks, my lil’ disciple!”

Kuroo deadpanned. “Hush now.”

“You guys sure had a long match.” Akaashi says, as he joins the group. 

Konaha nodded in agreement. “Whenever I looked over you guys were in the middle of a long rally.”

“I just want to crawl into my futon…” Kenma sighed.

Akaashi nodded and eyed Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, you really did your best to jump hard out there.” 

“Well- I mean-” Tsukishima finished with a sigh. “You guys really don’t disappoint winning in straight sets even in the third round.”

Kenma hmmed in agreement. “Bokuto-san seems to be in good condition today.”

“Yeah, I think he’s in really good shape today.” Akaashi’s eyes narrow in focus for a brief moment. “Moreso than usual.”

Silence passes for a few seconds, before Kenma turns to Hinata. “Shouyou, you guys still have another match to play today…”

“That’s great!”

Kenma makes a face of disgust while Hinata sputters. Tanaka appears from behind them with a solemn expression. 

“You know what they say, day three hell.” Tanaka looks seconds away from praying.

“Day three…” Hinata startles. “Hell?”

“The Spring Interhigh is usually one match per day, but round three and quarter finals are held on the same day.” Akaashi explains. “You go into a harsh two-match schedule carrying the exhaustion you’ve already built up from the course of the tournament. Hence the ‘day three hell’.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Hinata, no-”

“Is it though?” Akaashi asks. “There’s something kind of disturbing about that…”

“Well the name probably resonates with the kiddies!”

“Tsukishima, you ass!”

“I was talking about Hinata, not you, Tanaka-san.”

“Two matches in a single day? Isn’t that plain insanity?” Kenma asks.

Tsukishima mutters his agreement.

“Who’re you guys playing against next?” Kenma asks the two teams.

Akaashi starts, “We’re-”

“Kiryuu!” Bokuto interrupts by running up to the player from Mujinazaka High School. The top five ace goes onto a mini rant to the top three ace about their game, before getting distracted.

Kuroo and Daichi watch the other captain with an eye roll. 

“Okay, I think it’s time for food.”

Everyone voiced their agreement and separated to find substance and sleep. Most took their phones with them.

bratsumu: lava is in a LIQUID state and that shit contains water, therefore it is WET

futacuck: you know i disagreed at first but i’m seeing your point now

terushitma: oh fuck the hoes are coming online 

futacuck: oh hey what’s up y’all 

goshiki: good game you all played!!

sunsho: THANKS :D

bokuto: !!!!!!!!! 

lev: YEA GG

akaashi: How do you all have the energy to type in caps?

kenma: yea wtf

samu: your match looked exhausating

kenma: it was :/

sexykuroo: kenma zero comments from you, you sCREAMED AT ME AND LEV FOR LETTING THE BALL DROP

kenma: and what about it?

lev: IVE NEVER BEEN MORE SCARED OF KENMA-SAN IN MY LIFE THAN DURING OUR MATCH

futacuck: wtf he do

miracleboysatori: ruh roh the kitty cat used his claws!

bratsumu: why are you talking like that

miracleboysatori: owo

bratsumu: holy fuck i hate this server 

futacuck: WHATD HE DO

lev: he was like >:)

sexykuroo: kenma was like “haha i can’t wait to cut these crows wings” and planned ahead of time to target hinata because of like certain weaknesses  
sexykuroo: dude straight up said “haha by now shouyou should be insecure but his failure and getting worse! my plan is working haha”

kenma: i don’t talk like that 

bokuto: KENMA!!!

noya: DO I NEED TO PROTECT MY KOUBAI FROM YOU

hinata: WAIT KENMA IS THAT TRUE

kenma: yea

hinata: AWW BABE <3

kenma: <3

noya: what the FUCK

terushitma: im screaming 

futacuck: yo what the fuck 

bratsumu: no, no, i get it 

samu: course you do volleyball rat

sexykuroo: what is wrong with y’all 

noya: y’all 

futacuck: y’all 

terushitma: y’all 

bratsumu: y’all 

sexykuroo: YALL HAS BEEN USED ON THIS SERVER BEFORE SHUT UP

sunsho: i don’t understand why it’s weird?

terushitma: plotting each other’s demise is not a normal couple thing 

sunsho: but it means kenma was excited to play volleyball? like i promise i’d make happen when we first met? i’m fine that i was being targeted because it meant kenma wasn’t holding back! 

sexykuroo: …

noya: well fuck how’d you make it sound cute 

sexykuroo: yea ^^

terushitma: y’all do y’all 

noya: yeah

futacuck: agreed

sexykuroo: he used y’all too?

kenma: shut up kuroo not everything is about you

sexykuroo: KENMA

kenma: :)

deadchi: Anyhow, thank you for comments during the match. 

lev: yea!!

sexykuroo: uh yea but while i appreciate the comments about our defense @miracleboysatori please never unironically call us kitties again

miracleboysatori: :3 

kenma: why were you guys also surprised when i moved?

bokuto: 😳

akaashi: 😳

kenma: sigh 

sunsho: it’s okay kenma!!!!

kenma: :)

deadchi: Okay. Karasuno, let’s continue resting up now.

sunsho: >:(

omiomi: Taking care of your health is important.

sunsho: gah you scared me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update this (and for the update not being very good). before everything started happening in the usa i got like really bad creative burnout for a few days and literally couldnt bring myself to create anything. anytime i _did_ have any creative energy i would use it to draw instead since that has always been my main hobby and stress relief.
> 
> and now, with george floyd's death that finally sparked movement across the world, ive been spending a lot of time educating those around me, and actually going out and protesting in person. a lot of this has left me way too exhausted to get any work done on this fic (or any of my other fics) so i cant say when the next update of this will be either. theres a lot going on rn, so i hope you are all staying safe while helping advocate for end of police brutality and for the rights of black people everywhere.
> 
> [check out this link for ways to help](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trans VB Teens Anonymous [DISCONTIUED FOR NOW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240403) by [dumb_boy_writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_boy_writings/pseuds/dumb_boy_writings)
  * [67 Chevy impala || Haikyuu YouTube au <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022383) by [w6rship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship)




End file.
